Total Drama Adventures!
by MattyBlood17
Summary: Day 7: The evilness of the McLean knows no bounds! Which include destroying possessions full of childhood memory while in a bootcamp with General Hatchet! Psh, Good Luck Charlie... Erm, I mean, Good Luck Campers!
1. Day 1: Welcome To Wawanakwa! Part 1!

**August 18th: Hello, people that only read the first chapter and leave. This is the first chapter, written a long time ago! Believe me, the story got better! Please though, if you don't want to finished reading it, could you review and tell me why? I'll be okay if it's a flame or a cuss out, I would jsut like your reviews... Much appreciated!**

* * *

"Welcome!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs as he walked towards the Dock Of Shame.

"Today is the day! Total Drama Adventures is now in full swing!" A boat is speeding towards the island. Rock music is bursting from the speakers. The boat stops next to the dock and out walks the three new interns.

"Ezekiel! My main man!" Chris flashes his signature grin and Zeke just shakes his head. Zeke walked towards the Mess Hall.

"This isn't mey hell, eh. It's teh new camper's turn." Chris stared as Jennette walked towards him.

"Jennete! Welcome to Wawanakwa!" He grinned as Jennete hit him in the face. Then he scowled. "Dude! Not cool!"

"Not in the mood, McLean..." Then the last intern stepped off. And in his hands was a certain geeky techie.

"Ahh!" Cody yelled as Duncan threw him off the boat.

"Duncan! And Cody? Why is Cody here?" McLean asked. Duncan shook his head.

"The viewers missed me. Well, that is what the Total Drama blog said. You see, when you sent out the camper and intern applications, the producers picked Duncan, even though my votes were higher. So, they decided to have four interns! Isn't that great?" McLean just stared at the geek.

"Yeah. That is good..." He shakes his head. Duncan grabbed his and Cody's bag.

"You can go ahead and put those bags in the McLean Tent."

"Ugh. Whatever." Duncan walked off and noticed that Cody was still on the dock with him.

"Um Cody? Why are you still here?" Cody looked at him like it should have been obvious.

"I wanna see the new ladies this season." He said with a sly smile. Chris rolled his eyes as a boat pulled up to the island.

"Welcome!" Chris yelled as Laura walked off the boat.

"Hubba Hubba!" Cody whistled out and Laura blushed.

"Why, thank you!" She said as Cody purred, earning a smack by Ezekiel.

"Welcome, Laura! Your the first to show up!" She looks confused. Then points to Cody.

"Didn't he get her before me? Or is it after? Well, it doesn't matter, Chris."

"My name is Chri-Oh! You got my name right! Sorry, I mixed you up with a certain blonde bombshell."

"I look like a bomb?" Chris smacked his face.

"Just come o'er here, eh. While, you wait fur the other campers." Ezekiel said as he walked her over by the end of the dock.

"Ha. Your voice is funny." Chris couldn't help but laugh at the wannabe Lindsay.

"Ok, eh. Mey voice is foony." Cody smiled as a new boat arrived and out popped a kid in pure black.

"Welcome! Isaac, right?" The boy smiled.

"Uh, yeah... I'm just gonna hang out over here." He walks over next to Laura who was laughing at Zeke's accent.

"Don't talk much, do ya?" Cody asked the loner.

"Um. I don't really like being outside... I'm only here because of-" Isaac was cut off by Chris' conceded yells.

"Ashley! How are you?" Out of the boat was another person of pure black.

"Good, Chris." She turns and sees the loner talking to Cody. "Issac?" He looked up from the sound of his name being called. He smiles.

"Oh Hey, Ashley." He waves and she starts pouting playfully.

"No fair... You beat me here!" He laughs, and Duncan returns with his eyes wide.

* * *

**Confessional (Where ideas are born )**

Duncan- Holy crap! That chick was fine as wine in the summertime! /Banging on the door/

Chris- Duncan! We can't use the Confessional yet!

Duncan- Whoops...

* * *

"I guess my boat was faster!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh whatever." She playfully hits his arm and rolls her eyes in a mocking manner. Just then, a new boat rode to the shore. Out of the boat, came a really weird blonde dude holding a stick.

"Um, what is that?" Jennette asked pointing at the stick in his hand.

"That is Branchy. Duh! Say hello Branchy." There was silence as everyone stared at him.

"Um, Luke right?" Chris asked as the boy shook his head up and down very fast, causing whiplash.

* * *

**Confessional (We are the greatest! Bow down to us!)**

Ezekiel- Wow, eh... W'ere did Chris find dis people? They ar'e so dysfunctional, eh!

Duncan- Think he will get mad if I break his stick?

Jennette- Why did I sign up again? /Sighs/ This is gonna be a long summer...

* * *

"Um, Why did you bring the stick?" Chris asked as Luke stared at him.

"Well, Branchy is my best friend!" He said as he swung around Branchy, accidently dropping him in the water. "BRANCHY!" He dove in after the fallen stick, giving the host a very confused look.

"Nice choice of campers, Chris." Duncan said as he returned from the tent.

"Shusshie!" Chris yelled as Luke returned to the surface with Branchy and a boay pulled up and hit him in the face.

"Grrh!" He said as he gurgled into the water.

"I'll get him, eh." Zeke said as he dove in the water to get Luke. Right as he dove, Smiley Jim came out of the boat.

"Well, if it isn't Jim! Welcome!" Jim looked around for Ezekiel, but couldn't find him. He shrugged.

"Do you have candy, Chris?" Chris stared at him.

"Um, no. Candy isn't even allowed here. In fact give me all of the candy you have." Jim had a look of totally horror as Zeke pulled Luke out of the water.

"Ezekiel!" Jim yelled as he ran and hugged Ezekiel, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop Luke on his head.

"Ugh! Uh, hello, eh." He said as he tried to breathe.

* * *

**Confessional (We are offlimits!... Not!)**

Jim- Yay! I am staying on a island with my idol, Zeke! This rules!

Ezekiel- Why am I still gettin' hu'rt while I'm not e'vn on da show, eh! /Sighs/ I really don't like Wawanakwa...

* * *

"Um, can I have your autograph?" Ezekiel had a blank expression.

"What's an 'autograph' ?" Jim laughed and explained it to him as Chris Wolfe appeared on a new boat.

"Welcome, Wolfe!" Chris yelled which caused Wolfe to cock his head.

"My name is Chris."

"Well, I am the only Chris allowed to be on this island, so your now known as Wolfe, got it?" Chris said as he poked his chest and had a stern expression.

"Oh sure dude." Wolfe said as Laura stepped towards him, curling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Uh Hi..." She said with a seductive smile. He smiles back, bowed and kissed her hand.

"Hello, Madam Mosielle... Might I ask you your name?" He asked with a wink.

"Um Hart Laura... Oh I mean Laura Hart." She said with a huge blush, tring not to swoon.

* * *

**Confessional (We are actually being used today!)**

Laura- Hubba Hubba... /She swoons and knocks over camera/

Cody- Great... Another Justin dude... Ugh... /Folds arms and scowls/

Wolfe- Laura is okay... Need to get to know her more though.

* * *

"Haha!" Chris laughed as Laura struggled not to swoon. Then a new boat pulled up where a mighty yell roared.

"WOO!" Out of the boat came Vega and... Geoff!

"Geoff!" All of the interns and Chris yelled. Geoff laughed.

"Cha, dudes and dudettes!" Chris' jaw dropped then he fixed it.

"Geoff! Your not allowed here!" Geoff looked sad when Chris yelled at him.

"I know dude! I'm just saying laterz to my buddy, Vega!" Him and Vega fist bump, then he gets back on the boat.

"Haha. See you foo's later! Cha!" He said as the music roared again. Cody stared at him.

"Your friends with Geoff?" He asked and Vega smiled.

"Ch-yeah! Me and Geoff go way back. I feel a little sad about Bridgette though." Cody looked stunned.

"When did they break up?"

"After TDI... They got in this huge fight and... well, it didn't turn out good." Cody was ask him to continue, but he realized the Jackass didn't want to talk about it. And then a boat pulled up. And out came a boy named Mozart.

"Hey Chris..." He said with a seductive smile, a wave of his hand, and a wink.

"Mo..." Chris warned. "Remember your contract." Mozart sighed.

"Yeah, I remember." He walked over next to Jennette. "Hey, baby"

Jennette raised her hand. "I need space right now, Mo. And your in my bubble of personal space." She scowled and he said sorry. Then a boat pulled up and you could hear struggling in the boat.

"Get off the boat!" Someone yelled. Another voice which was Max's yelled back.

"Give me my chocolate COOKIE then!" She yelled then the male voice yelled back.

"I don't have your damn cookie!" They yelled as Max fell off the boat. On the boat was Tyler.

"This is the last time I am ever, EVER helping you McLean!" Tyler said as he walked back in the boat. Chris was smiling.

"Um, Why was Tyler in the boat?" Cody asked, and Chris said it simply.

"Him and the other 20 ex-campers are hanging at Playa Da Losers. I just asked him to drive the boat." Chris said as Max got up.

"Hi, Cody!" She yelled in his face, causing him to whimper and fall down.

"Uh, Hi..." She picked him up. Then she dusted him off.

"Don't hurt yourself, Codmeister!" She yelled in his ear as the Techie blushed and fall down.

"Settle down, Izzy!" Duncan yelled, earning a scowl from Ezekiel.

"Haha." She laughed as a boat pulled up with 3 campers. Out came Samara, Matt, and Julie. As they got of the boat, Julie tripped and fell in the water. Zeke sighed and was about to jump in, when he noticed she was already on the dock. Her and Matt were soaking wet. He smiled.

"Watch where you're walking next time, k?" She smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah... Thanks."

"No prob." He said as Chris introduced Samara.

"Hello, Samara! Welcome to the island."

"Thanks Chris!" She said with a giant smile.

"Ugh..." Matt and Julie snuck around Chris so he wouldn't talk to them.

"Hey Cody." Matt said as Cody jumped in surprise.

"Whoa! God, your quiet! I didn't even hear you!" Matt chuckled as Julie tripped over the dock. She closed her eyes and braced herself to knock her teeth out on the dock. When it didn't happen, she opened her eyes, she saw the dock. She looked up and Matt's hand was around her waist. He saved her from falling. She couldn't help but blush.

"I thought I told you to watch where you walk." He said with a smile.

"Sorry.."

"It cool." He put her down on the grassw this time.

"Well, 12 campers are here! We still need ten more! Isn't this fun." Duncan scowled.

"Hunky Dory..." He sat down as a boat appeared. Inside was a 7 year old boy.

"Are you serious, Chris? A seven year old?" Cody asked him.

"Hey! He was cool!"

"Hewwo! How are yow doing, Cwis?" All the girls except Jennette, Samara, and Max said "Awwwww!"

"Fine. Your gonna love this island, Tommy!" He said with his hands in the air.

"I twink I alweady do!" He walked over next to the campers. Chris laughed and turned and Jess was right next to him.

"Ah! God Jess! Don't do that!" He said with a shudder and she laughed.

"Ahh, McLean! Calm down." She turned and saw Matt.

"Jess?"

"Matt?" They asked each other at the same time.

"Well well, If it isn't Jessica." Matt said with a smile.

"How do you two know each other?" Jenette asked with a smile.

"We are best friends! Duh!" Jessica said as her and Matt shared a hug.

"Hey Chris! This is taking forever!" Duncan yelled as a boat carrying Leo, Alexa and Sakura.

"Hello, Ladies! and Leo..." Chris said while Alexa was looking at the island in awe.

"Whoa, eh! What is with the, ka'tana!" Ezekiel asked as he eyed his blade.

"Well, this is my blade, duh!" Leo said as Chris yelled at him.

"Dude! Your not allowed to bring that!" Chris said while flailing his arms.

"Why? Don't answer that. I will bring it anyway!" He said with a cackle.

"Wow, Chris! This island is awesome!" Alexa yelled out, busting Duncan's eardrum.

"Wow." Sakura said as Duncan looked at the books in her hand.

"Dude! Are those Manga! Hahaha." He laughed at her books but soon Sakura had choked Duncan and he was dangling in the air.

"What did you say about my manga?" She said with a bark. Everyone was staring at the duo.

"Let go freaky chick!" He yelled with a quiver of fear. She shrugged.

"Ok then." She let him go. Right into the water.

"Ahh!" He screamed as everyone laughed. The splash flew water all over Samara.

"Ugh! What the hell, Mohawk!" She yelled as Duncan swam to the surface.

"Sorry, Flirt!" He yelled causing Samara to stomp her foot on the ground. Chris shook his head as 2 new people arrived.

"Welcome!" He said as Dani, Joshlyn, Dakota and Sarah stepped off.

"Well, If it isn't our four ladies." Chris said as he was slapped by all three. A scream is heard on the other boat.

"Oh My God! Chris are you okay!" Johnny yelled as Chris was on the floor.

"Move he needs CPR!" John yelled. Chris' eyes opened fast.

"No! I'm okay! Hehe. Well, looks like all twenty-two are here!" Chris yelled as someone jumped off the boat.

"And here is our special guest intern! He/She will be helping us with our next challenge. But when we return on Total! Drama! Adventures!"

(New poll for who is helping Chris)


	2. Day 1: Welcome To Wawanakwa! Part 2!

**Sorry for the wait, guys! I had this chapter on papaer and i accidently lost it so I had to rewrite it and... Well I have been stressed because of all of the ladies... Love triangles suck... so do Love Squares... Ugh... Well you don't need my problems! Lol Sorry guys and here is the next part...**

* * *

**Day 1: Part 2: Explanation!**

* * *

"Welcome, Courtney!" Chris yelled as a familar brunette was thrown off of the boat. Tyler walked out of the boat with his face pure red with anger.

"She is your problem now, McLean!" The wannabe jock walked back into the boat and drove off. Courtney jumped up and dusted herslef off. She looked up at the new campers, with a wide grin.

"So this is the fresh fish, eh Chris?" Courtney said with a grin that rivaled Chris.

"You got it! The people at home have voted Courtney as our guest judge!" Chris yelled while flailing his arms around.

"No Chiz, Sherlock!" Yelled a very angry Jennette, making the host frown.

"Jennette! Stop being so mean!" Chris yelled in a pouty voice, making the interns chuckles. Some campers snickered. Courtney spoke up then.

"Well anyway... I'm your host! Sorta... I will be hosting today's challenge, appropiatly named... COURTNEY'S CIT CHALLENGE O' DEATH!" She exclaims so everyone could hear. Matt chuckled at her, causing her to flush with anger.

"Hey! Shut up!" She howled, causing a couple campers to take a step back. Then she saw Duncan... That was when all hell broke lose.

"Well... If it isn't the Juvinile Delinquint himself!" She barked in Duncan's face.

"Well, If it isn't Queen Bee Number Dous!" As Duncan yelled this, Courtney gasped and slapped him, earning a exclaim from all the campers. Duncan groaned and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Confessional (Duncan got OWNED!)**

Duncan- /Holding a icepack to his cheek/ Hell has no fury like thy woman...

Vega- /Laughing/ Dude! Duncan got PWNED! /Cackles/

Julie- /Winces/ I sorta feel bad for Duncan... He just got dropped! /Laughs a bit then smiles/ Well, I hope I get far in this competion...

Sarah- I've seen last season... And quite frankly, I'm terrified of the wrath of Courtney! She is kinda like Adrian from Little Nicky! **[1]**

Ezekiel- Wow, eh... Hell has no' fur'ry like thy woman, eh...

Chris- WHAMO! /Bursts out laughing/

Luke And Branchy- Luke- That was crazy! Don't you think, Branchy?

Branchy- /Nothing/

Luke- /Appaled/ Branchy! Don't talk like that!

* * *

"Ouch!" Cody winces as Courtney turns towards him.

"What was that, Cody!" Cody yelps as her Demonic gaze focuses on him.

"Nothing..." It barely left as a whisper... Courtney, being satisfied, loosened up and turned to McLean.

"So... Are we doing the teams now or later?" She asked as Chris gave her a "Shut The Hell Up!" look. This didn't get past Max.

"OHHHHHH... Teams! Who, Chris Who! What's the teams! Come on! Come on!" Jennette looked ready to punch out Maxine, when Chris gave in.

"Later, Ok! The team names are the Great Whites and the Ocean Blues..." He looked like he had just told Max where the Holy Grail was. **[2]**

"So... When exactly are we deciding teams?" Asked a very annoyed Samara. She kept her fake smile on though, so no one knew she wanted to strangle Chris.

"Soon..." Chris said acting like a bad mysterious guy.

"Your not Anakin, Chris... Don't try that crap!" Warned a very serious Sarah. She earned a couple stares from the other campers for this. She looked blank.

"What? Ain't any of you seen Star Wars?" This earned a snicker from Duncan, who was kicked in the face by Courtney.

* * *

**Confessional (So much brutality... We like it!)**

Duncan- /He groans/ First Sakura, then Courtney and now Sarah! /Sighs/ Camp sucks...

Sarah- /Scowls/ That Duncan is one huge jerk!

Isaac and Ashley- Isaac- So what do you think so far?

Ashley- /Shrugs/ Anyone's game... Or should I say: My Game! /Laughs maniacly, while rubbing her hands together/

Isaac- /Eyes widen, then realize's she was joking. They start to laugh, when Duncan opens the door causing Isaac to fall out/

* * *

"That Duncan doesn't learn..." Julie whispered to Cody and Matt. Cody answered before Matt had a chance to speak.

"Tell me about it... Hey, I'm gonna go to the Mess Hall... Wanna come?" Cody asked with his sly grin, causing Julie to blush.

"Uh... Sure..." Her and Cody leave Matt alone. He growls in anger.

* * *

**Confessional (Something evil is brewing... It's! A Love Triangle!)**

Matt- That was a huge dick move, Cody! /Points to the camera/ Your going down, techie!

Cody- I realize what I did was a dick move, but hey! All is fair in love and war! And I think I just started a war...

Julie- Well, that was unexpected... Cody is really cute... So is Matt... /Sighs/ Drama already?

* * *

Jessica walks up to Matt.

"There goes Julie Cask! With the Techie! What a burn!" Matt gives Jessica the evil eye, making her laugh.

"Calm down, Macgiver!" She laughs, as Matt walks towards Ezekiel and Jennette, just to get away from Jess. He heard Mozart and Johnny talking.

"So... John..." He winks at Johnny causing Johnny to twitch his left eye.

"It's not John! It's Johnny or Nicky!" He yelled at the top of his Chris-Loving lungs. Everyone stared at him and the Cross-Dresser. Mo smiled and walked in front of Nicky.

"Like what you see? Come get it then!" He yelled then purred with his finger daring someone to step. This caused many gags.

"The hell boy!" Chef yelled as he approached the dock with his smoking pot (A Pan!) in hand. Wolfe first looked the Veteran up and down. Then Spoke.

"Your the Veteran everyone is scared of? Why is that?" Chef eyeballed the maniac with a right eye.

"I'm not even going to answer that, punk! Also, lunch is ready..." Jim yelled in praise and finally let go of Zeke, giving him fresh air again.

"Finally, eh!" He smiled in joy, and fell to the ground. As everyone (Excluding Ezekiel) walked to the Mess Hall, they saw a giant maze with flaming turrets and a pool full of electric eels. Most grimaced as Chris laughed.

"First challenge jitters? We all have them..." Chuckles as the campers look at him, amazed.

* * *

**Confessional (McLean might be High...)**

Dakota- First Challenge! What will the future challenges be like!

Ezekiel: This is gon'nna be o'ne hell o'of a sum'er, eh!

Alexa And Max- /They look excited/

Max- I can't wait! WHOO!

Alexa- Me too, girl! /They high five and laugh/

* * *

As Matt stepped in the Mess hall, he had to see Cody and Julie mindlessly flirting and sitting next to each other. He ahemed when he saw Cody rubbing Julie's hand. They suddenly both looked up. They were both a small shade of red, and Cody coulda swore he saw hate in Matt's eyes.

"Oh... Hi Matt!" Cody exclaimed, acting like he saw nothing.

"Hey..." He looked annoyed and sat on the opposite side of Julie. "So what you two talking about?" Matt asked with a innocent fake smile. Cody could tell it was fake and despretaly wanted to tell Matt off, but didn't... For Julie's sake.

"Just about who we think would win... And who woluld lose... " Matt narrowed his eyes. As did Cody.

"Really now... And who do you think would lose?" Matt asked with a stern expression.

"Just someone like Vega or Wolfe..." Cody said lying his brains out. Matt faintly growled at Cody and turned. Cody did the same. When they turned, Julie just looked at the both of them.

* * *

Confessional (No no no no Drama!)

Matt- This means war!

Cody- Let the war begin!

Julie- /Is blushing and smiling/ Wow... 2 cute guys are fighting over me! /Giggles then frowns/ Wait... Who am I gonna chose? /Sighs/ Well, I better get to know them!

Ezekiel- /laughing/ Intern and Camper af'ffairs, eh! /The door opened and Leo was there/

Leo- That made no sense, dude... /Zeke frowns/

* * *

Just then, all of the campers walked into the hall. Chris flashed his signature grin.

"Well campers, It's time for yor first challenge! Take it away, Courtney." Chris bows as a flustered Courtney walks up.

"Well... As you saw outside... You guys are going to go through a huge maze! But it will only matter who gets to 11 points first!" Courtney exclaimed but before she could finish, Sakura raised her hand.

"What do you mean by points?" Courtney looked annoyed, making Chris rub her shoulders and calm down.

"Well Sakura... The maze is worth five points. I have 3 other challenges also worth 6 points, 1 point, and another 6-pointer. Which ever team gets to 11 points first will win invincibility and be safe. Which leads to the teams. Go, Mclean." Chris bowed.

"Thank you madam! Now! The Ocean Blue's are:

Isaac!

Mozart!

Smiley Jim!

Laura!

Dani!

Sarah!

Jessica!

Luke!

Matt!

Johnny!

And Julie!" Several campers groaned, causing Chef to yell.

"NO COMPLAINTS, PANSIES!" Chef yelled, scaring most of the campers.

"Now, for The Great Whites:

Ashley!

Sakura!

Vega!

Leo!

Maxine! ("Whooo! Imma win!" Max yells in Mo's ear.)

Alexa!

Wolfe!

Dakota!

Tommy!

Samara!

And...

Joshlyn!" Chris exclaimed, Max still yelling about how she would win.

"So what do we do now?" Laura asked, looking puzzled. Chris looks and Duncan mumbles.

"What do you think, Lindsay?" She looks around for five seconds.

"Oh! Your talking to me? My name isn't Lindsay, dummy!" The campers all look down and shake their heads as Duncan and Chris burst out laughing.

* * *

Confessional (Is she serious?)

Duncan- /Still laughing/ Haha... Was she being serious! Hahaha!

Chris- /Looks at camera, then bursts out laughing/

Lindsa- I mean Laura- Why was Chris and Duncan laughing at me? /Shruggs/ Oh well...

Matt- That girl is dummer then a box of rocks... No offense, Laura if you hear this!

* * *

"Well... Let me explain it more throughly first... Ok... first you are going to go through the Fire Pits Of The CIT!" Everyong looks over and sees a mountain trail full of fire and nozzles that shoot fire. There were 11 openings. Couple campers winced and Courtney laughs.

"Yep... It is a mile long... And after that you go into Courtney's labyrinth!" She excalimed with her hands in the air. Some one yells "Very orginal!" Courtney scowled and everyone turned to look at the labyrinth.

"Holy Minos!" Sarah yelled, earning more glares. **[3]**

"Well, yep... First team to finish it wins the Reward and invincibility!" Courtney said then realized she forgot something.

"Oh wait! You guys are going to go in groups of two! So that means that one Great White has to go with a Ocean Blue." As she said this Isaac and Ashley ran next to each other.

"We call that team!" Ashley yelled as Vega and Max roared and ran into the fiery trail.

"Well then... Get into groups... See you at the Labyrinth exit..." She smirks as everyone chooses there teams. Leo looks around and sees Joshlyn.

"Umm... Wanna be with me?" She looked him up and down then shrugged.

"Sure... Let's go!" Together then ran into the third entance. Then Julie runs in and trips. Matt helps her up and together, they walk in. Laura runs over and hugs Wolfe.

"Urf!"

"Come on, Chris! You and me!" She said in a seductive voice, Making Wolfe smile.

"Uh okay..." She ran in, still hugging him. Then Jim was looking around, eating a candy bar. Jessica say him and decided, what the heck?

"Yo Jim!" He looked at the person who called him and smiled when she called him over. Then, he and Jess ran in. Mo ran over and wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"Hey babe! Wanna go with me?" At this, Sarah was tempted to hit the bisexual, but thought oh well. She nodded her head and ran in with him. Nicky noticed he and Dani were left. He shrugged and they ran in.

Just then Samara was freaking out because everyone was leaving. Then Tommy pulled at her pants.

"Will ywou go wif me Sama?" He asked and Samara sneered.

"Doubt it, kid..." She remarked as Alexa and Sakura ran in.

"Pwease pwease?" He asked with a pouty face. Samara did a foot stomp as Dakota and Luke ran in.

"Ugh... NO!" Just then, Tommy pulled her down to him.

"Listen, babe! We are going in now! You understand! Kapiesh!" She was too stunned to speak as he walked in the eleventh entrance. She suddenly followed him though.

"Your an evil brat! And I like it!" She smiles evily.

**Who will win? The Great White's or The Ocean Blue's? Find out next time!**

Sorry for the wait guys! Well, I will have the next chapter out earlier k?

**[1]-** Well this is little Nicky the movie with Adam Sandler! Duh!

**[2]- **Ok... I was watching Robot Chicken and they were talking about Indiana Jones so tahts why that's there...

**[3]- **Minos is greek mythology. He put the minotaur in Daedulaus (Idk how to spell it) Labyrinth. That's why she said it. She was referring also that the Labyrinth was big.


	3. Day 1: Welcome To Wawanakwa! Part 3!

**Sorry guys for this super long wait! I hope this long chapter will satisfy untill next week, for I will now be focusing on this story and this story only! My Pokemon story and Death Note story are on a temporary hiatus now!**

* * *

**Day 1: Part 3: Challenge Part 1!**

* * *

Finally, all the campers were in Courtney's death trap. While that was happening, Courtney, Chef, Ezekiel, Cody, Duncan, Jennette and Chris were in the main tent eating food and drinking wine. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, Except for Duncan, Ezekiel and Jennette. She looked annoyed and groaned as Duncan demanded beer instead of wine.

"Uh... I can on'ly drink wi'ne at chu'urch, eh... **[1]**" Zeke mumbled as he stared at the glass in front of him. Jennette twitched her right eye and was tempted to smack the two.

"Just drink it, Zeke..." Mumbled Cody, who took a sip of red wine. Then Chris sipped his glass and glanced over at the troubled CIT.

"Courtney... Your fire forest was pure genius!" He said as he raised his glass, to toast. After a small clank, Courtney spoke up.

"Why, thank you McLean... I wonder who will win..." She thought as Chef brought up something about her challenge.

"So, basically, whoever makes it first wins for there team?" He asked as Courtney blantly stared at him and blinked occasionally before speaking.

"Um, no Chef... You see, whoever wins this, gets 4 points for there team, then we are doing the labyrinth for 4 points." Chef looked up in confusion.

"What if they both win 4 points?" Jennette asked with confusion as well. Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cody.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked as he sipped. "She will have them go on a tie-breaker challenge, and I was wondering if I might suggest a tie breaker?" He asked, stealing Chris' maniacal grin. Courtney blinked and nodded, waiting to hear. Cody just shook his head.

"I will tell you if the tie-breaker is needed..."

* * *

**Confessional (What to say... What to say... BANANNAS!)**

Cody- /Arms are crossed/ Obviously, the tie-breaker is gonna happen... Bye-bye, Matt... /Smiles evily/

Chris- /Confused/ What happened to Cody since TDWT!

Chef- Is Courtney racist?

Max- PIE!

Leo- /Thinking/ Hmm... Pie _does _sound good right now...

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Endor! [2] (Just Kidding... In the forest...)**

**Laura and Wolfe:**

"I'm tired..." Laura moaned as Wolfe's headache grew bigger and bigger.

"Chris! My legs feel like jello... Do we have to keep walking?" She asked as she started to limp in pain. He gritted his teeth from her annoying banter.

"Yes... Yes, Laura... If we want to win, we need to walk..." He turned to look forward. "Just be glad we haven't seen any fire..." He mumbled to her as she collapsed.

"I'm to tired! Go on without me!" She yelled with her hand in the air, making Wolfe sweatdrop.

* * *

**Confessional (Hi!)**

Wolfe- That was worth an Academy Award!

* * *

Laura is still on the floor and she suddenly sees the sky. She looks around to see Wolfe carrying her. She blushes very big like and Wolfe just groans.

"This is gonna be one long mile..."

* * *

**Vega and Max:**

"Whoo!" Vega roared out as fire soared between him and Max.

"This is sooooo awesome!" Max yelled as part of her hair was burnt off.

"I TOTALLY gotta thank Courtney for this awesome challenge and I'm spenting it with you! Double awesome! WHOOO!" As he yelled out, he didn't hear Max swoon and blush at his words.

"Uh yeah..." Giggle "Your awesome too..." She covered her mouth to stop her from talking as Vega roared again with excitment.

* * *

**Confessional (Love is in the air...)**

Vega- Dude this is one awesome challenge! I can't believe Courtney picked this awesome challenge! Geoff would totally be blown away if he tried this! WHOOO!

Max- Okay... I'll admit Vega is kinda cute... and hot... /Giggles and swoons/

Chris- Was that the same Maxine we picked for the show?

* * *

**Mozart and Sarah:**

"Raghhh!" Mozart yelled as he ran through and dodged most of the flames. Sarah, on the other hand, was on fire. Mo's eyes went wide when he saw his companion.

"Dude... Your on fire!" He screamed in a high vibravo with his eyes shut, barely missing a tree. Sarah blinked and looked at her aflamed shirt and laughed.

"Cool! I am on fire! Like Mark Davis! **[3]** Haha!" Sarah laughed as her back continued to burn. Mo's jaw hanged open as he watched her laugh hysterically.

"Are you crazy! Woman, I don't understand you!" Mo shrieked as he and Sarah continued to run through. Mo, scared of his life, was screaming the whole way.

* * *

**Confessional (Cuckoo...)**

Mozart- I HATE Courtney!

Sarah- Whew! That was so awesome... Little too easy though. Wish she would make it harder...

* * *

**Matt and Julie:**

"Geez, today sure is a _scorcher!_" Julie said with a smirk, as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Fire puns?" He asked with a grin as she smiled.

"Yes real-" She started, but tripped over a rock as some of the moving flames were about to hit her, Matt quickly grabbed her and ran.

"Whoa that was close... Thanks..." She said with a shy smile and tried to hide her blushing face.

"No... problem..." He replied with a groan. It was then that Julie noticed that Matt's arm was on fire and burnt. She looked around and saw him carrying her with only one arm.

"Whoa whoa! Matt! Your arm!" She yelled as he tried to put up a warm smile. "Don't worry... I can barely feel any pain..." She scowled at him.

"Then why are you only carrying me with one arm!" She asked him and pointed to his hand, but he never replied, just kept running.

* * *

**Confessional (No suing please!)**

Matt- /Glaring at the camera without a shirt on, has a bandage wrapped around his entire left arm/ **/CENSORED/ **Chris and Courtney! If I didn't sign that wavier, I would sue your asses!

Julie- /Looks depressed/ I feel kinda bad... If I wasn't so clumsy, maybe Matt wouldn't have burnt his arm... /Sighs and shakes head/

Chris- /Takes a breath of relief/ Thank GOD Chef warned me about the waviers! /Chuckles/ I love this game!

Cody- /Grinning and holding a remote control/ I love this game...

* * *

**Isaac and Ashley:**

"Whoo!" Ashley yelled as they ran through the gate. Isaac gave her a weird look.

"Well, someone seems entergetic!" He said with a smiled as she gave him a "Duh" facial expression.

"Duh, dude! We aren't on the same team, so we gotta live this up!" She said with a small hint of sadness that Isaac didn't seem to notice as he frowned.

"Yeah, well it's thanks to that douchebag Mclean!" He said with a small scowl as Ashley giggled. Isaac turned to looked at her smiling face as a flame erupted right above her hair. Everything hit the slow motion button as Isaac watched her grin. The flames really added some lighting to her sparkling blue eyes. Isaac let his mouth hang open a little.

"Uh... Let's just finish this challenge..." He said blocking a quick nosebleed.

* * *

**Confessional (I wanna be as famous as the Kobold Cam! [4])**

Isaac- Okay, she looked really beautiful right there! Dude I wanna ask her out so bad! /Frowns/ But she probably likes one of those other guys...

Duncan- /Banging on the door/ You talk loud, you freak!

Isaac- /Twitches/ Asshole...

* * *

**Smiley Jim and Jessica:**

It was quiet as Jessica and Jim ran through the fire forest. Well, it woulda been quiet if Jim wasn't talking his hyperatctive mind off, which was greatly annoying Jessica.

"Don't you think this challenge is pretty awesome? I mean, when have you ever ran through a forest full of fire with a rebellious punk! Well, for me that is! For you, it would be you running through a flame forest with a hyperactive boy! Now, how many people can really say that! I could only name like 3!" He stated with a cackle and some Reese Piece's he popped in his mouth. Then he turned to Jessica. "So how is your stay on this island so far? I really like it, but it does have alot of pros and co-" He stated, but was interruppted by Jessica, who was holding her ears to hopefully block out some of the hyperactive boys speech.

"I will give you 20 dollars and a weeks worth of candy if you please be quiet..." The rebel yelled out, unaware he stopped talking and not able to hear herself. This made Jim twitch with excitment.

"A...A we... A weeks worth!" He stuttered with antcipation, to which Jessica answered with a forced smile and a nod.

"Of course! I got this pal on the outside, Candy is her name. I can ask her and she will hook you up with candy for a week... Any candy you want! Reese, Snickers, Three Musketers, Hell, I can even get you Mcdonalds! **[5]**" She said with a smiled. Jim, on the other hand, was in pure ecstasy.

"Candy! A whole week!" He yelled out and tried to grab the sky.

* * *

**Confessional (I'm the most famous of everyone here!)**

Jessica- /Shakes head/ Kids are so gullible!

Jim- /Eating a PayDay Bar/ I'm gettting... Candy! I'm getting candy from Candy!

Jessica- He may be gullible, but that doesn't mean I'm not getting him his candy! /Smirks/

* * *

**Johnny and Dani:**

"So?" Johnny asked as they ran to avoid the fire, while Dani was busy fileing her nails. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want you, plebian?" She asked as he cocked a eyebrow, which made her get a confused look. "What?" She asked as he shook his head back and forth.

"Nothing, nevermind... So... I can't wait for _Missing Boat 2_!" Nicky yelled in a rush off excitment as Dani scoffed.

"You _like _the Missing Boat series!" She said, etching each word with such disgust, as Johnny smiled.

"Well duh! It's like Chris' most successful movie!" He glems and recites the name of it. "_Missing Boat, _Staring Chris McLean and Leonardo Di Caprio! That was the best, or so says Rolling Stone!" He yelled out in excitment.

"It really boggles my mind how McLean landed a roll like that. I mean, if there creator we-" She began but was interruppted by Nicky.

"Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch created it!**[6]**" He stated happily as Dani rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever... If they had any brains, they would have stared someone famous in that series... Like me!" She said with a great big smile as Johney smiled and laughed. "What is so funny, fanboy!" She demanded in a angry tone. He looked her in the eyes.

"You honestly believe that they would have stared _you _over the insanely famous Christopher Jerry McLean! (Random name)" He said with a laugh as, Dani's nail file cracked in half.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled as he sprinted through the forest, with Dani chasing him.

"Your gonna die, Fanboy!" She roared as she chased him with a deadly goal in aim.

* * *

**Confessional (Anger mangement!)**

Johnny- /Looks startled/ That was scary... My life flashed before my eyes! /Has a tear/ Pony! /Tries to grab something but falls out of chair/

Dani- If that little Chris-obsessed fanboy says McLean is a better then me, I will destroy him! /Huffs/ Besides I coulda gotten the roll for the _Missing Boat Series, _I just decided to focus on my novel instead..

Chris McLean- /Laughs/ I'm a better actor and I have a tell-all book... /Laughs and lifts up a book called... _Chris McLean, The Life of the Sexiest Man Alive_/

Ezekiel- Was that a real book, eh? /Ponders it, then shakes head/ Nah, it could'nt been, eh!

Duncan- I have barely appeared today! Weird... I thought I was the most popul-

Chef- /Banging on door/ Shut up, Punk boy! No one cares about you!

Duncan- /Scowls/ Oh shut up and go to your pony!

Chef- /Silence/ I never got... a pony... /Starts to wail and runs away/

Duncan- /Looks weirded out/ Oookay then...

* * *

**Leo and Joshlyn:**

As they ran, Joshlyn continued to eye the katana blade Leo had at his side. After a while of her staring he couldn't take it anymore.

"Might I ask, why do you keep staring at my piece?" He asked and looked at her as she cocked her head.

"Your piece?"

"Yes..." He grabs his katana blade, and Joshie understands but shakes her head.

"A piece is a gun you dummy." She with a smile and a shake of the head, to which he answered by narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, but I call Shadedre my piece..." He mumbled and she once again looked confused untill he explained. "The blade is called Shadedre..." He said as she "Ooohh'ed"

"Why would you name a blade though?" She asked as he shook his head...

"It doesn't matter... Let's just keep going. "He said as he began to sprint and Joshie, put in her iPod and began to listen.

* * *

**Samara and Tommy:**

"So thats your big plan?" Samara asked the little boy, who was now sitting on her shoulders. He quickly nodded as he ducked from a stray flame.

"Wwll Ywes it is... I know it will wwork..." He mumbled in his little fake acting. Samara evilly grinned, because of her great joy in this plan, but then she asked him a quick question.

"And you guarentee we will make it to the final five at least?" She asked to which the boy nodded.

"Owf Cwrse!" He yelled out and hugged her head.

"You sure are my bwest fwiend!" He yelled out as she laughed.

"Same to you, Lil' Tommy!" She said out with a chuckle..

* * *

**Confessional (Cake or Pie? That is the question of life!)**

Tommy- /Rubbing hands together/ Excellent... Excellent...

Chef- I thought Courtney was smart with this challenge, but it is boring as HELL!

Chris McLean- /On the bathroom intercom/ Don't worry Chef... It's about to heat up! /Intercom turns off/

Chef- /Looks flabbergasted (That's right! I know big words!)/ We have a BATHROOM INTERCOM!

* * *

**Dakota and Luke:**

"Are you okay, Branchy? I hope you aren't hurt..." Luke mumbled and pat his branch as the scene girl gave him a odd look.

"You okay, Luke?" She asked him as he quickly nodded. As he nodded, a stray flame hit branchy on the top of his branch, but Luke failed to notice untill he heard him screaming. "Holy crap!" He yelled as he threw the branch on the floor.

"Stop, drop and roll, buddy!" He yelled out as tears formed in his eyes. It was then that Dakota shook her head. She lifted up Branchy and licked her fingers and put out his flame. When she handed him to Luke, she expected him to be grateful, but instead he had a sort of anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Now, who exactly said you could touch Branchy! Huh huh?" He yelled out at Dakota who was clearly confused.

"Wait what? I just saved your stick an-"

"That stick has a name!" He yelled out, almost spitting the words out towards her. She grumbled at him and snarled.

"Whatever! I just save _Branchy _from the fire, and you yell at me!" She roared out at the crazy kid and ran towards the exit.

* * *

**Confessionl (Nothing to say, actually...)**

Dakota- /Scowling/ That kis has _Definetly _got some problems! I mean, I help him and he gets MAD at me! That's **/Censored/** up!

Luke- No one touches Branchy... But me! /He hisses/

* * *

**Sakura and Alexa:**

"So, I have to ask... What is 'Death Note'? And why do you always carry around manga?" Alexa asked the Japanese girl, who looked down.

"Death Note is an anime that I like and I take my manga everywhere because I'm in love with manga and anime." She said as Alexa smiled.

"So your an anime obsessive person?" She asked with a small smile as Sakura raised her head up to Alexa in a sort of angry like manner, but before she could do anything, Alexa put her hands up.

"Don't worry! I'm just kidding! Besides... I'm a music obsessive person!" She said with a smirk as she stuck her tongue, to which the Loner giggled at.

"Wow... Your a cool person Alexa... You don't judge me on my anime..." She said while looking down.

"I'm an accepting person... As long as you don't tick me off!" She declared with another smirk.

"You sure like to smirk..." Sakura said as Alexa, once again, smirked.

"It's my thang! Ya know!" She yelled out, making Sakura giggle again untill she saw a pool of water.

"Hey look!" She yelled out and pointed. Alexa grinned.

"Well, let's check this out!"

* * *

As they continued to run, they encontered a river.

"Is this a river?" Matt asked as he put Julie down. As they looked around, they noticed Sakura and Alexa standing over to the side. And next to them was Johnny and Dani. Dani looked really pissed and Johnny looked like he had been attacked.

"Johnny! What happened!" Julie asked as she ran over to them. He just kept silent as Dani spoke up.

"He wouldn't stop talking about _Missing Boat_..." She said quietly as Julie gasped.

"I... LOVED that movie!" She yelled out as Johnny finally spoke!

"It was awesome, wasn't it!" Johnny yelled out as she nodded in excitment.

"Thank you!" A voice boomed out. As everyone turned to the source, it was Chris McLean, from the other side of the movie. Nicky couldn't take it.

"Chris! Can I have an autograph!" Chris chuckled at the kid.

"After the challenge, okay Johnny?" Chris said, but Johnny was now on the floor.

"He said my name..." He kept giggling as Chris raise an eyebrow.

"Okay then... Well, you six are the first guys to finish the forest fire!" He paused as they cheered. "But! That doesn't mean you guys are safe... Because the was the first part of the challenge!" Pauses for groans. "We said at the begining of four challenges... We only have a half hour so Courtney limited to this and her deadly maze! But if the Ocean Blues win this and the Great Whites win the other challenge, or reverse, we wil go into a sudden death tie-breaker!" He shouted out as Isaac, Ashley, Jim and Jessica arrived. Julie opened her mouth, but Chris began again.

"Don't worry Julie... This microphone brodcasts throughout the entire island, so even those no here, will know the second part of the challenge." He stated as Julie relaxed. "Anyways, you see this river? You guys have to cross it." He said and Jessica smirked.

"Easy!" She declared as she jumped in the boat. As she jumped in, Chris laughed and sprinklers above her turned on. Before they hit her, she felt someone pull her out. She saw Chris frown.

"Leooooo... If you left her, she woulda been disqualified!" He pouted as her eyes widened.

"What!" She yelled out as Leo mumbled.

"Your welcome..." Chris chuckled.

"Yup! You see this challnge is to cross this river, buuuuut! You cannot get wet!" He said as all the sprinklers surrounding the river turned on. By now, all 22 campers were there.

"McLean! How the HELLL do you propose we get across!" Wolfe yelled out as the host chuckled.

"Not my problem! But first three people to get across have a 2 minute head start in the maze!" He yelled out and cackled then walked away, as the campers all looked at each other.

* * *

**Confessional (Devious!)**

Cody- /Rubbing hands/ Good luck getting across Matt... /Laughs/

Wolfe- This challenge is **/Censored/**!

Maxine- This is gonna be tough... But I will win! /Clenches fist/

Jessica- /Growling/ How could Chris try and disqualif me like that! Asshole!

Matt- /Thinking/ I might be **/Censored/ **on this challenge...

Julie- How are we suppose to get through rain AND a river without getting an ounce of water on us!

Ezekiel- /Groaning/ Welcome to our wo'rld, eh...

Jennette- /Grinning/ Kinda glad, I'm not competing!

Joshlyn- Jeezus! That Chris is a big self centered meanie!

Duncan and Courtney- /Making out as Luke walks in/

Luke- /Gasps/ LOOK BRANCHY! It's called the art of mating!

Duncan- /Growls/

* * *

"How do we do this?" Laura asked Wolfe as he looked aroung the leaves and shrugged.

"I'm not sure... But Chris would never make a totally impossible challenge. There ha-" He began but stopped when he saw Samara and Tommy laughing. He looked over and saw them take one of the boats and was holding a jumbo size umbrella. Mozarts jaw fell down to the ground as he watched them cross then ran over to Chris..

"Im...Impossi...Impossible..." Mo muttered as Sarah got an idea...

"This rain is artifical, right?" Sarah askes them all as Jim nodds.

"Well, let's just turn them off then!" She said as they all stared at her.

"And how would we do that exactly?" Isaac asked confused. As Luke yelled!

"Branchy has a BA in engineering! He could turn it off!" He yelled out as he showed Branchy to everyone. They all grimaced.

"We are doomed, aren't we?" Ashley asked Isaac, who sadly nodded.

"Yup..." While they were griving, Vega was busy climbing some poles he found over by the leaves.

"Hey guys! I think I found the switch!" He yelled out as he tried to fix the machines. Suddenly, the sprinklers started to damper slowly.

"Thanks Vega!" Dani yelled and stuck her tongue out as she jumped on the last boat as soon as the sprinklers stopped.

"Not coo-" Vega began but stopped as he slipped down and fell about 15 feet.. He closed his eyes, ready to cripple himself when he opened them he was in Maxine's hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as he smiled up at her.

"Now I am..." She blushed deeply and looked away.

"Awww.." Julie began, but quickly stopped when no one else was doing it. "Sorry.."

"Well, we need away across, thanks to Dani!" Laura spat as she heard a tarzan yell from above her. When she looked up, she saw Alexa swinging across on a vine. When she jumped she abrely made it onto the sand on the other side.

"Whoo!" She yelled out as she ran in Chris' direction. The other campers turned to each other and soon they were all swinging across.

* * *

**Confessional (I'm awesome! No your not, dude don't lie!)**

Chef- /Shaking his head/ All it takes is one kid... Then they all start doing it... It's like alcohol, or drugs or... /Sniff/ Ponies...

Duncan- /Comfortaing a sobbing Chef and Mouths/ Poines!

Dani- /Filing her nails/ Hey! Don't get mad... I saw an oppertuity and I took it!

Samara and Tommy- /Singing/ We are gonna win! Yeah! We are going to win! Yeah!

* * *

**Outside of the Maze**

"Hello, campers! and congratulations to Tommy and Samara for winning this challenge for the Great Whites!" They all cheer and Chris turns to Samara, Tommy and Dani. "You three will have a two minute head start in there, okay?" Turns back to the others. "Anyway... You losers will have to travel through this Maze and solve all the problems there are in there... Thanks to our grateful engineer, Joel **[7]**" They all see a man exit the maze. "This maze is full of oozing mosters, tentacles and traps! The first team to get every member through this maze will be this challenge's winner! If the Great White's win, Ocean Blue's will have to vote someone off... Buuut! If the Ocean Blue's win this, there will a sudden death tie-breaker, made by Cody himself!" Chris declared as Matt grimaced. "So Samara, Tommy and Dani go on in!" Chris howled as they all ran in. Dani quickly turned left, while Tommy and Samara turned right.

* * *

**Confessional (Crappp!)**

Matt- Damn... Cody is gonna MAKE sure I lose!

Cody- /Nodds/

* * *

**Whew! This was almost 15 pages! I hope this makes up for the wait! Anyways! Who will win!**

Great Whites: Tommy, Samara, Ashley, Sakura, Vega, Max, Leo, Chris Wolfe, Dakota, Alexa and Joshlyn!

Ocean Blues: Julie, Jessica, Matt, Isaac, Luke, Johnny, Sarah, Smiley Jim, Dani, Mozart, and Laura!

**[1]- **I'm just taking a guess that Ezekiel is catholic... I dunno though because I'm not..

**[2]- **I was watching Naruto Abridged... Sorry lol

**[3]- **That was a _Freddy Vs. Jason _reference... Cuz in a scence Freddy kills Mark Davis by burning his back up.

**[4]- **Okay... Our Confessional is sad because it wants to be with The Kobold Necromancer...

**[5]- **Okay... Virtual Cookie if you know this movie! :)

**[6]- **This Dude and Dudette created TDI and TDA...

**[7]- **Another Kobold reference... His character Joel in TDC and TDBG!

Also, who should leave? New poll!


	4. Day 1: Welcome To Wawanakwa! Part 4!

**Like I said... I'm updating faster! Thanks to Kobold! You influenced me, man! THANKS! Also... I was surprised... Most of you voted for Tommy to be voted off... But where is the drama in that? Also, today, this chapter is almost as long as Kobolds Chapters! You do not know how happy that makes me! So please, review guys because I want to know how this weeklong work measures on the scales of awesome! Well, anywho, please read and review it, and also, the next chapter will be Day 2, and it will almost be as long as this one!**

**Also, I would like to thank my editor, Alexex! For every chapter, PM me if you wish to edit what I have so far, then I will register you in DocX and you will be able to read Rough Drafts of the next chapter before they come out! Also, as you are editing and you think a scene needs a little something, go ahaed and add it! I love those little tidbits that the viewers want!**

**TO THE OC CREATORS: Hello, people! What I mainly need... What is your camper? Do they spend more time Outside or Inside? What I mean by that, is does your camper leave there immediate house a lot to like hang out with friends and go places or do they stay in there house like putting on makeup and playing games? Or you could ask if they have ever camped before or do they hate the concept? Also, I need to know the fear of all 22 campers on TDA! It is for a challenge a couple days later... Also, There is a specific fear I'm greatly interested in. If 1 of the 22 features this fear I'm looking for, it will be shown on the next day! Also, Since the Guest Intern for Day 2 has been decided as Harold, I would like to know whom you guys want as Guest Intern 3?**

**Noah**

**Or**

**Justin?**

**Day 1: Part 4: Challenge Part 2 and a Ceremony!**

Chris was looking at the watch on his wrist closely. As he was doing this all of the other campers were waiting anxiously to get in the maze.

"Chris, man? When can we g-" Wolfe began, but was interrupted when Chris held his index finger up to shush him.

"Sorry, Wolfe... You guys still have another min-" Chris stated but lost track as a bloodcurdling scream echoed from the maze. All the campers backed away and flinched, while Chris chuckled. By doing this, he made all the campers exchange glances.

"Looks like one of them fell in a trap!" Chris exclaimed with a wild cackle.

* * *

**Confessional (I feel special!)**

Julie- /Looks worried/ I know as Clumsy as I am, I'll probably fall in a trap as soon as we start!

Wolfe- /Looks cocky/ I have a sort of Sixth Sense for this stuff! So this is in the bag!

Luke- I'd say Branchy and I are both ready to take on this stupid maze!

Maxine- I hope Vega goes in with me...

Vega- Whew! I sure got to thank Maxine for saving me! /Chuckles/ THANKS MAX!

Dakota- /Listening to an iPod/ I'M GONNA WIN! /Can't hear herself/

Alexa- /Cracks knuckles/ Let's go!

* * *

Chris, now looking away from his watch, spoke to the 19 Campers around.

"As I explained to those three before they entered, I'll explain too you guys, as well! You see, all the traps in there... There is no escape... You fall in the trap, you lose! Buuuut! There are cards hanging around in chains connected to the ceiling." Chris explained as Sarah asked a quick question... WITHOUT raising her hand!

"What do the cards do?" Sarah asked as Chris scowled.

"Well, if you would have let me finish, you would know!" He barked out to Sarah, who whimpered. Chris then breathed in some oxygen, and then breathed out as he continued. "These cards are good for _one _escape out of a trap. If you gather a card, basically, you will be able to fall in a trap. While in the trap, there is a machine. It will scan the card then rip it up and you will be taken out of the trap! However, if you don't have the card when you fall in a trap or lose it, you will be immediately evacuated from the challenge and be at risk for being voted off. Also, there are _fake _cards around here! Make sure to find the cards with the _green _stamps! Not red or blue, _green!_" Chris stated with a smirk as Laura RAISED her hand like a good girl... (BAD SARAH! LOL)

"Wait... What if you are evacuated and your team still ends up winning?" She asked as Chris began to laugh.

"Then whoever fell in the trap while not be part of the reward that is given to the winners!" Chris said with his hands in the air, as his watch beeped. "Oh time to go in!" He yelled as Ashley was ready to run in, when Isaac grabbed her shirt.

"Wait..." Isaac weighed down the pros and cons and went against biting his tongue to stop him. "Wait, Chris... You never said how we would win?" Isaac mumbled as Chris grinned.

"Oh good job Isaac!" He threw him a card. "You get a free card!" Isaac stared at the card, and swiftly threw it in his pocket.

"Nice..." He mumbled and looked away. Chris chuckled and stared at the campers.

"You all would have went in there not knowing the challenge! Haha! Anywho! This challenge is to go in there and come out with at LEAST 6 members of your team! If only five come out, then you have lost the challenge... Also, you have to make sure that with the 6 campers, there has to be 3 cards! Ocean Blues already have one, if Isaac doesn't fall in any traps!" Suddenly, all of the Ocean Blue's looked at Isaac, who mumbled.

"Thanks for the attention, McLean..." He mumbled as Chris began to speak.

"So with 3 cards and 6 campers, you will win the challenge! And also... If the Ocean Blue's win, we have a tiebreaker! If they Great White's win, I will see you guys tonight!" He said as a sparkle gleamed off of his shiny teeth, making Johnny cringe with excitement at seeing that.

"It's just like the emotional scene between Halle Berry and Chris in _Missing Boat_! **[1]**" Johnny yelled as Chris chuckled.

"Thank you, Johnny!" Chris said as he blushed and Johnny whistled.

* * *

**Confessional (Awkward...)**

Jessica- Awkward...

Leo- What is _Missing Boat_?

Sarah- Look... I ONLY know about _Missing Boat _because of Clive Auburn **[2]**! Honest!

* * *

"To tell the truth, Clive Auburn was the best part of that movie..." Dakota mumbled as Jessica gasped.

_"You! _You listen to Clive Auburn!" Jessica asked in astonishment as the scene girl nodded.

"Yeah... I mean I love all his music..." She said, eyeing Jessica to see if she was going to laugh, but she just grinned and showed her a black necklace with a skull. When Dakota saw it, she gasped.

"The Auburn Necklace! You have one!" She yelled/asked as Jessica smirked.

"Tour of 09'..." Jessica said with a chuckle, as Dakota pulled the same necklace out of her pocket and smirked.

"Tour of 07'..." She said as Jess gasped.

"That was when he threw his shoes to the public!" Jessica exclaimed as Dakota frowned.

"Dude! I almost _caught _one!" She said with her hands over her chest. "I had it, but the this girl named Trisha Bennifield caught it, ugh! I dislike her with a passion!" She growled as Jessica swooned.

"I would die if I caught one!" She yells out with a swoon, as Matt raises an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confessional (Weird..)**

Matt- Okay... I remember when we would hang at the mall, she would BUST out the Clive Auburn, but she never went fan girl!

Jessica- Okay... I'm trying to make Dakota a friend! But... I always kind of was Fan girlish... But I never showed Matt! No way!

Dakota- Jessica seems like a pretty cool person! I hope we become friends!

* * *

"Anyway..." Chris began as the Maze door began to shake. "Crap. Enter now before the door closes or you are disqualified!" As soon as he yelled that, they all ran in. The door closed right behind Alexa's foot. As soon as they entered, there were so many places to go... There was about 9 doors leading to different halls.

"Hey, Matt! Let's go through this one!" Julie yelled out pointing through the 4th door. Together with Matt, they run through as a lone Jessica runs through the 3rd door. As that happens Laura decides to run through door number 8.

"Hey Isaac!" Isaac turns around to see Jim..

"Oh hi Jim..." Isaac mumbled with his hands in his pocket as Jim pushed his leg.

"Come on with me! I need someone with me!" Isaac looked down and smiled.

"Fine..." He looks around at the 11 doors and decides to turn left to a different 5 doors. With Jim they go through the third door on the left. Johnny, Mozart and Sarah walked down the right hall's 5th door as Sarah heard a small whimper.

"Hey... Let's split up! I'll go this way! Bye!" She yelled as she ran in the direction.

"That was..." Johnny began.

"Weird.." Mozart finished, but they shrugged it off and continued to walk down their hall.

"Are you sure, Wolfe?" Vega asked his teammate as Wolfe smiled and shook his head.

"I will work better alone... Besides... You and Max will have alone time!" Wolfe whispered with a chuckled and walked down the left 1st door. Vega, who shrugged, went with Max to the right door number 9.

"Come on Branchy! Let's go here!" Luke yelled out as his stick and him decided to go to the first door on the right. Joshlyn was staring down the remaining doors as Leo walked by.

"I guess we are teamed up again." He said with a smirk, which she returned.

"Yes... Yes we are." She remarked with a grin as they ran through the left door number 5.

* * *

**Confessional (Alota doors!)**

Joshlyn- I'll admit it... As weird as Leo is... He is kind of cute. /Winks/

Leo- /Blushing/ I don't know why... But I feel great!

* * *

"Hey, Alexa! Wanna come with me!" Dakota yelled out in Sakura's ear, making her wince. Alexa nodded quickly and they ran through the 6th right door... Then Ashley and Sakura looked at each other...

"Well... It is just us..." Sakura mumbled as Ashley nodded.

"Let's just go." She said softly.

"Yeah." Sakura quietly spoke as they walked through the 10th right door.

* * *

**Laura:**

Laura walked down her hall as she entered a big corridor and Chris' voice booms out.

"Welcome... To Tentacle Alley!" The voice yelled as Tentacle's began to appear and start to grab Laura, leading her to a giant pit. Her eyes widened when she saw the pit.

"Crap!" She yelled as she struggled to get free when she saw Sarah. Laura began to shout.

"Sarah! Help! Please!" Laura exclaimed as Sarah ran in.

"What are you in? It reminds me of _The Mist_ **[3]**!" Sarah exclaimed as she showed a nearby machine the card she had. The tentacles immediately dropped her. She hit her head on the floor and began to rub it.

"Ow... How did you get a card?" Laura asked the now Smirking Sarah. She winked.

"I pick pocketed Isaac!" Sarah Exclaimed as Laura started to laugh.

"Seriously? Wow! Thanks!" Laura hollered out as Sarah shrugged.

"What friends are for? Now, come on! We need some cards!" Sarah exclaimed as they run into a new hall, forgetting the card on top.

* * *

**Leo and Joshlyn:**

"Where now?" Joshie asked Leo as they decided to take a right.

"I'm not sure... Uh... Left?" Leo stated weakly as Joshie smiled.

"Sure!" She said with a warm smile as they turned left. As, they entered a small door, it quickly locked and an alarm went off.

"Welcome to the Death Drop!" The voice yelled as Joshie gasped.

"Did it say Death Drop? Oh Greahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She yelled as the ground below her gave in and she fell in a dark pit.

* * *

**Confessional (CRAP!)**

Leo- CRAP!

Joshlyn- CRAP!

* * *

**Isaac and Jim:**

"That was fun!" Jim exclaimed as he grabbed the chain with a card on it. "This is our third card!" Jim said happily as he started to eat a Snickers and walked down a hall. Isaac grinned then.

"What do you expect? We went through Chris-bot Alley, Micky D's Palace and The Vegetable room, dude... Those were three easy cards... But, I still wonder what happened to the card Chris gave me..." Isaac mumbled with his hands in his pockets as Jim kept eating his candy and shrugged, when he heard something muffled.

"Help Me!" The voice yelled out as Isaac looked around he noticed a badly covered patch of grass in the middle of rocky pavement. Isaac shook his head and decided to ignore the voice, but Jim didn't think the same.

"Where are you!" He yelled out as Isaac facepalmed, because Jim was now directly in front of the grassy patch. Isaac started to chuckle as Jim scampered around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. He searched up and down and walked into the hall. He ran through yelling out, "Hello!" Isaac was close to bursting out laughing when Jim walked back.

"I can't find out who-" Jim began, but stopped as he stepped on the grassy part. When he stepped, Isaac immediately stopped laughing as Jim fell through the grass.

"Jim..." Isaac mumbled as he moved the leaves and heard a quarrel.

"GET OFF OF ME!" A woman's voice yelled out as Isaac stopped in his tracks... He laid down and listened to the fight.

"Dani? You were the muffled voice!" Jim yelled out as Isaac heard a faint scoff.

"Of course! Now, might I ask why you feel on me!" She yelled with a hint of annoyance in her voice, to which Isaac chuckled.

"I just fell in the trap, like you.. ISAAC! Throw down two cards!" Jim yelled as Isaac rose a eyebrow and turned to peer into the hole, so Dani and Jim could see him. Dani was covered in dust, showing that she had been down there for quite a while. Jim had some dust on occasional parts of him, which probably from Dani's slaps. Isaac blinked twice at them as Dani stood up.

"Wait.. How many cards do you two have?" She yelled up. Isaac stared down at her, refusing to speak as Jim spoke up.

"We have three!" Jim yelled out proudly as Isaac face palmed. Dani merely gasped and smiled up at him.

"If you have three, that means you can-" Dani began.

"No." Isaac mumbled as he threw a card down to Jim, who smiled. Dani gasped and glared at Isaac, who shrugged. "Sorry... We only have two left... We need them in case anyone else brings one." Isaac stated with his eyes closed as Jim was lifted out of the pit by a machine. As Isaac was talking, Jim grabbed one of his cards.

"Here, Dani!" Jim yelled as he threw a card down to Dani, who caught it and put it in the machine. Isaac's jaw was wide opened.

"Jim! Why did you give her a card!" Isaac whispered after he pulled Jim out of her eyesight.

"She needed help.." Jim stated simply as he proceeded to take a bite of his candy. Isaac rose his head to speak, but dropped it and mumbled.

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled as Dani rose up and hugged them both.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She yelled out as Jim laughed and Isaac's eyes bulged out.

"You're killing me..." He was able to huff out as Dani released him.

"Just thank you! Whew! I thought I had lost!" She said with a grin as Isaac mumbled.

"I have a bad feeling..."

* * *

**Luke and Branchy:**

"Where too next?"

Silence...

"You got it!" Luke yelled as he ran through the left hall. He was running with his arms flailing and Branchy continuously smacking against the wall.

"Come on Branchy! It is up to you and to me! All of your friends have been trapped... It is us, who will have to find the 3 cards..." Luke yelled out as he got into a ninja pose and crept against the wall. He started to hum a spy theme used in overrated b-movies like _Phantom McLean _and _Trapped in 1,481 A.D_. He continued to crept as he came up to another fork. He rose up his hand so Branchy could see both doors.

"Okay Branchy... Time to deduce our path!" He yelled out as he listened for Branchy response.

Silence...

Luke lifted up Branchy and raised an eyebrow...

"Are you sure? You want us to go through the door that says 'Violent Death' and not the door that says 'Free Card'?" Luke asked as he listened to his wood buddy.

Silence. Luke then smiled and walked down the 'Violent Death' one.

"Whatever you say buddy!" Luke yelled as the ground cracked behind him.

* * *

**Confessional (I wanna play Poker...)**

Chris McLean- /Reading off of a paper/ "We here, at TDA, do NOT condone going down tunnels with signs talking about Death or any threats... We also have asked all of our campers to sign a wavier and release form, to which they all happily agreed and signed, therefore, they have stated that no legal action can be taken against any unfair treatment and un-timely death..." Thank god we got these! COURTNEY! /The host glared at the camera as it fizzed/

Courtney- /Arms folded/ What? You can't get mad at me! I never 'happily signed' some wavier! Therefore, I had the perfect right to sue against McLean and his unfair treatment and this grotesque unjust show! I'm surprised at even myself for returning back to this un-godly show! I mean, if you were tortured for your summer, would you just smile and accept it or would you take legal action against them?

Duncan- /Hands in pockets/ I can tell that Courtney, No fan girls, she is NOT my Princess! Anyway, I can tell that Courtney really doesn't want to be here. I'm just wondering if Chris was really smart to bring Courtney back here! I mean, she virtually hated the show back in TDI and the other TDA! So, I'm not sure if her here is smart.

Cody- /Looks around/ Is it just me or does it feel like there is tension in here? I'm not sure, but I'm guessing that some mad people have been here and have just gone on like some big huge ranting massacre!

Chef- /Arms folded/ Why the hell is there so many motor mouths on this damn island! Further more! /Chuckles/

* * *

**Julie and Matt:**

"You got an idea on where to go?" Matt asked as Julie inspected both doors. She examined the left door, but vaguely remembered hearing a scream down that hall...

"Hmm.. I would have to say right..." She stated, folding her arms and wearing a grin. Matt gave her a questionable glare and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you _sure_?" He asked with an emphasis on 'sure' and a smirk. She playfully scowled at him and hit his arm.

"Yes, I'm sure..." She stated, not very sure. Matt noticed this and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you 100% _sure _there are no traps this way?" He said with a smirk as she smacked him on the head.

"Yes! I'm sure!" She yelled out as Matt rubbed his head. He scowled at her, but then he smiled.

"Okay okay... I believe you." Matt mumbled with a grin as they started down the right tunnel. They were in the tunnel for about a minute, when a hole appeared out of the ground. Matt and Julie's eye's widened.

"CRAP!" They both yelled as they desented into the ground. Julie was screaming, because she was scared of hitting the ground, but she opened her eyes and noticed she was on the ground and the giant hole was right in front of her. She looked down the hole and saw Matt hanging on a ledge. He grinned nervously...

"Uh... Can you please help me?" He asked as he held on to the ledge... She sighed and smiled.

"Yeah yeah, you clumsy goose..." She said as leaned over and extended her hand... Then she accidentally flipped over him into the hole.

"Who is the clumsy goose now?" Matt mumbled as Julie looked up to see him holding on the ledge with one hand and her with another. She started to blush at how his hand was wrapped around hers and around her waist.

* * *

**Confessional (Idk what to say, Kay?)**

Julie- /Still blushing and giggling/ Are hands were intertwined! And he was holding my waist! /Shrieks like Katie and Sadie/

Matt- /Has a bandage wrap around his head, Scowling then sighs/ This island sucks...

Ezekiel: Welcome to Wawanakawa, Matt, eh! /Flailing his hands and grinning/

* * *

"I guess _I'm _the clumsy goose..." She mumbled looking away as Matt grunted.

"Yeah well..." He started off. "Maybe so am I..." He mumbled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that? You were able to catch me with one hand." She said with a smile, which Matt tried to return, but instead looked like a look of exhaustion.

"True... But... I just lost my grip!" He yelled out as Julie's jaw flailed open and her eyes widened.

"Wh-ATTTT!" She yelled out as they fell down, screaming the whole (Get it? Lol) way down... The hole then closed up.

* * *

**Wolfe:**

"Hmmmm." Wolfe mumbled as his hand was caressing his chin. He looked from the right door to the left door. He continued to glare at the doors with his eyes narrowed, hoping that his sixth sense would kick in.

"I guess I will go with left... Wolfe mumbled as he walked through the left door. Immediately, the door closed behind him.

"What the!" He yelled out and looked forward, for something was moving in the shadows.

"Who is there?" He yelled out as... Someone in a white sheet with two eyeholes popped out, with there hands flailing all around.

"Boooo, eh! I am the gho'ost o'f this maze, eh! Beware me," The man wearing the sheet yelled out as Wolfe narrowed his eyes.

"Ezekiel!" Wolfe yelled out as the ghost sweatdropped.

"Uh... Who is this Ezekie'el your'r talking abo'ot, eh? I am the gho'ost!" He yelled out as Wolfe shook his head and ripped off the sheet. He expected to see a shaken Zeke standing there, but instead, it was completely empty. Wolfe's eyes widened and he backed away and dropped the sheet. Suddenly, the sheet moved again and took the form of Ezekiel, but with a sheet over him.

"See, eh? I'm the gho'ost of this maze, eh!" He yelled out with the obligatory 'boo' and an arm wave. By now, Wolfe was against the wall when he kicked at the sheet.

"OWW!" The Ghost yelled as it fell to the floor and blazed in a fire.

"What the-" Wolfe began, but...

"HELL, MAN!" Chef yelled as he burst from the shadow, remote control in hand.

"Wait wha-" Wolfe started, but was grabbed by the neck.

"The machine cost a lot of money, you punk! You now have a rival and I am going to make _sure _you don't win that $200,000!" Chef snarled through his teeth as Wolfe gulped. Chef growled then.

"YOU UNDERSTAND, MAGGOT!" Chef roared as Wolfe yelled out back.

"YES SIR!" He yelled back, with his eyes shut as Chef dropped him.

* * *

**Confessional (*Gulp*)**

Wolfe- /Gulps/ Great... Chef is my enemy? I'm going to die now... I'm going to totally die now! **[4]**

Chef- /Grumbling/ That little punk ruined my machine... I'm going to _guarantee _he doesn't win this stupid contest!

Chris- /Grinning/ Don't worry, campers, If Chef cherishes his job, that pays him 5 cents an appearance, 10 cents a sentence and 2$ for that episode, he won't do anything to screw with you winning... Mainly because we paid him more then when he tried to use Izzy and DJ in Season 2!

Ezekiel: /Looking up, with his hand on his goatee/ So that's why Chef wanted me, eh!

Wolfe- /Smiling slyly/ Now, that I have Chef against me, I will have to step my game up!

* * *

"Isn't there a card I get for passing this?" Wolfe asked in a fighting stance as Chef turned to him smiling. He pulled out a card with a green stamp.

"Oh? You mean this card?" Chef asked in a sweet voice as Wolfe smiled.

"Yeah! That's it! Thanks, Ch…" Wolfe began with his eyes closed but stopped when he opened them to see Chef ripping the card into pieces and stomping on it.

"THE CARD IS GONE! NOW GET YOUR PUNK ASS OUT!" Chef roared as a door next to him opened. A very startled Wolfe ran through the doors to avoid Chef.

* * *

**Jessica:**

"Great... Just perfect..." Jessica mumbled as she looked around this maze of mirrors. Everywhere she looked she saw the same sarcastic rebel punk in every direction.

"Chris and Courtney sure are assholes..." Jessica mumbled once again as she took a couple steps to the reflection of herself.

"Who the _HELL _invents stuff like this in there free time!" Jessica growled as she ran into the mirror and grumbled as she kicked it and watched it shatter.

"Stupid piece of shi-" Jessica began but stopped when she heard a shattering sound. She looked around as another shatter erupted.

"Hello! Who is there?" She yelled out as another shatter echoed through. Suddenly, all the lights turned off and the room is pitch black. Jessica's eyes widened as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a mini flashlight. She breathed a sign of relief and grinned.

"Thank you for the light, Mom!" She yelled out with a smirk as she flashed the flashlight across to see her path. She glanced quickly until she saw a path where her light didn't reflect. Once again, she smirked.

"Thank you, Science!" She yelled out as she ran down the path. Luckily, there were no mirrors, but she found herself in a dead end. She looked around, clearly annoyed as she glanced in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw her own scared expression in the mirror. And right behind her were a pair of glowing red eyes that looked ready to kill. She then narrowed her eyes and threw the flashlight at the eyes.

"GRAH!" It yelled as the eyes disappeared. Jessica quickly smirked and turned and roundhouse kicked the thing in the face. She heard a thud as all the lights turned on. She looked down at the... Thing... It was in pitch-black burglar clothes and was wearing a Jason Voorhees mask. There were electronics in the eye sockets, with created a red glare. The person threw the mask off to reveal Duncan.

"Dude! Your suppose to scream in fear! Not attack the DAMN thing!" Duncan yelled as Jessica merely smirked.

"You have to be scarier to scare _me_, lil ol' Duncan!" She sang in a singsong voice as he grumbled and pressed a button, making a mirror move up to show an entrance. He gestured for her to move on, but she stood there and folded her hands.

"Don't you owe my a card?" She said with a smirk as he pushed her through the door and it shut behind her. She growled and kicked the door.

"ASSHOLE!" She roared and turned away.

* * *

**Confessional (So... You want to see a movie later?)**

Chris- /Hand is on his chin/ Hmmm. It seems no one is getting their cards from our special people... HA!

Courtney- /Fuming/ How can Chris, Chef and that pitiful OGRE Duncan, not give people there cards! I mean, they conquered that trap, but they aren't giving them! It just so unfair and it judges me to believe that those "waviers" aren't even real! I mean, this is the same exact injustices that _I _sued for back in season one! And guess what? I WON! That really proves that Chris' legal system is nowhere near that of a Student Council President CIT!

Jennette- /Has earplugs on/ SHUT THAT GIRL UP! SHE ANNOYS THE _HELL _OUT OF ME!

* * *

**Vega and Max:**

"Dude! This way!" Vega roared as he laughed and ran through the left hall. Maxine was giggling behind and ran through. When they caught up eye level, Vega glanced at her.

"You seem to be giggling a lot more... Why is that?" He asked as her faced turned a crimson red.

"Um Well. You see... Ah BANANAS ARE GOOD!" She yelled out and gasped, clutching her mouth with both hands. "Urm... Uh." She began, but stopped as Vega fell to the floor laughing. She turned a more intense shade of red as he wiped a tear.

"Hahahahah! Bananas are good, Max... Hey is it okay if I call you Maximum?" He asked her, quickly getting up and his face a couple inches from hers. She stuttered.

"Umm... Ye-Ye-Y-yeah... O-Of C-course..." She said looking away from him, blushing intensively. Vega just grinned and jumped up and began to ran.

"Well, let's get a move on, Maximum!" She said with a chuckle as she smiled.

"Sure thing, V..." She said as he smiled.

"V? So that's my nickname? I like it!" He yelled out as she giggled and they fell through a door that shut behind them. Maxine looked around.

"Whoa... This room is really small..." She mumbled as her Vega were about an itch from each other...

"Yeah it is... WAIT! I saw this in a movie before! Look along the walls for a switch or something..." He yelled out as crouched down and sprang his hands forward. By now, Max was blushing and close to swooning because Vega's hands were around her waist, looking for the switch.

"Come on, look Maximum!" Vega stated with a chuckle. Maxine stiffened and started to look with her hands around Vega.

* * *

**Confessional (So... Uh... What to say?)**

Maxine- /Blushing/ Wow... Uh... That was nice...

Vega- /Looks amazed/ That room was awesome! But very small...

Chris- /Laughing hysterically, then looks at camera/ Just... Haha! Just watch! /Presses a button on the remote and the camera statics out/

* * *

"Wait I got it!" Maxine yelled as she pulled a switch. This caused a small spike to go into her hoodie and her spaghetti strap, but she didn't notice. Suddenly, a door behind Vega opened up and she smiled.

"Yes! It opened! Nice job Maxi!" Vega yelled as he ran out. Max smiled as she walked out next to him, unaware of the snapping sound of her straps breaking.

"What now?" Vega asked as she but her hands on her chin, making her top slip off. Vega gasped and froze as blood trickled out of his nose.

"I'm not sure... I think we should just keep walking. Are you okay?" Max asked as she put her hands on her hips. He just covered his eyes and tried to stop the blood.

"Umm. Uh... Ma-Maxi-Maxine! Uh... Y-yo-y-you sho-shoul-should um..." He stuttered, but just couldn't finish his sentence. Max cocked her head to the side.

"What's wron-"

"NOTHING!" He yelled as he turned away... "But... You uh... Might wanna... Urm... look... Down." He mumbled as Maxine raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and looked down and gasped.

"ARGH!" She yelled out as she clutched her shoulders, guarding her… desirables... By now, they were both blushing madly...

* * *

**Confessional (*Plugs nose*)**

Maxine- /Blushing/ Um... JEEZUS! THAT SUCKED!

Vega- /Is wearing Nose plugs/ That was... bad?

Chris- /Laughing/

Duncan- /Laughing, as they confessional starts to shake/ What the-!

?- I'm going to kill you, Duncan!

Duncan- MAXINE? /The Confessional then tips over and water falls over Duncan, and the camera statics out/

* * *

**Julie and Matt:**

"Ahhh!" Julie yelled out as her and Matt fell through the whole.

"You're giving me a headache... Please stop yelling..." Matt remarked while rubbing his temples, which earned a glare and a scowl from Julie.

"We are falling to our _death_, and you don't want me to scream!" She yelled out as he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"We aren't going to die... That would make McLean get a lawsuit, and based on what Courtney did, McLean's lawyers aren't that good..." Matt stated as Julie raised an eyebrow. "I'm not an idiot, Julie..." Matt mumbled before Julie could question. Just then, they landed onto a pile of bricks.

"AH!" Julie yelled out as they landed. Matt quickly jumped up and stretched his back as Julie chuckled nervously.

"I, uh, kind of... hurt my ankle..." Julie mumbled as Matt sighed.

"Fine, fine." Matt stated as he picked her up. He was holding her bridal style, making her blush again.

"So... We have got to find an exit." Julie mumbled as they looked through the halls.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any exi-" Matt started as Julie looked at him, but noticed he was running and she was on the floor.

"Wait what are you doing?"

* * *

**Jessica:**

"Damn Duncan... I deserved that card!" She yelled to herself as she heard a voice.

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself, you know?" Cody mumbled as he walked out of the shadow, to which Jessica answered by copying him.

_"It's not healthy to talk to yourself, you know- _I don't care..." Jessica stated and continued to walk down the right hall. To this, Cody smiled.

"Your going the wrong way..." He mumbled as she stopped.

"What? How do you know?" Jessica yelled as she poked him in the chest. He looked down at where she poked him.

"...Ow... But, I know because I was here when they built it! Well, actually Chris gave me the schematics." He said with a grin and pointed down her hall.

"If you keep going that way, you would hit The McLean Pit o' Snakes! But... I know where to go..." Cody stated slyly as Jessica looked at him.

"Where!" She yelled out as Cody held up a finger.

"One condition..."

"What is it?"

"Lose this challenge, and have Matt voted off..." He said slyly as Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"Matt is my friend, you idiot! I wouldn't do that to him!" She yelled at the grinning tech-boy, who just shrugged.

"Guess you won't know where to go..." He said slyly and she growled.

"Guess NOT!" She yelled as she ran through the left tunnel and Cody just stood there.

* * *

**Confessional (...)**

Cody- Damn... I thought that would work... Oh well...

Jessica- Did he really expect me to sell out Matt? What an idiot!

* * *

"Idiot..." Jessica mumbled as she ran through the halls. She stopped in her tracks as she entered a room with holes in each side.

"What the..."

"TRANQ ROOM OF DEATH!" A speaker on the wall yelled as needles flew from all the holes of the sides. Jessica's eyes widened and she tried to escape, but suddenly she was tackled to the ground, dodging all of the tranquilizer.

"Damn... One got me..." A voice mumbled and Jessica realized who it was.

"Matt?"

"Uh hi!" He said with a chuckle as Jessica pushed him off of her.

"Don't jump on me... But, thanks for saving me..." She mumbled.

"Actually, we need your help... See Julie hurt her ankle and." She saw the needle in his left shoulder. "I really can't move my whole left side... Heh" He chuckled as she facepalmed.

"You really owe me!" She growled as he pointed to a card on a chain.

"Or you could thank me and get that card?" He asked, as she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Leo and Joshlyn:**

"AHHHH!" Joshlyn screamed as Leo stood there next to her.

"How long are you going scream?" He asked with a smirk. She slowly opened her eyes to see Leo holding her. He had saved her from the Death Drop.

"Ohmigod! You saved me!" She yelled as she jumped from the hole entrance, glomping him.

"Uh your welcome?" Leo said with a small blush as she purred.

"Thank you!"

* * *

**Confessional (Wow...)**

Leo- Well, that was nice! /Grins/

Joshie- I can't believe he saved me! I thought he would just leave me!

* * *

"Well, since this is a trap, there must be a card!" Leo yelled out as he looked everywhere in the room. Joshlyn looked nervous though.

"Leo... Actually, I think that that Death Drop was only a precaution and warning of a trap..." She mumbled as Leo found the card on the chain.

"See! I found the chain!" He yelled out and stepped on a platform right under the chain. Suddenly, the ground crushed under him and he fell into a small square room.

"Leo!" Joshlyn yelled as she ran to the edge to see Leo on the floor.

"Leave me! Get the card and go!" He yelled as she shook her head.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" She yelled, as she was about to jump down.

"Don't!" He yelled as a new ground slid over him, locking him in the square room. Joshlyn yelled out.

"DAMN!" She yelled as she grabbed the card and ran out.

"I will survive for Leo!" She yelled out as Leo chuckled in his square room.

"Great so where am I?" He mumbled to himself as a speaker spoke up.

"WELCOME TO... The Hall Of Horrors!" The wall slid up as Leo's eyes widened.

"No... NO!" Leo yelled as three Lions came out.

"Agh!" He yelled as they came closer and were drooling.

* * *

**Confessional (*Cough* Lawsuit *Cough*)**

Chris- /Sighs/ Don't worry... The producers won't allow us to use real lions... So those are just holographic...

Leo- /Holding his knees and shaking/ I cut them... But... But... But... They stayed there... The horrors...

* * *

**Wolfe:**

"Great..." Wolfe mumbled as he entered The Room of Darkness.. He looked in and the room was pitch black. He sighed.

"Well... Please help me, Sixth Sense..." He mumbled as he ran in. Suddenly, a evil voice echoed throughout the whole room.

"Good luck..." It echoed. Another voice chuckled.

"No one ever escapes here! HAHAHAHA!" It echoed as Wolfe started to growl as the first voice came back.

"You're screwed..."

"You will _never _esca-" The second voice began but was rudely interrupted.

"JENNETTE AND COURTNEY! PLEASE SHUT UP!" Wolfe yelled as the voices suddenly got quiet.

"Don't need to be so rude..."

"Jeez dude... You need to calm down..." The voices said at the same time as Wolfe smiled.

"I am smart..." Wolfe remarked to himself as he saw a flash of light. "Finally!" He yelled out and ran out of the room of Darkness... and straight into a girl.

"OW!"

"UGH!" Wolfe shaked his head and saw Joshlyn on the floor.

"Oh crap... Sorry dude!" He yelled out and helped her up.

"It's cool..." She stated with a smile. "Anyway, I got to get moving!" She yelled and ran out before Wolfe could even say bye. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. He felt something in his left one pulled out a card.

"A _card?_" He yelled as he stared in disbelief. "Awesome!" He yelled and ran towards an exit.

* * *

**Sakura and Ashley:**

"This maze sure is big..." Sakura mumbled as Ashley threw her hands above her head and nodded.

"Yeah, it is... Wonder how they constructed it.." Ashley mumbled as Sakura looked around.

"What if we fall in a trap? We don't have any cards!" Her eyes get big as Ashley pats her on the back and smiles.

"Don't worry, Sakura! We won't fall in any!" She replied with a warm smile as Sakura calmed down. She looked down then.

"Thanks..." Ashley grinned.

"No problem, Misa..." She mumbled as Sakura looked up.

"Misa?" She asked in confusion as Ashley chuckled.

"I've seen some Death Note from time to time..." She stated as Sakura smiled.

"Oh really? That's _amazing_!" She shouted out in a very happy-like manner, making Ashley laugh.

"I really to like it, but Light was a freak... My favorite character was always L..."She said with a small smile.

"You mean, Ryuzaki?" She stated with a smiled as Ashley frowned.

"What? No! I meant L. Lawliet!" She said as Sakura laughed.

"Ah Touché!" She stated with a grin as Ashley laughed, unaware they were entering a trap room.

"WELCOME VICTIMS- I MEAN, CAMPERS!" Chris' voice echoed throughout the room as they both jumped up in the air.

"Chris!" They shouted in unison as the voice speaker turned back on.

"Umm... Uh... Noooo... I'm not the beautifully handsome Christopher Jerry McLean!" The speaker yelled out as Ashley growled.

"OH, CUT THE CRAP, MCLEAN!" Ashley yelled out in a anime like fashion as Sakura mumbled something about a mixture of Kushina, Sakura (not this Sakura) and Maka. **[5]**

"Sheesh!" The voice yelled out, as two cages appeared from the ground. Both of them glared at them as shackles closed in on there feet.

"What the-!" Ashley yelled out, as Sakura began to raise an eyebrow.

"Crap! We fell in a trap! Oh NO!" Sakura yelled as she tried to break the shackle. Suddenly, the PA voice system turned back on.

"Yeesh! Calm down, Sakura! To survive this trap, you _don't _need a card!" The voice yelled enthusiastically, as Ashley scowled and yelled again.

"I maybe shy, but... WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" She yelled as Sakura nodded in agreement and clenched her fists. Suddenly, Chris' voice scoffed.

"Do that, and it's an _immediate _elimination on your part! Ashley answered by merely growling as you could hear Chris sticking his tongue out.

"Anyway... As I was saying, you guys are locked into the shackles of The Electric Cage Room!"

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison, as a chuckle is heard from the PA.

"You heard it! I hope you can realize what to do!, but... As soon as someone stands in a cage, both cages will close and lock, but as one of you steps in, the shackles will release... So, that means one of you is going to be shocked and one of you is going to run from here! Unless, you have a card... Then, you both can leave scot-free!" Chris yelled as they both face-palmed.

"Well, that means... One of us has to stay..." Ashley mumbled as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah... Well, I'll d-" She began, but was interrupted as Ashley began to talk again.

"I'll go!" Ashley yelled out as Sakura widened her eyes.

"NO! Don't worry! I will g-" She said as her shackle disconnected and Ashley was inside the cage, being electrocuted. "Ashley!" She yelled out as the door opened.

"I'LL BE FINNNNNNNEE!" She mumbled as the volts continued to shock her. Sakura stared in horror as she heard a tsk' tsk'.

"You better move if you wish to honor her sacrifice!" Chris yelled out as Sakura clenched a fist.

"I intend to!"

* * *

**Johnny and Mozart:**

"Oh my god..." Johnny mumbled as he and Mozart were both sweating. Mozart was also huffing as Johnny was panting.

"No! It's a trap, Johnny!" Mozart yelled as Johnny shook his head in a crazy manner.

"No! It's impossible! This could never be a trap!" Johnny yelled as the camera watching them panned to show Chris on the other side. He was gesturing for them to run next to him.

"Come on, Johnny! Just _one _hug!" He said happily and while holding a smile.

* * *

**Confessional (That was a weird lil' tid-bit thing up 'dere!)**

Chris McLean- /Looks angry/ Okay... Courtney designed that stupid trap! /Grumbles/

Courtney- /Smirking/ I knew that was a very smart plan...

* * *

**About 12 minutes ago:**

"Where to?" Johnny yelled as Mozart looked at both halls.

"Not sure, Nicky... I'm considering which path will be better..." He said with a confused expression on his face and while glaring from the left door to the right door. He sighed and finally made a decision. "Against my better judgment... We should go down the le-" He began, but was interrupted by Johnny.

"Right!" He yelled out as he ran down the right hall and Mozart facepalmed.

"Your suppose to listen!" Mo yelled out in a anime way, as he followed close in pursuit.

"Right is the way to go!" Johnny yelled, as Mo chuckled behind him.

"I'd say left is..." He mumbled out as he caught up to the boy.

"Don't run so fast!" Mozart yelled out as Johnny stuck his tongue out.

"Then run faster!" He yelled out with a cackle as the bisexual scowled.

"You are_ so _not funny!" He yelled out as they entered a big room. Suddenly, the door closed behind them as a woman's voice echoed throughout the room.

"WELCOME... TO THE ROOM... OF..." It started as Mo whimpered.

"Death? Destruction? Chaos? Torture? Horror? What is it?" Mozart yelled out in one breath and fell to his knees, staring at the ground as Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! Are you stupid!" The voice asked with a laugh as a nerve popped out on Mo's forehead and he scowled and looked up at the speaker.

"Shut...up..." He muttered as the voice finally stopped laughing.

"Anywho! Welcome to the room of... DESIRE!" It shouted as Mo fell back anime style.

"Desire! Are you serious? How is that scar-" Mo began, but stopped as he heard Johnny squel. His eyes widened as he saw Chris McLean standing from them with open arms.

"Hi Johnny... How about a hug?" Chris asked as Johnny tried to sprint over, but Mo caught him and held him in place.

"Oh my god..." Johnny mumbled, as he and Mozart were both sweating because of Mo holding back the determined boy. Mozart was also huffing as Johnny was panting.

"No! It's a trap, Johnny!" Mozart yelled as Johnny shook his head in a crazy manner.

"No! It's impossible! This could never be a trap!" Johnny yelled as the camera watching them panned to show Chris on the other side. He was gesturing for them to run next to him.

"Come on, Johnny! Just _one _hug!" He said happily and while holding a smile.

"Please!" Johnny yelled out, to which Mozart shook his head.

"No! Whoa... Deja Vu..." Mozart mumbled as Johnny broke his hold and ran to Chris. He jumped into Chris' arms.

"I LOVE YOU!" Johnny yelled as the floor with him and McLean on it broke and they fell in the hole. Mo's eyes widened.

"JOHNNY!" Mo yelled as he ran to the hole, seeing Johnny covered in wires with McLean cut in half and circuits coming out of him. Johnny was sniffling.

"He was FAKE!" Johnny yelled as he started to sob. Mozart sighed.

"Don't worry... It's okay..." Mo yelled back to him.

"No. It isn't!" A voice yelled behind Mo. As he turned, Chris kicked Mo into the hole with Johnny.

"You both lose... Losers!" He yelled as the hole closed up, with both boys shocked.

* * *

**Confessional (What a jerk...)**

Mozart- /Enraged/ Is he even _allowed _to eliminate me from the challenge like that?

Johnny- /Eyes are red and puffy, looks at camera, then continues to sob/

Chris McLean- /Filing his nails, then looks at camera/ What? Don't get mad at me! Every kid needs to realize there idols are actually assholes!

Courtney-I didn't tell him the second part! UGH! That host is so...

Julie- ...Heartless...

Jessica- ...Ego-maniacal...

Joshlyn_- ..._evil and such a...

Sakura- ... a DICK!

Ashley- ...ass...

Samara- ...smart man...

Dani- ...Who is only a no talent...

Laura- He's okay, but barely!

Jessica- ASSHOLE!

Jim- /Looks scared/ Ezekiel's not like Chris... Right?

* * *

**Luke:**

"And that's why they were making out... Do you understand 'The Art Of Mating' now, Branchy?" Luke asked his little twig friend.

Silence. Luke then smiled.

"Good! I know after that long explanation you would understand!" He yelled out as the door behind him closed. He quickly turned and smiled.

"Suuuspppisous..." He remarked and turned. Then his eyes widened as he looked around the room. It was entirely full of cards with blue stamps on them.

"Branchy! We hit the jackpot! Now, I remember Chris said blue wasn't right..." He mumbled as he glanced and saw two cards that stood out. One was Green and one was Red. He glanced at both.

"Oh great... Which one do you think, Branchy?" Luke asked as he raised his branch.

Silence and a gasp.

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Oh well! I agree!" Luke said happily with a shrugg as he grabbed a card and a door opened. He then smiled.

"Yes! You were right! Let's go!" Luke yelled out as they both ran through towards the exit.

* * *

**Vega and Maxine:**

"Wow..." Vega mumbled as he entered the room, which was a great stereotypical version of a high school prom.

"This looks exactly like my prom was..." Vega said as he threw his head down. Meanwhile, Max was blushing as she looked around.

"I've never gone to prom... But, why would Chris have this set up?" She questioned as a speaker went on.

"CONGRADULATIONS VEGA AND MAXINE!" A speaker echoed out as they both raised an eyebrow at the speaker.

"What do you mean?" Vega asked as the speaker snickered.

"You two landed in... THE PROM ZONE!" The speakers yelled as slow dance music turned on and Max turned a crimson red.

* * *

**Confessional (ROFL LOL!)**

Max- Really? A prom challenge? Thanks, McLean...

Vega- Was it just me... Or did that seem awkward?

Chris McLean- /Laughing/

* * *

"What do we have to do to win?" Vega asked the speaker.

"Simply... You two have to slow dance to that card, and then dance to the exit! If either of you mess up on the dance, you will be dropped in a trap and have failed the challenge!" Chris shouted as Max sweat dropped. Suddenly, Vega turned and him and Max were in a dancing position. He smiled as she blushed.

"You ready to win?" He asked her as she opened her mouth and busted out words.

"APPLES ARE GREEN TOO! Uh... I mean... Yeah?" She said, which really looked like a way, he nodded and they began to dance.

"Well, this isn't so bad..." Vega stated as they reached the card, which he pocketed. Maxine smiled in response.

"Uh yeah... I'm having a lot of fun.." She mumbled as he grinned.

"So am I!" He yelled out, which startled her, making her fall through a trap step Chris planted.

"Max!" Vega yelled out as Maxine disappeared in the darkness of the hole. Then, the door opened and the hole closed up. The speaker turned back on.

"Maxine has failed... You can now continue..." Chris said with a laugh as Vega scowled, but ran through.

* * *

**Alexa and Dakota:**

"DUDE! I freaking love Three Days! Well them and Walking Dead..." Dakota yelled out as one of her iPod speakers dangled out of her ears.

"There okay... But I really like Metallic Scrap! They are the best! Especially there song Gone, Gone! I love that one!" Alexa stated with a smirk as Dakota smiled.

"Dude! Gone, Gone is my favorite song by them!" Dakota yelled out as a very annoyed Duncan was standing next to them waiting for them to notice him.

"I know!" Alexa yelled out as Dakota sighed.

"Yeah... But I have Clive Auburn on my shelf..." She said with a sigh as Alexa gave her a confused look.

"Hey dude! Well, so do I! I even have a CD of him before he went solo." Alexa stated as Dakota returned the favor of the confused looks.

"Solo? What do you mean?" She asked as Alexa smiled.

"You really didn't know? Well, before he became the famous Clive Auburn, he was in a band named Rebellation! He was there guitarist and there lead singer." Alexa stated as Dakota looked surprised.

"No...Way! You mean that pale kid? Clive Daniels_? That _was Clive Auburn?_" _She asked and yelled as Alexa nodded with her mouth forming an 'O'.

"Yeah! I never knew it! But, I heard he went on some show kind of like this with two other bands... They were Blackout and The Seven Rings, I think..." She said with her hand on her chin.

"You mean... Clive Auburn was friends with Blackout? DUDE I _LOVE _BLACKOUT! My favorite band member was always Jade!" She said with a grin as Alexa blushed.

"Really? I always thought Corey was really cute..." She said with a small blush.

"I personally, liked Tyler better..." She said as Duncan started to growl.

"HELLLLL-OOO!" Duncan yelled as they both jumped.

"Oh... Hi, Duncan!"

"What is up?" They both asked and said as he grumbled.

"Anyway... Have any of you noticed where you were at?" He asked as they both looked around the room. They was a giant pool in the room and that was it.

"What? It's a pool."

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Alexa asked with her hands on her hips as Duncan grumbled again.

"It's the trap you ran in! You idiots! You better swim through the pool... Underground path..." Duncan mumbled as the ground started to move closer.

"Oh Crap!" They yelled in Unison as they jumped in. Suddenly, the pool entrance sealed off and an opening formed on the other side, letting them through. They both gasped for air as they reached the surface, gazing at what they saw.

"Whoa..."

"Wow dude..." They mumbled at the same time as they looked around this room... Which wasn't a room! They saw the sky and heard birds. And there was no land in sight.

"How did we get her?" Alexa yelled as her and Dakota looked around. Dakota shrugged and shrugged.

"Better start swimming..."

* * *

**Confessional (Crazy!)**

Chris McLean- /Smirking/ I love the VR system Cody installed!

Cody- /Scowling/ Chris better be happy! That is some advanced Technology he had me install!

* * *

**Dani, Isaac and Jim:**

"Which way?" Jim asked as Isaac glanced at all 4 doors. He was thinking which one would be the exit as Dani filed her nails and groaned.

"Will you hurry up and chose a path, Loner Boy!" Isaac scowled at the girl, but didn't show her and pretended to ignore her.

"Hey, Isaac! What you think of this one?" Jim asked as he pointed to a fifth hall that just appeared.

"What the?" Isaac asked as he stepped onto a tile and the door closed. He noticed this and stepped on the tile again. This time, the door opened. Him and Jim looked down the hall to see some light. His face immediately light up.

"Yes! Nice one, Jim!" He said with a hint of emotion. He ran down the hall as Jim turned to Dani.

"Here… In case we are in trouble!" Jim said with a grin as he handed Dani the card. She looked shocked, but gladly took it and followed behind them.

* * *

**Confessional (My back hurts... Oh yeah... I don't have one...)**

Dani- /Smirking/ Yes! That fool! Now, I have the card and I can easily ditch Candy Boy and Loner! Hmph!

Smiley Jim- /Smiling/ I think I made a great choice asking Dani to hold the card! I'm safe knowing she will help out!

Isaac- /Glares at camera, then facepalms/

* * *

"I think this leads straight to the-" Isaac began as the floor slide from under him and Jim. His eyes widened as he looked down to see them both fall inside the hole.

"URF!"

"OOF!" They both yelled as Isaac fell on top of Smiley.

"Please...get...off...Killing...me..." He wheezed out as Isaac jumped off him. He also winced as he jumped.

"Sorry, lil' buddy... HEY DANI! Throw a card down for Jim!" Isaac yelled as Dani peeked over the edge. She then smirked.

"Oh, this card? Sorry, but no!" She yelled out and stuck her tongue out. Then the trap they were in closed up, leaving Jim and Isaac in the dark. Isaac and Jim both sighed.

"In retrospect, it wasn't that smart giving her the card..." Jim mumbled as Isaac popped a vein.

"No Chiz!"

* * *

**Alexa and Dakota:**

"Okay! This is really angering me now! Where is the damn exit?" Alexa yelled out, splashing the water with each outburst. Dakota simply shrugged.

"No clue... That means we have to keep swimming..." She mumbled as Alexa growled.

"There is no exit then! We have been here for an 3 hours!" As she yelled, she splashed Dakota with water. Suddenly, she turned and glared at her partner. Alexa's eyes widened as she thought Dakota was going to attack her. She grabbed Alexa's shoulders and smiled.

"THATS IT!" She yelled out as Alexa cocked her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Dakota scoffed.

"You got it! There is no exit!" She yelled out as Alexa growled.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU FIGURED?" She yelled out as Dakota frowned.

"You know, I don't approve of your tone..." Dakota said with her hands folded. Alexa was about to yell back, but something caught her eye.

"Wait... How are you folding your arms and not falling under?" Alexa asked as her eyes widened. She pointed at Dakota with one hand on her head. "Your JESUS!" She yelled out as Dakota burst out laughing.

"Jesus? Dude really? No! It doesn't make sense yet?" She asked as Alexa shook her head. Dakota sighed and decided to explain it.

"We aren't even in real water! We are in Virtual Reality!" She yelled out as Alexa looked confused.

"You mean those nerd game things?" She asked as Dakota smacker her on the head.

"NO! It's a simulation to make us think we are actually in water!"

"Good job!" They heard Duncan and heard clapping. Suddenly, they were in a small room, attached to metal attachments. Alexa started to rip the metal off and growled.

"How could you?" She yelled as he shrugged and snickered.

"Well, sorry! Chris' orders!" He mumbled as a door flung open. He continued to shrug as Dakota smacked him upside the head. Duncan simply blinked twice and growled.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" He yelled, as he was about to chase Dakota, but was kicked in the face by Alexa. As he was dazed, together, they stole the card he was holding and ran out the room.

"You assholes!" He yelled as the door slammed shut and all that was heard was the two girls cackling.

* * *

"You got any 3's?"

"Go fish!" A growl is heard.

"Now, why do _I _always have to 'Go Fish!'? Huh, McLean? Riddle me that!" Chef yelled as he slammed his cards down to the ground. He ran out the room as Ezekiel looked at McLean.

"Was he a'lways like 'dis, eh?" He asked as McLean nodded.

"Sadly, yes…" He mumbled as he looked at his cards. Jennette snickered at him then.

"I bet that sucked, Mr. Sadistic!" She said with a smile as he scowled.

"As a matter of fact!" He sniffles. "It did…." Ezekiel gave the host a weird look as Jennette busted out laughing.

"Guys! The motion sensors are picking someone up!" Courtney yelled as the host sighed and rose up, followed by cracking his back.

"Jeez… The things I do for a $567 dollar pay-check per episode…" McLean mumbled as he and Courtney left the tent for the maze exit. Suddenly, Ezekiel and Jennette looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Home-school?" She asked him with a satanic smile as He looked up in confusion. He then gasped and looked at her.

"Your thinking abo'ot mothers and fathers farm too, eh?" He yelled out with an eager smile as Jennette facepalmed. She then scowled and smacked Zeke in the face.

"No you idiot!" She hissed at the prairie boy.

* * *

**Confessional (So, my computer was all BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEP!)**

Ezekiel- /Rubbing his cheek/…Ow, eh….

Jennette- /Arms folded and scowling/

* * *

"I am here, at the exit of Courtney's ingenious maze of the CIT... Which we had to build on short notice!" McLean yelled out as Courtney blushed.

"Well, I am really smart an-" She began, but McLean pushed her out of the way and smirked.

"Sorry, Courtney! Your taking my screen time!" McLean replied with a smirk as yuo can hear the CIT growl at her former host. McLean shook his head as the exit door slid open.

"It looks like the 3 hour door peirod is finally up!" McLean yelled with his hands in the air as Courtney scowled.

"Your such an ego-maniac..." She mumbled as he glared at her and Dani ran through the exit, collapsing on the ground. McLean stopped glaring to congradulate the Queen Bee 2.

"DANI! It seems you are the first member of your team to survive!" He yelled out with a tooth-sparkling grin. She just continued to pant on the floor and hit his knee.

"OWCH!" He screamed as he feel down and Dani punched him again, to which he fell down.

"Who makes the last 40 yards in there a spiked room chase?" She yelled as she jumped up and kicked the host.

"That's it!" He yelled as he took her card. "You can't do this and I'm taking away your invincibility!" He yelled out, as the girl spit taked... All over him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She yelled in anger as he began to twitch.

"I said..." He pulls out a megaphone. "YOU DO NOT GET INVINCIBILITY!" He roared out as Dani growled.

"Not so loud Chris!" Mozart yelled out at Chris. Surprised, Dani turns to see two cages. One was blue and the other was white. Then she noticed that in the white cage was Leo, Ashley, Max and Joshlyn.

"What happened?" She asked the host as she pointed at the cages. He cackled and showed a grin.

"Those are the Great White's that failed!" He yelled out as Joshyln scowled.

"I thought I had made it, but that stupid spike trap got me..." She stated sadly as Max was still blushing.

"I was dancing... With Vega.." She looked down and continued to blush as Leo was crouched in the corner holding to himself and shivering.

"They...Never...Died..." He kept mumbling as he continued to shake. It was then that Dani saw the Ocean Blue cage, which was full of Mozart, Johnny, Isaac and Jim. When she saw them she growled.

"We *BZZZ* we win! I *BZZZ* Know it! *BZZZ*" Ashley yelled as she jumped and turned blue with every jolt.

"Why do we have four people in here!" She yelled out as Isaac scowled.

"Well, it's because you left us to rot!" He yelled in a un-Isaac like way. She stuck her tongue at him as Wolfe simply walked out of the maze with his hands in his pockets.

"Wolfe! How are you?" The host began, but stopped when Wolfe flashed a card and the Great White's cheered. The Ocean Blue's groaned though. Jim sighed then.

"We can only lose one more person..." He began, but was finished by Mozart.

"And if we lose more then two..." He stated as the last bit was finished by Johnny.

"WE... ARE... SCREWED!" He yelled out after stopping crying as the host chuckled. Seeing this, Johnny began to cry again.

* * *

**Confessional (Weird...)**

Johnny- /Arms folded/ I was a child... I realized that the _producers _made Chris act like that! /Chuckles/ Silly me!

Chris- /Scowling/ I _HATE _Uber-Fans! /A knock is heard/

Duncan- Then why is this the second one you brought here? /Snickers as McLean pushed door open, hitting Duncan in face/

* * *

"Don't worry! We are safe!" Vega said with a sigh and a couple pants. Behind him, Tommy collapsed to the floor, breathing hard and Samara was out of breath, but still standing.

"Any cards, Mi compadres?" Chris asked with a wink as Samara and Tommy both shook there head, but Vega flashed them a green-stamped card. The Great White's cheered again as the Ocean Blue's groaned again.

"We lost, man..." Mozart stated sadly as Dani mumbled.

"As if! They still need two people and one more card!" She began, but Chris talked over her.

"All that's left for the Great White's is Sakura, Alexa and Dakota! Who will wi-" Chris began but stopped as he heard a scream and saw Sakura jump out of the maze.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled as Courtney restrained her and the host stuck his tongue out.

"Nah! Anywho... You have a card for us, Sakura?" The host said with a sly click of the tongue. Sakura suddenly turned gloomy and shook her head solemnly as her teamates groaned.

"We have a card though!" Jessica yelled as Her, Matt and Julie stumbled out holding a green card. Suddenly, the Blue's cheered up and cheered for there teamates.

"Yes! We might win still!" Dani exclaimed as she clenched her fists.

"Well goody! Both teams now have two cards, but the Great Whites need one more card from either Dakota or Alexa! If one fails, the other must prevail! In there 'out count', there is Maxine, Ashley, Leo, Joshlyn and... ALEXA?" Chris yelled out, astonished as Alexa was upside down in her cage. She looked sad...

"I kind of fell..." She mumbled as the host cackled.

"So Dakota is the Great White's only hope!" As he yelled out, Laura and Sarah are heard.

"Look! It's the light Laura!" Sarah yelled out as Laura gasped.

"We made it out! Let's go!" She yelled as you could hear the footfalls of the two girls. Suddenly, Sarah ran out yelling loudly and when Laura took a step out, the floor behind her collapsed and she fell in.

"AHHH!" She yelled as Sarah turned with wide eyes at her friend.

"Laura!" She yelled out as Chris cackled.

"Hahahaha! Well, lookie here! Sarah is here and Laura failed." As Chris spoke, a tunnel shot Laura into the cage, hitting Johnny on the head.

"Darn!" Isaac began to count and his eyes widened.

"On no!" He mumbled as Jessica realized what he meant. Before she could speak, Chris yelled it out what they were thinking.

"It's a race now! Between Dakota and Luke! Who will win? Who will pull ahead and win it for there team? Who will-" Chris started, buuuuut...

"Hey Luke!" Dakota is heard yelling. Yo then hear Silence then Luke.

"Hey Dakota! What's up?"

"Kind of running to win!"

"Oh I se-" Luke began, but was interuppted by Dani.

"JUST HURRY UP, STICK BOY!" Dani yelled at them. It went quiet then as they ran out at the same time. Quickly, they both showed that they had cards. Suddenly, they all started to cheer as Chris frowned.

"YES! That mean's no one is getting voted off!" Mozart yelled as Chris silenced them.

"WAIT!" He closly looked at both cards and scowled.

"Damnnit Luke! I said _green _stamps!" McLean yelled as all the campers went silent except for Luke.

"Huh? You said Red though!" He said in defense as Chris growled.

"I said Green!" He sighs then. "That means Ocean Blues have lost the first challenge!" All of the Ocean Blue's groaned as the Great White started yelling and hugging Dani. Then the cages lifted up and they threw Dakota in the air.

"Whoo!" She yelled out as most of the Ocean Blues glared at Luke.

* * *

**Confessional (Can I have the digits?)**

Dani- /Scowling and arms folded/ Ugh! That stupid crazy kid! We would have one if he had grabbed the right card! /Breathes in/ As much, as that angers me, I still have to vote for that little Chris has-been... CHRIS IS _NOT _A BETTER ACTOR THEN ME!

Isaac- /Growling/ That stupid Dani! I'm totally voting her off! She would deserve the boot so early!

Laura- /Looks sad and shakes head/ Maybe Chris would have accepted 7 people with 2 cards... Great! I failed!

Luke and Branchy- Laura screwed up! We would have won if it wasn't for her, right?

Branchy- /Silence/

Luke- Your right!

Jim- /Scratching head/ You know, I'm not a very revenge like person... So, I really don't think I will vote for Dani, but Isaac might get mad... Oh well!

Julie- Now that my ankle is clearing up, I don't have to limp anymore! So that's good... But, that means, I need to know who to vote off... Now... I'm not sure who...

Matt- /Growling/ STUPID LUKE!

* * *

"Anywho! Since Jessica and..." He quickly throws the card in Matt's hand. "Uh... Matt! Since they brought the cards, they have invincibility!" He yelled out as Dani clenched her fists and growled. As she did that, Matt and Jessica high fived, but thanks to the tranq in his system, his high five was cut short and he fell to the ground.

"...Damn..." He mumbled as Jessica burst out laughing. "Oh shut up!"

"Wait! So what is our reward Chris?" Samara asked in a friendly tone as he smirked.

"You guys get these!" He walked up to all 11 team members and gave them half of a card. "There!" They looked confused.

"Wwat our twese fwor?" Tommy asked as all the girls, except for Jessica, Sakura and Courtney all said 'AWWW' again. Chris smirked again.

"All in due time, little buddy! So you might wanna keep those!" He yelled out as Duncan and Chef brought over the Great White's luggage.

"Also, you guys should head to your cabin! The Great White's have the left cabin and the Ocean Blue's have the right cabin! Also, these cabins are not co-ed!" He yelled out, eyeing all the guys. "Also, there are cameras in the cabins, so you might want to change your clothes somewhere like the stalls of the communal, well unless your okay with showing the world what your hiding!" He said with a smirk as Courtney smacked him.

"PERV!"

"OW! Jerk!" He regained his normal posture then. "Also... For some challenges... We will have new teams... So you will stay in your restricted cabins, even if your in the room with your enemys. The teams change but the cabins stay as the Ocean Cabin and the Great Cabin! Also... NO INAPPROBIATE BANTER!" He yelled out while eyeing them all, but stopping to single out Mozart and Johnny. "Especially you two!" He stated in a angry tone, but smiled again.

"Well... It's voting time!"

* * *

**Confessional (Anger!)**

Mozart- Why did he single _us _out? /Thinks/ Oh... Nevermind...

Sarah- First elemination... Kind of intense...

Jessica- /Smirks/ No way in HELL am I leaving today!

Matt- This is awesome!

Cody- Someday...

* * *

**At the Ceremony, by the docks:**

"Well, why are you here?" Laura asked the man standing behind Chris' podium, glaring at the 11 campers.

"It's a su'rprise, eh..." He mumbled as she smiled.

"Oh... I see!" He smiled back at her and held up a platter holding 10 marshmallows and 10 of those half cards.

"Hey! Are those what Chris gave to the Great Whites?" Ezekiel smiled then and chuckled a bit.

"Well, yes they are. You see the 10 that survive this round get a card and you will have to bring them to each ceremony!" Zeke said with a smile as McLean pushed him out of the way.

"Ezekiel! You weren't suppose to tell them!" Chris yelled with a scowl as all the campers glared at the host. "Anyway, yes... You campers will have to bring this card for every ceremony and if you don't recieve a marshmallow, you will give the card to Chef, who will rip it up!" Chris said with a smirk as Julie got confused.

"Wait... What are the cards even for?" Julie asked as McLean looked away..

"Well... the 10 campers that advance forward will have made it pass how far Ezekiel got in the original Total Drama Island! The people that make it pass the Cody phase, which is the campers that get farther then Cody did will get the second half of the card. When we reach the final 11 campers, each card is stamped and you get a ticket to the release party and get too see _Missing Boat 2! _And with the stamped card, you get free access to the afterparty, which is... The first EVER... TOTAL DRAMA CONCERT! It will have apperances by Clive Auburn, Trent from TDI, and even a short revival of The Drama Brothers!" He yelled out as some of the girls shrieked in joy.

"A concert? That's awesome!" Jessica yelled as her and a wide eyed Dakota high fived.

"Duuuuude! AWESOMENESS!" Alexa yelled as she roared out in delight.

"Oh yeah! Anywho... The camper today that does not recieve a marshmallow will have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat Of Losers... and you can't come back... EVER!" Chris yelled in his serious voice as Johnny squealed.

"I've always wanted to hear that!" He whispered to Mozart, who nodded while giving him the eye.

"First... The people that had invincibility..." He stated as he threw a marshmallow to Jessica and Matt, who high fived. Then he threw them each a half card.

"Now... Those who didn't get any votes!" He yelled out as he threw a marshmallow to Isaac, Sarah, Mozart, Jim and Julie. As they caught there's Johnny looked confused.

"Wait... Someone voted for me?" He asked, astonished. Then Chris sighed and thew a marshmallow at Johnny.

"Yeah, but your not off the show yet..." As Johnny cheered he was crushed by Luggage that Duncan dropped on him. It was then Dani nopticed her stuff was on the dock, along with Laura and Luke's stuff. She widened her eyes as he tossed her a marshmallow.

"Your safe Dani... Get your stuff!"

"Yes!" She yelled out, with her hand in the air. She quickly grabbed her card and grabbed her luggage. Meanwhile, Luke and Laura were exchanging nerveous glances. Chris, on the other hand, was laughing.

"I only have one marshmallow and one half card left... And it goes to!" He yelled out as Laura began to shake in anticipation...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Laura!"

"OHMIGOD! YES!"S he yelled out as he tossed her the last marshmallow. When he did this she ate it and squealed in delight. Luke frowned and looked down.

"Luke! The campers hve spoken... It is time to walk the Dock Of Shame and to board the Boat of Losers!" Chris yelled as Chef threw his stuff onto the boat. Luke just looked up.

"I may have lost... But, I still have faith in you Branchy!" Luke yelled as he rose up leaving his stick there. "Branchy you better win this for me!" By now, Chris was scowling and looked at Duncan.

"Can you-" He began, but stopped when Duncan cracked his knuckles. He grabbed Branchy and broke him in half. Luke then gasped

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled out as Chef hit him with a frying pan, knocking him out.

"Thank god..." He mumbled as Courtney walked down the dock. She started to smile.

"I hope you guys enjoyed that challenge!" She yelled as she was about to get in the boat, when a rock hit her and knocked her in.

"Ow! Who threw that!" The 10 campers plus Chris and Duncan were all whistling innocently as she scowled and the boat left Wawanakwa island. Chris then turned to the 10 campers.

"Well, you guys better unpack. We have alot of stuff to do!" He yelled out with a cackle and walked away.

* * *

**Confessional (These are my confessions!)**

Laura- /Arms folded/ I can't believe I was in the bottom 2! How could they do that! Grrr!

**Voting Confessions!**

Laura- Sorry Lukey... But, you really did mess up...

Sarah- /Sighs/ Sorry Luke...

Isaac- /Scowling/ You're gonna leave you harpy!

Jim- /Worried/ If you watch this, don't be mad Dani!

Dani- Stupid Chris lover...

Julie- We woulda won if you got the right card, It's only logical to vote you off..

Luke- Maybe we woulda have one if we had 7 people and 2 cards, so I'm voting for Laura!

Mozart- Maybe if Laura didn't fall, we woulda won? Who knows!

Johnny- I'm not sure who to vote for... /Closes eyes/ Eenie Meanie Minie Mo!

Matt- /Shakes head/

Jessica- Bye Luke! /Smirks/

* * *

"What will happen next week? Will Luke ever forgive us for Branchy? Will there by romances in bloom? Find the answer to these and more next time on

TOTAL...

DRAMA...

ADVENTURESSSS!"

* * *

Laura- Luke

Sarah- Luke

Julie- Luke

Mozart- Laura

Luke- Laura

Isaac- Dani

Jim- Dani

Dani- Johnny

Jessica- Luke

Matt- Luke

Johnny- Laura

Luke- 5

Laura- 3

Dani- 2

Johnny- 1

* * *

**[1]**- _Missing boat_... Chris McLean's feature film staring Leonardo Di Caprio, Clive Auburn and Chris!

**[2]**- Clive Auburn is a OC I made... Because I put alotta thought in my stories... Don't worry though... We will see alot more of Clive :D

**[3]**- _The Mist_ is a movie based off of Stephen King's novel, _The Mist!_

**[4]**- Of course, this is an Owen quote!

**[5]**- Okay... This is an Anime Refrence of Kushina Uzumaki from _Naruto_, the other one is Sakura Haruno form _Naruto_ and the last on is Maka Alburn from _Soul Eater_! She said it because there personality was like Ashley at that part.

**Well, the first day is done! Jeezus, almost 15,000 words... My my that's alot... Also, in your review's, remember to give your character's fear to me and write your standard review and also write one of your stories down, and I wil PM you If I like it and I will advertise it here! Remembere though, one story a chapter. And tommorow I will write out te opening and we wil have a new segment! The how much Chef and Chris make! So stay tuned Guys!**


	5. Day 2: Ninja's and Nerd's Oh My! Part 1!

**Well campers... It's a new day for our 21 campers! Let's see how this day turns out!**

**SORRY! I tried to get this out at 11:59 on August 4th, but I was thrown off... By mother... I'm sorry for the one day delay!**

**To the OC creators:**

**I am writing a sorta spin-off! I'm typing a new story called _Total Drama High, Freshman Year, _and I wanted to but the characters from this story on that one! All I need really, Is your permission, and who you think they will end up with... It could be any of the original 22 campers, Sierra and Alejandro or one of the 22 here! And I really wanna type that story, so please!**

**Well... This is awkward, but necessary... I need the 'sizes' of all the campers... Meaning... I need all the girls bra size... and All the guys... That thing... Size... Yes, very awkward! But, it is for a future chapter... Believe me... I wouldn't ask unless it was... So for example...**

**34C Bra Size and 5" Inches! Yes... Gross! Don't hate me for asking please? It's for the story... I need all the campers except for Tommy and Jim, mainly because they are 7 and 10, so that is pedophilia... So no telling those two!**

****

* * *

Day 2: Part 1: A New Day!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Adventures! We met all of our new campers! While some where sweet," The camera shows when Julie tripped and when Matt caught her, then it shows when Laura was blushing when she met Wolfe. "Others were just plain hateful!" Shows when Sakura grabbed Duncan by the neck and throwing him in the water. "And some where just plain funny!" Shows Duncan falling and splashing water on Samara and Johnny when he was about to kiss Chris. He growls.

"Anyway, All the campers met the new guest intern, blah blah she dropped Duncan. I showed all the campers the first challenge and it scared them! Then they all ran through a fiery maze forest thing! Yeah... I know... Anyways, then they had to cross a river and rain... WITHOUT getting wet! Of course, they passed, but then they went through a tough maze full of diffucult puzzles!" Shows Luke look between two cards and shows Vega and Maxine dancing. Chris then scowls. "Okay, who is editing this! Seriously!"

"In the end though, the Ocean Blues couldn't prove they were awesome and lost the maze challenge. Facing defeat, the campers decided to mostly vote the person that made them lose: Luke! So eventually Luke was thrown off, making him our first loser! Haha! Well, what will happen today? Will there be more funny moments? HELL YEAH! It time for some Total! Drama! ADVENTURES!"

* * *

(Theme song starts)

(The cameras pop out of the tree and pushs a raccoon out. You see Tommy on the dock with his head turned, he looks at camera with evil eye as it pans to the cliff. Goes in the water ring and you see Jim eating candy in a air bubble underwater, as it goes to the surface. Cody and Julie are flirting when a football hits Cody in the face and he falls, Julie turns angry as the camera pans to the beach, showing Matt whistling innocently and Jessica laughing. Camera pans to Leo who is swinging his sword around as he is hit by a motor boat driven by Maxine and Vega, who high five. Camera moves to Laura putting on lipgloss as Sarah is explaining a movie in communal as Dani storms out. As she storms out, it goes into the Mess Hall to see two shadowy figures stealing stuff from the fridge and laughing. It pans then to Dani passing by Issac and Ashley, who are playing guitar. Issac and Dani growl and glare at each other as camera pans to Johnny running with pants in his hands, behind him Mozart is running and screaming as a pantless Chris chases him. On the side, you see Alexa laughing at Chris with Chef as Dakota listens to music while smiling at the Chris thing. The camera moves over to Duncan holding Branchy as Luke is trying to grab it. You see Wolfe grab the stick and give it to Luke as Duncan and Wolfe glare at each other. Seeing this, you see Jennette swoon on the beach as she notices the camera, she scowls and kicks it where it falls over. Joshlyn picks it up and smiles. The background shows her on the beach and you see Sakura reading her manga. Joshlyn moves out the way and you see Samara smiling and waving at camera. Her and Sakura both run to the dock as the camera shows 21 contenstents, the two shadowy figures, Chef, Chris, who is in the water and still pantless, and the 3 interns there posing, right before it ends though, you see Joshlyn jump right in the middle in front of them all and Dakota, Jessica and Alexa throw the rocker symbol.)

* * *

"Aww Muskoka! So peaceful at 4 a.m. I wonder if our campers would agree? OKAY BOYS! HIT IT UP!" McLean yelled out in a megaphone as a helicopter started to roar it's engine. This greatly annoyed the campers and especially the Ocean Blues.

"What is he doing?" Dani roared out as she jumped off her bunk.

"It's that maniac!" Jessica mumbled out with a yawn and while she scratched her eyes.

"Is that a Helicopter?" Julie yelled out as she looked out the window, also she seemed to be awake, which was weird because the rest were half asleep.

"I'm not sure we should go out.." Laura mumbled as her friend, Sarah patted her back.

"We kind of have to, Mi Compadre..." She mumbled out with a hint of sadness. Meanwhile, on the guys side.

"Whoa..." Jim yelled out as he looked at the Helicopter from the window.

"God damn, that's big!" Matt yelled as Johnny covered his mouth and whispered in his ear.

"Don't cuss in front of the kid!" Johnny whispered to him as he frowned.

"Oh crap... Sorry little dude!" Matt stated apolgetically, with his hand on the back of his head. Jim just nodded as Mozart looked out.

"Great... It's Chris!" Mozart yelled out as the guys all groaned.

"What's he doing? Isaac asked as he jumped from his bed, and Mo shrugged.

"Not sure, but I must ask... Why don't you sleep in something... sexier?" Mo asked as he purred and rubbed Isaac's arm. Isaac, who was clearly freaking out, had wide eyes as Matt knocked Mo off.

"We're not all Bi, Mozart..." Matt mumbled as he yawned. Mo was freaking out though.

"You don't know that!" He yelled out as he tried to glomp Johnny, but he saw something.

"Oh! A penny!" Johnny yelled out as he bent down to pick it up. As he bent, Mo jumped right over him, jumping out the window.

"Ouch..." Jim mumbled as he, Isaac, and Matt looked out the window.

"You okay, dude?" Jim asked the bi as Mo tried to speak, but blood came out of his mouth.

"We have to help him!" Jim yelled as he ran to the door, while the other guys were laughing. Johnny then came back up with the penny in hand, smiling. He looked at them laughing and got confused.

"Wait... What are we laughing about?"

* * *

**(Great White, Guys Side)**

"It's Chris, I bet..." Leo mumbled as Wolfe and Vega both groaned.

"The dude has like major problems... Seriously!" Vega yelled out as he jumped from his top bunk.

"Your telling us!" Wolfe stated as he scratched his head.

"Weird thing is it's only use three guys on this team..." Leo stated as he heard Tommy rolling in his sleep.

"Of course, that's not counting him!" Wolfe said with a smile as Leo shook his hand.

"Yeah, but I really wouldn't say he is a guy." Leo stated as Vega nodded in agreement. From his bunk, Tommy opened an eye and glared at the boys, but they didn't see him.

* * *

**Confessional (So...)**

Tommy- /Glaring and looks pure evil/ Those idiotic fools are going down! Just wait!

Leo- I feel a disturbance in the force!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the girls side... Uh...

"I love this!" Alexa yelled happily as Dakota had brought her stero. Her and Alexa were happily rocking out. Ashley and Samara on the other hand, were not happy.

"PLEASE TURN IT DOWN!" They yelled, but the music was so loud both seemed not to hear. Sakura was starting to twitch as she tried to read her manga.

"STOP IT!" She yelled out as Joshlyn turned the music off, making Alexa and Dakota frown.

* * *

**Confessional (Okay... LET'S GO!)**

Sakura- Who the hell bumps music at 4 **/Censored/** A.M.! /Growls/ I didn't even finish my Azumanga Daioh chapter!

Ashley- Okay I love music as much as the next girl, but that was way too early!

Joshlyn- They really need to watch the music! I mean, come on guys!

Alexa- Oh come on! You dudettes really need to loosen up!

Dakota- We are going to a concert at the final 11 anyway! Might as well get use to loud music now!

* * *

The time was now 5:42 a.m. All of the campers were as awake as they could be at this time of the morning. The Ocean Blue guys were all snickering at Mozart, who had a bandage wrap around his head.

"Yeesh, Campers! You guys look like…" Chris stumbled with the words as Sarah tried to help.

"Like The Night Of The Living Dead? Or umm… Like how Bill Murray looked like in Zombieland?" Sarah asked the host, who shook his nose in disgust.

"Those movie's were nothing compared to Zombie Strike Death!" The host exclaimed as Jessica put her hand to her chin in thought.

Wasn't that that stupid B-movie that you were in in 1989?" Jessica asked as Sarah laughed.

"Wait wait… That was you! Hahaha! That crappy acting teenager was you!" Sarah yelled out while laughing as Chris growled.

"Don't make fun! At least I'm on TV and Movies!" Chris yelled out as Laura looked at the camera and pointed at it.

"But… We are on TV right now!" Chris ignored Laura's comment and scowled.

"Moving on! I want you all to meet your new quest intern!" Chris yelled out as a boy walked out of the helicopter. He was wearing a Possum Scout uniform and had glasses.

"Hello… I'm Harold everyone!" Harold said with a smile to all the new campers as Dani scoffed.

"Aren't you the camper that no one liked and always was getting beat up on?" Dani asked with a smirk as Harold narrowed his eyes.

"I see you're the Queen Bee this season… You know, the Queen Bee never wins this show, mainly because no one likes th-" Harold began, but was interrupted by Dani's shouts.

"Oh just shut up, you lanky nerd!" Dani barked.

"Geez! Be nice for once, GOSH!" Harold yelled out at her as Isaac scowled.

"Actually, I agree with Harold." Isaac stated as he and Dani glared at each other.

"Figures! The weirdos gang up together!" She yelled out as Isaac scowled and growled.

"What did you say!" Ashley and Isaac said in unison, then they looked at each other and blushed. Dani smiled then.

"Aww! Are the two weirdos in love?" She said with a kissy face as Ashley blushed more, but Isaac scowled at Dani.

"We are friends, you Harpy!" Isaac said in a sorta loud voice as Dani scoffed again.

"Sticks and stones..." She mumbled as Chris chuckled.

"As much as I love this... You campers gotta eat!" Chris stated with a chuckled as the campers all gulped and braced themselves for there next meal.

* * *

**Confessional (When I grow up!)**

Ashley- /Looking down/ Yeah... Friends...

Samara- /Annoyed/ Great! We get to have more of Chef's royal class CRAP!

Harold- Gosh! That girl was so scary at how she reminded me of Heather! Now, only if I saw her boobs... /Chuckles/ Boobies..

* * *

"What eactly is this?" Joshlyn asked as the gruff Chef dropped a jelly looking food on her plate. He simply shrugged as she blanched. She then turned to go put her food next to a Leo who was crawled up in a corner and shaking.

"Lions..." He kept mumbling as Joshlyn chuckled nerveously at him.

Wolfe then walked up to Chef.

"Hello Chef... Anything good today?" Wolfe asked with a grin as the host scowled.

"I don't need this from you..." He mumbles as he throws some food on his plate. "Now go!" Chef said with a soft whimper.

* * *

**Confessional (I wanna be famous!)**

Wolfe- /Smirking/ I'm guessing Chef didn't forget?

Chef- /Looks serious, then starts to sob/

Chris- /Comforting Chef/ It's okay...

Chef- So many... The ponies tried to eat me!

Chris- Where did that kid even get ponies?

Chef- WHO KNOWS! /Sobs harder/

Wolfe- /Chuckles/ I have my ways!

* * *

"Whoa! What happened Dakota!" Alexa asked as her friend sat next to her, with her food all over her, instead of on her plate.

"I asked Chef what was this... Then I demanded some tacos and he threw all the food on me..." Dakota mumbled as Alexa shook her head at all the food.

"That's rank, dude..." Alexa said as Dakota smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I know.." While they were talking, Maxine was wearing a blush as she ate her food next to Vega. Vega, who simply threw the slop down after it growled at him, turned to Max.

"Well... Whats up?" He asked as Maxine turned the other direction before speaking.

"Nothing really..." She mumbled as he cocked his head and sighed.

"Your not still embarrased are you?" He asked her as she looked down this time.

"I'm sorry! I swear I only saw a quick peek! I looked away though!" Vega sort of yelled out in a whisper as Max blushed even more.

* * *

**Confessional (No new thing today)**

Maxine- /Holding her chest and her bottom lip quivered slightly/ HE SAW MY BOOBS! D:

Vega- In hindsight, I probably shoulda said I saw nothing...

Chris- I LOVE this show!

* * *

"Well, I guess that's okay..." Maxine mumbled as she looked down. From across the table, Matt and Jessica were giving glances at he two campers.

"Max seems... Like a Debbie Downer, man..." Jessica mumbled as Matt gritted his teeth at Cody and Julie flirting and nodded.

"She seems to be acting very un-Maxine like... What is up with her, flirting with him? Oh, I'm gonna take Cody down!" Matt grumbled as he slouched down into his seat as Jessica sighed.

"Are you serious about Julie?" Jessica asked as the red eyed boy nodded.

"Why else would I go to- That's it!" Matt stated, interruppting himself mid-sentence. "I'll just get him kicked off..." He said with a evil smile and interlacing his fingers. As he did this, Jessica shook her head and smacked Matt.

"He's an intern! You can't get him kicked off!" Jessica yelled out as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh contrare! Nothing is impossible, if you have the avalible resources." He said as she put a finger on her chin.

"It's not possible to make someone love someone else!" She stated bluntly as he grinned.

"Actually, if you mix pheromone levels together and if it triggers something in the person your using it pn, you could use familiar smells and a great personality to greatly increase the chances, by maybe 54%, but that is only a assumption." He said with a shrugg and closed eyes. He then noticed her looking at him like a freak.

"Dude you are such a nerd!" She yelled out at him as he scowled at her.

"No! He," He points to the Techie flirting with Julie, "is a nerd! I just have payed attention in Science class.." He fake coughs. "Don't you remember... Ms. Butchimens class?" He said with a smirk as she turned crimson red and smacked him.

"We were dealing with chemicals! I didn't know that was gonna happen!" She yelled out at him as he laughed, making her turn darker red.

* * *

**Confessional (Welll..)**

Jessica- It was one stupid incident!

Matt- /Smirking/ Well, what happened was we were in Science class and we were messing with chemicals when /The audio suddenly fizzes out and you don't hear anything, but you see Matt doing tons of hand gestures and making gross faces and follows it with flailing his hands. You then see him laugh/ Oh dude... It was so funny!

Chris- /Hitting the camera/ DAMN TECHNOLOGY!

* * *

"I'm just saying... Derek did seem pretty pissed!" He whispered in her ear and dodged a couple punchs from the blushing girl.

"Oh shut up you!" She yelled out at him as he chuckled. Meanwhile, Sakura was busy reading her manga as Ashley was poking her now moving "food" with a spork. Isaac eyeing the food and seeing if it was even edible. Sakura looked over at him and chuckled.

"90% that that isn't edible.." She mumbled as it crawled off of his plate to Ashley's plate. As Ashley was freaking out Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, it just moved up to 99%..." She mumbled as Isaac's slop crawled on top of Ashley's slop. Isaac then chuckled at it as Sakura smirked.

"So Isaac's slop likes Ashley's slop. I wonder if Ashley's likes Isaac's slop..." She mumbled out, while eyeing a blushing Ashley.

"Yeah, well who knows what is in this stuff..." Isaac mumbled as he stabbed it with a spork and heard a small shriek. He then stopped and blinked twice.

"Did that just shriek in pain?" Sakura asked as Isaac nodded and Ashley almost fainted. As she fell, Isaac quickly grabbed her, holding her up, making both him and her blush.

* * *

**Confessional (I'm bringing sexy back!)**

Sakura- /Smirking/ They totally dig each other!

Wolfe- I just got a really bad feeling...

* * *

Suddenly, all the lights shut off. Some campers screamed while other where in protest.

"What the crap!"

"WTF, MATE!"** [1]**

"Echo!"

"Where did the brightness go?"

"Hello, campers!" A familiar voice yelled as 21 groans are heard. "Aw don't be like that!" Chris McLean yelled out as a couple punch and kicks are heard. A big groan is heard as you hear a large object fall.

"What was that!" Sarah's voice yelled out as Chris cackled.

"Some idiot tried to kick me and ended up hitting Chef in his no-nos! HAHA!" Chris yelled out with a laugh as Samara heard a faint whisper from Dani.

"Damn... I missed..." She mumbled out loud, but only Tommy and Samara caught it.

"Anywho! Who's ready for the second challenge of Total Drama Adventures?" Chris asked with a laugh as multiple sighs and groans are heard.

"Really? We are already starting a new challenge?" Jim asked, sort of pouting as the sadistic host grinned and nodded.

"Of course! We gave you guys 3 days off!" Chris yelled at them and started to smile again. "Anyway... There are two parts to this next challenge! Your first part is to survive!" Chris yelled out as they all gave him blank stares.

"What do you- AHHH!" Laura began, but cut herself off when a ninja throwing star almost hit her in the head. As she was panting, Chris was cackling as a man dressed in an all black gi fell from the roof next to him.

"Ninjas! They are invading Camp Wawanakwa! And you guys have 20 minutes to find yourself a hiding spot to get away from these bad boys!" Chris yelled as all the campers started to yell at each other and fought for the door. Chris just sighed and smiled.

"Aww I love this island..." Then he shook his head and looked straight at the camera. "Anyway, let's take a quick break as I slow down this fighting!" Chris yelled out as the screen darkened.

********

* * *

**Rain is seen falling down...**

**"How could you?" A blonde woman is seen yelling at the least favorite latino player.**

**"Baby, you don't understand-" He began, but was cut off by the surfer.**

**"We are through!" She is heard yelling as she slams the door of the house. As it echos, you see her walking under a umbrella, to where she sees a man on the sidewalk. Then the screen darkens to her holding her daughter in the future. She is smiling as she looks her daughter in the face.**

**"Say... Do you know how your father and I got together?"**

**A Rainy Romance...**

**Make sure to check it out, by RoyalShowstopperXIII**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You see floor tile... As you look at the tile, faint pictures fall across it. You see Gwen screaming into a pillow... You see Gwen crying... Alone... You see Trent yelling at someone... As the picture of Trent is across the tile, you see blood trickle down the tile... Suddenly, you see a picture of Trent, dying... You then hear a scream.**

**"WHY?" As the scream is heard, a pale hand falls on the tile. On the arm, there is a a heart carved out of razor cuts and in the middle is a giant slash, leaking out blood...**

**I Just Want To Die by smartnsporty**

**You better read it... It gots emotion... (Remember! What you see in these commercials is not exactly what happens in the story... It just something I thought would make a good commercial!)**

* * *

"Whoa... That took awhile..." Chris is seen mumbling in bewteen pants. "But, it has been 20 lond minutes and all the campers ran out to hide..." Chris mumbled as he took a long breath.

"All but one!" You hear Duncan say, as the camera moves to him shaking his hand in Leo's face, who is still shaking. Chris then chuckles...

"Well... That's one down, 19 more!" Chris yelled out as Harold looked confused.

"Don't you mean 20 more, Chris?" He asked as Chris scowled.

"No! I mean 19! Mainly because remember! Dakota smelled like barf, so I gave her a free pass as she went to go wash herself!" Chris yelled out as Ezekiel rubbed his goatee.

"Isn't that like cheatin', eh?" He asked as Chris started to growl.

"Shouldn't you interns be dressed as ninja's chassing them?" He yelled out as Harold facepalmed and ran outta the Mess Hall with a couple wheezes. Duncan just pulled out his knife as Ezekiel ran outta the room as soon as he saw the knife.

"Jennette, Harold, Cody and Ezekiel are doing it... Plus, you got Chef doing it too..." Duncan remarked as Chris sighed.

"Fine... Whatever... Stay here with me, Mr. Duncan McQuitty Pants..." McLean remarked as Duncan growled and sliced the woodedn table.

"You called me that on the Tour, but no more!" He yelled as the host gulped.

"You... *Gulp* You got it!" He yelled out as he ran out of the Mess Hall as Duncan smirked.

"That's what I thought..." Duncan mumbled with a smirk. He then notices Leo still sitting there, shaking. "To easy!" He yelled out with a chuckled while grabbing him.

* * *

**With Wolfe and Sakura:**

"So what exactly is manga?" Wolfe asked as Sakura sighed and explained to again, for the third time.

"Manga is a Japanese comic... Kind of like _Marvel_ or _DC_..." She mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"So Stan Lee makes them?" He asked with a small smirk as Sakura turned to him with a twitch.

"STAN LEE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MANGA ARTISTS LIKE Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, Atushi Ohkubi, Tsugami Ohba and Rumiko Takaeshi!" Sakura yelled out in one breath as Wolfe looked creeped.

"Um... What?" He asked out loud, scared of the answer.

"Your a manga hater, aren't you?" She yelled out with narrow eyes at the boy, who cocked his eyebrows and blinked before picking one up.

"No seriously! This one sounds interesting!" Wolfe yelled out, picking up _Naruto_.

___

* * *

_

**Confessional (So...)**

Wolfe- Geez! She needs to calm down! Manga hater? I don't even know what Manga is really!

Sakura- No one is allowed to diss Manga in my presence... /Growls while hugging vol 1 thru 13 of Death Note./

* * *

"Don't you dare touch my _Naruto_!" Sakura yelled at a startled Wolfe, who only looked more and more confused.

"Your really confusing me dude..." He said while scratching his head as Sakura kept scowling at glaring at him.

"Sure I am..." She hissed out, as he looked truly confused.

"Uh... Anyway... Got any good hiding spots, Sakura?" Wolfe asked the manga girl as she shrugged with a sigh.

"We have only been here about 4 days. I never explored this place enough." She mumbled as she scrunched her nose. Wolfe sighed then smiled.

"Well, luckily, I decided to explore..." He said with a smile as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You explored this entire island?" She asked, clearly skeptic. He rose his hand in 'so, so' manner.

"Well, not the entire island, but most of it.. I do that when I'm bored... Since no video games on this island.." He mumbled as she looked at him.

"You should try anime and manga then..." Sakura said with a smile as Wolfe chuckled.

"Yeah... I liked that one I picked up, _Naruto... _But based on the chapter I read, I was wondering... Does that Naruto guy like that Hinata girl?" He asked with his lips pursed. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Who knows... Hinata has a massive crush on Naruto, Naruto says he likes Sakura, but-"

"Sakura?" Wolfe asked, confused.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, thinking Wolfe was asking about her name.

"Ah, no... I meant about the story.." Wolfe said with a soft chuckle as Sakura blushed.

"Oh... I thought you meant me... Hehe whoops..." She mumbled as her blushed faded away.

"Uh.. It okay.."

* * *

**Confessional (Um...)**

Sakura- Okay... Besides the manga thing, I would say Wolfe is pretty hot... /Blushes/

Wolfe- I think Sakura is falling for me... That's is not good... I mean, I have no feelings for her like that!

Chris- /Holding a switch/ Eh. I gave them 7 minutes... That's as good as 20, right? /Looks around then shruggs and pushes a button./

Jennette- /The outhouse is flashing red, and an alarm is blairing; She is wearing a black gi/ I swear... McLean is such an ASSHOLE! /Growls/

* * *

**With Jessica and Sarah:**

"What the hell is that?" Jessica yelled out as she covered her ears. Sarah was also covering her ears as the alarm began to get louder. Just then Sarah's eyes widened.

"I got it!" She yelled out, to which Jessica answered by giving her a confused look, causing Sarah to groan loudly.

"It's a precaution! Chris is planning it so we can't hear the ninjas! That way, it will be easier for them to catch us!" Sarah yelled out as Jessica looked up at the sky, finally getting it.

"Damn McLean! That means he let the ninjas free! We have to find!" Jessica hissed as Sarah nodded.

"Right! Let's move out!" Sarah yelled out as she started walking left and Jessica walked right.

"Dummy!" Jessica yells out as she ran to the left and grabbed Sarah by the ear. "This way!" She barked at the girl who was tearing up.

"Ow ow owch! I'm sorry! Ouch! Ow ow!" She cried out as Jessica dragged her.

* * *

**Confessional (Sooo..)**

Sarah- /Has a bandage on her ear/ She didn't have to kill my ear!

Jessica- Um... Sorry, Sarah...

Cody- /In a black gi/ Information time!

* * *

"So... You and Matt know each other?" Sarah asked as Jessica rubbed her temples.

"Yeah... We go back..." Sarah then blushed a little as she spoke again.

"Did you ever notice how similar he and Clive Auburn look?" Sarah asked, looking down as Jessica stopped in her tracks.

"What? No he doesn't!" Jessica yelled out with an uneasy look, But Sarah just scowled.

"You liar! I have met Clive, and I can tell... They have the same hair, except for the silver streaks in Matt's, at a glance,hey sort of have the same figure... And there eyes! Not many people with red eyes!" Sarah yelled out with her hands flailing. Jessica then popped a vein and turned to the girl. Expecting a yell, Sarah cowered, but was surprised.

"Yes... I've noticed..." Jessica mumbled while looking down. "Clive Auburn is really cute, so of course I noticed they look alike!" Jessica mumbled as Sarah gasped.

"Does that mean... You have feelings for..." Sarah stuttered but stopped as Jessica blushed and shook her head excessivly.

"What! No way! I have no feelings at all for Matt!" Jessica said while laughing nervously. Sarah just gave her the eye, but shrugged it off.

* * *

**Confessional (So..)**

Jessica- No way! Me and Matt have been friends for a long time! We both have no romantic feelings for each other at all!

Sarah- /Giggling/ She totally digs him! I need to try and hook them together...

Cody- Yes! Do that Sarah!

* * *

**With Julie and Matt:**

"Yeesh! What the hell is that!" Matt yelled as he covered his ears and both he and Julie shut their eyes.

"Ugh! That's so loud!" She yelled out as he looked around.

"I'm gonna guess that's the starting alarm! We gotta move then!" Matt yelled to Julie who simply nodded, while still covering her ears.

"Where too?" Julie asked as Matt shrugged.

"Not sure... Wait! That tree!" He yelled out as he pointed to a tree all the way up in the sky.

"Craping eh, that's huge!" She yelled as Matt snickered. She turned to see why.

"Crapping eh?" He asked with a laugh as she blushed and scowled.

"Yes! Crapping eh!"

"Hahahah... Well, let's get climbing!" Matt yelled out as he jumped up onto the tree and started to climb it. Julie looked uncertain though...

"Could you help me?" She asked as he sighed, for he was already halfway up, but he jumped down next to her.

"Here... Climb on my back..." He yelled to her and she nodded and climbed up on his back. As they were climbing, she almost slipped and grabbed on to his arm.

"Wow... You have lots of muscle.." She mumbled with a faint blush. He just chuckled and smiled at her.

"Yeah... It's called 'working out', Julie..." He said with a smirk as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I see..." She said as they finally reached the top of the tree.

"Whoa... You can't really hear the alarms from up here..." Matt mumbled as he sat Julie down on the branch.

"Whoa! You can see like all of Wawanakwa from here!" Julie yelled out as she looked around. Matt smirked and leaned against the trunk.

"Well, don't yell so loud... Those ninja's will try and find us..." He said as she smirked at him.

"Relax! There is no way they will find us up here!" Julie yelled out as she and Matt both froze and there were fizz lines at the top and bottom. Suddenly, they zoomed away, revealing that they were on a TV screen.

"Now I know where to go..." Cody mumbled as he smirked.

* * *

**Confessional (Hmm...)**

Cody- Time to capture Matt! /Smirks and covers his face with his black gi/

* * *

**With Isaac, Jim and Laura:**

"Munch!" Jim was munching a candy bar as he walked with his hands in his pockets. Laura was walking next to him, with her hands folded. In front of both of them, Jim was walking, smiling and eating a candy bar. After a couple of bites, Jim noticed the awkward silence.

"What's wrong with you two? You sure are quiet!" Jim said with a smile as Laura smiled back, but Isaac looked quite uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Jim.. I'm just not really sure what to talk about... I mean, I don't really know you or Isaac.." She explained as he nodded understanding.

"What about you, Isaac?" Jim asked as he turned to the loner boy, who just shrugged.

"Same reason, sorta.. Don't really know Laura..." He mumbled as Laura nodded. Jim was looking at the both of them.. He then widened his eyes and went over and nudged Isaac in the stomach.

"Oh I get it... You like her!" Jim said slyly while nudging Isaac in the stomach. Isaac scowled at the boy and hit him on the head, making sure it wasn't hard.

"I DON'T LIKE HER YOU IDIOT! I LIKE- Uh... Never mind..." Isaac said, realizing what he was saying and quickly stopped himself and blushed quickly. As Jim was laughing at the now blushing loner, Laura couldn't help, but smile with her eyes closed.

* * *

**Confessional (What to write?)**

Laura- /Smiling/ I didn't think that neither Isaac or Jim were cool, but they seem cool to me! /Giggles/

Jim- Now, I wonder who Isaac likes... I'm gonna determine who it is!

Isaac- Whoa.. Almost blew it there... Heh heh...

* * *

**With Alexa and Ashley:**

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked the smirking girl, who nodded with a big smirk.

"Of course! Dakota and I were looking around and we found this place!" Alexa said with a smirk, as Ashley blushed and scowled.

"And why did you make us wear our swim suits?" She asked as she kept her arms at her chest, making sure to guard them.

"Beeecauuuse! And what's up? Too scared to show your stuff?" Alexa said with a cackle as Ashley scowled with a small blush under her eyes.

"Says the girl wearing a shirt over her bikini..." Ashley mumbled as Alexa eyed her.

"I wear it, cause I like it!" Alexa yelled out as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Hmm mmm.." Ashley mumbled as Alexa walked next to her.

"Why are you covering your chest in the first place?" Alexa question as the shy girl shook her head.

"It's embarrassing! Just to have all the guys drool over you.. It's embarrassing, Alexa..." Ashley mumbled and looked down as Alexa smiled.

"Well, there must be one you want to have drooling over you!" Alexa yelled out, making Ashley blush even more.

"Maybe... But, I bet you are too!" Ashley stated back, as Alexa shook her head.

"Actually no... The guys here don't really spark my intrests..." Alexa replied with a smirk as Ashley frowned. Soon, they reached the Dock Of Shame...

"So what now?" Ashley asked as Alexa jumped in.

"This is why we need swimsuits! Come on! The water is nice and cold!" Alexa yelled out with a smile as Ashley scowled.

"That's not very inviting, Alexa..." She mumbled as she sat down on the dock and slipped her feet in. "Whoa.. Chilly..." Ashley said with a small smile.

"Oh jump in would ya!" Alexa said with a smirk. She then splashed some water onto Ashley.

"Oh you jerk!" Ashley said with a laugh as she kicked some water at her.

"Duncan! We should go after them!" A person in the bushes yelled at the pierced boy next to him.

"Wait... This is hot..." Duncan said while smirking, as the toque wearing boy next to Duncan nodded.

"Ugh!" The girl yelled out loud as both boys smiled as they watched the girls splash fight.

"So come on! Who is it!" The girls heard Jim yell as they saw Laura and Jim... Behind them was Isaac.

"I'm not telling you, ma..." Isaac began with a smile, but stopped as he saw Ashley sitting on the dock, in her bikini and covered in water. Suddenly, all of Isaac's face turned red and Ashley blushed and looked away. Jim looked at Isaac, as he started to look away.

"Oh, I get it!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Isaac yelled out as the ninjas in the bushes noticed them.

"Look! Those idiots! Get them!" Duncan yelled out as Ezekiel, Jennette, Harold and he all ran out.

"Wha-" Ashley said as Alexa grabbed her ankles and pulled her straight in the water.

"RUN!" Laura yelled out as both her and Jim booked it in the forest. Noticing this, Isaac ran on the other side. As the ninja's entered the forest, Isaac quickly jumped through the bushes and landed in the water, avoiding the ninjas, but by barely.

"This way! I saw them!" Harold yelled out as the ninjas ran out to the direction Laura and Jim ran. Suddenly, Ashley and Alexa resurfaced from the water, panting.

"What was that for?" Ashley asked the rocker as she shook her head.

"Those ninjas woulda gotten us! Besides.. We still need to get to this safe area me and Dakota found. Dakota might even be there now!" Alexa yelled out. "Now come on!" She yelled as both her and Ashley dove under.

"Secret place.." Isaac mumbled as he felt his chin from the edge of the water. He then dived under the water and opened his eyes. He saw Ashley and Alexa swimming towards some huge under water cave.

"Whoa!" Isaac mouthed from under the water as he followed them. He followed them to the edge of the cave, where he saw them both exit out of a rim of water.

"Whoa! What is place, Alexa!" Ashley yelled out as Alexa smirked.

"Me and Dakota found this place after the first challenge... We gotta be quick though... We will only have like 50 minutes of air in here!" Alexa remarked as she grabbed one of the dangling crystals. "So... We are set!" She said with a smirk as both her, Ashley and a now half resurface Isaac smiled.

* * *

**Confessional (It's 2:00 A.M. right now!)**

Alexa- Thanks Dakota! Never woulda found that place without you!

Isaac- Okay.. It probably wasn;t right sneaking on them like that, but It had to be done!

Ashley- That was a great hiding spot!

* * *

**With Dakota and Joshlyn:**

"So what is this place?" Joshlyn asked Dakota, who just smirked.

"It's this under water cave that me and Alexa found after the first challenge.. We will be safe there!" Dakota said with a smile as Joshlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't we wearing out swim clothes then?" She pondered to the scene girl, who shrugged.

"Eh... Don't fell like it..." She replied with a small smirk as Joshie looked angry behind her.

"Because you don't fell like it? That's not really a very good-" Joshyln began with a roll of her eyes as Dakota clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh.. I heard someone..." Dakota whispered to the now wide eyed Joshie, who was listening to see who was there.

"Let go of me..." Laura was heard mumbling, and you hear a thump.

"We got Jim and Laura, Chris... We will start a patrol around this area to see what we can find..." Harold uttered into the walkie talkie.

"Got it, you do that, over!" McLean yelled into the device, making Harold rub his ears. On the other side of the trees, Joshie was flipping out, while Dakota was looking around.

"We gotta hide!"

"We gotta run!" They whispered at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Run? That will make it harder to get to this cave!" Dakota muttered to Joshie, who shook her head.

"Cave? We can't make it now! They are starting a patrol in this area! We need to move!" She mumbled as Dakota shook her head.

"You can go, but I'm staying!" Dakota whispered as Joshie looked around.

"K, bye!" She quickly mumbled and ran off in the opposite direction. Dakota looked struck, but quickly flew into a bush next to her.

"OW!" A voice yelled from next to Dakota, alerting all the ninjas.

"What was that?" Jennette yelled as she ran next to the bush where Dakota was in.

"Dani?" Dakota quietly wondered as she saw the Queen Bee, in the bush.

"I thought this was a great place to hide!" Dani stated, not bothering to be that quiet.

"Was that Dani, eh? I tho'ought I h'erd her, eh..." Ezekiel mumbled as he stood with the bush right at his back.

* * *

**Confessional (I've been up so late, I have black bags under my eyes!)**

Dakota- We are so screwed!

Dani- What? I didn't do anything!

Chris- /Chuckling/ Chef has barely been in this episode! No pay for him!

* * *

**With Matt and Julie:**

"I know your somewhere over here!" Cody yells from the bottom of the forest. "The camera feed was from here! I'll stay here forever!" Cody yelled out with a smirk. Meanwhile on the tree, Julie was clinging to the trees trunk. Matt was under the tree, holding on the branch, Julie was standing on. He was looking out for Cody.

"I can't see him.. Let's go..." Matt breathed as he looked around, while Julie stayed at her spot.

"I'm afraid.." She mumbled as he looked flummoxed.

"What's wrong, Jules?" Matt whispered and kept looking across the trees for Cody.

"Jules?" She asked, baffled.

"Nickname.. You know, anyway, what is wrong?" He stated with a smirk, but then looked around again.

"I don't wanna slip... I know I will..." Julie muttured while looking down, but Matt just smirked.

"You won't, but If you do I will catch you..." He said with a warm smile and she smiled back.

"Thanks..." She stated with a smile, as she took a step away from the trunk.

* * *

**Confessional (Wedding Dress)**

Matt- /Has bandages around his head and has a eye patch on his right eye, and couple scratches on his face and foot marks on his jacket and is wearing a cast on his left arm/ I probably shoulda saw this coming...

Julie- /Blushing and looks sad, looks up to reveal has small tears in eyes/ I'm sorry, Matt! I didn't mean it!

Cody- /About to talk, but just laughs and knocks camera over/

* * *

As Julie took another step away from the trunk, she slipped and as she fell, Matt was able to catch her. Now, he was holding onto the branch with one hand, his other hand, wrapped around Julie's waist. Also, he moved her closer to him so there noses were almost touching.

"Hey... You okay, Jules?" Matt had asked her, but she kept her eyes shut since she fell. "Hey.. Your okay..." Matt stated with a smile as she opened her eyes. She then noticed Matt's hand and that there noses were touching. Her whole face then turned red.

"Hey.. You oka-" Matt began when she turned red, but was too startled to speak as she shrieked.

"Eiii!" Julie yelled out in joy as she continued to blush. Startling him, This made Matt lose his grip. As he fell, Julie was able to grab the branch he was hanging on.

"Crapp!" Matt yelled out as he hit a big branch, crushing his left arm. "**/CENSORED/**!" As he rolled off of the branch, he fell to a pointed branch, stabbing him in the right eye. "**/CENSORED/**!" He barked out as rolled off of that one, leaving behind a small trail of blood, and going straight through bushs of tiny branchs, that were all cutting him. Finally, he fell to the ground next to Cody, twitching. Cody pretended not to notice him and stepped all over him.

"Oh what is this? Matt? Well, looks like I found someone!" Cody said while fake acting and picking up, the twitching Matt. As he walked away, Julie slid down the trunk, to where she was about 5 feet in the air on a branch, but covered with leaves, so no one could see her.

"Sorry Matt.." She muttered as a couple tears fell down.

* * *

**With Sakura and Wolfe:**

"So... Light thinks he is a god?" Wolfe asked as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yup! He believes that he has the power of a god now-"

"You mean Shinigami?" Wolfe asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Sakura just smiled back at him.

"Yes, I mean a shinigami... Well, so yeah..." She said with a head nod and a big smile.

"I have to say I like L alot more.. Because, mainly, L is level-headed, not all evl and stuff like Light... Jeez.. That stuff is contagious!" Wolfe stated with a smile as Sakura beamed and nodded.

"See! I just fell in love with it, because Cartoons are stupid!The plot lines are super childish! But with anime, you could have super intelligent shows dealing with crime and stuff. Like _Death Note_!" She yelled out with a smile as Wolfe chuckled.

"Well, that is true... Most plotlines are pretty childish..." He stated with a smirk as a hand suddenly flew over Sakura's mouth.

"What the-" Sakura yelled out before she got thumped in the back, causing her to black out.

"What!" Wolfe yelled out as the ninja revealed to be Jennette. She was smirking at her job well done.

"Pressure point.. Knocks you out cold!" She stated with a chuckle as Wolfe, just looked at Sakura and Jennette.

"You knocked her out!" Wolfe yelled out, as Jennette shrugged.

"Oh well... But, I have caught someone... I guess I'm done... I mean, I'm so busy tying Sakura up, _maybe_, I wouldn't notice if her partner caught away... " She pondered with a small blush and a wink. As she turned to pick up Sakura, Wolfe quickly booked it away from her. As Jennette turned back to were Wolfe was, with Sakura in hand, she grinned.

"Cute boy, he is..."

* * *

**Confessional (Lol! Just listened to the emo song^-^)**

Wolfe- That was so awesome of Jennette! Too bad she got Sakura... I mean... I really liked her anime stories!

Jennette- Yes, I believe Wolfe is cute.. Which is why I let him go, idiots...

Chris- Not cool, Jennette! I'm not paying you now! /Looks stern, then smirks/ Oh wait! I _don't _pay you! /Laughs/

* * *

**With Maxine and Vega:**

"Run run run!" Maxine yelled out as she was panting from running.

"I got it the first time, bra!" Vega said, then turned red as maxine turned red as well.

"Please don't call me ''Bra" bro!" She yelled out to him as the ninjas behind the who used no amount of stealth at all were yelling.

"Stop running away, eh!"

"I'm gonna get you!" Duncan yelled out to them as Vega was still red.

"Never, Dudes!" He yelled out with a quick smirk... But he felt a tug on his foot and fell face first. "What the!" He yelled as he fell over, looking at his foot. There was a branch wrapped around his foot.

"Vega!" Maxine yelled out as Vega glanced at her with wide eyes.

"Go!" He yelled out before they all tackled him. Maxine sniffed as she continued to run from all the ninjas.

* * *

**Confessional (Sea too shining sea!)**

Maxine- Seriously! Who told them we were fake trees? They couldn't have just found out!

Chris- /Chuckling, while showing Max and Vega inside two fake trees/ Yeah I did!

* * *

**With Jessica and Sarah:**

"They got Vega!" Sarah yelled out from the bush. Jessica simply rolled her eyes at the girl besides her.

"I can kinda see that, hon...We need to move!" Jessica mumbled as she saw Harold take out a walkie talkie.

"We got Vega... We also have Laura, Matt, Jim, Dakota, Dani, Leo, and Sakura. So that means we need 2 more? Over!" Harold stated in it as stic burred.

"We also got Johnny.. I found him in my hot tub in my tent, Over!" Chris McLean stated over the Walkie Talkie as Harold smiled.

"Good! We only need one more person then.. Well let's find them!" Harold yelled out as he felt something on his head. When he looked up, he saw that it had started to rain.

"It's raining, eh..." Zeke mumbled as Jennette looked confused.

"In the summer? How is that possible?" She asked to no one in particular, but Duncan shook his head.

"It's probably Chris doing something... Who cares though really?" Duncan mumbled as Jennette thought about it, then shrugged and nodded. Suddenly, the radio turned on again.

"It's Cody! I'm in hot pursuit of Tommy and Samara!" Cody is heard yelling, panting. Duncan quickly grabbed it before Harold could reach for it.

"You better stay in hot pursuit, you nerd!" Duncan yelled into the Radio as you hear a thump, then another and groaning.

"Cody! What happened? Over!"

"Ugh... She kicked me in the place..." Cody mumbled as Zeke and Harold flinched as they heard it, but Duncan burst out laughing.

"Now is our chance..." Jessica whispered as Sarah tippy-toed out of the bush. As Jessica was tippy-toing, she accidently stepped on a branch. Syuddenly, all the ninja's turned towards them.

"Fuc-!" Jessica began, but stopped as Sarah pushed her in the hands of Ezekiel.

"Take her!" Sarah yelled as she ran off, screaming. Ezekiel looked amazed at what just happened as Duncan tied a rope around her.

"We got you! That's ten!" Duncan yelled off with a cackle. Harold smiled and pulled out a walkie talkie to call Chris.

* * *

**Confessional (It's a hint!)**

Ezekiel- Whoa, eh... She was purty... /Chuckles/

Jessica- That wasn't cool, Sarah!

Sarah- /Gulps/ Sorry, Jess... I freaked!

* * *

"Campers! The ninja takeover is over! The survivors include... Alexa, Ashley, Isaac, Joshlyn, Julie, Maxine, Mozart, Sarah, Samara, Tommy and Wolfe! Congradulations!" Chris' voice boomed off the PA.

"Whew! Finally!" Julie yelled out as she slid down her tree trunk.

"Finally! We can go!" Ashley yelled out with a smile.

"Let- Let go!" Ashley heard Isaac's voice and turned to see Isaac on the floor, with Alexa on top of him holding him down.

"Isaac?" Ashley asked, confused as he looked up and gulped.

"Uh... Hiya..." He mumbled with a small smile as Alexa frowned.

"He followed us... He has to die..." She whispered while grapping his neck.

"WHAT?" Isaac and Ashley yelled out at the same time as Alexa cackled.

"I'm kidding! Jeez!" She stated with a laugh as Isaac sighed and let his head fall.

"Yes! We wade wit, Sawara!" Tommy yelled out in his cute voice as he and Samara jumped up and down and shared a hug.

"You betcha, Tommy!" She yelled out with a smile.

"Hmph... Let's go!" Wolfe started with a smile as Sarah nodded, who was next to Wolfe who was next to Joshlyn. They then all smiled and started to walk.

* * *

"Jeez! Took you long enough!" Chris yelled out as they all arrived. As the 10 survivors looked around, they noticed Mozart was sitting next to Chris.

"Yo Mo! Why you next to him?" Alexa asked as Mozart smiled.

"Mainly because I wasn't sighted at all!" Mo stated proudly as Chris nodded.

"That's right! And thats why Mo gets to chose the teams for this challenge!" Chris stated as Mozart smiled.

"Wait! You said I won this challenge because of that barf smell!" Dakota suddenly remembered as Chris widened his eyes and whistled.

"That is cheating.. I can't do that..." He mumbled as he looked at Mo, and Dakota looked pissed.

"Oh yes..." Mo said with a smirk.

"Remember... You get 11 people and the other team has ten!" Chris stated with his arms flailing.

"Well... I guess...

Johnny...

Isaac...

Ashley...

Wolfe...

Jessica...

Julie...

Matt...

Sarah...

Laura...

and uhhhh... Well, I guess Smiley Jim!" Mozart roared out as they cheered. Chris then walked in front of him.

"And your guys will be now called... The Bisexual Deviants!" Chris roaored out with a small smirk.

"What?" They all shouted except for Mozart, who was cheering.

"And now you guys...

Dani,

Samara,

Tommy,

Maxine,

Vega,

Leo,

Joshlyn,

Sakura,

Dakota, and

Alexa!" Chris roared out, as they all cheered.

"You guys will be... The McLean Picks!" He said with a big small as no one cheered. "What?"

"The McLean Picks? That is so stupid..." Alexa mumbled, as they all nodded. Just then, Dakota grinned.

"How about the name... Taco Power!" She yelled out with her hands in the air as they all laughed, but Chris shook his head in distaste.

"Fine, fine... You guys are Taco Power! Happy now!" Chris asked and they all nodded. Angry, he muttered and walked away. Just then, something hit Julie.

"What... Where is Matt?" She asked worried, as Chris and the Chef next to him snickered.

"I'm here!" Matt yelled out. When they turned at him, some gasped. He was wearing a cast on his left arm, had scratches all over him and was wearing an eye patch.

"What happened?" Jessica and Julie yelled out in unison as Matt chuckled.

"Well... I kinda broke my left arm when I fell... I stabbed right above my eye, luckily... Or else, I would have no vision in it! And got scratched... alot..." He mumbled sadly as Julie hugged.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She yelled out as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry! It's not-" Matt began but stopped when Julie jumped on him crushing his arm as thunder rowed.

"OUCH!" He yelled out in pain, as she noticed what was happening.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! Sorry!" She yelled out to him as she helped him up. "I'm just... Kinda scared of lightning..." She whispered in his ear as he nodded.

"I understand!" Matt stated with a warm smile as they, plus the other 19 campers heard the noise of something large and flying.

"Introducing... The McLean Plane!" Chris yelled out as a piece of the plane fell of and landed straight on Duncan.

"Urf!" Duncan yelled out as Sakura chuckled.

"Manga hater deserved that..." Jessica looked uneasily at the plane though.

"There is _NO _way in _HELL _that I am getting on _**THAT!**_" She yelled out with big eyes as Matt patted her shoulder.

"Fear coming back up?" He asked with a smile as she turned crimson.

"Shut up! And yes..." She mumbled the last part as Chris cackled.

"Anyway! You 21 campers will take this bad boy to a deserted forest island! There, you will have to spend 10 days without dying! Also, at any given moment..." Chris yelled out as Duncan wrapped his arms around Chris' and Harold's necks.

"-Doris here will give you challenge based off of Possum Scout Steve's Possum Training or something!" Duncan yelled out with a snicker and a small smirk. Harold scowled at the delinquent, but then smiled at all the campers.

"Wait... We are going camping? For 10 days? You can't be serious!" Dani asked with a wrinkle of her nose and a look of distaste in her eyes.

"That's right! Your gonna be on that plane for 7 hours!" Chris yelled out as they all gasped and Ashley tried to walk past him.

"Where do you think your going?" Chris asked with a smirk as Ashley looked at him.

"I'm going to go change into my regular clothes..." She muttured at Chris shook his head and grinned.

"Uh no! You see the plane is leaving now! If you go to get changed, your gonna miss it and the challenge, and be immediatly disqualifed!" He replied with a chuckle. Alexa looked pissed off at Chris, but Ducan was fightning back a nosebleed.

"Well, you guys better board!" Chris yelled out as the plane started and 20 campers jumped on. Jessica stayed by the door openinh though, freaking out.

"This thing will break and I'm gonna fall and- and- and-" Jessica tried to say as she started to back away, but McLean was teitching now and he grabbed her and threw her on the plane.

"Go in!"

"No! Help! Help, he is attacking!" Jessica yelled out as the door slammed, and the plane started to take off. Chris then turned to the camera.

"I'm now alone on this island! I'm not sure what to do now! But what do you guys think will happen? Well, we will find out... AFTER the break!" He stated with a smirk.

* * *

**Well, that is the chapter! So far we have Noah who is going to be Guest Intern 3... Unless anyone wants Justin, tell me so!**

**So remember... I need the sizes of most of the campers... Really awkward...**


	6. Day 2: Ninja's and Nerd's Oh My! Part 2!

********************

****

Sorry for the wait... School just started up for me! Which sucks! It is bitchy, because I never have time to type anymore! But oh well... If I did some stuff wrong on this chapter, I'm truly sorry!

* * *

**Day 2: Part 2: What Happens On The Plane... Stays On The Plane...

* * *

**

"Hello everyone! I'm Chris McLean here on Wawanakawa Island! If you were paying attention before the break, you would know that our campers where suppose to survive the ninja takeover! It took awhile, but soon the ninjas overwhelmed 10 of our campers, making the 11 that survived our winners! But now, the campers are being taken on the McLean Plane to a deserted island to survive a couple days with Harold and his Possum Training! Buuuuuuut! None of the campers, not even the interns or Harold knows! But As Chef is flying this plane, the real challenge will begin here!"

* * *

Julie was looking out the window, whimpering as she saw the lightning strike across the sky. Matt walked over next to her and sat down next to her, and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey.. You okay, dude?" Matt asked as Julie looked back inside and faced Matt.

"Sorry... I'm just really really scared of-" Suddenly, lightning hit right next to the plane with a giant crack, causing Julie to shout out and jump into the air, onto Matt's lap. Matt then turned Crimson red as Julie shut her eyes and was holding onto him.

"Ummm... Ju-Julie? Cou-Can you ple-please g-ge-ge-get off..." Matt stuttered as he turned more red as Julie then noticed what was going on around them then blushed and turned redder then him.

"Oh crap! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so-"

* * *

**Plane Confessional (Well, High School started for me today!)**

Julie- Oh my god! That was soooooooo embarrassing! /Throws her face in her hands/ I landed on his lap! Jeez! /Sighs and the camera falls/

Matt- /Really red/ Well... Um... THIS PLANE ROCKS!

* * *

"So so so so so so so so so so so so sorrrrrrry!" Julie yelled out while breathing heavily, and still super red. Matt was blushing while she was apologizing, mainly because she was still on his lap. From the corner, Jessica was scowling at Sarah's snickering and her comments.

"Didn't you see that?" She asked while raising an eyebrow, to which Jessica merely smiled.

"Yeah! Julie fell in his lap! It seems like they actually might end up together! Finally!" Jessica yelled out with a smile and a soft chuckle, but Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't it tick you off?" She asked while nudging her, but Jessica looked confused.

"What do you mean? Matt might actually get Julie! Take that Cody! Ha!" She said with her eyes shut and laughing.

* * *

**Plane Confessional (Wow! So many friends in one day!)**

Sarah- /Scowling/ Ugh! She will never admit she likes Matt, will she? Maybe I can get help from Laura...

Jessica- /Looking Smug/ She will _never _get me to say that I like Matt! /Realizes what she said/ Wait no! I mean, I don't like him, but she thinks I like him, but she will never heaar me say I like him, because I don't!

Chef- /Scowling and in cockpit/ Damn girls! All obsessed with love! Makes me sick!

* * *

"Oh come on! Just admit you have a crush on Matt!" Sarah yelled out, while scowling at the rebel, who just twitched her left eye.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Jessica hollered, getting the attention of both Matt and Julie, who stared at her. Jessica gasped at what she yelled out and threw her hands over her mouth, while Sarah's mouth was agape. Jessica turned crimson red as Sarah burst out laughing and Julie and Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Sorry me and Sarah were talking about... CLIVE! Yeah! Uh Clive! She was asking and I'm like no I don't like him! And yeah.." Jessica stated in one breath, making Sarah laugh harder. Matt smiled and laughed, but Julie looked a little skeptic.

"Fangirl alert!" Matt yelled out, making Jessica's red shade on her face disappear and she smirked.

"I'm not the fangirl on the island. You know that!" She stated smuggly, but then frowned when she noticed Julie resting in his lap. She quickly looked away from where she was sitting, but Matt caught it and frowned.

"Uh Jules? Your kinda stil on my lap.." Matt mumbled, to which Julie looked down and blushed. She quickly jumped from his lap. Jessica then smiled, and sat down next to him.

"So how..."

* * *

"Okay... Chris we reached our highest elevation! Also, the camera is ready!" Chef yelled as he swung the cockpit door open, and Chris stepped onto the plane. He was sporting his usual smirk, but it looked a little different.

"Hello, campers! I'm so happy today! You maybe wondering why, but it is because I have wanted to this challenge before TDI was even created!" He says, flashing his grin and cackling. He then holds up a red button switch. "The 21 campers think today's challenge is to survive Harold's 'possum Training', but..." Chris began, but stopped and frowned when he saw Harold next to Chef, explaining something about a Pony Ranch. "Haaarold! Your suppose to be with the campers!" Chris stated with a small scowl and in his pouty voice, to which Harold answered by shrugging.

"Yeah, but Chef needed help looking for something, and I decided he would need my mad skill to find it!" Harold stated proudly, thumping himself in the chest, causing him to wheeze. Chris raised an eyebrow, but sook his head nontheless.

"Anywho... The campers think they are going to some forest, 7 hours from Wawanakawa, but actually, I had Cody set up a VR system around the McLean Plane to simulate flight!" Just then, Cody's head poped in through the cockpit window, grinning.

"That's right! So actually, our campers will be stuck in Wawanakawa's forest, where tradgedy will strike!" Cody stated, with extra emphasis on "strike", but amybe that was because Chris opened the door, sending Cody flying. Chris then closes the door and his scowl turns into a smirk.

"As Cody was saying, The campers will be ditched in the woods of Wawanakawa and there, the Bisexual Deviants and /sigh/ Taco Power... Will have to find a way out of the woods back to the island! Buuuuuut! There is a twist! Both teams will probably end up finding camp, but the team that carries Harold's Dead Body to the camp win!" Chris stated to the camera and chuckled, while harold smiled and nodded.

"Yes! You see, Chef here is gonna fly this plane to the ground when the plane has been in flight for exactly 6 hours and 53 minutes! At that time, I will be announcing our arrival and the plane will crash. When the campers walk up, they will see me, all bloody and with no pulse! You just need to have awesome skills to be able to slow your breathing to make it look dead..." Harols stated with his finger in the air, while Chef and Chris looked at each other.

"Or you could use this rubber dummy, we bought..." Jennette said from the window, holding up harold, in his Possum Scout uniform, but with cuts and blood all over him and a plane piece in his chest. Harold winced when he saw it.

"Gosh! That looks so real!" He muttered as he poked it. Chris snickered as he quickly pushed Harold, who fell out of the plane onto a walking by Duncan.

"Watch where you fall, Doris.." Duncan spat, while holding onto the nerds shirt collar, who was quivering, but not in fear.

"Oh! Watch me quiver!" Harold spat back, as the camera moved back to Chris on the plane door.

"Haha! Who will win today's challenge? Who will realize it is a challenge and not really a dead Harold? Who will even care?" Chris shouted with a smile as a Possum Hat hit Chris.

"I resent that, Chris!" Harold yelled to the sadist, who shrugged.

"Who cares what you do... But, the answers to these questions and more, will be answered when we get back!"

************************************

**********

* * *

**

**"What do you mean?" Gwen asked as she stared at her saddened Ex, who looked on the verge of tears.**

**"I've broken her Gwen... And I can't fix her.." Trent mumbled as he let the trickles of tears slide down his cheek, dripping to the floor. Gwen stood there, in a state of shock at what he had just said and gottena horrible tug at her heart... Because she knew it was all her fault. She let a silent tear slip as she started to shake. She was guilty.**

**"I'm sorry... Trent..." She tried to mumbled, but instead came out as a small choked up sob. Trent, who was now weeping, turned from her and walked away, letting all his tears fall out.**

**"I broke her..."**

**Broken Strings And Breaking Some New Ones by Alexex!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm Ezekiel LeBlanc... And I'm a Demon Hunter... For as long as I have lived, I hunt these beasts to stop from the deaths of good souls, but another reason fuels me...**

**I want revenge for the death of my father and mother...**

**The Road I Walk by MattyBlood15... Check it out, y'all!**

* * *

"And we are back! It hasn't felt like it but, Chef has been flying for over 2 hours now! We also think it's time for some fun..." Chris smirks at the camera while rubbing his hands. Chef chuckles as he picks up the intercom.

"Uh... Campers? Get ready to expect some _light _turbulence!" Chef howled into the intercom before , throwing it down and taking a massive dive, when really it was the virtual reality simulator holding the plane as if it where diving.

**********************************************

* * *

**

"So how is-" Jessica began, but stopped when the intercom blared on.

"Uh... Campers? Get ready to expect some _light _turbulence!" Chef yelled into the intercom, before slamming it down. Jessica raised an eyebrow, but started to scream as the plane suddenly flew down.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she quickly jumped to the nearest thing around her, which happened to be Matt... Julie was holding onto the wall, but Matt was just looking around with his seatbelt on. He then noticed Jessica's hands around his neck and he blushed. Julie noticing this growled at Jessica, who was still screaming.

* * *

**Plane Confessional:**

Julie- /Arms folding and scowling/ I know Matt is fair game and all, but jeez! Just becuase the plane was spiriling down, didn't mean she had to grab onto him!

Jessica- /Blushing and frowning/ I didn't even know I was holding to him! So you cannot say that I like him!

Matt- /Smiling and his arm cast is off, but there is arm wrap around it/ Well, I didn't expect that! She just started screaming and yanked on my me! And, even though I have been friends with her for a long time, I really think Jess is cute.. /Sighs/ But, Please edit this out...

Cody- /In Wawanakwa Confessional; Smirking/ So, Matt has a thing for Julie and Jessica, and they both have a thing for him? Oh, I can SO turn this against him!

Chef and Chris- /In cockpit, laughing/

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Chris was laughing as Chef kept the plane in the way that it felt like it was spirling down. He then took a sip of the coke next to him and smiled.

"Dumb kids..." Chef mumbled as Chris continued to laugh, not able to control himself.

"I think we made them wet themselves! Haha! Well, lift it back up..." Chris mumbled as Chef shrugged and lited the plane back up.

* * *

"We were able to pass through, maggots!" The intercom howled one more time. By now, Julie was grasping onto the pole she found in the side of the McLean Plane, Sarah and Laura where by the door, holding each other, Jessica was shaking, with her hands still around Matt's neck and while laying on top of him, because they had fallen to the ground when the plane fixed itself. Dakota was laughing in the corner though.

"That was awesome, Chef!" She yelled out with a smile as Alexa, who was still in her bathing suit, nodded.

"We should totally do that again!" Alexa yelled out and the two laughed before high fiving. Next to them, Ashley was wearing her bikini and had a shade of red below her eyes. Isaac had blood out of his nose and was unconscious on her lap. Sakura, who tumbled in, holding her head, saw Isaac and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to that fool?" Sakura asked, and Ashley looked nerveous.

"Uhhh..."

* * *

**(30 Minutes Earlier)**

"I can't believe him..." Ashley mumbled as she tried to cover up her chest, but Alexa was busy playing pattycake with Dakota.

"Oh lighten up, Ash! So we have to be in our swimsuits! Does it really matter?" Alexa asked as Dakota accidently pattycaked Alexa in the face, making her scrunch her nose. Ashley just sighed at them.

"You have a shirt! I don't! I'm in a two-piece going to the forest to try and survive a week! Ashley huffed and sighed with one hand on her head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Dakota mumbled with a pouty face as Alexa was laughing for hiting her in the face.

"But, it was funny! Haha!" Alexa yelled out, holding her side and laughing. Just then, Isaac walked into the room and immediatly blushed when he saw his crush.

* * *

**Plane Confessional (Sorry for wait!)**

Ashley- Oh lord...

Isaac- /Holding a napkin to his nose/ That was... Nice...

* * *

"Umm.." Isaac began, as he stepped in and Alexa and Dakota continued there slap fight. "He really made you stay in that?" He asked as she sighed and smiled small.

"Yeah... What a dick, right?" She said and Isaac chuckled a little while rubbing the back of his head. He never even noticed his blush until Alexa was pushed into him... Which flung his face in between Ashley's breasts. Her whole face turned crimson red and Isaac did the same and blood gushed from his nose.

"Ugh!" He yelled as he flew back. Seeing this, Alexa and Dakota burst out laughing, while Ashley's whole face was still bright red and she was breathing heavily.

"Did he... just... pass.. out?" She asked as Dakota poked him with a stick she made appear. She smirked then.

"Oh yeah he is!" She then picked him up. "I'm Isaac! I passed out becuase I touched a hot girls boobies!" Dakota stated in a high falsetto, pretending to be Isaac, but Ashley merely scowled.

"Not... Funny!" She said in between breaths. "besides, I'm not hot!" She stated blandly, but Dakota looked her up and down.

"I'd do you!" Alexa shouted with a smile. "if that helps I mean!" She said after, but Ashley just looked weirded out.

"That does NOT make me feel better!" She said with a blush as Dakota shook her head.

"Why are you still blushing? I'd be stoked if I had boobs like you!" Dakota said as she grabbed both of Ashley's breasts and squeezed on them. Right as this was happening, Isaac woke up. Wobbling, he rose his head to see Dakota squeezing Ashley's boobs and they almost popped out. Seeing this, his nose erupted with blood and he fell unconscious again.

* * *

**Plane Confessional:**

Isaac- /Holdinga napkin with blood leaking out/ A cute girl was groping a super hot girl and you expect me to _not _pass out! You have to be stupid!

Ashley- No no no no no no! Why Dakota!

* * *

"Isaac?" Ashley asked as Dakota blushed and let go of Ashley's breasts and Alexa burst out laughing.

"Haha! Again!"

* * *

**Present:**

"Uhhh... He hit his head when the plane dived.." Ashley mumbled with a small smile and Sakura merely raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah!" Sakura said, agreeing with her, but still raising a eyebrow.

"Holy crap, I'm scared!" Sarah muttered while grasping Laura's arms, who was shaking.

"That was NOT fun.." She mumbled as she fell to the floor.

"Uh Jess? Could you... Uh heh... Please get off of me?" Matt asked nicely as Jess opened her eyes and noticed she was on top of Matt. She then quickly blushed, but it was barely noticable because her face threw off the blush.

"Oh Shi... Sorry, Matt! Hehe..." Jess mumbled quickly while chuckling and rubbing the back of her head, while Matt smiled.

"Don't act like you didn't enojy it!" Matt snickered and Jess threw a quick blush, which quickly disappeared.

"What? Waht do you mean by-"

"I was just messing with you, Jess.."

"Oh.."

"Yeah..." Matt mumbled as she looked down at the ground, but then looked back up at him and smiled.

* * *

**Plane Confessional (Yeah, I'm depressed...)**

Laura- She SOOO digs him!

Sakura- Looks like Jess has a crush!

Sarah- Was it just me or did anyone else notice how fast she could throw her blushes off?

Ashley- So Jessica has a thing for Matt? Oh lala!

Dakota- I knew she would fall for him!

Alexa- Aw, love!

Jim- Wait a minute! So Matt has a crush on Jessica AND Julie?

Mozart- /Smiles/ Yes, Jim... Yes he does..

Jim- Oooh! I wonder how that will turn out!

Harold- I remember my first love... Well, it was LeShawna from Total drama Island, but that's besides the point.

Duncan- /At Wawanakwa/ NO couples that get together on reality TV ever make it! Ha!

Ezekiel- /At Wawanakwa/ So Matt likes Jess, to? Damnnit, eh!

Jennette- /At Wawanakwa, about to talk but just shakes her head/

Matt- /Looking around/ I have a weird feeling...

Jessica- I don't like him!

* * *

"Well, then... The plane is stabilized now!" Julie yelled out and sat next to Matt. Jessica raised an eyebrow at Julie, who was narrowing her eyes. They were silent as Matt looked at both of them, then smiled.

"Uh, okay then?" Matt asked, confused and the girls stopped staring at each other.

"Yeah, yeah... So either way, What's up?" Jessica asked as she sat down on the other side of Matt, who frowned and showed off his cast. She nodded as Julie rolled her eyes.

"So a love triangle is in the making? Sarah asked Laura, who smiled.

"Oh yeah... They totally dig each other!" Laura stated and Sarah gave her a glance.

"Oh really? You think Matt is intrested in Jessica too?" Sarah asked with a small grin as Laura scoffed.

"Totally! It is pretty easy to tell..." She said quietly as her and Sarah walked up to the first class cabin, leaving the room where Jessica was laughing at Matt's joke, while Julie was scowling at Jess.

"Is it now... Hmmm..." Sarah mumbled while taking on last look at the three and then turns to Laura. "That seems like some Drama..." She mumbled as Laura nodded.

"Oh, you better believe that..."

* * *

"Come on, Leo! Eat something!" Joshlyn yelled out to Leo, who was clutching his knees and shivering. Joshlyn then groans and face palms.

"Come on, Leo! Can you please- AHHHH!" Joshlyn began, but screamed as the plane dived again.

"HAHAHAHA! This is too much fun, Chef!" Chris laughed out loud as Harold rolled his eyes and Chef cackled.

"Yeah, I know! Hahaha!" Chef yelled out as Ezekiel came next to the plane while wearing a 'Kiss The Cook' aporn.

"Hey! Food is ready, eh!" Zeke yelled out as Chris and Chef looked eager.

"That boy can cook! Yes!" Chris yelled as he hopped down from the cockpit. He then grabbed part of the steaming food and took a bite, and then moaned in pleasure.

"My God! This is like Heaven!" Chris yelled as he started to scarf it down, ignoring the smirking Ezekiel and the glaring Chef and Cody.

"Hey! McLean don't hog it all!"

"Yeah, dude! That isn't cool!" They yelled as Chef jumped from the plane, making Cody run into the controls. "Ouch!" Cody yelled as the plane started up and flew across, breaking from the stand it was on.

"Ohhh..." Chef began...

"Crap!" Chris yelled out as Ezekiel looked at the plane that was now flying away. Just then, Duncan walked up with a soda in his hand. He saw the plane soar away and cackled.

"Ha! Good luck now, McLean!" Duncan snorted as McLean began to freak.

"No! The Producers will be on my ass! Duncan! Ezekiel! Jennette! We need to get them back here! Chef start up the McLean-copter!" Chris yelled as the three interns gave Chef a look, who shrugged.

"Don't ask me... He named it, man.." Chef mumbled as Ezekiel remembered Jessica and her fear.

"Oh no, eh! We gotta sto'op that Plane!" Ezekiel yelled out, which reminded Duncan Ashley was on the Plane and Jennette that Wolfe was on it too.

"OH NOO!" They all yelled as they scrambled past Chris and Chef gave them all a look.

* * *

**Burnt Confessional (Thats called a foreshadow people!)**

Cody- /Growling and the forest is his background with some plants on fire/ Damn that Chef and Chris!

Chef- Well, we didn't mean to to that! Heh... /In Wawanakwa Confessional/

Chris- /Hyperventilating/

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" Cody yelled as the plane took off, crossing the lake. His lips were flapping, thanks to Chef breaking the cockpit lock when the door was open. Nontheless, Cody was barely able to grab the door handle and ran in as Harold was giving a speech.

"Well, we are almost... Cody? What's wrong?" Harold asked as all of the campers turned to him, looking frayed. Cody was breathing heavily and was looking around.

"CHEF AND CHRIS LEFT THE PLANE AND WE ARE ACTUALLY OVER THE OCEAN!" Cody yelled out in one breath. At first, everything was silent, but then all the campers started to scream. Jessica and Julie both grabbed onto Matt's neck and started screamin, both deafening him and choking him. Alexa and Dakota were whooping, while Ashley was holding onto the unconscious Isaac. Leo was still shivering, but Joshlyn was holding onto him for her dear life. Laura and Sarah where whimpering and holding each other. Wolfe was strapping himself in his seatbelt when Sakura jumped on him. Harold was screaming and started holding onto Cody, which was choking him. Suddenly, they all felt a quick tug and the plane began to shake.

"Help us!" Harold yelled out as Cody looked out the window to see the plane entering the clouds.

"Hey... We just entered the clouds... We might be- AHHHH!" Cody began, but stopped as the plane started to fall down. They all flew to the roof and started screaming, deafening mostly everyone.

* * *

**Burnt Confessional (I'm at School!)**

Matt- /Forest on fire behind him and wearing hearing aids/ Jeez! First my arm and leg and eye and now my ears!

Issac- /Shruggs/ I dunno what even happened..

Wolfe- WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!

Tommy- /In Wawanakwa Confessional/ Damn! Those girls really did a number on my ears!

Julie- /Blushing/

Jessica- /Blushing/

Sakura- /Blushing/

Sarah- /Blushing/

Laura- /Blushing/

Alexa and Dakota- /Laughing/

Dani- /Scowling/

* * *

"We are falling!" Sarah yelled out with her eyes shut. Laura, who was next to her, tried to nod, but only smacked her head against the roof.

"Please let go of my neck!" Matt yelled with his eyes shut as both girls continued to scream while clutching his neck. Ashley was whimpering with Isaac in her arms, still limp, but somehow got a bloody nose.

"Faster, man!" Alexa yelled as Dakota laughed right next to her and was somehow eating a taco she pulled out of her pocket.

"Yeah, faster... Munch!" Dakota yelled out with a cackle and continued to eat her taco, when suddenly the plane lurched forward and everyone fell to the ground. While this happened, Julie fell on Matt's broken arm and he hissed out in pain!

"YOUCH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW-" Matt yelled as he ran acroos the plane room and towards the door, but fell out and landed in water. Everyone circled to see Matt in the water, scowling and the land to be nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Burnt Confessional (I never get typing time anymore!)**

Laura- No... land...? /Starts to cry/

Sarah- What the! No land at all! What will we do? Are we gonna die?

Jessica- I truly thought... I would die...

* * *

"Where is the land? It has to be here? Somewhere?" Cody yelled out as he fell to his knees on the doorway.

"On no... What about the show? What's gonna happen?" Harold asked while putting hi9s hand on top of his forehead.

"Are we stranded for good?"

* * *

"Will the campers be okay? Will I be sued? Can we save them, for my sake? We better damn hope so! You will find out next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... ADVENTURES!" Chris yelled out as Duncan and Ezekiel were jumping into a helicopter and Chris was next to Chef on the dock with Jennette, who was in a pilot uniform.

* * *

"NEXT TIME on Total Drama Adventures! The campers are stranded in the middle of nowhere!" You see Harold swimming in the water, freaking out. "Harold freaks out"

"No where do we go?" Harold yells as the camera moves to Max hyperventilating and the background is night.

"Max tries to survive swimming at night!"

"This is Bull! I don't-" Dani then pushes Max in the water, who freaks.

"Isaac finally wakes up and Samara and Tommy form a plan!" The camera shows Isaac on dirt and walking up and it shows Samara holding wood and Tommy whispering in her ear.

"And also... One Mystery person confronts a camper!" Camera shows someone carrying firewood, when they see a person wearing all black, a black robe and a white Mask with thin eye slits.

"Hello..." The camera fades to the TDA! Sign.

"Catch it later! Day 3: Survival Of The Campers!"

* * *

**Okay, originally this was gonna be one day, but with school I rarely get typing time and I can't deprive you of this! So I decided, this would be two days and one elimination!**

**Please enjoy!  
**


	7. Day 3: Survival Of The Campers! Part 1!

**Sorry for the wait... School just started up for me! Which sucks! The next chapter will be longer, this is just cuz school is taking a toll on me! Next chap will be longer!**

* * *

**Day 3: Part 1: What now!  
**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Maxine yelled out as she clutched the door handle. By now, Matt was still in the water and Harold was swimming circles around him.

"Now where do we go?" Harold yelled out, as Cody started to freak.

"We are gonna die..." He mumbled as Johnny looked at the plane.

"Who here is a good swimmer?" He asked as Dani scowled at the Chris lover.

"And HOW will that helps us?" Dani asked with her hands on her hips, but Ashley rose her hand.

"I'm in my bathing suit so I can swim real good!" She stated with a small smile as Johnny grinned.

"Good... We will need someone to swim into the Cargo Hold. When there, you will be needed to check the fuel lines. This is vital, okay?" Johnny told the bikini wearing shy girl. She nodded and smiled and jumped into the water.

"I got this!" She yelled out, but Johnny stopped her before she could dive.

"Wait! If the Fuel lines are in trouble, make sure to get out of there!" He yelled out to her. She nodded and dove under. When under she saw that at the Plane's tail, there was a hole. She quickly swam in and saw a glimpse of air. She rose up and gasped.

"Huff! Whew! Okay..." She mumbled to herself as she swam through the water, noticing some of it was black.

"Oh my god..." She mumbled as she turned to swim out... Just then the camera started to fade.

Static... "Did yo-" Static... "It isn't that hard you dumbas-" Static... Finally the camera straightened up. You see a blond women in all red and a black haired man wearing a tuxedo.

"We finally fixed the camera! I'm Blainley!" The girl yelled out with her hands up in the air. She smiled as the man did the same with his introduction.

"And I'm Josh! And welcome to..." the girl, Blainley, rushed over next to him and a something fell from the tope of the screen, which was a neon sign.

"CELEBRITY MANHUNT!" They yelled out with there eyes closed as the neon sign lit up.

"Well, today, Celebrity Manhunt will be checking out Total Drama Adventures!" Josh yelled out while holding his hands to his face. Blainley smiled at the camera.

"As most of you DON'T know, we are hacking into the film of Day 3's Total Drama Adventures program! But in all actuallity, today is actually the challenge of the Final 5!" Blainley yelled out with a soft squeal.

"Now... the Producers said we can't disclose exactly who the final 5 are, but in truth we don't even know!" She said with a smile as Josh nodded.

"That's right! Either way, we have met someone from the Final 6! They also have wished to remain... Anoynomus!" Josh whispered out as a screen appeared in the back of them and someone was standing there and they were a black shadow.

"Hello, Blainley... Hello, Josh..." The person said, with there voice disoriented. Josh smiled at the person.

"Hello! What can you tell us about the Final 5?" He asked and the person nodded.

"Well Josh... All I can say is there are 5 people in it... Also, there are 2 girls and 3 guys left. But I can't exactly say who they are." The person mumbled and Blailey nodded.

"I see! Well, we got a call from Chris and we said something about an uplink?" She asked and the person nodded.

"Yes... Let me set it up..." You see them struggle, then the screens turns to a winter area and you see ice and snow when Chris walks in the way.

"Well, hello Everyone! It's me, Chris McLean!" He yelled out in his narssisstic voice, and Josh grinned.

"Chris! Where are you currently?" Josh asked and Chris blinked.

"I can't really disclose that-" Chris began, but was interruppted by Chef.

"We are in Anartica, fool!" He yelled and Chris growled and began to hit Chef when you see Noah pushed into the camera and it breaks. Blainley had wide eyes and so did Josh.

"Was that..."

"Noah! it looks like for the Final Five, Noah will be the guest intern!" Josh yelled out as Blainley shook her head.

"That's right! I think... Either way, We have to sign of for now, or else no one will find out who was voted off!" Blainley said to Josh, who scoffed.

"They could just go Youtube and look up the whole season from the Australian Broadcasting Company! **[1]**" Josh stated as the camera fizzed out to the McLean Plane in the water. There were paddles sticking out of the plane and you could hear Mozart and Johnny yelling out.

"Stroke!"

"Stroke!"

"Stroke!"

"Please stop yelling..." Samara mumbled to the duo, who shook there heads and kept yelling.

"I'm about to slice them..." Joshlyn gasped and she turned to see Leo, grumbling and helping her stroke. She couldn't help but hug the guy.

"Your okay!" She yelled as he yelped when she grabbed him.

"My circulation! Stop!" He breathed out as she dropped him and blushed.

* * *

**Plane Confessional (Well, this is okay...)**

?- /ALL THE LIGHTS ARE OUT AND IT IS PITCH BLACK/ Well, this sucks... /it's Joshlyn/ At least Leo is okay though!

?- My blade and I could easily create a fire in here... But then again, there is that small fuel leak, Ashley warned us about...

* * *

"Stroke!" Mozart yelled out as Jim collapsed.

"Need... Candy..." He mumbled before starting to shake. Laura, who was already shaking, hissed at him.

"Candy! Your thinking of that, now? Why Candy? How Candy?" She yelled out with a couple twitchs. This earned a stare from most of the campers, but Sarah looked worried.

* * *

**Plane Confessional (I'm finding the time!)**

Sarah- Oh no! Is this plane taking away my friends Sanity? I'm so scared for her! /Sighs/

Laura- /Twitching/ Land! I want Land! Help! /Starts to twitch again/

* * *

"Jess... I'm worried about Laura..." Sarah mumbled to Jessica, who nodded.

"Yeah... I can understand why... But, I'm just glad we are finally out of the sky..." Jessica mumbled, sighing happily.

"I'm scared... Are we gonna die?" She asked, whimpering, but Jessica shrugged.

"Might.. Might not... Who really knows, man..." She whispered to her friend, who felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Thanks, Julie..." Matt said as Cody was grumbling, but paddling with Julie. She smiled at Matt then.

"No prob! Go rest your arm, now!" She stated with a smile. He grinned back to her and walked away to the first class.

"It's getting dark!" Harold yelled into the plane and the campers all grimaced. Johnny shook his head.

"We have to keep sailing though! Max! We need you to swim out and gather some seafood!" He yelled as Max started to whimper and looked outside the plane.

"What? Your kidding right? It's raining and it's night! There is no way in hell that I am jumping in! It's bullshi-" She yelled in one breath as Dani pushed her down the plane door. "WHA!" She yelled out as she fell in the water. Dani looked at her fall and smirked.

"Oops..."

* * *

**Plane Confessional (Still at school!)**

Maxine- /Covered in water and growling/ I am so voting for her tonight! Damn that bitch! /She looks around/ No censors? /Smiles/ FUC- /Camera cuts out/

Dani- What? She refused so I gave her a _gentle _nudge! /Smirks/

* * *

"Yeesh! It's cold! Help me!" Maxine yelled out as she grabbed her shoulders. Vega was about to jump, but Johnny but his hands in front of him.

"No! She must face her fea- Hey!" Johnny yelled out as Vega jumped in the middle of his speech. He was scowling at the man, but shook it off.

"Max! I'm here!" Vega yelled as Maxine stopped moving and stated to sink, gurgling at the same time. His eyes widened and he quickly dove under to help her. Everyone had there eyes glued to the water and the air bubbles coming out. Suddenly... The bubbles stopped. Harold took of his Possum Scout hat and held it and started to sniffle.

"They were great people!" He yelled out before crying and Samara rolled her eyes at him, but decided to comfort him.

"There there... It must have been fate for them to-" She began, but then suddenly Vega jumped out of the water, holding Max. Samara let go of Harold as he cheered and she looked amazed.

"There alive! What were you saying?" He asked as she shook her head and tried to smile.

"I was... Uh.. Saying it was fate for them to... Uh Live! Yeah, live!" She said with a nervous laugh, but it seemed to get over Harold as he hugged Samara.

"They live!" He said with a chuckle as Samara scowled and rolled her eyes, but didn't let anyone see it.

"Uh yeah... Put me down now, please..." She asked and Harold nodded putting her down. Johnny looked unhappy though.

"What was with that? We needed her to get food!" Johnny yelled out, but most campers rolled there eyes.

"Look, bro... This isn't a challenge, this is real life.. She has a fear of that, so we can't make her do that.." Wolfe said calmly, but then Johnny growled and slapped him.

"Do you understand anything?" Johnny yelled out as Wolfe growled and raised his hand to backhand him. Johnny braced for impact, but when he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes. Wolfe's eyes were wide and standing in between him and Johnny was Isaac. He was standing in front of Wolfe, and he had caught his punch before it had hit Johnny.

"Isaac..." Wolfe began, but Isaac looked up at him and spoke instead.

"If we want to survive, we should work together... Not fight.." He muttered as Julie agreed.

"I agree!" Matt smiled and nodded.

"As weird as it is to say, Wolfe your wrong and I'm going with Isaac!" He said and soon, everyone agreed except for Laura, who was still freaking out.

"Either way, we need to stroke through the night!" Isaac mumbled and Dakota and Alexa both turned red and Jessica laughed. Isaac realized what he had said then, and blushed when Cody's voice rang through the halls.

"We don't need to! Come to the cockpit ASAP!" Cody yelled as everyone ran for the cockpit. Most were shocked at the door that was ripped off, but they all saw what Cody was looking at.

"A Island?"

"It looks as big as Wawanakwa!" Alexa yelled out as Dakota nodded. Cody then smiled.

"Well, he found land! That's good!" Cody said as Isaac nodded and was wearing a small smile.

"Yep, well we better sail!"

* * *

"Any sign of them?" Duncan asked as Jennette, who was flying the plane, looked around the ocean. Ezekiel was also looking around, but sighed.

"'Dere is no sign of 'em, eh! Where could dey be!" He yelled out loud as Jennette once again shrugged and scowled.

"I already said I don't know, gosh!" She hissed and Duncan shook his head.

"Look! I wanna save these guys, so we need to find out where they are!" Duncan said with his usual smug look up on his face. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and looked out the copter.

"We have to find this plane, eh!" Jennette gave him a look as he continued to search, but decided to shake it off.

* * *

"Stroke!"

"We get it!" Matt yelled at Johnny, who was once again telling them all what to do. He just scowled at them, when Cody yelled out again.

"Stop! We made it!" He yelled out to them and they all stopped and felt a tug. Together, all the campers run outside and they all saw the wilderness ahead.

* * *

**Just a lil Cliffie... Yes, school is longer so this chapter is shorter, but believe me, the next one will be longer!**


	8. Day 3: Survival Of The Campers! Part 2!

**High School being a total bitch...**

**WARNING: Due to the campers being stranded, All of Total Drama Adventures censors have been turned off! This chapter will have intense language! I'm just warning you all!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Reviews:**

**Runnin' Chica: Well tell your friend thanks from me! Anyway, I'm glad you like the story! Anyway, on your fave five, Jessica, Maxine, Dakota, Matt and Isaac! Trust me, these guys will have alot of screentime or... texttime? Ha! Either way, these guys will be major roles in the shaping of the story! Well, only like 4 of them are, but something happens to one, causing a long rivalry! I dunno, how to spell that either and I have no spellcheck! So great...**

**General Reviews: Well, if you haven't guessed it, there IS a love square between Matt/Cody/Julie/Jessica! I have the plotline for either couple, Matt and Julie or Matt and Jessica, but I want to know... Who do you think is better with Matt? Jessica or Julie? Leave it in a review, even if you aren't a OC creator! Also, this will be up for a long time because the couples aren't set in stone yet! But so far, we have the square, the triangle between Ashley/Isaac/Duncan and Jennette/Sakura/Wolfe! Also, I feel I should put that ALMOST everyone will be paired up, but maybe not someone on the island! Also, I might as give some friendship lists. The most obvious one is Dakota/Alexa and then there is Vega/Maxine, Johnny/Mozart and Tommy/Samara/Dani! One introduced in this chapter is Matt/Isaac/Wolfe! The rivalry's are Julie/Jessica and Isaac/Duncan and Isaac/Dani. There is Sakura/Jennette and I'm thinking of having Wolfe/Duncan! But either way, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 3: Part 2: The Wilderness**

* * *

"So the wild, eh?" Vega mumbled as he jumped of the plane to look around. Then, they all started to jump off, one-by-one.

"Looks like we might have to send a signal... There are berries here that contain some alcohol... That could create a black smoke in a fire.." Cody muttered as he jumped down and Johnny nodded.

"Yes.. Okay! First, we must collect firewood! That way-" Johnny began, but stopped when he was smacked on the head by Leo.

"Stop all your demanding, dude!" He said with a scowl as Johnny frowned at him.

"Ugh... Whatever..." He muttered as Harold jumped down.

"As much as he makes you mad, Johnny is right! First, we need to set up camp though..." He mumbled as he turned to Wolfe, Matt and Isaac. "You three!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah?"

"What ya want?" They all asked at the same time as Harold looked at them.

"I want you guys to scout the area! Luckily, I always keep a four piece set of Walkie Talkies!" He yelled out as he each threw them one. "Now go scout!" He yelled as the three shrugged and walked off in different directions, Isaac right in front of him, Matt the far left and Wolfe the far right.

"So what do we do?" Maxine asked and Sarah nodded.

"We should probably strip this plane! Some stuff may be useful in here!" Sarah stated with a proud smile and the other campers agreed.

"You got a point." Ashley began and turned to the enter the plane, but stopped when Laura was twitching and not permitting them to enter.

"NO! No one enters... My plane! MINE!" She yelled with a tick of her left eye on every third word. Jessica rolled her eyes at Laura and Sarah gasped.

"Oh no! Laura your going crazy!" Sarah whimpered and Laura once again twitched.

"Me? Crazy? NO! You! Crazy!" She said as her head ticked back and forth.

"Girl, calm yourself!" Dakota yelled out as she kicked Laura out of the plane. Behind her, Alexa jumped out of the plane.

"Whoo! The Wild! Yeah!" She said kinda sarcastically and folded her arms.

"Tell me about it..." Jessica muttered as she walked over to where Dakota was examining a tree.

"Sup..."

"Hiya!" They told each other as Jessica sighed.

* * *

"Who are you?" Wolfe asked as he dropped all of his wood. He looked amazed as the person took another step towards him.

"That isn't important, Wolfe..." The person said, wearing black pants, a black long sleeve shirt and a short sleeve black robe that had a hood that was over his/her face. Inside there, they were wearing a pure white mask with thin slits for the eye holes. "But, if you want to call me anything... I would like the name, The Shadow..." The person stated, with was disorted.

"Who are you, Shadow?" He asked again and The Shadow crossed their hands.

"It's _The _Shadow!" The person exclaimed with one head feeling the bark of a nearby tree. Then, they looked directly at Wolfe. "You know, It's The Shadow for a reason that you will soon figure out..." They stated as they picked up a pink flower with their left hand. "Aw... A Cherry Blossom... I think it would be good for you to collect one... It means Sakura in Japanese, you know..." They said and turned to Wolfe, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I wanna give Sakura a Cherry Blossom?" He asked as The Shadow started to chuckle.

"I've seen you look at her... I can tell you have strong feelings for her... Maybe she will think it is sweet.." They said with a shrugg and they threw the flower to Wolfe, who caught it.

"Listen Wolfe... We will talk again... But as a hint... I'm involved in this dreaded game... Also, don't try gender guessing... I'm a girl or a boy... You decide!" The Shadow stated with a chuckle as Wolfe looked kinda gross. Then, The Shadow put their hand on Wolfe's shoulder, making him flinch.

"See you soon, Christopher Wolfe..." The Shadow statedwith oe last laugh before turning and exiting the woods, and leaving behind the flabbergasted Wolfe.

"Whoa... That was weird..." Wolfe mumbled as he picked up the wood he dropped.

* * *

**(Campers Camp; 3:24 P.M.)**

"Took you long enough!" Matt yelled as Wolfe finally appeared behind the trees with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah.." He muttered as he threw the logs of wood next to Cody, who picked them up.

"Thanks! Harold! Help me with the fire!" Cody yelled out to the plane and a auburn haired nerd poked out.

"Got it!" Harold saluted and ran over to Cody as Wolfe walked next to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura..." He began as she turned to face him.

"Hmm? Yeah, Wolfe?" She asked as a faint blush crepy up under his eyes and he handed her the Cherry Blossom.

"I dunno why, But I got this urge to give you this flower..." He mumbled and rubbed the back of his head, while, Sakura blushed and took the flower.

* * *

**Plane Confessional (Never get time anymore!)**

Sakura- /Has the Cherry Blossom in her hair/ Wow! I can't believe Wolfe got me a Cherry Blossom! Does that mean he is bilingual?

Wolfe- /Looking away/ What? I just felt like giving her it!

* * *

"A Cherry Blossom?" She asked as she looked at the flower, and Wolfe turned redder.

"Yeah... I just found it..." He mumbled as she raised an eyebrow.

"But... The Sakura trees are only in Asian countries besides for The United States and Vancouver... Someone must have taken it from Vancouver if you found a small Sakura tree here!" She said with a small smile and Wolfe hit his forehead and mumbled, 'Oh, Shadow, you set me up...'

"What?" She asked and he quicklt regained his composure.

"Nothing! Heh..." He mumbled as she giggled at him. Then, Johnny was busy in the plane and threw out three green rods. One of those rods smacked Samara right in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Watch it!" She hissed, forgetting her nice girl outlook, but Johnny just shrugged as Dani and Tommy picked up the other rods.

"Since you three picked them up, you guys go fish for us!" He yelled out and pointed to the other area, behind the trees, that they could fish at. Then Samara and Dani groaned while Tommy smiled.

"Way! We gwet to gwo and fwish!" He yelled out cheerfully and ran over to the area and Dani and Samara slowly walked behind him.

"This is fantastic..." Dani mumbled as Samara nodded. Once out of view, Tommy growled and throw the rod to the floor.

"DAMN CAMPERS! I fucking hate them!" He snarled in anger as Dani widened her eyes, then turned to Samara with her jaw agape.

"Did that kid just say, 'fuck'?" She asked, confused, as Samara sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he did... The kid is a little swear box.." She said as she sat in a chair that she brought to fish in. Dani still looked confused, but shook it off and sat down next to her.

"This is total bullshit!" Tommy hissed out as he sat next to Samara, with his head on her legs. Samara rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is, but we just gotta go through it..." She mumbled as a flash of wind hit them, almost making them fall. When they turned to see, The Shadow was standing there.

"Hiya.." They mumbled in their distorted voice, making Tommy growl.

"The hell! Carlos sent you, didn't he! Well, tell that little fucker I'm gonna kick his and that shitbrick, Felipe's, ass! Just-" Tommy yelled off as The Shadow turned to him.

"Calm down, kid! I'm The Shadow... I'm here for a business deal..." They mumbled with a chuckle and Tommy hissed.

"So that bastard Don sent ya! Oh! I'ma fucking kill that tub o' lard and-" Tommy began again, but was once again cut off by The Shadow.

"Idiot! I'm talking about a deal in this game!" The Shadow yelled out, angered. Tommy looked blank then realized what had happened as Samara stepped up.

"A deal? What kinda deal?" She asked with her arms crossed and The Shadow chuckled.

"A deal to get you guys far into the game... That is, if you don't betray me..." He muttered as Dani stepped up by Samara.

"What do you mean? How could _you _benefit us in anyway?" She asked with a scowl as Shadow sighed.

"I'm also competing in this game... During one of the off days, I broke into Chris McLean's tent and was able to hack into the mainframe of his computer. After that, I just had to override some circuits and break the firewall to get the challenge information... Fairly easy.." He muttered as Samara and Dani widened there eyes at the Shadow =, but Tommy looked unimpressed.

"Pfft! I could do that shit in my sleep!" He said with a sneer as The Shadow shrugged.

"You probably could... And that is one of the reasons I seek you in my Alliance.. I have great knowledge of this game... With you three... We would have a guareented spot in the final four.." He mumbled again as they all looked at each other. Then they went into a group huddle as The Shadow sighed.

"Should we join these fucks?" Tommy asked, looking at te ladies with him.

"I think so..." Dani muttered as Samara nodded.

"Yeah... With his knowledge, we could get into the final three after we vote him out!" She said with a smirk as Tommy smiled at her.

"I love your thinking!" They, then turned to The Shadow, who was playing Hackey-Sack. "Hey, ass-hat! We wanna join!" Tommy hissed at The Shadow, who kicked tha ball up, but it never came down. Yes, That was a joke against Isaac Newton!

"Oh goody! Here you go for joining!" The Shadow said, handing Dani a green string before disappearing into the woods again. Dani blibked twice before Samara started tugging at the string. When Dani helped her, Tommy widened his eyes.

"Whoa!" He yelled out as they opened there eyes to see, attached to the green string was about 23 fish! They all looked amazed before hugging and high-fiving.

"Yes!" Samara and Dani yelled out as they hugged and cheered.

* * *

**(Campers Camp; 5:56 P.M.)**

"We are back!" Samara yelled out cheerfully as she and Dani were lifting up the net full of fish. The other campers all widened there eyes when they saw that.

"Whoa!" Cody yelled out as Vega and Wolfe ran over to help with all the fish. After a couple minutes of struggling, they were able to get all the fishes bones out and started to fry some of them. Laura, however, had refused to eat any and ran back into the plane.

"Yum!" Dakota yelled out as she ate the fish and Alexa nodded, goppling the fish down, while Sarah looked uneasy.

"Aren't White Bass native to Lake Winnipeg in Manitoba?" Sarah asked and Isaac, who had just taken a bite and was sitting on a log nodded.

"Yeah.. I was wondering the same... I didn't think White Bass even lived in Lake Wawanakwa..." He muttered as Sarah furrowed an eyebrow.

"You think we are still on Lake Wawanakwa?" She asked as he took another bite and nodded.

"It seems obvious.. That plane had barely any gas in it at all... There's a very slim chance that the plane flew a couple miles from Camp, but there is _NO _chance that we flew past Lake Wawanakwa and landed in a nearby lake... There wasn't enough gas to do that.." Isaac muttered before taking another bite. Sarah eyed him before understanding and uneasily nodding in agreement.

"Yeah... But does that mean the White Bass is native here too?" She asked, expecting an answer, but Isaac just shrugged.

"Who knows for sure.. Maybe Chris planted them here from Winnipeg? Who knows for sure.." He said while getting up and throwing his stick in the wood. Sarah smiled and nodded. After that, the campers mainly hung out around the fire until 9:32 rolled around.

"It looks like it is getting dark.." Cody stated, watching the sky.

"Yeah! Looks like we better sleep for now... We will need our energy to survive!" Harold said, smiling and with his hand in the air, but Johnny scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"That sounds good, but we need people who can go without sleep! That way someone is guarding us at all times!" As he said this, Matt and Wolfe raised there right hands while Isaac raised his left. He looked at the three and opened his mouth to speak, but they spoke before him.

"I have been to party's so I'm awesome at staying awake!" Wolfe said cheerfully while Matt and Isaac gave him a side glance.

"I have Insomnia, so I wouldn't mind staying up..." Matt mumbled and Julie raised an eyebrow and Jessica looked worried.

"Yeah, I do- AHH!" Isaac began, but was trampled by Julie and Jessica.

"Insomnia? How do you have that? How would you get that?" They both asked in unison before glaring at each other. Matt frowned then and turned away from them.

"I just have it... Anyway, Isaac, Wolfe and I got this!" Matt said as Ashley was helping up the now bleeding Isaac and Wolfe was cheering.

* * *

**(Campers Camp; 11:57 P.M.)**

"Well, looks like we are up..." Issac mutter as he, Matt and Wolfe all sat next to the fire. Around them, everyone was sleeping besides Laura, who was still on the plane. Dakota was laying on her back, with a fish in her mouth and Alexa was next to her, sleeping and doing the air guitar. Laura was busy sleeping in the first class, with caution tape all around her. Harold was sitting up against a log, snoring. Jessica was laying on her stomach and shivering and so was Ashley, thanks to her being in a bikini. Mozart was snoring with his hands in his pockets and Johnny was doing the same next to him. Julie was smiling in her sleep with Cody cuddled up against her. Samara was next to the fire, with Tommy right next to her. Dani was sleeping against a different log with the green rod in her hands. Sarah was cuddling up to a tree and Sakura was on the other side of the tree. Leo was squatting while holding his sword and on the floor next to him was a smiling Joshlyn. Vega and Maxine were sitting back to back, smiling while they are sleeping and Jimmy was on the side of Mozart, sleeping. Matt nodded while Wolfe looked over all of them.

"Well, I guess it's good they are asleep..." He muttered before Matt looked around.

"Hey... Either of you wanna smoke?" Matt said with a smirk and Isaac gave him a skeptical look while Wolfe plain out refused.

"Can't... I'm a Free-runner and those cigarettes will fuck up my lungs." Wolfe stated bluntly and Matt shrugged before flashing the cigs in front of Isaac, who shrugged.

"One can't hurt..." He mumbled as he took one from Matt, who threw him a lighter after lighting the smoking stick in his mouth. After a puff, he spoke.

"I'm glad I can finally smoke! Those damn cameras are always in my face! I never got smoking time anymore..." He said sadly as Isaac, not even lighting it, flicked it into the fire, giving off a weird look.

"So your a smoker?" Wolfe asked Matt as he smiled and nodded before taking another puff.

"Ya betcha.. It really is relaxing.." He muttered with a shrugg while Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"I hate cigs... I thought I should try one though... but then I realized they suck ass... So, they say you only get Insomnia by being stressed or drug use? Are you a druggie, Matt?" Isaac mumbled with a smile, and Matt smiled back before taking another puff.

"Yeah.. I was wondering why you didn't want to tell the girls.." Wolfe said with a nod and Isaac agreed, making Matt sigh.

"Stress... Depression.. I forget all the causes... Either way, I have alot in my life and I can't take it..." He said sadly before taking another puff. "I really do hate life... But then again, Life really is a huge asshole... Either way, my depression days are done, but I have been Insomniac ever since." He muttered, flicking the stub of his cigarette into the flame. Wolfe and Isaac both pursed there lips as Matt looked longingly into the flame and it stated that while until 3:32 A.M, when Wolfe blacked out falling asleep next to the fire while both Isaac and Matt where perfectly awake.

"Looks like Wolfe can't be up for this long.." Matt stated with a smile before stretching his back. Isaac smiled a bit and nodded.

"Well, he doesn't have Insomnia like us..." Isaac muttered and Matt nodded, kicking a rock that was on the ground. Then Isaac glanced at Jessica.

"Hey... It looks like your pal, Jess is freezing..." He said bluntly as Matt looked over to see Jessica shivering. Matt sighed and left his Leather jacket on top of her. A warm smile spread on her face and she put her arms through the arm holes and then snuggled into it, making him smile. Isaac saw this and smiled.

"You like her?" He asked with a smirk and Matt did a hand gesture.

"A bit.. I have known her practically my whole life, so there is some feelings.. What about your girl Ashley?" Matt stated with a smirk as Isaac blushed and looked away.

"I don't know what you mean!" He replied quickly as Matt chuckled.

"My ass you do! Come on! Spill the beans! You LOVE her!" Matt said while clamping his fingers together and making a kissy face, making Isaac blush more.

"Oh shut up!" He yelled out as he walked over to the tree next to them and ripped off a branch. He then put the branch next to her, so it covered Ashley, making her warm. Matt smiled at this.

"Good job, Isaac!" He yelled out as Isaac rolled his eyes, but smiled down at Ashley Uni.

* * *

**(Campers Camp; Day 2; 7:21 A.M.)**

The first camper awoke with a yawn. Looking around, Sarah noticed the only ones awake where Matt and Isaac, who both had black bags under there eyes and where playing cards. When she saw Matt without his jacket, she looked over and smiled when she saw Jessica wearing it.

* * *

**Plane Confessional (Yeah...)**

Sarah- Awww! How sweet! He gave his jacket to her when she was cold! /Squeals/

* * *

"Got any 3's?"

"Go fish!"

"Damnnit!" Isaac mumbled as he drew a card and Matt was cackling. Sarah looked at them and ran up to them.

"Wow! You guys were up the whole night?" She asked, flabbergasted. Then both smiled then and nodded as Isaac tried to slip a card away, but Matt saw it.

"No! Keep that card, Isaac Clark!" He said with a hiss as Isaac scowled, but kept the card.

"Keep it down!" Dani muttered as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stretched her arms out and saw Matt and Isaac playing cards with Sarah watching them. She then groaed and kicked Samaraon the side lightly. "Hey! Wake up!" She growled as Samara sighed in her sleep before opening her eyes lightly.

"What what?" She said with groggy eyes as Dani rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet! I wanted someone awake with me!" She moaned while stretching her arms and Tommy woke up.

"Wood Worning!" He said happily as he rubbed his eyes and Samara smiled at him.

"Glad your awake..." Samara said with a smile and Tommy rubbed the back of his head with a big grin on his face. As this happened, Jessica was waking up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, but when she did, she noticed a leather jacket was on her. She immediatly knew it was Matt's and blushed.

* * *

**Plane Confessional (I am determined to update faster!)**

Jessica- /Still wearing his jacket and blushing/ Uh... Wow... I'm wearing Matt's jacket... In all the years I've known him, I've never worn it! /Squeals then realizes what nshe is doing and stops, turning even redder/

Julie- Huh? Why was Jessica wearing Matt's jacket?

* * *

"Huh?" Julie wondered, jumping up, which knocked Cody over into the dirt.

"Whoa!" Cody yelled out as he toppled, falling into the dirt. He spit out the dirt to see Julie looking flabbergasted at Jessica, who was wearing Matt's jacket.

"Why are you wearing Matt's jacket?" She asked with an innocent look on her face and Jessica scoffed and shrugged.

"I dunno.. I woke up and it was on me," Jessica said with narrow eyes as Julie gasped and looked at Matt then looked down.

"Oh... Okay then.." Julie mumbled with a sniffle before walking to the edge of the plane. Seeing this, Cody sighed. Meanwhile, Maxine was waking up when she rolled over and mumbled five more minutes.

"Your kinda on me..." Maxine heard and her eyes quickly opened and see looked up to see she was on Vega's chest. She quickly grew a blush and she threw herself off of him. Vega just smiled and got up and laughed. "That was kinda funn-" He began, but she quickly cut him off.

"I HAVE WATERMELONS IN MY PANTS!" She yelled out and clamped her hand to her mouth as Vega laughed loudly. Maxine turned even redder as Johnny yawned.

"OKAY! Now that everyone is up... What now?" He asked with a pathetic smile as Sarah was thrown out of the plane.

"Laura is still using the plane!" Sarah muttered after rubbing her head in pain and Johnny sighed when a scream was heard.

"Ahhh! There!" They heard a certain juvenile yell out as they heard a motor engine suddenly give out. Mozart looked up and gulped.

"I think we should... RUN!" He yelled out as they all ran from the spot when Chris' helicopter smashed into a tree and Ezekiel and Duncan jumped out, and then the helicopter crashed into the plane, lighting it on fire and it exploded. Sarah then screamed when the plane blew up and dashed over to it with Jessica behind her. When they ran to the now on fire plane, Sarah fell to her knees.

"Laura was in there... Laura is dead!" She yelled out as a tear slipped it's way out of her eyes, and Jessica patted her back.

"Dead? What? God! No no!" A girl behind them yelled and they turned to see Laura, squatting and her eyes turning a little red. Sarah winced when she saw Laura's shirt was on fire and ran over to put it out.

"Oh god! Your on fire!" She yelled out as she quickly ran over and patted the fire off, but Laura screamed and pushed her off.

"AHHH!" She yelled, pushing Sarah to the ground, who winced in pain.

"Jessica!" Ezekiel yelled out, pulling Jessica into a hug, making her widen her eyes and arch an eyebrow.

"Dude! Why are you touching me?" She said as Ezekiel realized what he was doing and let go of her.

"Oh! So'orry, eh..." He muttered as Duncan saw Ashley under the branch and lifted her up.

"Thanks for that..." She said with a smile as Duncan smiled back at her, wiggling his unibrow. Just then, Jennette was falling with a parachute on her back and was wearing Chris' pilot hat.

"Stop the flirting! We have to get back to Wawanakwa! We are on a island on the coast of it!" She yelled out throwing two GPS' on the ground. Dani looked at them before picking one up.

"GPS? How come there is only two?" She asked as Jennette crossed her arms and chuckled.

"Did you forget? This is still a challenge! Get back to Camp Wawanakwa first!" She yelled out as Wolfe quickly grabbed the other GPS and met up with the Bisexual Deviants. He looked at his team and together they quickly ran off, followed by Dani and Taco Power. In the the front, Samara and Dani were talking.

"We have GOT to win this!" She huffed to her friend who nodded when something black caught her eye. Sheglanced over it to see The Shadow, gesturing her to follow him. She looked reluctant to follow him, but looked over to her teammates.

"Hey guys... Follow me!" She yelled out as she began to run in the direction that The Shadow showed her. Soon, they were all following her and Dani was alone with The Shadow. As she huffed she glanced at him who was running walking along side her.

"Hello, Dani... Fancy meeting you here!" The Shadow remarked with a chuckle as Dani scowled at them.

"Oh shut it! Why do you want me to follow you?" She barked out at them and they face palmed.

"Lookie here... As I have said, we are in an Alliance now... Because of that, I will help you win!" He hissed, making her retract a bit, but she stood her ground.

"Your serious? You know the way?" She asked and The Shadow just sighed and pointed forward. Dani's eyes widened as she saw Camp Wawanakwa across the water. All they had to do was swim about a mile to the camp. "Huh? The camp! But how..." She wondered, turning to see The Shadow, pulling along a paddle boat with exactly ten seats. Dani widened her eyes and smiled when she saw it.

"Better go win and keep us in the game!" He stated before walking back into the woods making her furrow her brow.

"Wait! Why are you going in the woods?" She asked and they chuckled.

"I'm not The Shadow for nothing..." And with that, The Shadow backed himself into the woods, disappearing. Dani looked confused but pulled the boat out when the others arrived.

"Whoa! Let's head out!" Maxine yelled out as Vega nodded and everyone jumped in the boat. Soon they all started paddling.

"What! Look!" Isaac yelled as the rest of the Bisexual Deviants saw Taco Power on a paddle boat, about to reach Camp Wawankwa. Dakota then looked up and stuck her tongue out at them.

"WE WIN!" She yelled out as Chris stepped next to them on the dock and smiled.

"Yes you do! That means... Bisexual Deviants! I will see you guys at the bonfire!" Chris stated happily into a megaphone as the BD all groaned except for Laura who was growling.

* * *

Confessional (So?)

Matt: We lost AGAIN! /Groans and slams his cast into the camera/

Isaac: Eh, we lost... All I know is who I am voting off...

Jessica: Well, I know who is leaving... Sorry, girl...

Julie: Sorry, Jessica, but it's me vs. you now! Wow! I sure am being competive!

Mozart: Look Laura, you should have stayed sane!

Johnny: Buh-bye, Laura!

Jim: Eenie minie mo!

Ashley: I dunno who to vote off...

* * *

"Well, hello!" Chris said with a smirk as the BD looked at him, angered.

"Just hurry it up, McLean.." Wolfe muttered, making Chris frown.

"Oh shut up! Either way... Wolfe you are safe! So is Sarah, Jessica, Isaac, Ashley, Julie, Mozart and Jim!" He stated happily throwing seven passes of immunity towards them.

"Yeah!" Jim yelled as he ran up to pick up the treat, leeaving behind Matt, Johnny, and a feral Laura.

"Huh?" Johnny asked, confused as Chris nodded.

"Yup! And Matt is also safe!" Chris said with a smile as he tossed the treat to Matt, who caught it and grinned. Chris then sighed and picked up the last marshmellow. "This is a huge shocker... But the last Marshmellow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Laura..." Chris muttered as Johnny stood up and yelled out.

"WHAT? You guys voted off me instead of Feral girl?" He hissed out as Chris chuckled.

"Calm down, Johnny! I was just messing with you! Your staying!" Chris said with a cackled as he tossed the marshmellow to the now blushing Johnny.

"Oh..." Johnny simply said, embarrased as Laura grunted and growled as Chef tossed her into the Boat of Losers.

"Will this little outburst go against Johnny? Will Laura be able to awake out of her crazy state? Found out next time on... Total! Drama! Adventures!"

* * *

Matt: Johnny

Isaac: Laura

Ashley: Laura

Julie: Johnny

Jessica: Johnny

Mozart: Laura

Johnny: Laura

Sarah: Johnny

Laura: (Couldn't vote)

Jimmy: Matt (Picked at random)

Wolfe: Laura

Laura- 5

Johnny- 4

Matt- 1

Bisexual Deviants: Jessica, Julie, Matt, Isaac, Wolfe, Johnny, Smiley Jim, Ashley, Sarah, Mozart

Taco Power: Dakota, Alexa, Samara, Vega, Maxine, Sakura, Dani, Tommy, Leo, Joshlyn

Eliminated: Luke, Laura

* * *

Next time on Total Drama Adventures, Some people arrive!

"Oh my god! It's Total Drama! EIII!" A voilet haired girl squealed as Noah and Justin both rolled there eyes.

A wild goose chase goes on!

"Julie's bra size is 34B!" The intercom blares as Julie turns crimson red.

And... The Shandow's first meeting official begins!

"Welcome... My friends!" The Shadow began as Dani, Wolfe, Samara and Tommy surrounded The Shadow.

TDA! Day 4: The Amazing Sierra Race!

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end! So next chapter, Noah, Sierra and Justin will be on the island! Yeah! Lol either way, review plz plz and MAYBE i will update faster... Maybe! Lol**


	9. Day 4: The Great Sierra Race! Part 1!

****

**Well, Kalu-Kala, it's a happy day! I'm writing down faster now, so I'd guess that's good! Lol!**

**Reviews:**

**Alexex: Don't worry! FOR THE LOVE OF MALAMRS I will update faster! Lol**

**Smartnsporty: Well, we have one for Jess! Lol Your right, it could change very easily! :D**

**Runnin' Chica: Quite a mouthful? Either way, The Shadow has the MOST important role in this story!**

* * *

**Day 4: Part 1: Welcome to the Island!**

* * *

"Well, it is a beautiful day here on Camp Wawanakwa, In Muskoka, Ontario! Anyway, I have to ruin it!" Chris stated happily before pulling out his usual mega phone. Before he could speak in it, Chef grabbed it from him though. "Cheeeef!" He pouted as Chef rolled his eyes.

"They had to survive in the Wild! Give em' a break, pretty boy!" He hissed as Chris gulped and held his hands in defense.

"Sure sure!" He said, afraid of the gruff man. Chef rolled his eyes and then broke the megaphone over his knee. Chris gasped at this and glared at him.

"We! Are! Not! Talking!" He hissed out and turned away, while the veteran simply shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional (School sucks...)**

Chris- /Arms folded and looking away from camera/ I can't believe Chef did... That... /Sniffs and turns away fully/ I NEED A MOMENT!

Chef- Pansy ass pus-

?- OMG! I'm on Camp Wawanakwa! /Squeals/ Cody is here to! EIIIII!

* * *

**Great Whites Boy's Side:**

"Yawn!" Wolfe yawned as he rose up in his room to see Vega standing by the window. Next to him, Leo was holding his sword, peeking outside. Wolfe cocked an eyebrow at the duo.

"If you mind me asking... The hell are you guys doing?" He asked as Vega turned to him and Leo rolled next to him, his sword still in a fighting stance.

"Chris never woke us up... I think it is a sign... A demon has came and killed Chris!" He muttered qietly as Wolfe looked at him funny. Just then, A gasp was heard from the other side of the room.

"A Dewmon! Cwis wis Wead? We need two warn wverywne!" He said as he jumped out of his bunk. Before he could scamper out of the room, Vega grabbed him and held him.

"Don't worry, Tommy! Leo is just kidding... Chris is just asleep in his cabin! Which is a good thing, right?" Vega said with a smile as Tommy grinned.

"Wit wis, Wisn't wit?" He said with a childish laugh before Vega put him down and shook his head at Leo.

"What?" Leo asked as Vega rolled his eyes and Tommy jumped back into his bunk.

"Your saying a Demon came in and killed Chris when we have a freaking 7-year-old in here? They are naive, you idiot!" Vega whispered as Leo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes while wearing a scowl.

"What? I thought he was asleep! I'm sorry!" He hissed as Wolfe chuckled.

"You two are idiots!" He said as a loud bang was heard. Quickly, Wolfe grabbed Leo's sword out of it's sheath and, using freerunning skills, flipped out of the window and kicked down the girl's cabin door. Shortly, an angry Leo and Vega followed suit, with a disgruntled and surprised looking Tommy. Inside the girl's side, Sakura was on the floor, wincing, while Alexa was yelling at her on the other side with Joshlyn, Dakota and Ashley were all holding her as Samara was next to Sakura.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Alexa hissed as Sakura shook her head.

"I told you! I didn't do it! Plea-" She began, but was stopped by Alexa.

"STOP LYING, YOU DAMN BITCH!" She yelled out as Alexa started to try and run to hit her, but the three girls holding her down had good grip.

"What's going on?" Mozart asked as he ran in, with Isaac, Jim and Johnny followed suit. Behind them, Matt walked in. Looking at them, Wolfe shrugged.

"We dunno... We just walked in and it was War!" He said as Alexa turned to them, foaming out of the mouth.

"I'LL TELL YOU! MANGA GIRL **/Censored/** SMASHED OUR RADIO WITH A** /Censored/** BAT!" She roared out as she, once again, tried to attack the manga lover and succeded in breaking free of the girls holding her. This time Wolfe, Isaac, Leo and Matt all jumped up and held her back with Isaac and Matt each grabbing a arm, Leo holding down her legs and Wolfe holding her back with the handle of Shadedra against her forehead.

"You need to calm down!" Wolfe mumbled with his eyes full of anger and making sure to keep his teeth clenched down. Alexa growled at him and tried to bit him, but simply couldn't reach him.

"Samara! Go get Sakura out of her!" Isaac muttered as Samara nodded and looked over at Sakura and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Sakura..." She muttered as she led Sakura out of the cabin and out of the way of Alexa's angry glares.

* * *

**Confessional (My thigh hurts... Same with my heart...)**

Dakota- Wow... Alexa really needed to calm down... Then again, Sakura really shouldn't have smashed the stero.

Sakura- /Has bandages on her face/ Look... I know I hated that stereo, but I didn't smash it! I swear!

* * *

"Looks like you guys had a fun time!" Chris said, happily as everyone glared at him and scowled.

"Can it, McLean!" Alexa hissed as Chris, still smiling, held his hands up defensively.

"You seem to be in a bad mood... Still peeved about your stereo?" He said with a smirk as she growled at the sadistic host.

"Say one more-" She began, but widened her eyes as a shrill squeal filled the entire Camp, making everyone cover there ears. They looked over to see Tyler, again, driving the Boat Of Losers. Inside, there was a muscly dude who was wearing a smirk and earmuffs. Next to him, there was a kid in a red sweater vest with a blue t-shirt and a white undershirt. Next to them, there was a girl in jeans and a yellow shirt with violet hair and was squealing. As the boat docked, She ran out and jumped on Cody, making Julie, give her a weird look.

"O...M...G! IT'S CODY! OMG, I'm Sierra!" Sierra yelled out, glomping him and making both him and Julie uneasy, although, Matt was chuckling. Chris, ignoring Sierra, pointed to the other two people.

"Campers! Welcome Justin and Noah!" Chris announced as Noah rolled his eyes and Justin flexed and smirked at all the girls.

"Whatever..." Noah muttered as he flipped to the next page in his book while Maxine cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait wait! So we are having _Three_ guest interns?" She asked as McLean smiled and shook his head, confusing her more.

"Nope! You see, Sierra here is from Celebrity Manhunt and is the Reporter! She is here to get the dirt on you guys and send them to Celebrity Manhunt so you guys are exploited! Fun, right?" He asked as they all glared at him and Dakota cocked her head.

"So Noah and Justin are the guest interns?" Once again, McLean shook his head, confusing them all EVEN more!

"Again, Nope! Justin is the guest intern and... By popular demand, meet your new fellow camper, Noah!" Chris shouted, grinning as all the camper's jaw's dropped down and Noah rolled his eyes.

"WHAT THE MOTHER FREAKING FREAK! THAT SHOULD BE ME YOU MOTHERFUC-" They all heard in the distance, making Chris smirk and flash his teeth to the camera.

"OOOOOh! lookie there! Looks like Courtney is mad!" He said with a chuckle as Cody laughed and Sierra ran her hand threw his hair.

"Oh! I can't believe I have finally met you, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson!" She yelled out, hugging him and chocking him in the process as Duncan sneered at him.

"Nice name! Almost as bad as Doris!" He said with a smirk as Cody narrowed his eyes and scowled at the delinquent.

"Yeah yeah, Live it up!" he said as Sierra nodded.

"Oh I will! Will you show me your coveted Participation award in out 4th grade Junior Olympics?" She asked as Duncan and Cody both widened there eyes and Duncan walked away slowly as Cody mouthed, "Help me!"

* * *

**Confessional (Sooo... Uhh... Moo?)**

Duncan- Yeesh... That bites... I feel for that little dude...

Cody- /Appears and panting/ I'm currently running from Sierra and am scared out of my FREAKIN' MIND! /Runs out/

Sierra- Cody? Oh Cody? /Smiles/

Julie- I feel bad for Cody... He has this stalker running after him and ugh! I feel for him...

Matt- /Scowling/ Serves em' right!

Jessica- /Laughing/

* * *

"So Noah is in the game now?" Samara asked with her hands on her hips and Chris chuckled and nodded. "It doesn't seem that fair though!"

"Look at my face... Does it seem like I care?"

"As much as you care about Chef's paycheck..." Noah muttered as Isaac nodded.

"Noah's got a point there..." He mumbled as Chris nodded with a smile.

"Now is that settled Samara?" He asked as she mimicked him under her breath, but he let it slide.

"Anywhoooo! Today is special! Mainly because there are gonna be 3 teams today!" he said happily as Sarah looked aroun and counted them all then looked confused.

"Huh?" Joshyln grabbed her on the shoulder then.

"Sarah's right! There was only 20 of us, but with Noah now in the game, there is 21, and-"

"21 is divisible by 3... Your still thinking of 2." Isaac mumbled as Vega checked his math.

"Yeah. Isaac bro is right! 7 people on each team!" He said happily as Maxine smiled, but Chris smirked evilly then.

"Actually, It's gonna be different!" He proclaimed happily as Chef walked next to him, holding a flag.

"Right now, I want...

Julie!

Jessica!

Ashley!

Sarah!

Sakura!

Alexa!

Joshlyn!

Maxine!

Dakota!

and Samara!" He said as the mentioned girls all walekd next to him and he tossed the flag to Joshlyn.

"Let's see... The Bodasious Beauties?" She said, amazed. All the girls were also amazed and glaring at Chris, although he was smiling. Dani, on the other hand, was furious.

"Why the hell am I the only girl excluded?" She shouted as Chris, once again, smirked.

"That's because you are with all the guys in," He began and tossed the flag over to Tommy, who barely caught it. "The Hotalicious Hunks!" All the guys chuckled as Dani growled.

"Why the HELL am I with the guys!" She hissed as Chris chuckled.

"Because! I said so! Also! Like I said there are 3 teams! So the third is Team Noah!" He said proudly as they all looked at him in disbelief.

"How? Your not serious are you?" Maxine remarked as the Sadist nodded.

"You better believe it!" He said with a smile as Noah rolled his eyes and flipped to a new page.

"Oh that sounds very intresting!" He muttered sarcasticly as Chef grinned. Chris then smirked.

"Did I mention that if you don't partcipate, Chef is gonna rack you everytime you don't try?" He said as Chef got ready to kick and a wide eyed Noah jumped out of the way. Chris then turned to the camera. "What will today's challenge be? Will it be fun? Will I like it? Nope! But I bet Duncan will! Find out when we return with Total Drama Adventures!"

**Decided to end it earlier today! Sorry! School is a totally pain in the ass, plus my pessimestic behavior leads me to trouble... Either way, Has your character had a crush on any of the Original characters? Also, what are some embarrasing stuff the campers keep secret? Bet you know now why I needed the Bra Sizes! lol! Either way, Embarrassing secrets! Leave in a review! GO!**


	10. Day 4: The great Sierra Race! Part 2!

**Well, I feel nice today! How about a little contest? Just because I have been in a really good mood lately, how about a little contest. Try and guess my favorite Fanon and Canon couples from TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDR and my favorite couple in this story! If you get them ALL right, I will email you a paper... On that paper is how many days will be in this story AND will contain the name of every episode and will have some spoilers in it, but nothing super revealing! Also, it will contain a little surprise for this story! Now, onward to the story!**

**YAY! We have official hit the 500 mark for views of Total Drama Adventures for September! WHOO! Lol... We have hit the 400 view mark from the United States as well! Yay! lol I'm so happy! Free virtual cake for everyone! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAY!**

**Before this goes on, I do NOT own TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDR or the song "Olive You", which was written by Dave Days and performed by Dave Days and Kimmi Smiles! Whoa! Got that off my chest! Now Onward! But before thtat, I want the campers who are eliminated (i.e. Luke and Laura and whoever is voted off today! *wink* *wink*) to please not get all mad at me and send me hates and flames! This is how i wrote the story and believe me, when I original wrote this, is was suppose to be Luke and then Sakura, but I needed to revise it. Either way, I want you guys to know, I am sorry! Plus, this ISN'T the last time they will appear! Trust me! All of Luke, Laura and whoever is voted off the NEXT day will appear ALOT more! So no flames please! Well, actually, flames are allowed, but don't be all like "God damn you! My character was the best yada yada yada!" Sorry, but it bores me... So please, no hating the writer!**

**TO OC CREATORS:**

**Well... Day 4 is done now... It is so heartfelt! We are finally on Day 5! *Sobs* Well, we are moving on a lot faster pace then when this first came out in Feburary (I know I spelled that wrong!) of 2010! Well hopefully, This will be done by mid 2011, but if it goes to the summer, expect loads of updates, because then High School is done and I will have a crap load of free time! YAY! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 4: Part 2:** Fun in the Sun!

* * *

"Was this even necessary?" Alexa asked, annoyed at Chris who was chuckling.

"Don't ask me! Justin came up with the idea!" He said with a smirk and turned to see Duncan holding a napkin to his nose. He then smirked. "Told you Duncan would like this!" Duncan nodded and gave Ashley a glance.

"Oh Mama I do!" He said, happy and Ashley blushed and tried to move away, but Duncan kept staring at her. Isaac was glaring daggers at the perv from afar, though.

* * *

**Confessional (BOOBS! LOL)**

Isaac- /Scowling/ How dare Duncan check her out! Ugh!

Ashley- I really felt uncomfortable with Duncan looking at me like that...

Duncan- /Tries to talk, but words are incoherent/

* * *

"RAHH!" Courtney yelled as she jumped up, and smacked the TV off of the wall.

"Courtney!"

"Dudette, NO!"

"That ain't right, Courtney!" Bridgette, Geoff and DJ said in unison as Gwen looked amazed by what has happened.

"Did ya need to destroy the TV?" Gwen asked with a smirk as Courtney turned to her with acid in her eyes.

"YOU SHUT IT GWEN! HE IS OVER THERE, DROOLING OVER SOME GIRL IN A BIKINI, WHILE I'M STUCK HERE AND TO ADD INSULT TO INJURY, THEY THROW NOAH BACK IN THE GAME!" She yelled out, heaving and breathing. Gwen simply rolled her eyes at the CIT, while Trent looked concerned.

"Look, Court... Just calm down..." Trent said calmly as Courtney growled and chucked a plant from the Playa De Losers Rec Room.

"YOU CALM DOWN, ELVIS!" She roared as Owen walked in.

"Hey gu- HOLY KING ALEXANDER THE GREAT! What happened in here?" He yelled out as Courtney glared at him.

"GET... OUT... FAT... BOY..." She said quietly, but evilly as Owen started to whimper, making Courtney get even more angry. "I SAID- GRAHH!"

"WHEEE!" Izzy yelled out as she fell from the ceiling and landed right on top of Courtney, knocking her out cold. Noticing this, she pursued her lips. "Whoops!"

"Aw Izzy! You defendeded my honor!" He exclaimed happily, making sure to add the extra "ed" to it. Izzy just smiled and jumped into Owen's arms.

"Whoa! Of course I did, Owen my man! Izzy loves ya! Like how I love Snakey! Althoughi I have no idea where Snakey went!" She pondered with her hand on her chin. Owen just laughed at the thought of this. Just then, a maid walked into the room to catch Geoff and Bridgette poking an unconscious Courtney, Gwen and Trent talking about what had just happened, and Owen holding Izzy and they were both making out. The maid, with a frown, turned away from the room and lifted up a cell phone.

"Courtney destroyed another TV!"

* * *

"Another one?" Chris asked into his mobile device as all the campers watched him. They ALL were in there bathing suits. Chris then sighed. "Fine fine! Buy a new one!" He said as he slammed the phone down. Watching this, most campers snickered.

"Did your two dollar hooker bail on you again?" Noah asked with a smirk as Chris scowled at him.

"You-" He began, but was interrupted by a chuckling Chef.

"Need to stop listening to Chris when he buys hookers..." He said with a chuckle and all the campers laughed at it, but Chris looked appalled.

"CHEEEEEEEEF! Why did you tell them?" He asked in a pouty voice, but Chef just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Confessional (PECS! LOL)**

Matt- Chris buying Hookers... Does it really surprise us?

Maxine- So that is why he doesn't have any kids? Heh! I knew it! Kimmie owes me ten bucks! Better pay me Kimmie! /Laughs/

Vega- Wow Chris... Your not a man if you need a hooker!

Tommy- Wow! These idiotic teenagers hear the word "Hooker" and they all go crazy and start going "Hooker this" and "Hooker that!" /Smiles/ I wanna be a teen!

Samara- Hookers? Ugh! There so gross and! Ugh!

Joshlyn- Hookers are dirty! /Arms are folded and closes her eyes and nodds, but the bursts out laughing/

* * *

"Anyway!" Chris stated, angered at the campers. "It's time to get the challenge from Justin!" He said with his arms folded. Dani gave him a weird look as Leo looked over his clothes.

"Do we really need to do the challenge in out bathing suits?" He asked as Chris nodded.

"Yes! Yes you do!" Chris exclaimed happily as Johnny crossed his hands.

"Yeah, because that is SOOOO effecient!" He said with a eyeroll as Chris sighed and glared at the teens.

"Ya know! I don't really appreciate the attitude vibe from you guys!" he said with his eyes shut as Mozart smirked at him.

"Since when do you appreciate things?" Chris scowled at the campers and crossed his arms and Noah nodded.

"Punk Rock over here gots a point, Friendly Neighborhood Host Dude..." Noah mumbled with a smirk as Mozart scowled at Noah and Chris growled.

"THAT'S IT!" With that, he grabbed Justin and threw him onto the Boat Of Losers. "YOU GO HOME!" He yelled out as Justin furrowed one eyebrow.

"What about-" He began in a lovely voice that made some girl's swoon, but Chris just yelled.

"ZIP IT! GO!" He yelled as the boat began to leave the island and everyone looked dazed. Chris then turned to them all after calming down a bit. "Ugh! Now you guys don't know your challenge! Good luck figuring it out!" He hissed as steam began to develop around his ears. Just then, Sierra patted his shoulder.

"Do you need some Tomato Juice, Chris?" She asked politely and Chris heaved. Then, he calmed down and nodded.

"Yeah... Thanks Sierra..." He muttered as Sierra squealed quietly.

"Yay! I'll make you Hot Chocolate too!" She said as she led Chris off towards his tent. Tommy then looked around and was confused.

"Well, what wnow?" He asked as Noah patted his head.

"Who cares? I'm gonna go get regular clothes on." He said as he walked over to the tents, but a voice suddenly rang out from the intercom.

"NO! IF YOU CHANGE OUT OF YOUR BATHING SUIT, YOU ARE AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!" He yelled through the speakers and they quickly shut off. Noah just sighed and sat down by the cabin.

"Well, nevermind..." He muttered before opening up his book.

* * *

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"HOLY HELL!" Wolfe and Samara yelled out at the same time before Samara glared at him and smacked him. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Dr. Ekir! **[1]**" She hissed and Wolfe rolled his eyes and put one in his pocket and the other one to his cane and threw it on his shoulder.

"Yeesh! Sorry... Either way, what are you here-" He began, but Samara just rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know! Shadow's are everywhere..." She said quietly, confusing Wolfe. He looked away then narrowed his eyes at her.

"So your..." He began and nodded his head and she rolled her eyes again and nodded.

"Duh!" She said as he scowled and, together, they walked past the next bush, only to see a crappy looking cabin. Next to it, Dani was standing there with Tommy, who smiled at the pair.

"Finally! Took you forever!" He sneered and Samara smirked at him.

"Oh shut up, Kiddy!" She said with her tongue out and Tommy smirked at her.

**"Welcome..."** They all heard a mysterious voice whisper and turned to see the same person in a black robe, with the same white mask. **"I'm glad you all showed up..."** They said and then, TS (The Shadow; Typing that gets boring sometimes!) waved their hand across the door and a lock clicked open. Dani looked amazed at it.

"How exactly did ya do that?" She asked as TS turned towards and was maybe smiling.

**"I have my ways, Danielle Monroe..."** They said evilly, making Dani fluxtuate her eyebrows.

* * *

**Confessional (Typing a whole crap load!)**

Dani- Is it just me or... Nah... Just sometimes... I feel scared when I'm around that person...

Samara- Yeah... The Shadow is one creepy person...

Tommy- Yes! With the help of The Shadow, I can easily reach all of my goals! Ha!

Wolfe- This doesn't feel right at all!

* * *

"What is this? Your nerd cave?" Samara asked with a smirk as both TS and Dani smacked her. "What was that for?" She demanded and TS shook her head.

"This isn't nerd stuff! This is stuff for hackers and such... Even _I _can't afford all this stuff! You must be loaded!" She said to The Shadow and touched his shoulder and immediatly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Wolfe asked as TS turned to look at them. Dani just felt her hand again.

"Your... Your so cold..." She muttered as TS chuckled, creeping out Samara and Wolfe.

**"Yes... I have been told about my body tempurture... and how my body feels like it's frozen..."** He mumbled with a small laugh before sitting into the spinning chair in front of all the electronic equipment in the crappy cabin. Slowly, he began to turn on all of the equipment and suddenly, camera's of almost everyone turned on.

"Whoa!"

"Wowie!"

"Jeez!"

"Excellent!" They all said in unison. TS looked over at them and smirked.

**"Like all of this? I knew you guys would!"** He said with a joyful ring in his voice. They all looked at the 5 monitors, which one had Sierra scowling at a blushing Julie, Isaac playing guitar while Ashley is on a bed watching him play, Jessica laying on the beach listening to her iPod, Vega and Maxine talking on the dock, and of Chris in his tent, drinking Hot Chocolate.

"This is amazing! Oh! What is happening with Jessica?" Samara asked and TS grinned.

**"Let's find out!"** They said as TS touched the monitor with Jessica on it, making it biggers and a onscreen passcode came on, which TS quickly turned it of by pressing many buttons.

"Wake up in the morning like P-" Jessica sang along quietly with her eyes closed while laying on the beach, when she heard a thunk next to her.

"Sup, Jess?" Matt asked as he sat right next to her and she quickly stopped singing and turned off her iPod.

"Oh.. Sup Matt?" She asked back to him and he shrugged his good shoulder.

"Same ol', same ol'... Still have a broken right arm..." He muttered with a frown and Jess giggled, making him raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked and she giggled and, turning a lil red.

"Your _right _arm is broken... Does that mean your having trouble mas-" She began, but Matt turned crimson red and looked away quickly.

"NO! I don't do that, you perv..." He muttered, looking away and still red. Jessica smiled at him and turned towards him.

"Then how come your all embarrased?" She asked and he scowled playfully.

"Well, it's like if I asked you if you mas-" He began, but she interrupted him.

"But I do..." She stated simply and Matt got a blank expression before turning quickly to hid a bloody nose from her, making her giggle. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She stated defensively, laughing at the same time.

"Why are we even talking about this?" He asked, laughing at the same time and she laughed back, and grabbed her knees. Matt sat down and layed down with his hands holding him up, he smiled.

"I wish the sunset looked beautiful..." He muttered as Jess smiled and rested her head on her knees and smiled at him.

"Yeah... Same here..."

* * *

**Confessional (Currently, it is one day after the last chapter was posted!)**

Jessica- Oh... I wished the sunset was beautiful! It woulda been so romantic! /Sighs and blushes/ I never said any of this!

Matt- /Blushing then smiles/

Tommy- Hmmm... Well that clears Jessica and Matt, because Jess was on the film and Matt has a broken hand, while The Shadow can use both... We are getting closer to finding his identity!

* * *

"Awww!" Samara cooed before noticing the look they all were giving her. "What?" Dani smiled then.

"I guess it is a little cute..." She mumbled quietly and Samara smiled and nodded. TS, on the other hand, shook their head.

**"Moving on!" **They muttered as they minimized that window. Then, TS moved over and clicked the window with Ashley and Isaac.

"I speak in many tongues to many men; argue with angels and I always win, but I don't know the first thing about love. I prophesy and know all mysteries; all hidden things are opened up to me, but I don't know the first thi-" Isaac sang out as he strummed his guitar when Ashley spoke.

"That's a real good song..." She murmured and he smiled and stopped playing.

"Uh, yeah... It really is..." He muttered, tapping the side of the guitar. She smiled then a snatched the guitar from him.

"My turn!" She said happily as she began to strum the guitar. Isaac then smiled when he noticed she was only playing two different chords.

"So are you actually gonna play anything? Or you just gonna strum?" He asked playfully as Ashley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maybe I like these chords..." She said with a smirk as he nodded.

"Yeah, I remember... Those were the first two chords I taught you!" He said with a smile as she gasped.

"You remembered!" She said with a giggled as he scrunched his nose.

"Course I do..." He said playfully, then looking in his eyes. Seeing this, she looked into his and together they both began to lean towards each other... Then...

"What's up, guys?" Mozart said, going in between them, interuppting their little almost "kiss". At this, they both scowled at him.

* * *

**Confessional (At end of Review, make sure to right Chickite China!)**

Isaac- **/Censored/** /Trashing around/

Ashley- **/Censored/** /Trashing around/

* * *

"Hey, Mozart..." Isaac mumbled, and stopped leaning towards his best friend. Mozart smiled at the two then.

"Wassup, my friends?" He said with a smile and patting both of their backs. Just then, Jim ran inside.

"Yo, Mozart! Noah needs you!" He yelled out to Mo, who rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist up and down.

"That little Nut doesn't ne- WHOA!" Mozart yelled out as a grumbling Jim dragged him off. Isaac and Ashley were looking at them with weird expressions, but shook it off.

"I'm uh... Gonna go take a shower..." Isaac mumbled as Ashley nodded.

"Uh yeah... Bye..." She murmured as he walked out towards the communal washrooms. Ashley then sighed and shook her head and slammed it in the bed. "So close..." Meanwhile, with Mo and Noah.

"Wow!" Mo yelped out as Jim threw him down next to Noah, who was on page 429 of his book. He looked at Mo and shook his head.

"Dude... You totally screwed that..." He said quietly as Mozart rolled his eyes at the Cynic.

"Oh don't give me that, Eggy!" He hissed as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Just hope you know what you did, Punk Rock..." He muttered before flipping the page.

* * *

**Confessional (FNL RULES!)**

Isaac- Ugh! We were so close! God damn Mozart!

Mozart- Huh?

Noah- /Reading/ ...Cockblock...

* * *

"Anyone more intresting?" Dani asked, bored at the camera as TS groaned.

**"Ya know, I will stop watching these if you keep complaining!" **TS growled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatev-" She began while rolling her eyes, when...

"Hello?" Sierra's voice rang out through the intercom.

"What was that?" Tommy asked as the intercom turned back on.

"Yay! It works! Okay! Now, it is time for Celebrity Manhunt's Celebrity Secrets Revealed!" She yelled out as Tommy, Samara and Wolfe's eyes widened, while Dani laughed.

"Oh I can't wait to see this!" She yelled out maliciously and shaking ehr hands in antcipation, when...

"Ok first... Does a 3 foot-doll ring any bells to anyone?" Sierra began as Samara gasped and turned red.

"We gotta turn that intercom off!" She yelled out as TS chuckled.

**"Hold up... I'm opening up Chris' security mainframe..."** TS muttered as they began clacking against the keyboard. **"Ahh... Quite a good firewall Chris..."**

"ACESS GRANTED!" The computer ran out as a picture of Sierra in the confessional rang up.

**"But you would need a GREAT one for it to be a challenge!"** TS smirked as Samara glared at Sierra.

"I'ma kill that bitch!" Samara hissed out as Tommy nodded.

"Let's go!" Tommy yelled out as he and Samara ran out of the room. Dani simply rolled her eyes.

"I better make sure they don't hurt each other..." She mumbled as she walked out. Then, Wolfe was gonna walk out, when TS stopped him.

**"Do you wanna go out there... Or would you rather watch it from here?"** TS asked Wolfe who sighed and just shrugged.

"Let's watch it then!" Wolfe said as he sat down next to TS.

* * *

"AHHH!" Sierra yelled out as Samara was chasing her. Jessica was laughing at it as Julie breathed in relief.

"You can come out now! Samara is chasing her off!" She whispered and Cody crawled out from under the dock.

"Whew! Thanks Julie!" He said happily as she smiled at him. Then he noticed Jessica was with them and Matt with a notebook. Cody smirked and took the notebook away from him.

"What are you writing? Oliv-?" He began, but dropped the notebook when someone hit him in the back of his head and grabbed the notebook. Matt sighed then.

"Thanks Isaac..." Matt muttered as Isaac looked through the notebook and smiled.

"Some great guitar tabs in here..." He murmured as he handed the notebook back to him and Jessica thought for a second.

"Wait wait... You wrote a song? Let's hear it!" Jessica said happily as Matt closed the notebook and shook his head.

"No... Besides.. It's a duet.." He said sternly before putting the small notebook in his pocket. Julie then smiled at him.

"Hey hey! I sing! So come on! Let's hear it!" She said while poking him with her elbow and Jess smiled at him.

"See! So let's hear it!" She said with a smile and Isaac smiled too.

"I'll go get my guitar!" He said and began to walk away, but Matt sighed.

"Bring two... But we are only doing the beginning!" He said sternly as he handed Julie his note book. After a quick scan, tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh my... That's so... Sweet..." She said while sniffling and then Isaac showed up.

"Here..." He said, handing Matt a guitar and he sighed.

"Follow me..." He stated, strumming the guitar and then started singing.

"_Can't get the words out of my mouth... __That little feeling everyone talks about... __The things you say like, I miss your face.. __I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so, Olive you and everything you do... What two words can mean, afraid to say the other three... Olive you the words are coming true... I don't know what to say... But olive you" _Matt sang in a sorta high voice and Jessica was completely amazed by it.

"He sounds like an angel..." She murmured as Julie looked at the paper and began to sing.

"_Can't fight the feeling I feel inside... I try to tell you, but I always hide... The things you say like, I want you to stay right here by my side and let the words slide... Olive you and the little things you do What two words can mean, afraid to say the other three... Olive you... The words are coming true... I don't know what to say, but olive you..." _Julie sang out in a high voice as well, too which Cody remarked.

"She sounds like an angel..." He murmured as Isaac stopped playing and Matt sighed.

"Well, there ya go... That was the beginning!" He muttered and took the notebook from Julie and put it in his pocket. Jessica smiled at her friend though and so did Julie.

"It was really cool, dude!" Jess stated, hitting his arm and he smiled, while Julie grabbed onto his arm.

"I thought it was very... sweet..." She said, pursing her lips, making him blush and look away.

"Uh... Yeah.. Thanks..." He muttered as Jessica frowned and sighed at this.

* * *

**Confessional (NOTHING LIKE wednesday MORNING!)**

Jessica- /Smiling, but also frowning.../ I'm stupid If I think... What am I saying? We have been best friends for like ever! Of course he likes her...

Cody- /Grumbling about Matt/

Julie- Oh! I really truly hope he likes me! Whee! /Spins and trips and hits the camera/

Matt- /Camera has a crack in it, under Matt's neck... Taps it and shivers/ Isn't that, like an omen or something?

Isaac- Wow... Love truly is a peculiar thing, isn't it?

* * *

"BREAKING NEWS!" Sierra yelled through the intercom and you could hear Samara chasing her and yelling. "Julie Cask! Julie Cask! Her bra size is 34B!" She yelled out and Julie turned bright red as Isaac snickered.

"I..." She began, but Cody got a nose bleed and the intercom continued.

"Competing with her in the title of smallest bra size is Dakota and Alexa, who BOTH also wear 34B! In a close second though, It's Samara with a 36B!" Sierra said in a stalker tone as Alexa growled.

"Did she just! No! No!" Alexa began, while stomping her feet. Dakota, who walked next to her shrugged.

"I don't really mind..." She said as Sierra continued.

"While I'm at it, Dakota has a HUGE secret crush on-"

"NO!" Dakota yelled out, blocking out whoever Sierra said and Alexa burst out laughing.

"You actually like him? Haha!" Alexa laughed, falling to the floor.

"In case Alexa is laughing, she has a crush on Geoff! Also she is afraid of seagull and when she was 10, she-" Sierra began, but then...

"NO!" Alexa yelled out loud and turned bright red. Then she growled. "We must kill her..." She mumbled as Dakota solmenly nodded and, together, they chased after Sierra. Matt, who was now wide eyed, was exclaiming.

"Wow... Looks like Sierra is a living Dead Girl..." Matt said with a smirk and an eyebrow winks to Jessica and Jess smiled at him. Meanwhile, Julie was covering her breasts and was still red in the face. **[2]**

"Are you okay?" Cody asked Julie, who shook her head and sighed.

"I just realized... I'm small..." She said, sad, while Cody shook his head.

"Does that even matter? What I know, is a woman's personality is ALWAYS better then how they are in that department!" Cody said with a smile as Julie tried to smile. Just then, the intercom went on again.

"Ahhhh! Now, for the biggest boobs! That would have to be Sakura, who has 36D and is scared of the Horror movie, Badminton Terror, which stared Chris McLean!"

"You shut up!" Sakura yelled out as she also began to chase Sierra with the Cherry Blossom still in her hair from Wolfe.

"Also, competing with Sakura is Jessica with 36C!" Sierra stated seductivly and then purred. "That's like a perfect size! Bet Matt likes 'em! Have ya ever shaken the goods for him?" She asked and laughed. Jessica was speechless and her whole face was red, while Matt was laughing. He then smirked and poked her with his elbow.

"I thought you were a 38C?" He asked with a sneer and she smacked him on the head, while still red. "OW!" He yelled out, while rubbing his head. Just then, Jessica ran off to go catch Sierra. From this, Jessica ran past Vega and Max, who were walking by.

"Everyone seems entergetic..." Vega mumbled as Maxine nodded.

"Yes... I wonder why?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to think?" Vega asked with a smirk as Maxine giggled at Vega, then hit him playfully on his chest.

"Your so funny!" She said sarcastically as the intercom turned back on.

"Now that I am here! Maxine! When Max was playing soccer, her skirt flew up, and she flashed all the guys in her class!" She yelled out and Vega got a small nosebleed and looking over at a Crimson faced Maxine.

"Umm.. Uh..." She tried to say as it turned back on.

"Also, her bra strap broke in the middle of her speech for her Government class, Then she did the rest of her speech with her hands on her boobs! Bet that was awesome!" Sierra yelled out with a cackle as Maxine then turned bright bright red and Vega was almost passing out from the loss of blood in his nose.

"You hav-" Vega began, but with the embarrasment Maxine blurted out.

"CUCUMBER MELON SHAMPOO!" She yelled out and Vega just gave her a look. After a awkward silence, Maxine hung her head. "I'm gonna go catch Sierra for this..." She muttered as she began to walk off and Vega nodded.

"Uh yeah..." He mumbled, unknown what to say. "I'm just gonna go... Work out..." He muttered as they both walked from each other. Matt stood over on the beach when the intercom came back on.

"Jessica! HI! Since your here, Jessica has never kissed anyone EVER!" She yelled out as Matt bursted out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Is she serious?" He laughed some more as you could here Jessica yelling.

"Also! If you look through her iPod, she has Ke$ha and katy Perry on it! Same Punk, right? Oh oh oh! And she takes Dance and she also has a crush on-" Sierra yelled out as you could hear Jessica roar! Just then, you could hear punching sounds and omeone yelping. Matt looked up then.

"I'm gonna guess they caught her..." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed as all the girls had their hands crossed and were scowling. "After a couple secrets from every girl on the island, Sieraa was capturing by Jessica... Then she beat the crap out of her..." Jessica scoffed as Sierra groaned, who had bandages all over her and was in a wheelchair. Chris then smirked. "Sierra will be in the wheelchair and like that for maybe a year!" They said and all the girls cheered as Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Either way, what was the challenge?" Leo asked, annoyed a bit and Chris shook his head.

"The challenge was to catch Sierra and stop her from broadcasting the secrets!" He said as all the girls cheered.

"YES!" They yelled out and began a group hug as Chris smirked.

"BUT!" He said aburbtly and they all stopped.

"What do you mean, But?" Samara asked with a scowl as Chris cackled.

"For BEATING UP SIERRA, The girls are disqualified! And... We found this!" He pulled up a tv screen and it showed Sierra on the floor, bleeding. Just then, you see Jim walking by and chomping down candy. As Sierra groaned, Jim didn't hear her and stepped on her stomach, hurting her. Just then, Chris cackled.

"That means Noah won! For doing nothing!" He said with a small as both teams groaned and Noah showed fake enthusiasm.

"Whoo hoo!" He said while still reading. This caused everyone to roll thyere eyes at him and growl.

* * *

"Hello campers! Here on this plate, I have 19 marshmallows! One of you 20 will not recieve one! I wonder who..." Chris muttered with a smirk as he rubbed his chin. "Certainly not... Wolfe or Samara!" He said throwing them a marshmallows.

"Sweet!"

"Yes!" They said at the same time as Chris smiled and a chucked a marshmallow at Julie and Leo.

"You two are also safe!" Julie smiled and ate the marshmallow as Leo sliced it in half and threw a half in the fire.

"An offering..." He mumbled before sitting down. Chris gave him a weird look.

"Uh... Okay then... Next is... Sarah, Sakura, Joshlyn and Dani!" He said happily, throwing Marshmallows to the four girls.

"I knew I would stay!" Dani said with a smirk as she threw the marshmallow done to the ground.

"HOLY NAPOLEON DYNAMITE! NEVER DISRESPECT FOOD!" The campers all heard a voice yell out and Noah chuckled.

"Ah, Owen... Who knew?" He said as he flipped the page to see who else was safe. Chris sighed.

"Since Chef never bought Tivo, my show is gonna be on in 10, so let's hurry this up, with... Isaac, Ashley, Matt, Mozart, Johnny, Dani, and Tommy!" He said quickly, throwing a marshmallow to the mentioned 7 campers. The others looked scared.

"Well, those 14 are saved... And so is Dakota, Alexa, and Maxine!" He yelled out handing them the marshmallows. Jim looked scared, while Jessica and Vega were confused.

"Wait? What did I do?" Vega and Jessica asked as they Chris.

"I dunno... But Vega is safe!" He said, chucking it to Vega, who handed it to Maxine to eat. Chris then tisked at Jessica and Jim and held up the plate with one marshmallow.

"One 'mallow... Two campers..." He said as they both bit there nails.

"The camper who is safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Jim..." Chris said quietly, throwing the marshmallow to Jim, who smiled and gobbled it down. Jessica, looked crestfallen though...

"You mean... It's over... I'm out?" She asked, saddened... Chris then smirked and nodded.

"Correctamundo! The dock is thataway!" He said, smiling and pointing to it. Jessica just frowned when Matt walked up to her.

"Sorry it ended up like this..." Matt said and extended his hand, to which Jessica ignored it and hugged him instead. "Oh!" He exclaimed, surprised at the sudden hug, but then he heard her whispers.

"Matt ... Can you hear me?" She asked quietly, and he responded, so only she could hear.

"Yes... I hear you..." He said and she sniffed and clenched at the back of his jacket.

"Matt... I... I... I... I Lo-" She tried to say, but suddenly...

"WAIT!" Ezekiel exclaimed, looking through the votes, then smiled. "Jessica's not leaving, eh!" He said as Jessica gasped and Chris scowled.

"ZEKE!" He yelled as Cody stood by Ezekiel.

"Zeke is right... The person that actually leaving is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sierra!" He yelled out as everyone gasped.

"You mean..." Jessica began, and Chris groaned.

"Ugh! Yes! Sierra got the most votes, even though she is not in the game so Sierra leaves... Not Jessica..." He muttered as Sierra started to cry.

"Mff? Mff Fmmf, Mffm?" **[3]** Sierra yelled out from behind the bandages and Chris sighed, pushing her to the boat. Jessica was now smiling and cheering.

"Yes! YES! I'm still in it!" She said as she jumped into Matt's arms and he swung her around, making Julie frown. They then noticed what was going on, and quickly jumped apart, both red in the face. Chris was frowning at the dock to sign off the show then.

"Will Jessica be able to survive another night? Will Sierra ever forgive Cody? Do we even care? That answer is No! Either way, join us next time on... Total Drama Adventures..." He muttered in a monotone voice before kicking the boat off the dock and walking away with his hands in his pockets

* * *

**Votes:**

Dani- Sierra

Samara- Sierra

Joshlyn- Sierra

Maxine- Sierra

Jessica- Sierra

Julie- Sierra

Ashley- Sierra

Sarah- Sierra

Alexa- SIERRA!

Dakota- Sierra

Sakura- Sierra

Matt- Jim

Wolfe- Jessica

Jim- Vega (Random pick again! Lol)

Isaac- Jim

Mozart- Jessica

Johnny- Jessica

Leo- Jim

Tommy- Jessica

Vega- Jessica

* * *

**Sierra- **11

**Jessica-** 5

**Jim- **3

**Vega- **1

...

Eliminated: Luke, Laura, Sierra...

Remaining: Samara, Dani, Sakura, Joshlyn, Julie, Jessica, Maxine, Ashley, Sarah, Alexa, Dakota, Matt, Wolfe, Isaac, Leo, Mozart, Johnny, Jim, Noah, Tommy, and Vega...

* * *

**On the next episode of Total Drama Adventures!** The campers... Are kinda freaked out...

"You actually like this? It chafs my thighs!" Vega complained while wearing a latex dress and makeup and some unknown girl next to him shrugged.

"I like it!"

"A cross-dressing game!" Chris hollored out as the campers all groaned and they looked at Chriss funny.

"Ya know.. This is kinda comfortable!" Jessica said with a smile and Sarah shook her head.

"I did not hear that..."

Next Time! **Day 5: The Classic SEXY-Off!**

**[1]- Dr. Ekir was my Principal in Jr. High! He looks exactly like Wolfe!**

**[2]- This is a reference to "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie!**

**[3]- Sierra is saying... "Why? Why Cody Why?"**

* * *

**Well, there it is! The new chapter is out in a record of 2 days! Golly I feel special! Well, anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the subtle hints of Romance! *ba-bumb* *ba-bumb* Either way, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'm already typing the new one! Hopefully it will be out soon! YAYAYAYAYA! Either way, Enjoy and please leave me a nice review and make sure to try in my contest and a little something special will happen if you listened to one of the earlier confessionals!  
**


	11. Day 5: The Classic SexyOFF! Part 1!

****

**It is over! The contest has ended and the winner was...**

_**Smartandsporty!**_

**Whoo! She guessed it correctly with...**

**Canon: Gwen and Trent...  
****Fanon: Ezekiel and Izzy... and...  
Story: Jessica and Matt...**

**Yayayayaa! Everyone go congratulate her! Yay! Either way, new chapter coming at ya!**

**BTW, New Poll is up! Who do YOU think is The Shadow? You can chose up to six people so go and vote!  
**

To OC creators:

Well, hello everyone! I'm actually thinking of after Day 5 we will have a special! Total Drama Adventures Deleted Scenes Special! Sooooooo! I need a host I want everyone to send in a OC for a host, even if you don't have an OC in the story! There is two hosts, but one is already taken! So! That means, leave your review and then send in PM of your OC! If you Review your OC, I will NOT accept it! The rule excludes people who are anonymous and don't have an account! Like... Do you have an account Runnin' Chica? Either way, Runnin' Chica, you are a good reviewer so, you can review your OC and leave your review on it! Im looking really for a sort of snooty person! So hopefully, We will see two hosts for this! Either way, Let's get it on! Also, in the review, I wanna know... Can you tell me what is different about this chapter then the others? Also, I wanna now... What is your character's sexuality and what is there nationality?  
**

* * *

  
**Day 5: Part 1: I'm NOT Bringing Sexy Back!

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Adventures! The campers had pissed me off for the last time! Mainly because, they are all inconsiderate teenagers and are assholes! Anyway, Sierra, Noah and Justin came to the island! Unfortunately for Justin, he departed soon after with a record of being on the island for only a couple minutes! Wow! Either way, I informed Sierra to just go around spewing secrets about the campers. Unfortunately for her, this caused Jessica to beat the holy hell outta her! In the end, It was Jessica's time to leave... That is, until Ezekiel and Cody ganged up and showed everyone that Sierra was actually leaving! Thus, Sierra left the island and Jessica stayed! Boo hoo, right? Either way, Today is gonna be the most dramatic yet of Total! Drama! Adventures!"

**

* * *

**"So Chef... What today?" Asked a groggily Chris, who just stumbled into the Mess Hall while sipping his coffee. Chef gave the host a glance and winced.

"Yeesh, Chris! You look like Death!" The veteran remarked, referring to how Chris' bath robe was all tattered and he had bags under his eyes. He simply rolled his eyes before sitting down on the table next to Chef's window. Chris sipped for glancing at his cook.

"I barely got any sleep because of some campers..." He muttered with a scoff and took another drink.

**

* * *

(Yesterday; 2:23 A.M.)**

"No! Mama don't do dat!" Chris muttered as he rolled over and stuck his thumb into his mouth, cuddling next to the furry bear for dear life. Above him, two pairs of eyes are seen and a snicker is also heard.

"Wow... What a wimp! Wonder what he is dreaming about?" A familiar masked woman asked, turning to face a different masked person. The second person flung the mask off, revealing Dakota, who smirked.

"Who cares, Alexa! You wanna do this?" Dakota asked as Alexa, who just removed the mask to show off a evil smile, chuckled.

"You betcha ass, I do!" Alexa whispered in a crazed voice as she pulled out a pair of hedge clippers from her back, while Dakota pulled out a cucumber, syrup and whipped cream.

**

* * *

**"Ugh!" Chris shuddered as he remembered it and Chef shook his head with an intermediate chuckle.

"Ah, Chris! Let the teens be teens!" He said with a smirk as he flipped the pancakes that were currently sizzling against the smooth steel of the stove. As he did this, Chris once again rolled his eyes and put down 25 trays next to the table with condiments. He groaned as his back started hurting and he looked straight at the cameraman.

"Can I have a hand?" He asked, slightly irritated as a big groan was heard. Then, a large black man ran over to Chris, picked him up and quickly squeezed, successfully cracking his back and shoving it back into place. "Whew! Thanks!" He mumbled in a very satisfied tone as the man rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied, walking over to the camera and taking it off of the tripod it was on. Chris, who was now sighing in pleasure, turned to Chef.

"I better go wake up the Ingrates..." Chris muttered as he downed the rest of his coffee. Chef then tisked him.

"Ummm... About that Chris?" He asked as Chris waved him off.

"Tell me after I explain the challenge! I need to wake them up, so I can get paid!" He said, dancing on the 'paid' part, which made Chef roll his eyes. Chris clutched the doorknob for the Mess Hall and when he opened it, he saw all the campers, completely alert and awake. Chris screamed and tried to slam the door, but Leo stopped it by grabbing the door. Chef chuckled at this as Chris fell to the floor, accidently flashing the cameras.

"I tried to warn you, Chris... It's 1 P.M..." He said as a flipped pancake landed on Chris' horror-stricken face.

* * *

**Confessional (Soo... Your a buyyy! lol)**

Chris- I hate TEENS! I swear! Ugh! /Sips his coffee/

Chef- /Chuckling/ Okay, so MAYBE we shoulda told him the time, but still... /Laughs/

* * *

"I hate Campers!" Chris yelled out as he sipped his coffee and the campers all chuckled at him, while Johnny was busy fainting from his anticipation. Chef was still chuckling while cooking the pancakes for his lunch and a stinking and steaming bowl of unknown substances for the campers. When they walked over there, most of the camper blanched at the sight of the food and tried hard not to puke. As Matt went to the room, he glared at his food then to Chef.

"To be honest, I'd rather have the other food... You know, the pancakes." He said while pointing to them. Glancing over to the pancakes and glaring at Matt, Chef scowled.

"That is my food! Why in the hell, would I give you my food?" He hissed out, almost hitting Matt with the ladle, but Matt just smirked. Behind Chef, Isaac was tippy-toeing in, making sure to keep quiet.

"Ya know, I'm just confused on why you-" He began, but Chef began to roar into his face, spitting on him.

"BECAUSE I GOD DAMN SAID SO! IS THAT OKAY YOU PANSY ASS MOTHERFUC-" Chef roared out as Matt nodded and began to walk away with the slop.

"Understood!" He stated happily as he began walking away.

"YOU BETTER DAMN WELL BE S- Wait, what?" He asked as Matt walked out of the Mess Hall. Then, Matt scoffed and smirked.

"What an idiot!" He said out loud, smirking. Just then Wolfe opened up the door to the Guys' side of the Great White cabin. He was smirking as Matt nodded. "We got them!" Isaac yelled out as he held up a plate of smoking pancakes.

"PANCAKES!" Jessica yelled out as she snatched the pancakes from Isaac and ran back into the room, making Matt laugh. Then, he helped up Isaac and smirked.

"Don't get hurt too much, Isaac." He said with a smile as Isaac frowned t him and walked into the room. All in the room was Jessica, Wolfe, Julie, and Ashley. Matt and Isaac then walked in as Isaac had about 7 packets of syrup from his sleeve.

"There ya go!" He said as he sat down next to Ashley, while Matt laid down on the bed Jessica was having a pancake at. She was on the edge of the bed though, while Wolfe was leaning against the wall and Julie was sitting with her back against the bed that Matt and Jess were on. As they were in there, the door burst open a women in a red tight dress and red silhouettes.

"I see you all are here!" She said as she put her hand on her hip and glared at most of them. Matt was scratching the under of his nose as he shook his head.

"And remind us why?" He asked as she growled at him.

"Obvious! Matt, Wolfe and Isaac are the heart throbs of the island! And-" The woman began, but stopped as Wolfe smiled and Matt interrupted.

"Wait! We are?" He asked with a smile etched onto his face. The girl rolled her eyes and continued.

"Yes! They had a poll and you three were on top, Matt and Wolfe though were there, I dunno why and Isaac was there because he plays guitar and stuff! But Vega ALMOST beat you guys! Anyway, I chose Julie, Jessica and Ashley because they are the most popular girls on the island!" She said as Jessica scoffed.

"Me? Popular? Phft! As if! HEY I SAW THAT!" She yelled out as she pounced on Matt, who was laughing and had just taken a pancake from her.

"Yummy!" He laughed out as he pushed her away and she tried to snatch it from him, but kept failing. Meanwhile, Ashley looked confused.

"Me? Popular? I sure didn't think I was!" She said, astonished as Julie nodded.

"Yeah, I know! I didn't think I was popular!" She said as the woman stomped down.

"Okay okay! My turn to talk now!" She growled as Wolfe chuckled and tapped the ground twice with his cane.

"Just relax, Monique..."

* * *

"I don't know, this food really is gross!" Leo said with an eyebrow raised and shook his head as he dropped the plastic fork. Joshlyn just smiled at him as she took a bite, then blanched and spit it out.

"Uck! Nevermind! You were right! This food _is _really gross!" She yelled out with a disgusted expression as Vega laughed and Maxine chuckled.

"What did ya expect? It was gonna taste good?" Vega said as Joshie rolled her eyes and Maxine giggled.

* * *

**Confessional (Having fun with FNL!)**

Maxine- /Smiling and holsing hands/ I dunno... I guess I'm just getting more comfortable with Vega... /Smiles big/

Vega- Sweet! Maxine is getting all all awesome lately!

* * *

"Ugh!" Chris yelled out, cracking his back. He then groaned as he sipped his coffee and walked outside to see the campers leaving the Mess Hall. He groaned before sipping the drink, then glaring at the campers. "Hello campers..." He muttered as some campers furrowed their brows.

"You look like the Black Plague!" Noah remarked as Sarah nodded.

"Eggy gots a point there," She said with a smile as Noah frowned.

"Eggy?" He asked as Sarah laughed and Chris growled.

"Anyway, today was suppose to be Noah's guest intern day..." He muttered as Noah smirked.

"Aw! So it is my turn? Tis' gonna be a great day," Noah remarked with a smirk as some of the campers groaned, but Chris pushed Noah outta the way while wearing a scowl.

"NO! You're a competitor, so you can't be a intern. That means, today's challenge is mine," Chris said with a lazy smile tched on his face. "That means, we are gonna have some fun today!" He said as the campers all widened there eyes.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me!" Wolfe mumbled as Chris was back in his usual attire with Chef, who was now wearing the pink transparent dress, making most of the campers groan, except for Mozart, who whistled.

"Shake the goods!" Mozart yelled out as Chef growled at him, making Chris chuckle.

"Well, campers! Based on what Chef looks like, I think you will know your challenge!" Chris stated proudly as they all groaned and Mozart cheered.

"Yes! I got this in the bag!" Mozart said as Chris shushed him.

"Don't get sooo cocky! Someone ELSE is gonna dress you though!" Chris said as Mozart shrugged.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you mean by that?" He asked as Chris grinned and showed them all a velvet red blanket over something.

"Look at this, campers!" Chris smirked, throwing the blanket off to reveal a board with 12 tiles on the left side and 11 on the right side. "This thing here will determine who is dressing who! For example! The first to are..." He exclaimed as he pulled a lever and the top tiles began to blink different colors till it stopped on a picture of Noah one the left and Dakota on the right. "Noah and Dakota! Looks like Noah will have to dress like Dakota and Dakota has to dress like Noah! Fun, right?" He asked as Noah began to smack himself in the head and Dakota smirked.

"Damn!"

"Sweet!" They remarked at the same time, as Chris chuckled and pulled the lever again. This time the second tiles shined, revealing Isaac and Dani. Isaac frowned, while Dani scowled and crossed her arms.

"Like HELL, I'm gonna be cross-dressing! Especially with this kid!" She hissed as Chris shrugged.

"Fine then, I just hope you know whose gonna get voted off in this challenge if you don't help!" He said with a wink as Samara looked confused and raised a hand.

"That reminds me! Are we gonna be the Ocean Blues and the Great Whites or is it gonna change again?" She asked, genuinely confused as Chris tsk'ed.

"You'll see after everyone is paired up, speaking off..." He muttered as he pulled it down again, revealing Leo and Samara. Leo looked over to Samara and shuddered at what she was wearing as Samara did the same to him. Chris smiled and chuckled at this.

"Exciting! Next is..." Chris said happily as the lever turned to reveal Johnny and Sakura. Chris just chuckled though as Joshie looked around.

"Anyone seen Veg-" She began as Chris pulled the lever again.

"NEXT IS..." He announced as the tiles stopped on Vega and Maxine. Maxine gulped as Vega walked up, without a shirt on.

"What's going on? I was in the other room!" he said as Max started sweat and glared at Chris, who laughed.

"So Maxine has to dress as a shirtless Vega! Make sure to get the censors ready!" He laughed as Vega rubbed his head with a confused expression.

"Huh?" He asked as Chris pulled the lever, landing on Matt and Julie. Matt shrugged with a smile as Julie giggled and Jessica frowned. Chris also frowned.

"Exiliarating!" Chris said with a frown as most campers eyed him.

* * *

**Confessional (Watching Saw III!)**

Chris- /Arms crossed/ What? Me and Chef have a bet going on! I bet that Matt is gonna get with Jessica and Chef is saying Julie!

* * *

"Anyway! Next is..." He began, spinning the lever and laughing when it landed on Tommy and Wolfe! "HAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled out as Tommy blushed and Wolfe started to scowl and smacked Chris with his cane, making him spit out some blood. "Yuck! Anyway, next is..." He stated as the next tiles landed on Smiley Jim and Alexa. He shook his head as he pulled it again, landing on Ashley and a picture of... CODY?

"Cody?" Ashley asked, confused as Chris nodded.

"Yup! To cross-dress, you need to be in the other gender's clothes and we have a guy shortage!" He stated, annoyed as Dani pointed to the picture of Wolfe and Tommy, but Chris just turned his head.

"Well, that's funny, so who cares?" He said with a smirk and pulled the lever, revealing Jessica and Ezekiel! Jessica just scoffed at this as Ezekiel smiled.

"Me and Prairie Boy? Pfft! Easy!" She said with a smirk as the lever pulled again, showing Joshlyn and Duncan!

"Well, now what? Your outta interns!" Sarah said as Mozart looked up at the tiles and they revealed Mozart and Tyler.

"Me and Tyler? Okay then... Wait... Do we have to dress as a girl version of them?" He asked as Chris nodded and the pulled the lever for the final time showing Sarah and Jennette! Chris smirked as the two girls looked at each other.

"Okay! Each people on this tile is on there own!" He said as most groaned and Cody shook his head.

"So there are 13 teams, but the teams with the interns get to use us for help! Except for Mozart... Since he got Tyler, he is alone!" He said with a smile as Mozart shrugged it off and Chris turned to the camera.

"We'll be back!"

* * *

**Well, there is the chapter and here are the teams!**

**Team 1: Noah and Dakota!**

**Team 2: Isaac and Dani!**

**Team 3: Leo and Samara!**

**Team 4: Johnny and Sakura!**

**Team 5: Vega and Maxine!**

**Team 6: Matt and Julie!**

**Team 7: Wolfe and Tommy!**

**Team 8: Smiley Jim and Alexa!**

**Team 9: Ashley! (Cody)  
**

**Team 10: Jessica! (Ezekiel)  
**

**Team 11: Joshlyn! (Duncan)  
**

**Team 12: Sarah! (Jennette)  
**

**Team 13: Mozart! (Tyler)**

* * *

**Well, sorry for the wait! BTW, new Poll! And submit your OC for the Deleted Scenes Special! New Poll again! Who do you think is the Shadow? Check out my profile! R&R!  
**


	12. Day 5: The Classic SexyOFF! Part 2!

**Yay! Weird Chapter, but either way, let's go, Baby! Also.. Bad news... Decided I'm not going to do the thing after this day. The long wait was caused because I'm working on other stories and I'm trying to get my Manga published, etc. Either way, I'm sorry for the wait and I will TRY to get them out faster from now on!**

* * *

**Day 5: Part 2: Will You Strip For Me?**

* * *

**Noah and Dakota:**

"Um... So we gotta do this?" Noah asked, staring at Dakota's outfit for him, which was her everyday island outfit of a pierce the veil band tee, hello kitty hoodie, black thin north face, neon pink extreme skinny jeans, mismatched multicolored knee socks, converses with unicorns on them and hello kitty and invader zim rubber bracelets. Dakota smirked and nodded. She was already wearing Noah's brownish shorts and his white undershirt and the blue button shirt, with the sweatervest around her shoulder.

"Well, duh! It's the challenge!" She said with an evil smirk as Noah rolled his eyes.

"To be honest, I really don't care... Go ahead vote me- YOUCH!" He yelled out as Dakota bit his arm. Noah yelped and looked at his arm to see Dakota hanging from his wrist and smiling as she clenched on, making him scowl.

"Fine fine! I'll do it!" He hissed out as Dakota smiled happily.

"YAY!" With that, she jumped off of his hand, making him yelp again.

"YOUCH! WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Noah yeleld out in a high and fast pitchy voice, making Dakota giggle.

"You talk funny!" She yelled in a giddy voice as the cynic rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yea- WHOA!" Noah yelled out as Dakota yelped at him and jumped into his arms. "Yeesh! My arms!" He wheezed as Wolfe was standing there.

"Oh! Sorry!" Wolfe muttered as Tommy scampered in and gasped at Noah, being in his boxers, while holding Dakota, who was in his clothes already.

"Wowie! Woah wand Dawota are dwing swomething wasty!" Tommy yelled out as Noah gasped and Dakota giggled while the campers outside snickered.

"No! No we aren't! Take that back!" Noah yelled at the kid, who sniffled.

"WAHHHH!" Tommy yelled out, crying, making Wolfe scowl at Noah.

"Smooth move, dumbass..." He muttered as Noah was speechless and Dakota hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Idiot! Don't make him cry!" Dakota hissed at him.

* * *

**Confessional (Sorry for the wait!)**

Noah- Oi, great! I really hate people!

Tommy- /Scoffs/ Stupid fools!

Wolfe- Don't make kids cry, Noah! He already has my vote!

Dakota- Noah will totally leave today!

* * *

**Tommy and Wolfe:**

"This sucks!" Wolfe yelled out as he tried to get into Tommy's small Pikachu shirt and struggled with the super small blue jeans. He started to growl as he saw Tommy walking by, holding Wolfe's black t-shirt and his cargo tan pants. Wolfe then noticed that his clothes where no longer his size, but now Tommy's. This made him growl and grab his cane to smack him. "How the hell did you get my clothes to fit you?" He growled as Tommy scoffed.

"I used a washer and they shrunk. Duh!" He said with a smirk as Wolfe widened his eyes.

"There's no washer here!" He growls as he raises his cane again to smack Tommy when a shadowy figure grabs the cane from him.

**"There's no need for violence, Christopher Wolfe..."** The blur said as it soon materialized to be The Shadow. Wolfe grunted as Tommy crossed his arms and smirked.

"It's _Chris Wolfe_, not Christopher..." Wolfe muttered as he whirled his cane from TS's hands and held it by his shoulder. Tommy then walked next to The Shadow.

"And you were wondering how I used a washer!" He said with a smirk as Wolfe groaned and The Shadow shook his head.

**"Washers are the least of our worries... We have a problem.. I think someone has found out about the alliance..."** TS remarked quietly as Wolfe gulped.

* * *

**Confessional (Bleh...)**

Wolfe- Your wondering why I gulped? Well, look! The guy **/CENSORS/**ing materializes outta nothing to tell me about a person finding out about our alliance! Kinda freaking scary! Anyway, I hope he doesn't realize I'm in an alliance with Monique as well... Oh crap...

* * *

**"Anyway, my camera feeds have also discovered that a new alliance is in formation. The person who knows about our alliance is none other than-"** TS began, but then Dani quickly rushed in.

"God damn! You guys take forever!" Dani yelled as she glanced at Tommy in his perfect fitting clothing at Wolfe, who looked like a lean and muscular belly dancer with a weird Pikachu fetish, which she couldn't help but laugh at. This made Wolfe growl.

"Oh can it Dani!" He muttered as he stretched his leg up, careful not to bust Tommy's jeans, but the same could not be said for the button, which broke and whizzed past, hitting Dani in the left eye.

"AH! SHI-"

* * *

**Confessional (Skeeter Peter haha)**

Dani- /Scowling and having her arms crossed while having one eye closed, which had a giant black bruise on it/

Isaac- /Sitting on the toilet, smiling when holds head and starts laughing, then falls off toliet/

Wolfe- Oh... Crap...

TS-** I thought it might have been someone else, so I disappeared! Mwahahaha!**

* * *

"Well, looks like you kids can't even dress right!" Chris muttered while wearing a scowl and folding his arms as two buff dudes dressed in white threw a bleeding Dani into a white and red truck before driving off to a tent. "Sucks for Isaac!"

"In what way? That was super awesome," Isaac said happily as clenched his fists and bent his knees. "I mean, I just glanced in and it was like, 'WHIZZZZZZ' BOOM! Haha!" He yelled out, animating the scene to everyone while using hand gestures. He then noticed every was silent and gulped.

"Ohhhkay then..." Chris said, a look of uncertainty on his face as Isaac scowled and folded his arms over his chest and looked away. "Anyway, hurry up and get ready! We don't have loads of time!" He mutters as he folds his arms once again and pushes Julie in. "Go change!" He muttered as she stumbled in, falling to the floor of the dress tent as Matt walked in it.

* * *

**Matt and Julie:**

"Okay, well let's do this..." Matt remarked, slipping his shirt and his leather jacket off, making her blush. Seeing this, he smiled at her. "You know, you could take a picture! It might last longer." He remarked making her smile and blush even a deeper shade of red as she took her black headband and her bandage wrap off.

"Don't tempt me..." She murmured, flashing him a sideways smile and showing him a digital camera. "Cause'... I will!" She stated about to flash the camera as he quickly snatched the camera from her and began to take a picture. She then widened her eyes and grinned as she attempted to take it from him, causing the camera to flash and take a picture of Julie, blinding her. "Oh crap!" She yelled out as she tried to walk forward, but ended up tripping and landing on top of a blind and shirtless Matt.

"Whoa!" Matt yelled out as he tried to feel around and as Julie did the same, grabbing his chest and feeling his muscles. At this, she quickly blushed.

"Is that-"

"Yes... That is my chest and my stomach..." He said, quietly as she felt around and gave it a good tap and felt the rock hardness. At this, Matt, who was regaining his sight, blushed a bit, especially because of Julie feeling him and on top of him.

"Wowie..." She remarked and looked at his eyes, which where shining in the faint light hanging inside the changing tent. Seeing this, Julie bit her lip at what she should do. Not wanting to dilly-dally, Julie quick thrust her lips onto the wide eyed Matt.

"Julie Julie!" Matt tried to yell out to the girl kissing him, but soon, he found himself kissing back.

* * *

**Confessional (Someone maybe in trouble...)**

Julie- /Blushing and giggling/ Oh my...

Matt- /Red/ Oh... Crap...

Jessica- /Laughing/ He looks like such an idiot in that green sundress!

* * *

"You look... Good..." Jessica remarked with a snicker at Matt, who was both scowling and crossing his arms over his chest, which now had a green sundress over it.

"I don't even wanna hear it..." Matt muttered, doing a quick hand wave, which made Jessica giggle as Julie walked over while wearing Matt's baggy clothes that almost slipped off her body.

"I think he looks cute..." She said with a smile as Jessica gave Julie a questionable look as Matt chuckled nerveously.

"Yeah... Uh thanks..." He muttered as he started to turn a shade of red as Jess shook her head.

"Okay then... Well, I'm gonna go change!" She yelled out as she ran off towards the tent to change. As soon as she was out of earshot, Matt groaned. Hearing this, Julie latched onto his arm and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"I've known Jessica for a while... She knows I rarely ever... Kiss people..." He muttered at Julie raised a brow.

"You mean... Girlfriends?" She said, rubbing his arm and smiling a bit as Matt bit his bottom lip.

"No, I mean-"

"JEEZ EZEKIEL! IT'S HUGE! I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A BIG ONE BEFORE!" Matt and Julie heard Jessica yell out in astonishment and giggle a bit.

"Yeah, eh! I've been told it's big befo'ore too, eh!" Ezekiel yelled out back as Matt choked up on his words and started to gag, frightning Julie.

* * *

"That was so mean..." Ashley said without a smile to the grinning Jessica, who was know decked in the clothes of the prairie boy and even wearing his torque over one of her eyes, giving off a sexy look.

"I thought it was funny! I mean, did you see his face!" Jessica remarked with a grin as Ashley sighed and hit herself with her free hand.

"Although, we could talk, I need to get in." She said as Jessica blinked twice.

"Sorry! Kinda forgot!" Jess replied, stepping outta the tent as Ashley stepped in and closed the curtain. Then, she reopened them and poked her head out.

"By the way, You do look cute!" Ashley said with a quick smirk and a wink as Jessica blanched and stuck her tongue out at Ashley.

"Yeesh! Don't even joke about that!" Jessica muttered with her arms crossed as Ashley giggled.

"Yeah, cuz being cute is sooooo bad!" She yelled out as Jessica shrugged and leaned against one of the tents poles.

"For me, it is!" Jessica said as Sarah, who was know in Jennette's skinny jeans and her red ripped up flannel shirt, smiled as she walked over.

"Haven't you noticed? Jessica and cute don't mix. Although, you do look kinda cute, Jess!" She said with a grin as Jess rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

"Yeah, you guys say I do, so I guess I look cute in guys clothes... By the way, these are comfortable!" She said with a smile as Ashley giggled and Sarah smiled.

"I did not just hear that!" She said as Ashley walked out, in Cody's clothes that tightened around her, giving her a body a more toned look.

"Damn, Ash! You look sexy!" Jessica purred as Ashley blushed red and Sarah laughed.

"Wow! Subtle, Jess-"

"TIME UP! EVERYONE HEAD TO THE STAGE!" Chris' voice blared from the intercom as the three girls groaned and headed to the stage. As they walked, Jessica elbowed Sarah.

"Heya Sarah, didn't ya know? Subtle is my middle name!" She stated with a smirk as Sarah smiled, but shook her head. At this, Matt walked by with his hips swinging.

"She ain't kidding, Girlfriend!" With this, he snapped his fingers three times, making Sarah give him a quizzical look and making Jessica giggle.

* * *

**Confessional (Rawr means I Love you in Dino!)**

Jessica- What? He's funny when he acts gay like that, haha!

* * *

"Well, well... Look at all these cross dressers!" Chris yelled out with a smile as he, who was still in his normal clothes, watched all the campers, who were in mismatched and unfitting clothes. "Some of you look like good, but some look like crap! I.e. Vega!" He said with a smirk as Vega had his arms crossed and while wear short shorts and a black hoodie. "But to be honest, Maxine looks the best!" He laughed out as the campers all looked at Maxine, who was only wear black khakis and black boots, while folding her arms to protect her boobs.

"I... Freakin'... Hate... You..." She muttered in breaths as Chris laughed.

"Anywho! These challenges will be tough. Oh! As for teams, your on your own! Although, I think I already said that... Anyway, it's challenge time!" Chris smirked, radiating a glow that showed he clearly couldn't wait. This made Noah scowl.

"What are we gonna do now? Walk across a rope in shark infested waters? Have a dance contest? Scavenger Hunt? What is it Chris?" With that, Chris smiled and rubbed his chin. Seeing this, Noah gulped and the campers all glared at him.

* * *

**(On a boat, 1 mile away from the 1000 ft. Cliff)**

"Thanks Noah..." Maxine muttered as she let her head hang. Noah sighed and flipped to the next page in his book.

"Is this even safe?" Jessica asked while pushing Ezekiel's jacket cuffs up. She looked up at the cliff, which was rough and jagged. At this, Chris smiled.

"Nope! But this is the first part of our challenge! You see, the objective of this is to climb all the way to the top. Buuuuuut! Only 10 of the 13 teams will make it!" He smiled as the campers sighed. "Also," Chris continued, "you will NOT be swimming together! You guys gotta swim a mile and reach that boat! Every 1050 feet you swim, there will be a checkpoint. The reasons these checkpoints are here is because every 6 minutes, the lake gets a quick, 5-second jolt of electricity! Example!" Chris then flipped a switch and the entire lake turned green and for five seconds and electricity flew out. This made Cody almost pee his pants, but he held it in, for Julie! "Okay then! Like I said only 10 teams! Okay... GO!" He quickly pulled out a pistol and shoot it off in the hair, signaling them to go. As soon as they jumped in the water, Noah starting wheezing.

"Jeez this is far! How many feet have I gone?" Chris then sighed and Dakota grabbed Noah.

"Let's move it Eggy! You don't wanna die!" Noah screamed as Dakota swam, pulling him along. All the way in the front, Vega and Wolfe were near the first checkpoint. As they reached it, with still 3 minutes to spare, they finally spoke.

"Heya Wolfe..." Vega muttered as he clutched the metal stand that was stiking out that Wolfe was now resting on.

"Hey. Are you heading to the next checkpoint?" He asked with a eyebrow up and Vega smiled, and nodded. With that, he swam off, leaving a head shaking Wolfe. In about minute, Matt then swam up, followed by Jessica and Julie.

"Heya, Wolfe!" Matt said as he helped Jessica and Julie up to the platform. Wolfe who was in criss-cross now, just did a small wave. When they were all up, Julie shivered.

"Boy, it's cold!" She then cuddled up towards the unsuspecting Matt, who blushed at she smiled at him. Jessica didn't even look towards them, because Wolfe was distracting her when...

"MOVE!" Dakota yelled out as she and Noah jumped up to the platform. Behind her, Isaac climbed up.

"How much time?" He asked when the intercom blared, saying there was a minute left until the electricity struck. As he sighed, Maxine quickly jumped up and shielded her boobs. She huffed then as Sakura jumped up, fighting the spot between Johnny, Leo and Samara.

"Cool!" Alexa yelled out, making Noah jump up.

"Alexa? When did she get here?" Noah yelled out as Jim, who was know drinking a slushie, shrugged. This made Noah's jaw drop.

"Now that I think about it, where is everyone else?" Jessica asked as Joshlyn and Sarah hopped up on the platform, hitting the 4 people fightings heads.

"Awesome!" They yelled in unison. Just then, the four fighting jumped up as Dani yelled.

"God! You guys are so annoying! Just let me- Ouch!" She hissed as Ashley jumped off Dani's head, landing on the platform with Tommy in her hands.

"We made it!"

"YWAY!" Tommy yelled out as he hugged Ashley. Dani scowled then.

"That hurt you little-" Just then, the electricity activated. At first, she screamed and Isaac just sat there and laughed, but as it ended, it sent her in a lightning bolt all the way near the mountain. Isaac hissed and snapped then.

* * *

**(On the boat at the edge of 1000 ft. Cliff)**

"Whew! That was fun!" Chris said as Dani was smoldering on the boat and 10 teams were breathing hard. And here is the teams that passed:

Team 2: Isaac and Dani!

Team 3: Leo and Samara!

Team 5: Vega and Maxine!

Team 6: Matt and Julie!

Team 7: Wolfe and Tommy!

Team 8: Smiley Jim and Alexa!

Team 9: Ashley! (Cody)

Team 10: Jessica! (Ezekiel)

Team 12: Sarah! (Jennette) and

Team 13: Mozart! (Tyler)!" Chris said with a smile. Near him, Noah was breathing hard as Dakota was scowling at him, Joshlyn was smoldering next to Dani and Johnny was clutching a cut out of Chris McLean and Sakura was reading a manga. The rest of the teams were tied together except for Ashley, Sarah, Jessica and Mozart.

"So what now? I mean, we are tied to our team member!" Wolfe asked as he glared at Tommy who was flipping him off behind his back. Chris just smirked.

"Now! You and your teammate have to climb up all 1000 feet and you will get information on the next part of this challenge by reaching the top! Also, watch out! Chef has been waiting for this." As he said this, a sink fell and crashed into the boat, knocking Noah in the water. They all looked up and they saw Chef throwing stuff off the cliff. Chris pulled his pistol again and they all started climbing up.

"By the way! Only 4 teams will make it to the top!" He yelled out and laughed.

All climbing, everyone focused on teamwork except...

"This sucks!" Isaac yelled out as he scowled and climbed up the cliff, Dani still unconscious on the rope.

Climbing up, Julie keep trying to get close to Matt, who was only focused on reaching the top first.

Wolfe was doing the same with Tommy, who was focused as well. He then saw a little ear piece in a crack of the cliff. Next to it was a paper that read, "Put the ear piece in Wolfe". Wolfe looked around and quickly jammed in the ear piece.

**"Look up at Vega."** A voice said abruptly, which Wolfe recognized as The Shadow's. He saw Vega then and his jaw flew open. There was Vega, climbing up the cliff by himself... He saw Maxine, still covering her boobs and dangling by the rope around her waist. **"Tough opponent, isn't he? I will help you out, Chris, but you must follow my exact precise instructions... Got it?"** Wolfe nodded then and TS continued. **"Only four people are allowed at the top. You must be one of the Final Four teams up there. That's all for now. I will contact you once you reach the top."**

**Confessional (Did u see it?)**

Wolfe- Okay... The Shadow must have been within my eye shot, because I nodded, yet he knew I agreed on the ear piece... Tough...

"Yeesh, Julie! Please help!" Matt hissed out as Julie was grabbing some flowers out of a crack in the wall. They were about 700 ft up and Matt was able to dodge any debris thrown. Julie sighed then hugged him.

"Oh I'm sorry, Honey!" She yelled out, making him lose his grip.

"Honey?" He asked as he fell, bringing her with him.

"God damnnit, Samara! Hurry up!" Leo hissed as he looked up then, just in time for Matt to hit him, causing them to fall into the lake.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at the top)**

"And we have our final three teams!" Chris yelled out with a smile as the camera's panned to see Vega, flexing with Maxine covering her breasts. Next to them, Mozart was standing, scowling at the camera.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" He hissed, in his Monique voice, causing the camera man to groan. The camera then panned to Wolfe, smiling and swinging his cane near the camera. Tommy smiled again at the camera and waved.

"Now, we have to wait for our-"

"Holy black on a Popo!" Isaac yelled out as he climbed to the top, Dani still unconscious.

"Excellent!" Chris yelled out. He then jumped in front of the camera. "Heres are final four teams! Vega and Maxine, Wolfe and Tommy, Mozart, and Isaac and Dani! We will be back after this quick commercial break!"

* * *

**Well, new poll! Sorry about this super super super long wait... Feel free to stab me and thr ow Missing Boat DVD's at me! I'm sorry... New Poll! Who do you think will win this challenge?**


	13. Day 5: The Classic SexyOFF! Part 3!

**Well, I'm trying to go faster and I apologize! Sorry everyone! So stressed lately! Life seems to be like moving forward without me... Nothing really makes sense anymore... *Shrug* Oh well! Since I started this story, I will finish it! No matter what! So this story will always go on! So, I decided to end the thing Deleted Scenes Special after Day 5. I have too many other things going on! :P So I guess, after this it will be Day 6! Enjoy!**

**August 16th: God damn, School is a pain! My computer has been broken for quite awhile! I wanna try and finish this, but with school and my broken computer, I have had rarely any time. I typed those other story's on my phone and emailed them and uploaded them at the library, but thanks to a moniter, a broken labtop and millions of cords, I made myself a temporary computer! So, I will try and update this!  
**

* * *

**Day 5: Part 3: It's the Final Countdown!**

* * *

"You guys are the final four teams!" Chris said with a smile. Wolfe scoffed and crossed his arms as Tommy starting playing with the grass. Vega sighed then and pursed his lips.

"So what now Chris? I'm down for anything!" He said while clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. Seeing this, Maxine giggled and cheered with him.

"Let's win this!" As they cheered, Dani finally began to wake up. She groaned and lifted herself up, rubbing her scalp.

"What happened?" She muttered, ignoring the heavily breathing Isaac and looked towards Chris.

"Well, you see... Isaac was able to climb up the cliff, and you made it into the final four teams!" Chris said, sparkling a grin that made Dani blanch.

"This queef? Psh, as if!" She grinned, not noticing Isaac kick her in the head, knocking her out. This made Maxine give him a surprised look. Seeing her, Isaac shook his head.

"Don't worry... Tommy didn't see..." He chuckled, shrugging. This made Vega shake his head and Wolfe, quietly, giving a sign of approval.

* * *

**Confessional ('Queeeeef' 'That's Hot')**

Isaac- I've never hit a woman before, but take out the "i" and add a "ny", then I hit Danny, not Dani.. /Smirks/

Chris- /Reading off a paper/ "We here, at Total Drama Adventures, do not condone assault and/or domestic abuse..." Did I really need a paper for this one?

* * *

"Well, since most the campers and you guys seem tired as hell, we will have an about 10 minute intermission!" He said happily, and with that ran off to his trailer. Wolfe raised an eyebrow.

"Why does a reality show have a 10 minute intermission?" He folded his arms and Isaac stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Probably fixing his hair again... You know how McLean is." Isaac sighed and then began to walk off. Vega looked his way.

"Hey! Where you heading too?" He asked and Isaac turned, walking down the cliff backwards.

"Gonna play some guitar, maybe steal Chris' hairspray so we have longer than 10 minutes." With that, he turned again and walked. Vega shrugged then and slipped off Maxine's shirt, handing it to her.

"Here... While Chris' is gone, you should wear this!" He smiled and she threw him a wide smile before throwing it on.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Vega!" She said, giving him a hug, making him laugh.

"Wow! Your usually not that giddy with me! Sexy!" He whispered, giving her a eye wink, making her blush.

"Oh really? Good, good..." She mumbled, covering her mouth with her fist.

* * *

**Confessional ('A pussy fart's hot?' 'Idk')**

Vega- I just noticed how cute that that fist thing is! Haha! She looks all shy...

Maxine- Did he say I was sexy? Oh, I feel special... /Jumps up in joy and laughs then snorts, covers her mouth/ What was THAT?

Duncan- /Crossing arms and wearing a white cap that reads 'Duncans D-holes' in cursive/ Why am I here? Oh yeah. /Sighs/ Shop at Duncan's D-Holes! The best damn place for holes!

Cody & Jennette: /Laughing/

Cody- I can't believe he read it!

Jennette- What a 'D-Hole'! /Both laugh/

* * *

As Vega and Maxine were talking, Wolfe sighed and Tommy untied himself.

"I'm going to go eat! Later, Fu**ers!" He muttered as Wolfe sighed again.

"Kid has a language..." Wolfe mumbled, still crossing his arms.

**"Of course, he does... I can't say I necessarily approve..."** The voice said to Wolfe, which made him jump.

"Damn... Forgot you were there.." He whispered to himself, at which The Shadow laughed.

**"I bet you did."** The Shadow muttered in the ear piece. Wolfe rolled his eyes then.

"I thought you were only gonna contact me when the time was right?" He asked, making TS groan.

**"I get lonely from time to time..."** TS said, before busting out laughing in a very deep and garbled voice, making Wolfe roll his eyes and shudder.

* * *

**(In the Medical Tent)**

"Ugh..." Julie muttered as she rubbed her head. She was moving her head in a circular motion, thanks to the pill Chef gave her. At the edge of the tent, Matt sighed, crossing his arms. Chef turned towards him, pill in hand, but Matt just shook his head.

"Nah... I'm good." With that, he smiled and Chef shrugged, walking off. After Chef left, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He then felt someone touch his shoulder and it made him jump. He turned to see Jessica, still having her hand up. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that, Jess!" He sighed, but she just looked at him. "You know I hate when people stare at me..." He muttered, going to a mini fridge and taking out a water.

"You only do the hair thing when your thinking... Are you and Julie having sex?" At the blunt honestly, Matt spit out his water and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" he yelled out and she shrugged.

"I'm curious! Are you and Julie having sex?" Matt kept his wide eyes on her, but he scoffed then and straightened his back, taking another swig of water.

"Of course not!" He sighed and took another swig and Jessica gasped.

"She kissed you!" She opened her mouth open wide and Matt gave her a look.

"Honestly... How the HELL do you get the truth like that?" At this, she shrugged.

"In case you know, we HAVE been best friends for a long time..." With that, Jessica walked out the tent, making Matt sigh and run his hand through his hair.

* * *

**Confessional ('Eh! Whatever gets you a boner at night!')**

Matt- Urgh! Jessica seems mad at me! But why would she be mad at me? I mean, Julie kissed me, so what? /Looks unsure and cross arms/

Jessica- /Tries to say something, but sighs and looks away. See a single tear fall/

* * *

**(In Great White's Girl's cabin)**

"Grrr!" Samara hissed out as she started pacing. Monique scoffed and crossed her legs.

"You needa calm down, sister!" Samara growled at the cross-dresser and shook her head.

"No! How can you form an alliance with those... those... Grah!" With that, she tossed a shoe across the room. This made Monique laugh and Samara simply continued to growl. Monique then scoffed.

"Damn, girl! Is all you can do is growl and hiss?" Monique shook her head as Samara sighed.

"Okay fine... I can still win this with that idiot Shadow on my side..." Samara muttered, confusing Monique.

"Shadow? Who the hell is that?" She asked as Samara shrugged and popped a pistachio into her mouth.

"No clue... Some albino shadow freak that talks through a voice changer. I'm not even sure if he is a guy or a girl." This made Monique laugh and Samara shake her head. She then took a drink of a bottle of water.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Leo, Sakura and Ashley were all near the Mess Hall, chilling. (Sounds weird haha). Leo was rubbing his head ands had a ice pack on his head.

"Damn... My head hurts now cause of Matt..." He muttered making Ashley laugh.

"It's kinda funny... You were all determined! Ready for anything... Except a falling teenager!" With that, she smirked, making Leo scowl and clutch his sword.

"It's not funny! Not at all!" He muttered, feeling his sword and Ashley just laughed. He then glared at her, making her laugh more at him.

"Sure Leo! Haha!" Ashley said again, chuckling and Leo scowled and lifted his sword a bit before hearing Chris.

"It's time Campers!" Chris announced happily through the megaphone. At this, they all grumbled, but walked towards the 1000 feet to see what McLean could want.

**(This is where my computer broke! So from here on, the stories will be longer and have more detail after I was able to think more because God thinks it's funny to break a writer's computer! So this was all written after August 16th!)**

"Guess he and Chef finally decided how to end this challenge, huh?" Sakura asked, chuckling and speeding up her pace to catch up with Leo and the arm crossed Ashley. Ashley sighed while Leo laughed.

"Honestly, it took him long enough... I mean how long did we wait? A couple months?" Ashley asked, walking with her eyes shut. Quickly counting, Sakura glanced at the shy girl with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? It's only been like, 15 minutes..." She muttered, as Ashley's eyes shot open. Leo slowly glanced towards the camera, followed by Sakura and Ashley. After intense staring at the camera for reason's unknown, they continued to walk to the cliff.

"Anyway," Leo began as the three campers stopped breaking the fourth wall, "I wonder what Chris has in store for the Final Four?" As he asked this, Sakura turned to see interns walking the opposite way they were going, carrying bb and paintball guns, grinning maliciously. She felt a gulp come to her lips, but it never surfaced.

* * *

"Well, hello!" Chris announced, flashing his toothy grin. "We are here with the final four teams of this challenge! And let me tell you, it's a real 'shocker'" Chris chuckled at his pun, making the Cynic roll his eyes.

"Why don't you just hurry this up, McLean?" Noah muttered, rolling his and crossing his arms as Chris narrowed his eyes, but then turned to a smirk.

"Hold your pants, 'Little Buddy!'" Chris remarked in between chuckles. Unfortunatly to him, Noah shrugged it off before flipping the page of his novel. Scowling, Chris slid on his heel to face the other campers. "Anywho! Vega and Maxine! Mozart! Wolfe and Tommy! Isaac and the still unconscious Dani! You have made it to the finals of this challenge, which I like to call, 'The McLean Forest Gauntlet of Terror!'" Chris hissed out, his hands waving in the air. Seeing this, Jessica chuckled, making the host frown.

"Really?" She asked, smirking, making the host frown and cross his arms.

"Oh what is it, Toque Girl?" He asked as she giggled, making the campers wonder if this was really Jessica.

"Oh nothing... Just that I could come up with a better name in my sleep!" She said in a happy and sing-song voice, making the host scrunch his nose.

"Jessica?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" The host with the most yelled at the punk, startling her, then making her scowl. As she began to charge the host, she felt two pairs of arms hold her back.

"That's not smart!"

"That's not smart, eh!" Quickly, Matt and Ezekiel glanced at each other, having a silent conversation. Jessica tilted her head back, glancing at each of them quickly. She honestly hadn't expected Ezekiel to try and help her, but she knew Matt would. She would never admit this to anyone, but Ezekiel looking kinda cute with his hair ruffled and without the toque.

"HEY! Zeke we got a show to do! Tick tick, Prarie Boy!" McLean hissed, tapping his watch as Ezekiel jumped, rushing off into the forest.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Insomnia suck)**

Matt- /In normal clothes, scowling/ Psh, Ezekiel? I don't think of the little cockroach as a threat towards Jessica! I'm way better then him! /Realize's what he said and widens his eyes./ CHRIS! Edit this out!

Chris- /Smirking/ No.

Ezekiel- /Smiling innocently/ Jessica's is really cute, eh! Maybe I have a chance with her, eh! /Chuckles/

* * *

"Anyway, welcome to the gauntlet, campers!" He announced, smiling at the 4 teams in front of him. Just then, Duncan showed up with his fingers in his ears as Jennette was looking grim. Following them was Samara, who was listing off demands and Jim who was sucking a lollipop.

"God, shut up! You talk more then Heather, Geoff and Owen combined!" Duncan groaned, making Samara frown.

"Now, I'll say-" Suddenly, Jennette turned, grabbing her tongue and slamming her down to the ground, rendering uncounscious. Seeing this, Jim gulped and scrambled to behind Dakota and Alexa's legs, whose jaw's were agape. Jennette sighed and smiled, but then turned to Duncan, who was wiggling his unibrow.

"Try it and you'll get worse!" She hissed, making him nod quickly. Dakota smiled and turned her attention back to the fuming host.

"ANY! WAY!" He exclaimed, closing his eyes and making fists. "You 4 will be tied together with rope at the waist!" At this Vega, shrugged.

"Not difficult, bro..." He mumbled, making Chris grin even wider.

" You'd think, but you have to have one hand from each member on the rope at all times! Got it, Maxine?" The host asked with a wink, making the usually wild Maxine blush and look down. "This, of course, doesn't apply to Mozart, so he has an edge!" Chris smiled then began to walk near the forest enterance.

"Now, in order to win this, you need to go down the Team Tight Rope O' Doom, followed by Sniper Fire and Misdirection Canyon! Then you win whoever passes, Fuzzy Misguidings!" Chris gave his adistic grin as Tommy raised his hand.

"Um... Cwis? Could you expwan each in dewail? And what do the weiners get?" Dani rolled her eyes at the little boy, while Isaac smiled. Chris smiled as well and nodded.

"Well, the first challenge is, you guessed it, a tight rope! Except it's over water laced with electricty and pirannas!" The host chuckled as Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't the piranna's, oh I dunno... Die when they jump back into the electric water?" The host glared at the Cynic before snapping his fingers. As he did this, Duncan and Jennette picked up the confused smart aleck and took him away. Watching this, Johnny swooned.

"Wow, McLean... You're sooo cool..." Johnny muttered, dreamily making the host giggle.

"Why, thank you Johnny! See, I'm appreciated Chef!" Said Chef, shrugged and continued to dump his (in)edible food down the tight rope's water. Chris tapped his chin in thought then, snapped.

"Ah, yes! Sniper Fire is... Well, you'll find out soon enough! And the winner's get immunity, with the choice of a TV, a radio or a hot tub in their cabin! Are you guys ready?" He asked, withdrawing a pistol from his back. Maxine shuddered as a breeze kicked it.

"No, I'm not rea-"

"Go!" Chris hissed, shooting the gun off as the teams sprinted forward.

* * *

Soon, Chris was bored out of his mind. In all fairness, so was Tommy, Mozart, Dani, Vega and Maxine. At the tight rope, Isaac and Wolfe were smirking, saying before you to each other.

"Before you!"

"Oh, no! I insist!"

"No no! I do!" The two continued to ramble as Chris felt his eye twitch. Acting up, Chris snatched Jim's candy bar and took a bite of the caramel choclate before wincing and spitting it out.

"Yuck!" He muttered, rubbing his tongue as Jim gave him the evil eye, walking off to Secret Candy Storage #64. Chris never expected for Isaac and Wolfe to be the most patient candians ever. He knew he wouldn't be able to take this much longer. Fortunatly before Chris could snap, Mozart did.

"GOD DAMN!" He hissed, in Monique's voice and barreled through them, crossing the rope quickly, seeing this, Vega shrugged and did the same, Maxine desperatly trying to cover her boobs with one hand, but to no avail. Following them, Wolfe and Tommy managed to cross with rickedy steps as Dani slipped off, making Isaac balance her and continue to walk on a tight rope. As Isaac did this, Dani smirked.

"Get to work, Loner!" He growled at her, making her mock him with nah-nah-nah!

"Honestly, I hate you more than Republicans hate Solar Power." As planned this, threw Dani off and made her question his response. Before much time though, a red paintball splattered across her face, making her blink before screaming in pain.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (It's huggably soft!)**

Dani- /Paint on her forehead and everywhere else, with Isaac next to her/ Honestly! Do I looke like Trent to you? No? THEN STOP HURTING ME!

Isaac- /Smirks at his teammate, then bursts out laughing, making her smack him./

* * *

**(Vega and Maxine)**

"Cover fire! BAM BAM!" Vega was yelling out as he ran, smirking as he jumped and dodged all the paintballs. Maxine, on the other hand, was screaming and trying to dodge, but failing and getting hit on her bare back and chest.

"I HATE CHRIS MCLEAN!" She hissed, wincing at every paintball. Hearing her, Vega stopped and decided to take the paintballs for her. Near them, Chris laughed.

"YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO HURRY! THEY WILL RUN OUT OF PAINTBALLS SOON AND SWITCH TO BB'S!" Hearing this, Maxine's eeys widened and she rushed, not wanting to get hit with those.

"Oh, run!" Vega yelled as he bagan to run alongside her. Behind them, Wolfe and Tommy were catching up.

**"Wolfe... You need to know who knows of the alliance..."** Wolfe heard the dark and distorted voice enter his mind, making him shudder.

* * *

"Jessica... I need to tell you something I saw." A voice told her friend, who turned and smiled at her.

"Oh? Well, what's up, Sarah?" Jessica asked, her toque falling in between her eyes. Sarah gulped and looked down, fidgetting with her fingers.

"It's an alliance..." She whispered so no one could hear her, but Jessica, but even she couldn't.

"What? She asked, cupping her left ear, making Sarah groan. From across them, Wolfe widened his eyes at the girl.

**"It's her! Wolfe do something! She will expose us and I will have to take matters into my own hands!"** TS yelledinto the ear piece, making Tommy hear. Tommy nodded and jumped up on his leg, kicking a stick into his hand. As he caught it, he chucked it towards them with all the might his small body could muster.

"Jessica! It's- ARGH!" Sarah began to yell as the stick collided with her face, knocking her over and making her fall into the electric water. As she began to scream, Chris started swearing.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Erm...)**

Chris- /Arms crossed/ I can't get sued for that! She fell!

Chef- /Shakes head with arms crossed/

Ezekiel- /Groans and holds stomach/

Sarah- /Frowning while wearing bandages over her face and mouth and there are bloody bites on her/ Mmmf! Mmmf mmf ffm mmf mmf! mmf mmf ffm fffm... /Looks sad/ **[1]**

* * *

**"Good..."** TS mumbled to Wolfe, who fliched as they tried pulling her out. Chris had yelled for them to continue, but Wolfe hadn't felt completely good with that decision. Tommy saw this and scoffed.

"Look Wolfe, now she won't tell anyone! We needed this... And we need to vote her off..." Tommy said, his small smile disappearing slightly. "Wolfe, with this injury to her, it will be easier to convince others to vote her off! Shadow must have known this!"

**"_The_ Shadow!"** Tommy heard a small hiss from Wolfe's ear piece and shook his head.

"I think you pissed him off..." He chuckled as Tommy gasped and pointed.

"Hurry! Vega, Isaac and Mozart are at the canyon!" Sprinting, Vega and Tommy were panting as they were finally caught up with the other four. They looked to see a fork in the forest. Once had a sign with Chris' face on it, while the other had nothing. Quickly, Dani began stepping towards the McLean path, but Isaac grabbed her.

"Wait! This is called _Mis_direction Canyon! We have to go the way McLean doesn't want us to go!" As Dani processed this, Mozart crossed his arms.

"Well, what if he thought we would think to go the opposite direction, so he could make us go that way, when really the right answer was that way? Again, Vega nodded as Wolfe blinked.

"Okay, I'm lost! I'm going this way!" He exclaimed, pointing his cane down the McLean side direction. Nodding, Tommy and Wolfe began to walk down the path. Shrugging, Mozart went in the middle, between the paths and in the trees. Vega then and turned to his teammate.

"Which way?" He asked, smirking. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the dude.

"I think we should go the opposite direction." Glancing the other way, Vega nodded and started walking. As they walked, Maxine chuckled. "You have a cute butt in my pants!" She remarked, making the jackass, chuckle.

"So, Maxine... You're staring at my butt?" He asked, making the topless girl turn bright red, making him laugh.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Dani hissed, crossing her arms and pouting. The three guys (well 2 guys and a boy) groaned in pain.

"Please... Shut her up..." Wolfe moaned, making Isaac grit his teeth.

"If I could, I would!" He grumbled, making Tommy sigh.

"Me's have a hweadwche..." He muttered, making Isaac pat him on the back.

"Believe me... Me too..." Dani heard this and twitched an eye before beginning to attack Isaac with her fists. As she did this, Wolfe noticed a cave with the McLean sign on it.

"Hey! Damnnit, stop flirting you two and pay attention!" He hissed, then widening his eyes and covering his mouth as the two had a dark glare on their faces. Wolfe allready regretted his decision to say that.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (ME AGAINST THE WORLD!)**

Wolfe- /Many Bruises on his face/ Damnnit...

Isaac- NO WAY IN _HELL_ WOULD I EVER FLIRT WITH THAT HARPY!

Dani- /Scoffs/ I'm too good for that socially deprived loner guitar boy!

* * *

"Erm, look!" Wolfe yelled out quickly, pointing towards the cave with the McLean sign. Noticing it, Dani snapped out if her anger and pushed Wolfe out of the way.

"I'm gonna win losers!" She hissed, pulling Isaac along with her, making him almost vomit the pancakes he ate. Wolfe growled as Tommy tried to race to hit her. Seeing a chance, Wolfe smacked Tommy upside the head with his cane. Chuckling, Wolfe ran inside before Tommy could react. As they reached the enterance, they saw Dani and Isaac run out, screaming. Wolfe raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged the thought off.

"Oh well! We win then!" He stated happily, turning his head forward, barely in time to stop as a bear glared at him.

"Oh... Censor..." He muttered as the bear growled, making Wolfe scream and run off with Tommy. The bear blinked and looked at them.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Why is it only focusing on them?)**

Fuzzy Wuzzums- /Shrugs shoulders and growls/

* * *

Mozart felt the clearing pass up as he saw a door. Yeah, a door. In the forest. As he approached it, he noticed the campers, the interns and Chris behind it. Seeing this, Monique began to cheer.

"Oh yes, son! Monique won this here challenge, babes!" He smiled and performed a small dance before reaching for the handle. Which wouldn't budge. At first, Mo thought it was a fink and he pulled again.

No entrada. Growling, he began yanking the handle, propping his feet against the door's while for my leverage, but it was all to no avail. Seeing this, McLean began to chuckle.

"Having fun, Mo-Mo?" He asked, smirking with his arms folded, making the bisexual muscian grumble.

"Chris! Open the damn door!" He exclaimed as Chris examined the door then ticked him.

"No can do, compadre! See, this is the final challenge! In order to open this, you need the key!" He explained, pointing downwards. Following his finger's path, Mozart found a lock that had a special fit key, Studying it, He groaned.

"I HATE YOU MCLEAN!" He hissed before running back into the forest. Gulping, Joshlyn turned to Chris.

"Why was he so mad, Chris?" Hearing her, the sadist chuckled.

"He probably realized that the key hole was shaped like a bear's tooth..."

* * *

"This looks as a wrong as a chocolate chip cookie, and those are easy to get wrong!" Maxine muttered, taking in all the trees and such of her surroundings. Feeling a weird intent, Vega felt like he had to agree. Suddenly, they felt it.

"What the!" Vega yelled out as a wave of water splashed them both in the face, sending them barreling off the cliff. Screaming, Vega was barely able to grab the ledge with his left hand, making him strain and start to sweat.

"CHEF!" Maxine yelled out as the burly cook looked over the ledge, chuckling. He was holding an industrial sized fire hose. Seeing it, she blanched.

"Where did you even get that, dude?" Vega asked him as the cook shrugged, stepping on his hands, making them plummet into the water.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Boobilcious)**

Shark- /Wearing a napkin and licks his shark lips/

Vega- /Scowling/ Damnnit! I had this whole challenge in the bag! And in women's jeans, no less!

Maxine- /Now wearing her clothes, smiling/ I'm just glad I have my clothes back! Oh, and that I hung out with Veg and didn't freak! /Fist pumps/

* * *

The four campers continued to run from the deadly bear. Or at least they were when a red blur collided with Fuzzy, making him howl. Seeing this, Wolfe and Isaac stopped, but Dani and Tommy didn't, making them get pulled back and fall to the floor. Groaning, they looked up to see Mozart beating down Fuzzy.

"Dude dude dude! You're gonna like notify the Animal Activists! Why are you beating the bear? Isaac asked, watching intently while rubbing his chin as Mozart huffed.

"The final challenge... The bear's teeth... Are keys to win..." Mo widened his eyes at the exact moment Wolfe and Isaac did... Quickly, they looked at each other before making a dash towards the bear. Seeing this, Fuzzy gulped and shut his eyes. He felt everything, but couldn't see anything.

"Got one!" Fuzzy heard a loud voice yell and then a very womanish, yet manish voice.

"Me too!" Fuzzy felt a third tooth leave his mouth and heard ruffling. When he opened his eyes, they were all gone.

"Rawr rawr!" Fuzzy yelled out before returning to his cave. **[2]**

Soon, they three campers were head and head. As they reached the door, Chris quickly backed up, but snickered as they all fought to open the door. Eventually, Mozart was able to put his key in, but Dani accidently hit Wolfe, sending him and Tommy crashing before Mo. With that, Chris smiled and rose his hands.

"Well, looks like the Great White's win!" Chris exclaimed as said team ran over and gave a group hug to the mismatched duo. On the otherside, Isaac was frowning will poking Dani with a stick.

"This is your fault..." Isaac muttered as he turned to the Ocean Blues.

"Yeesh! You guys are dropping like flies! First Luke, then Laura and now someone else!" Smirking, Duncan interjected.

"And Jessica... That is, it would be her if Sierra wasn't a tard!" He growled, making the team frown and hide their heads in shame.

"Which reminds me! Dani, Isaac and Mozart! You three have immunity! After all you made it the farthest!" Isaac and Mo high fived as Dani rolled her eyes. Thinking, Isaac groaned.

"That means I can't vote for the harpy!" As he scowled and folded his arms, Chris chuckled and turned to the others.

"So! Wolfe! Tommy! What do you guys want? Tv, Radio or a hot tub?" Without thinknig, Tommy yelled out his answer with a smile.

"TV!" As he yelled it, the campers gasped and Tommy widened his eyes, making the host chuckle.

"Electricity not included, broski! Haha." He laughed, turning from them as they glared at the boy.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Rawr is the one)**

Tommy- Damn! It was a spur!

Leo- Damnnit! Now we don't get a perfectly good radio! /Folds hands/

Alexa & Dakota-

Alexa- Honestly? I'm fine with the TV! You just need...

Both- /Glance at each other with wicked smiles and make a rainbow with their hands/ IMAGINATION!

Isaac- /Sighs/ Now, I can't vote for Dani...

* * *

"It's no use... She can't speak and she is losing blood fast... I think we _have _to vote her off. Playa De Losers will help her..." Jim said quietly as Matt nodded. In front of them, Jessica was at the bed of Sarah, whose face was covered in bandages.

"I know, I know, but... It seems so unfair! She didn't even do anything bad! She just was in the wrong place in the wrong time!" Jessica muttered, shaking as Cody shrugged.

"That happens a lot here... She will be like me... So badly beaten, your team votes you off..." He frowned and glanced at Julie, who was sleeping next to Sarah. Matt couldn't help but feel a growl at his lips, which was silenced by Johnny.

"Not worth it dude... Trust me." He muttered as Matt scoffed, but nodded. Isaac then sat up from his seat to streach, but had a grim look on his face.

"Now... I don't want tobe the bearer of bad news, but... Are we gonna vote her off? I mean, I don't want anyone besides the witch off, but someone has too... Why not the injured one?" He asked quietly, rubbing his head and making Jessica growl at him. Coughing, her attention was diverted to Matt who had his hand in front of his mouth.

"No matter how he said it Jessica, I agree with Isaac... It's really the only logical thing to do. I know this hurts and that you and Sarah were getting close, but it has to be like this... I'm sorry..." He whispered looking away as she almost felt tears in her eyes.

"Fine... But I won't like it..." She whispered before glancing back at her friend, then turning to leave.

* * *

"Nothing?" Wolfe asked, arms crossed as the hooded figure nodded. Samara rolled her eyes and let a hand at her hip.

**"Just don't do anything! And watch the magic!"** TS let out a soft chuckle before disappearing in thin air, making the usually calm Samara cringe.

"Hate when he does that...

* * *

Soon, 7 Ocean Blue teammates were sitting on the stumps in front of the bonfire. Around them, the 11 Great White's were grinning while watching. From the side, Jessica came into view while pushing Sarah in a wheelchair. It seemed as if Sarah was glaring at certain members of the Great Whites. Ignoring it, Dani glanced at the host, who was holding 8 marshmellows.

"Campers... you've casted your votes. In front of me is nine campers, but this plate only holds 8 passes to safety. The camper who doesn not recieve a marshmellow must immediatly walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers... and you can't come back... **EVER!**" Lightning struck behind Chris as he exclaimed the ever, making him smirk. "First off... Our immunity winners." Quickly, Isaac, Dani and Mozart caught their marshmellows and smiled.

"All the way, babes!" Mozart muttered before eating the marshmellow and him and Isaac fist pounded. Looking at the 6 remaining campers, he frowned.

"Next to recieve the safety is... Jim!" He yelled out, throwing a marshmellow to the kid, who squealed and caught it in his mouth.

"Sugary!" He mentioned, chewing the rest of it.

"Next up it... Julie." Julie clapped and caught her marshmellow, and rubbed her cheek against it. He glanced at the four and smiled, handing off one to Matt and Jessica. Seeing this, Johnny frowned.

"Okay, why am I always in the bottom?" He asked, anger flooded in his speech as Dani whistled innocently. Chris' smile then darkened as he looked at Sarah, who was in a wheelchair, but couldn't speak, and Johnny, who frowned and crossed his arms.

"Campers... This is the FINAL marshmellow of the evening..." Smiling, he picked it up and pointed it towards them. "And the final marshmellow of the evening goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Johnny"

Johnny jumped for joy, catching his marshmellow and scarfing it down. He then completely changed his demenor, noticing Sarah.

"Oh... Sorry, Sarah... Really." He thought he heard a sigh from her, but he couldn't be sure. Jessica sniffled, but took hold of her friends handlebars. As she wheeled her towards the dock, Jennette was waiting.

"Don't worry Jess... I got her from here!" Jennette smiled and Jessica tried to smile back, but it turned out weak. Soon, she felt all the members of her team around her, waving at Sarah. They obviously were all sorry and this cheered her up a bit.

"Sorry Girl! I will win this for you!" Jessica yelled out, making Sarah smile, or at least it seemed like one. From the side, Samara snickered to Tommy and Wolfe.

"Guess that Shadow knows what he is doing after all..." She smirked as Tommy smirked back, but from behind them Wolfe frowned. He wasn't a Heather... So why was he in an alliance? But if he tried to quit, they would vote him off, surely! Wolfe sighed and rested his chin on his arm as Chris turned towards the camera, giving his toothy grin.

"Seems Sarah is off! How did Sarah get damaged this bad? Will the Great White's ever lose? Will Duncan sell enough D-Holes to pay for his advertisments? Find out all this and more in the next all new TOTAL! DRAMA! ADVENTURES!"

* * *

**Votes:**

Matt- Sarah

Jessica- Sarah

Mozart- Sarah

Johnny- Sarah

Jim- Sarah

Julie- Sarah

Isaac- Dani

Sarah- Dani

Dani- Johnny

* * *

**Sarah**- 6

**Dani**- 2 (Immune)

**Johnny**- 1

...

Eliminated: Luke, Laura, Sierra, Sarah

**[1]-** Sarah says, "No! They need to know about Wolfe, Samara, Dani and Tommy! This is so unfair!"

**[2]-** Fuzzy Wuzzums says, "Damn Chris! I need a better agent!"

* * *

**Next time, on Total Drama Adventures!**

"Chris, why are you in steel armor?" Noah asked, in between bites of his oatmeal, which he made, unknown to Chef.

"And on a horse?" Dani muttered, growling at him. Chris smirked and raised his jousting stick, making it hit the roof anf making a piece fall on Dani.

"Foolish knaves! I am Sir McLean!" He announced as Duncan smirked, tapping Ezekiel's shoulder.

"More like, 'Sir McGay'" Duncan smirked at his joke as Ezekiel's eyes widened.

"Chris is gay, eh?" This deserved a facepalm.

Next time! **Day 6: The Medieval Bugaloo!**

* * *

**Well, there! Took a day and for me to miss my Algebra 2 and Biology homework! Oh well! I wanna mention some stuff here. Since my computer was broken, that's why there have been a lack of updates! Since that, I will give out some information.**

**In this story 25 people will compete for the money! That's the 22 OC'S, Noah and 2 unidentified characters! But I will say, one will be an OC, while one isn't. Orginally, this chapter was suppose to have a flashing contest and Sarah refused. Now, don't get me wrong, but I thought it was stupid. Now, this was hard for me because Sarah was one of my favorites and I think she needed more development time! Unfortunatly for her, the script didn't agree. I really liked Sarah, but for now she has to be on Playa De Losers in wheelchair with the hysterical Luke, Feral Laura and a beat-up Sierra... :/ That saddens me.**

**Also, the next day was orginally called, 'Day 6: The Camper Heard Around The World' but after thought's, I changed it into a medieval challenge! Anyway, review please! I need feedback after this long hiatus! Also, do you want the original campers to keep showing up for guest challenges? Answer in a review please.**


	14. Day 6: The Medieval Bugaloo! Part 1!

**August 18th: I'm really trying to make it up to you guys! I skipped my history and my Drama homework for this, so please enjoy! I'm skipping homework and sleep in order to write this story faster so I hope the bags under my eyes will mean something to you guys!**

**Also, I think I didn't mention this, but Noah is on the Great White's!**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews and Comments:**

**Alexex:** Yeah, I HAD to break the fourth wall because I feel really bad about the long hiatus... Damn Computer! Grrr... Anyway, I think you will like the new chapters!

**ArEs'S LiL' GiRl:** The AMAZING Pentagon o' Love! Yeah, Ezekiel has this small crush, but because of his home-schoolness I doubt he will get anywhere... But that doesn't mean someone will use it him for personal power!

* * *

**Day 6: Part 1: Tis' The Blade Noble In Thy Face!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Adventures, We had a crossdressing competetion! While some jst plain out won with their costumes, others did not! (Shows Maxine topless and Jessica wearing Zeke's clothes and Ashley in Cody's tight clothes, making her look even sexier) Hehe... Okay most looked good! The challenge was to be tied with that person in order to survive obstacles, but first, I made the campers swim a mile! With the lake turning to electricity every five minutes!" Chuckles and puts his hands on his hips.

"Aren't I just the darndest? After 10 of the 13 teams survived, I made them scale the 1000 ft cliff, TIED to each other! Some did it with ease... While _others _needed some more skills... (Shows Vega climbing quickly, Wolfe easing it and Isaac huffing with Dani unconscious and Matt slipping and falling on Leo.) Haha!

"After that, It was really only up to the final four teams, who had to go throw the McLean Gauntlet O' Doom! With four challenges harder then all the rest, it was a toughie! But then, the most surprising thing happened! Seemed Sarah saw a meeting of an illegal alliance and needed to tell her friend! Tommy did not agree! (Shows Tommy throwing the stick and Sarah getting hit, landing in the water.) Eventually, through sheer luck, Wolfe and Tommy one! Too bad the little rascal asked for a TV!

"In the end though, the Ocean Blues lost, _yet again_! Seems that would learn by now, huh? Either way, With Sarah in her damaged condition, she was voted off! Honestly, It wasn't a big surprise. But I'm sure there will be surprises today on the most dramatic episode yet of...

"Total! Drama! Adventures!"

(Cue theme)

* * *

It was a less than beautiful morning in Wawanakawa. Of course, it usually was like this. Inside the Great White cabin, Leo was staring lazily at the TV. Next to him, Dakota and Alexa were staring into it. Suddenly, Dakota gasped and Alexa yelled out.

"Quick! Dakota the cops will hit you with their noodle sticks!" She yelled out, making Samara jump from her bed, slamming her head into Wolfe, who was sitting abover her. Startling him, Wolfe yelped and jumped from his bed. As he fell, Sakura shrieked from it, thinking it was a nightmare, waking the cabin up. Vega, who was usually calm but now annoyed from his challenge loss and the morning wake-up, was glaring at Wolfe.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" He growled, glaring at the gamer, who glared back.

"The hell are you talking about? Sakura's shriek woke you up!" Wolfe hissed. As the boys got closer and looked like they were going to hit each other, Samara and Joshlyn stopped Vega while Ashley stopped Wolfe.

"Vega! Wolfe! You two need to cwam dwon!" Tommy yelled out, standing near the bed as the girls struggled to hold back the angry men.

"Yeah, I mean I can't sleep, you gargantuans." A small voice behind Tommy muttered, making him shriek and jump up.

"AHHH!" He jumped onto Maxine's back, who was standing up but slouching with her eyes closed. Obviously, she was asleep while standing up. "Noah! I fwgot wou were in were!" He huffed, clutching to Max. Seeing this, the cynic rolled his eyes, but jumped from his bed.

"Also, explain to me why we have these two idiots fighting in here? And why are all the women in here?" He asked, rubbing his chin and rasing an eyebrow. Thinking about that, Wolfe and Vega both blushed and stopped trying to charge.

"Well, Alexa and I wanted to watch TV!"

"Yeah! Now, shush! William just admitted he loves Daylyn and Pearl just had a black baby! Now, Austin is having a lover's tiff with Nate as they fight for Rebecca!" Alexa yelled out, watching the TV intently. Growling, Leo took his sword and slashed at the TV, slashing it in half. Alexa's jaw hung to the floor as Dakota sobbed, rolling on the floor. Grumbling, Leo kicked open the door and walked out with another word.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Come fly with us!)**

Alexa- /Arms crossed/ Honestly? That was so harsh, broski! /Shakes head/

Dakota- /Arms at the side and glances at the camera and begins to sob in a playful and joking manor./

Leo- Look, I'm just not it a good mood... This day just brings back memories... /Looks away with hands in pockets/

Julie- /Cringes/ Yeesh! They are, like, the polar opposites of our team! /Shakes head and the camera falls/ Damnnit...

* * *

**(Ocean Blue's, Guy's Side)**

Of course, all the men were was curled up in his blanket, thinking of a former flame.

"Oh Ricardo... I know you want me to have a threesome with you and Rebecca, but I don't know..." He purred, tossing in his sleep. From the other side, Isaac and Matt, with bags under their eyes, looked disgusted.

"Okay... Go Fish just ended with those comments!" Isaac muttered quickly, snatching all the cards. Looking, he snarled at Matt. "You did have a three! Go fish, my ass!" Matt smirked and shrugged his shoulders as Isaac put the cards down.

"When they stop fighting, better return those to Wolfe!" He stated, jumping from the bed and stretching. Across the room, Jim was moaning in his sleep, his leg twitching.

"CHOCOLATE MOUNTAIN!" He yelled out, bolting upwards and smacknig his head against the roof. "Ow..." He muttered, rubbing his scalp as Matt chuckled.

"Morning, Jim! How goes it?" He asked as Jim smiled.

"I goes good! I just hope we could win a challenge! I don't know who I would vote off if we did!" He muttered as Isaac scoffed.

"Psh, easy! Vote off the Harpy!" He growled, crossing his arms as Jim shrunk into his covers.

"But... Maybe she's not that bad..." He whispered, hiding his face as Isaac started hissing.

"Your kidding me, right? Jim the first challenge, she left us in a trap to get caught, then ditched us and refusede to help with Laura! She's a little Harpy that needs to get the boot!" He bellowed, walking outside and slammed the door, waking Johnny.

"Oh, Chrisy... What time is it?" He muttered, looking up from the cardboard Chris McLean cut out he was snuggling with.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (I AM BUDDHA... Not really...)**

Isaac- /Rolls eyes/ Look, I don't care that I'm acting all revengy, but she deserves it! But, Heaven know's, she will be the goddamn cockroach of the Island and will never get off! /Growls and folds arms/

Matt- /Tapping chin in thought/ Is Johnny hetero? Or Homo? or both? I mean, I'm not judging or anything, but he never told us! My thought is he IS hetero, but has an almost homo crush on Chris. Also, I'm not using it in the derogatory way, I just find it easier to say homo than gay, you know?

Mozart- /Blushing/ DON'T WATCH RICARDO! I'M HIDEOUS!

* * *

**(Ocean Blue's, Girls Side)**

Jessica, like always, was asleep with her cover on the floor, covering her foot with her face hanging off, drool dripping. Across from her, Dani was smiling in her sleep with an eye patch covering both her eyes on. Her cover was over her and she looked perfectly calm. On the floor, Julie was in a garbled mess of sheets on the floor after falling last night. As she yawned and began to wake up, the door was opened by Mozart.

"Wakey wakey, hands off vagina's!" Mozart smirked as Julie chuckled at the vulgar joke.

"Isn't it, snakey?"

"Well, I doubt anyone in here has that! Anyway, bra, it's breakfast! Wake up Punk Rock and Harpy!" With that, Mozart bounded out the door in skips, making Julie smile. Turning to her still sleeping cabinmates, she nudged them both.

"Get up! It's time for Chef's inedible food!" Groaning, Dani turned, refusing to wake up, while Jessica yawned and streched like a cat.

"What time is it, Chipawa?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. Noticing it was Julie, she laughed to herself and jumped out of bed. "Heya!" She said as Julie smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, the chicky won't wake up! Everyone else is at the Mess Hall!"

"Well, let's not waste time!" Jessica shouted, making Dani jump. Snickering, Jessica grabbed Julie's hand and quickly led her out the cabin. Near the Mess Hall, Julie stopped her.

"Hey, Jess... Can I ask you something?" Jessica's face turned to a frown for a brief second that Julie overlooked.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Boobies rock the house!)**

Jessica- I just feel uncomfortable... I mean, Julie doesn't know I know that she and Matt had kissed... I just feel awkward, you know?

* * *

"Well... What does Matt like? And what is he really like?" Jessica blinked twice and tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmmm. Matt is a really cool dude?" She stated, almost sounding like a question and making Julie smile.

"Well, besides the obvious!" She said happily, making Jessica cringe.

"Okay okay! Matt is... A really awesome dude... Like, no lie! I know he seems like he doesn't care about anything, but he actually has a very big heart and cares about everything. He always remembers everything you tell him and will always be there for you and help your problems." She chuckles. "Like, I remember he helped me when my mom..." She stops herself and feels something. Julie glanced at her face a frowned.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Hearing her Jessica smiled and whipped her face.

"Yeah yeah! Anyway, Matt is just one tough dude that will always help out!" She said with a smile as Julie smiled back, but at the same time, a loud bang was heard in the Mess Hall. Running towards it, they thrust the door open. Inside was Leo, breathing heavily with his sword out, pointing towards Alexa, who looked unfazed.

"SHUT UP!" Leo hissed out, holding his head with one hand while glaring at the girl.

"Leo! You need to calm down! I mean, you sliced he TV and you hit Matt and now you're trying to kill me!" She yelled out, jumping to the left to avoid another side slash from Leo. As he yelled, Jessica and Julie noticed Matt slumped to the floor, Isaac, Wolfe and Vega near him. He had a giant black bruise on his left cheek and some blood dripping out of his mouth. Skillfully dodging the fighters, they made it too him.

"Holy crap! Are you okay?" They both asked in unison as Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just that kid can hit! I've never fought someone who hits that hard!" Matt exclaimed, making Vega and Jessica chuckle. Julie turned to her with a scowl, but shook it off.

"Why were you fighting him? Julie asked as Matt sighed.

"No clue! He was angry and Alexa said something to him and he drew his sword trying to slice her! I jumped in the way, yelled at him to put his sword. He did some weird trick and I thought he was gonna punch with his left and I blocked that side, but he got in my defense! Damn he can punch!" Matt shouted again, rubbing his cheek. As he did that, Jessica noticed the cut across his forearm.

"Geesus! That looks badass!" She remarked, making him laugh. Isaac smiled at her remark, as did Wolfe and Vega, but Julie looked appaled.

"How can you laugh? We need to get you to the Medical Tent!" She announced, trying to help him up when Leo landed next to her. Grunting in pain, Leo noticed his sword was across the room. He tried crawling towards it, but was picked up by Chef. As he was chucked towards the wall, Joshlyn ran to him.

"Yeesh, Leo! You coulda killed them! My lawyers aren't _that _good!" Chris stated with a nonchalant smirk. From the side, Julie glared at him as Johnny started cooing.

"So... Cool..." Johnny whispered, trying to grab him as Dani rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You really need to control those hormones of your's, Fan Boy!" She remarked slyly, which he ignored. Then, Samara glanced at him, noticed the armor. At the same time, so did Noah.

"Chris, why are you in steel armor?" Noah asked, in between bites of his oatmeal, which he made, unknown to Chef.

"And on a horse?" Dani muttered, growling at him. Chris smirked and raised his jousting stick and made it hit the roof, making a piece fall on Dani.

"Foolish knaves! I am Sir McLean!" He announced as Duncan smirked, tapping Ezekiel's shoulder.

"More like, 'Sir McGay'" Duncan smirked at his joke as Ezekiel's eyes widened.

"Chris is gay, eh?" Duncan growled and facepalmed as Ezekiel looked alarmed. "Being gay is a sin, eh!" Zeke yelled out, making Chris frown at the intern. At the same time, Mozart was roaring and started to chase the gulping praire boy. Chris then fake coughed with his free hand, getting the campers attention.

"Anywho, how are my campers? I see Leo is angry! Better not hope you guys lose this time!" Chris smirked as Leo grumbled, looking away. At the same time, Alexa glared at the kid, holding her hand that had blood leaking from her hand.

"Yeah, you little freaking-

* * *

Confessional Cam (Tension! My Favourite! ;))

Alexa- /Scoffs/ I'm usually an awesome person, but the little turd cut me! How am I suppose to act other then not wanting his ass off the island!

Noah- /Reading/ Jeez, Alexa and Leo are getting on my nerves! I wish I could vote them both out! /Sighs/

Chris- Tension! /Rubbs hands and laughs/

* * *

"As you can see from the garb, we are doing a Medieval challenge!" He paused, waiting for the reaction. When nothing came, he frowned and crossed his arms, making the jousting stick smack into Tommy's little head.

"Come on, teens! I expected a better reaction then that!" He muttered, pursing his lips. Across the table, Noah, without looking up, raised a fist.

"Woo Hoo... Medieval, rah rah rah..." He muttered, flipping the page of his book.

"Nice support, Egghead. And this isn't cheerleading!" Chris hissed, but shook it off. "Anyway, what's more aunthentic for a Medieval challenge then two kingdoms duking it out for the control of another in an arena? I'll tell you! Nothing!" The host chuckled at his little joke, making Dakota roll her eyes, Joshlyn give the guy a look as she rubbed Leo's arm and a headshake from Sakura.

"You teens are meaner than the others!" Chris hissed, looking away from them. Well, all he really did was turn around on top of the horse. After some silence, he turned back.

"I'm done now... Anyway, for this to work, each team will have one king or queen with two guards! There will be 4 sword fighters and 4 archers!" He smirked and glanced at the Blue's. "As for you guys, you will have one king or queen, 2 guards and 3 swordsman with 2 archers!" As he announced this, Mozart mumbled something about the game being unfair with a nod by Ashley.

"Since I'm the Mega King, I say the kings will be... Noah for the Great White's and... Dani for the Blue's!" Chris smirked as Dani turned to Isaac with a smile as Isaac groaned and slammed his head on the table. Chuckling, Chris' horse began to gallop out.

"Meet at the new stadium in the forest when you have picked everyone! Huzzah!"

* * *

"Foolish Mortals! I am Maximum, the god of your death! Which is NOW! HI-YAH!" Maxine yelled out, slashing at the air and karate chopping, making Noah rub his temples. He looked around at his team. Leo and Joshlyn were super close as he glared at Alexa, who was neck to Dakota, who was playing music. Near them, Vega was admiring Max's karate as she tried not to blush, especially because Ashley was saying things in her ear whenever she stopped. Near them, Tommy and Samara were laughing and playing pattycake with Wolfe slouching his shoulders. Near him, Sakura was reading a manga, which Wolfe would lean in and read occasionaly, making Sakura laugh and give him the right pronuciation.

"Holy hell..." As Noah muttered this, Maxine jumped next to him.

"Don't worry, Sir Noah! I, Maximum the god, shall protect you from the foolish peasants we call mortals!" In order to prove this, she did another slash and kick, narrowly missing the Egghead's egghead. Groaning, Noah pointed.

"No! You are a sword fighter! Wolfe and Vega will be my guards." Rasing an eyebrow in surprise, Maxine moaned in displeasure.

"But! But! But!"

"No buts! Your King's word is final! Besides, I need you to take out as many as you can!" Maxine still slumped her shoulders and whispered to Noah.

"I'll give you a cookie!"

"I think I'll pass..."

"A _chocolate _cookie!"

"Again, pass!"

"A yummy _peanut butter _cookie!"

"I said I'll-" Noah stopped abruptly and considered taking his favorite cookie, but shook it off, "pass!" Maxine groaned and pursed her lips.

"Damn!" She crossed her arms and sat down as Vega chuckled.

"Nice pouting." He stated with a smile, making the girl blush. Shaking his head, Noah turned to Tommy.

"Your little... They wouldn't see you shooting arrows from a hidden area." Noah said, making Tommy smile.

I won't wet ywou down!" He stated, smiling. From the side, Joshlyn raised her hand.

"Is it okay if me and Leo are sword fighters?" She asked politely. Noah glanced over to see the boy looking the other way, sword in hand. Grumbling, he shook his hand in their direction.

"Meh meh, sure!" Joshlyn smiled and nudged Leo, who ignored. Noah shook his head, but glanced towards the others. "Let's hurry. I want to get to work, but not working!" Glancing, he saw Samara asking Ashley about Clive Alburn.

"So... Whose cuter? Him or Isaac?" Samara asked, yet again, making Ashley sigh.

"Come on, Sam! You know I don't like Isaac and I never got into that Clive Alburn fad." She muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Sighing, he turned to Dakota.

"You're the fourth warrior. I honestly doubt i could trust Alexa as one..." He hissed, making Alexa grit her teeth.

"No! For the challenge I got this!" She yelled out, making Dakota laugh.

"Then that means Alexa, leo, Joshlyn and Maxine ("Maximus, foolish mortal! Mwahahah!) are your warriors, Vega and Wolfe are your guards." She turned to the four girls.

"Yes, we have one left over! I decided Samara, Ashley and Tommy! Dakota, you or Sakura can be my jester!" Noah smirked as Dakota tapped her chin in thought.

"What's a jester?' She asked as Sakura laughed and walked over.

"Don't worry, Noah! I'll be the archer!" She smirked, pulling her bookmark in place as Noah smiled.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (We Like Sportz)**

Noah- /Reading/ My team maybe full of idiotic imbeciles and neandtherthals... but Sakura is all right!

Wolfe- /Smiling/ Sakura is a really cool person! And cute... Maybe she has mad archer skills!

Jennette- /Scowling/ Looking like Jenny needs to beat a bitch!

* * *

"OBEY ME!" Dani cackled, attacking Isaac with a whip. Jumping, he growled at her.

"Listen here, you goddamn little Harpy! If you continue this, I will-"

"OBEY!" She hissed, whipping him across the face, making a cut appear on his cheek. Isaac turned back, wide eyes wide with anger and blood dripping down. Seeing it, Dani smirked and whipped the ground.

"I WILL MAKE SURE WE LOST AND YOU WILL BE OFF THIS ISLAND, YOU GODDAMN HARP!" Isaac hissed out, making Dani cackle.

"Good luck! If you make us lose, I can _guarentee _you will be kicked off!" She smirked and narrowed her eyes, making Isaac growl.

"Go to Hell! I'm not guarding you!" He exclaimed, walking off towards the cabin. Dani, still smiling, turned towards the others.

"So, whose gonna guard me?" She asked, a smirk still on her face. Jim was shifting his feet uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact. Jessica was crossing her arms and looking away from Dani's eyes. In the opposite direction, Julie was doing the same. The only ones looking at Dani were Mozart, Matt and Johnny. Glaring at the Chris Lover, she turned and pointed to Matt and Mozart.

"You two! Guard me!" Hearing her, Matt raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Mozart made a verbal growl.

"Sure..." They both muttered in unison, hands in pocket. Smirking, Jessica clutched one of the dull swords.

"I shall win! Excalliber!" Jessica yelled out, making Dani roll her eyes and Jim pick up the other sword.

"I AGREE!" He yelled out as they clinked tips. From behind them, Johnny picked up a archer bow.

"I guess I will be an archer, you know? I'm not a good sword fighter like Jessica and Jim might be." Smirking, Jim nodded before chewing a choco ball he bought from Duncan.

"Yeah! I use to watch all those Kung Fu movies!" Near them Julie nodded, picking up an archer bow.

"I agree with Johnny! But then again, I'm so clumsy, I might screw this up!" She chuckled as Dani coughed, getting their attention.

"So, I'm the Queen! I'm being guarded by Mozart and Matt, while my soilders are Jessica and Jim and my archers are Johhny and Julie! Good!" Dani whispered rubbing her hands. Counting, Julie rose her hand.

"What about Isaac?" Scoffing, Dani shook her hand.

"That little turd won't partcipate! I could care less about him!" She grumbled, making Jessica frown.

"Whatever... I guess if we lose I know who to vote off..." She muttered, ignoring the look Matt sent her.

"Well, we better head to that arena!" Jim announced, leaving with the nods. As they left, Dani got up, but heard a noise. Turning, Samara was standing there with Wolfe and Tommy.

"What is it?" She hissed, making Wolfe roll his eyes and Samara chuckle.

"The dude wants us." She explained, pointing forward to show her the shadowy figure they all followed. Laughing a bit, The Shadow bowed and got to one knee.

**"Greetings, milady..."** TS announced before getting back up, ignoring Dani's mocking stance.

"Oh har har! Anyway, get to the point!" She announced, making TS raise their hands to calm her.

**"Calm down! This mainly concerns the other team... I want Leo off!"** Shadow announced, glaring at the campers. Shuffling, Wolfe gulped.

"Might I ask why?" He asked, making TS scoff.

**"Why else? He is a little twerp getting on my nerves!"** TS hissed, crossing his arms. Hearing this, Samara, Tommy and Wolfe looked at each other.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (GOW3!)**

Tommy & Samara-

Samara- Hmmm... Well, Noah was saying how annoying Leo was... and Alexa was saying he was a turd and a twerp...

Tommy- So, one of them may be TS?

Samara- Maybe... To early to tell though!

Wolfe- Twerp?

* * *

**"And Dani... Throw the challenge!"** TS said to her, making her gasp.

"What? Why would I?" She asked, making him grumble.

**"SO LEO WILL GET OFF!"** He hissed before quickly disappearing.

"Yo! Chris wants us, eh!" Ezekiel yelled out, appearing in the clearing to get them. They all glanced towards themselves before following.

* * *

"Now, campers! Remember, three componets go into making this perfect!" He announced, making Jessica roll her eyes at the same time as Noah.

"And what, exactly, would those be?" Jessica asked as Noah's jaw opened, then scowled at the punk when she asked his question first. Chris' smile didn't falter.

"That would be Introductions, the Royale and, my favorite, when Hell Breaks Loose!" He announced, making them all stare. This made his smile disappear. "Ugh, God I swear you teens need everything explained to you! First, you need to have an introduction that will knock the socks off the audience! Next a royale when the swordsmen show their skills in one on one battles!" Chris exclaimed when what she said was finally understood by Johnny.

"Wait... We have an audience?" He shouted, make Chris laugh.

"You betcha! Anywho, Hell Breaks Loose! That's when the king and Queen are pissed and... Well, all Hell Breaks Loose! It's Dani's kingdom vs. Noah's! I think I should mention about your weapons! You see, the swords have very small electric impulses that make the other person shock! Once the other gives, the match ends! But once you reach the HBL round, the electric is increased to knock anyone unconscious! It will take a couple arrows for that or once well placed head shot!" He smirked as Mo rasied his hand.

"Isn't this unfair? We have 2 fighters and 2 archers while they have 4 of each!"

"Exactly! That means 2 of the fighters have to fight again! That is unless Isaac shows up!" Chris smiled then turned towards the arena. "Okay! Campers get dressed and then we will have a AWESOMETASTIC TIME!" Chris yelled out with a fist in the air, making Johnny swoon. Smiling, Chris turned towards the camera.

"And with that, we will be back after these messages!"

...

...

...

* * *

**End Part 1.**

* * *

...

**Well, thats part one! Part two is where all the twists, surprises and action will be! Who will win? The Kingdom of Daniscus or the Kingdom of Noahiforic?**  
**Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next will be out soon!**


	15. Day 6: The Medieval Bugaloo! Part 2!

**August 21st: Well, I'm updating faster! It IS getting harder because I take college classes now, on my side time when I'm not doing High School stuff! It is tough, but oh well! Enjoy this and review please! I really would appreciate them! It took some time to decide on having the cast here, rather then then a real audience, but I can make more humor with them, so in the end I chose them!**

**Because Alexex was able to get it out of me, I will reveal that The Shadow is a GUY!**

**In maybe... I think Day 15 it is, I will narrow The Shadow to two guys!**

**Also, new poll up! Check it out!**

**August 23rd: So I HAVE been getting lots of questions about this so I will confirm... YES, the Final Two are already chosen and YES, there will be a Season 2! Currently, I'm a few days in it, but I won't give spoilers! All I will say is, it takes place almost exactly one year from the end of Total Drama Adventures! Since I'm getting hasseled about this too, I will reveal there will be 18 campers starting the next season, a mixture from the original and the TDA cast! There will be 4 interns, a boy and a girl from each zone. But for now, let's think of this story and not dwell on next season.**

**Also... I would LOVE if people reviewed! Not just read the story and left! I have like 300 views of this story per day and only like 4 reviews... Maybe if I had more reviews, updates would come out faster? Eh, eh? Also, new poll!**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews and Comments:**

**Shadedra: **Don't worry! Leo is okay, he is just going through a rough time right now!

**Alexex:** I'm glad you're loving it! Maximus seems pretty hell bent on winning this, so maybe that is a factor in her victory? Who knows? Oh wait, I do ;)

* * *

**Day 6: Part 2: This Crap Just Got Real!**

* * *

"Hear ye, hear ye! Tis be a battle of epic preportions!" Chris announced, now dressed as a jester. From the audience, he heard a sneeze, a boo and a yell.

"I don't think that word was invented in medieval times, Chris!" A wheezy voice announced, making Chris groan.

"Hey Harold! Shut up!" He hissed as the lanky teen scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What? I was just stating a fact! GOSH!" Harold muttered, putting his feet up. Across from him was the other 20 campers (save Noah) all sitting on the large stadium bleachers. Chuckling, Cody turned and hit the steel.

"I also don't think they had steel bleachers back then." Sharing a laugh, Chris groaned and pointed towards the crowd.

"You teens suck! Why can't you guys be like Laura!" Chris shrieked, making them turn back to see Chef watching a little plastic box. Inside, there was a girl with pale green skin and missing some hair glaring at the plexi glass. She was decked out as if she were Hannibel Lector. Seeing her, Gwen scoffed.

"Sorry Chris we aren't insane or badly injured," She smiled and chuckled while pointing towards Sierra and Sarah, who were both in wheelchairs with bandages all around them. Sierra's wrap were badly discolored from her crying, which she was still doing, while Sarah was glaring hatefully at the host. Smirking, he cuffed his ear.

"What was that Sarah? I couldn't hear you!" He cackled as Izzy was poking the plexi glass, ignoring the hateful glares she was sending her. Seeing this, Chef gulped and messed with his collar.

"Erm... Izzy **[1]**, I think you shouldn't poke the glass and mess with her?" He muttered as Izzy scoffed and continued to poke Laura's glass case.

"Ah, Mr. Chef don't worry! This little critter here reminds me of the RCMP days! Well, actually, not really since those bastards never got me! They still haven't figured out that Izzy is one mean green-slash-orange machine-slash-cyborg-raper-sex-beast!" Izzy screeched out in one breath, making the host shake his head.

"Anyway, before Izzy keeps freaking out on Laura, why don't we-"

"Where's Branchy's body?" A high voice shrieked out, making Chris and the rest cover their ears. They heard the familiar groan of a certain green punk.

"Look, for the millionth time, Branchy is at the bottom of the lake!" Duncan hissed, his arm over Courtney, who was scowling. The man pointed towards Duncan's nose before shouting.

"LIAR!" As Luke yelled, a dart hit him on the back of the neck. Luke collapsed on top of Courtney, making her hiss and push him off unto Ezekiel's arms.

"Got him, Chris!" Ezekiel muttered, taking Luke off the stadium. Shaking his head, Chris looked at the paper.

"As _I _was saying! Welcome peasents to the dealing of the kingdom of Daniscus and Noahforic! Twas' once noble kingdoms, but were contaminated! Daniscus with Harpy-idious and Noah's with Cynic-laria!" As Chris announced these, Justin chuckled from the side with Katie and Sadie swooning over him.

"Nice names, McLean... Hehe." Smiling, Justin ran his hand through his hair, making Sadie almost pass out and Katie nudge her.

"Sadie?"

"Yeah, Katie?"

"I'm in love."

"Me too." As the Wonder Twins continued to stare at the pretty boy, Courtney was scowling and shaking her head while in her boyfriends lap.

"No no NO! That should be ME in the contest! I mean, I was the best thing Christopher Jerry McLean has ever seen! Oh, believe me when I say I could have won the whole competion had it not been for Harold and Chris! I mean, okay, I see what Harold had done, but Chris could have let me stay in the game!" Growling, she crossed her arms to watch them fight. From the side, Trent nudged Duncan, who looked up in surprise.

"Duncan dude... How do you put up with that?" He whispered, expecting an answer. But, all Duncan did was blink. After awhile, Duncan removed his ear plugs.

"Sorry, dude, what did you say?" Duncan asked, making Trent almost smirk, but now he knew what kept Duncan sane. Looking forward, Chris was smirking as he started to introduce the warriors from the kingdom of Daniscus.

"I would like to introduce... Daniscus!" Chris yelled as a spolight signaled into the top of a pillar. When they all looked, a girl dressed in a light purple dress with a purple cone hat that made a tranparent purple veil fall under her face. She smiled and waved towards everyone.

"Hello! I, the Queen of Daniscus, will prevail!" She smiled wickedly and kissed the air, making Tyler whistle and Dani smile. Across from Tyler, Heather crossed her arms and frowned.

"Yeah, use flirting to win over the old campers. That will get you far." She rolled her eyes and looked away as Trent had to hold back Gwen.

"You're lucky I don't beat you down!" She hissed, making Heather stick her tongue out.

"Guarding this lovely Queen are Mozart and Matt!" The spotlight moved behind her to show two men in black suits with a black tie, black shoes and black glasses (They were dressed as like Secret Sevice while everyone is in Medieval clothes). The only difference between them was that Mozart was slightly taller and had longer hair that went down to his shoulders (He straightened his hair out) while Matt was an inch shorter and with short spikey black hair. Looking up, Beth swooned.

"Whoa... There both cute looking!" As Beth said this, Mozart lifted his glasses up a bit and winked, kissing the air. Beth began to gag as DJ widened his eyes.

"Did he just air kiss me?" DJ whispered, confused as Duncan laughed, while Owen chuckled and Eva snickered. Whispering, Heather was next to Beth, smirking.

"I think you spoke too soon." Beth started to nod as Chris smiled. From the pillar, Matt grinned and turned towards Mozart who was smirking. Quietly and quickly, they fist pounded. Below, Chris turned towards the gates.

"And now! Let us meet the warriors from Daniscus! Everyone meet the exotic warrior, Jessiazia!" From the gate, Jessica walked out. She was clad in black medieval armor that looked like a punk dress. Her hair was in ponytails and she had eye liner running from her eyes. On her hip, she was wearing a sword that was dulled to have no sharp edges.

"FOR VALHALA!" She roared, making Own cringe and fart. Hearing all the groans, Owen shrunk a chuckled nervously.

"Sorry... I fart when I'm scared!" He stated, asking for forgiveness. Chris, holding his nose and scowling, turned to the warrior.

"Thanks Jessica! Go over there!" He hissed, making her gulp and nod. "Anyway, meet Jimiyala, the warrior addicted to sugar!" From the gate, Jim emerged, yelling. He was wearing traditional knight armor that was a pale silver with his sword strapped to his back. He kept his helmet over his face and was about to roar, but remembered Owen was in the stadium. Instead, he just looked up.

"Hi..." He whispered, making Chris, Chef and Duncan laugh hysterically. Frowning, he ran over to join Jessica.

"Hahaha! Anyway, Let us meet one of the two archers, Juliscus!" Julie walked in then, a bow slung over her arm. She smiled and waved. She was wearing armor identical to Jessica, but it was a pale green instead. Her face was painted a pale blue and she carried her arrows in a sling over her other shoulder. Seeing her, Tyler looked between her and Bridgette.

"They look alike!" He muttered, voice crackling slightly. Laughing, Lindsay turned to her boyfriend.

"What do you mean, Taylor? Belinda isn't wearing green stuff." Duncan, once again, felt the need to facepalm at the stupidity of his fellow campers. Once again laughing, Chris coughed.

"Next we have... Johnny. Jeez nice creativity, Johnny!" He mutted, hands on his hips as the boy walked out, bow slung on one arm and his case on the other. He was in his usual clothes and shrugged off Chris' comment. Chris rolled his eyes, but smiled and extended his arms.

"And that's the kingdom of Daniscus!" Chris announced as the warriors, the archers and Dani smiled and waved. The only ones who weren't were Mozart and Matt. The spotlight then shined towards the other pillar where Noah was standing, wearing a gentleman's shirt from the 1700's, black pants and big blue boots with a redish yellow cloak that went to his feet and had a hood.

"Introducing, the King of Noahforic, Noahforic!" With a cold stare, Noah waved to the people, who just stared at him. LeShawna turned towards Bridgette, who was staring and spoke in a surprised tone.

"Jeez, the little Cynic does look like a king!" LeShawna muttered, to which Bridgette nodded in agreement. From the shadows of the pillar's top, two figures in gold armor and a brown cape appeared. They stood directly behind Noah and folded their arms behind their backs.

"Audience, please meet Vega and Wolfe!" They both kept their vision forward, not bothering to respond or even acknowledge Chris. Izzy then whistled, hoping to get their attention.

"WHOO! Now, those are men! Meow meow, purr! Heh, cat calls!" Izzy yelled out, rubbing herself like a cat then licking herself-

"God, Izzy, that's disgusted!" Trent remarked as Tyler almost barfed, alongside Justin and Duncan while Owen swooned.

"Aw, isn't she precious!" Duncan turned to the big oaf and stuck his tongue out.

"Dude... You need better taste." Owen opened his mouth to reply, but was interupted by Chris.

"Okay okay, the viewers don't care about Izzy licking herself suggestivly! They care about moi!" He announced, conceded like, making Chef laugh.

"Come on Pretty Boy! I guarentee the audience would rather watch Izzy lick herself there then see you!" Chef announced making Chris scoff and look away. Cody was looking disgusted before turning back to Harold.

"Is Izzy really okay with this?" Harold chuckled and gestured with his head.

"Why not ask her?" He muttered as Cody turned, and paled. Izzy was behind him licking even faster as if she was a cat. This made Cody nosebleed and faint.

"ANYWAY! Let's meet the warriors! Our first warrior is-

"I AM A GOD!" A loud voice bellowed, making Owen fart again. Soon the door was burst open, and Maxine came out with light blue armor and her face painted half red and half nazy blue. "I AM MAXIMUS, THE GOD OF YOUR DEATH!" She roared again, slamming her blade into the earth. Gulping, Owen held onto DJ, who was holding onto Eva.

"I'm scared..." They both muttered in unison. Usually, Eva woulda smacked both of them, but she was busy admiring Maxine.

"I like her..." Chris started smiling (Damn he does that a lot!) and introduced the next person.

"Next up! We have Leo and Joshlyn! The Demon Pair!" He yelled out as Leo and Joshlyn walked out. Joshlyn was decked out in the exact same armor as Maxine with the face paint while Leo was in his usual attire, missing his shirt and showing off his lion scars. His sword was replaced with the dull blade. Instead of talking, Leo walked over towards the other's as Joshlyn chuckled nervously.

"Erm... Sorry about him! Hehe." She muttered quietly, rushing over towards the others. Chuckling, Chris opened the gate to introduce Alexa, who was in Jessica's armor, but with Maxine's face paint. Her arm's were crossed.

"Look, Leo just better not get in my way!" She muttered, walking off as Dakota walked behind her with a clown nose.

"Hyuk! Calm down!" Alexa couldn't help but giggle at her friend who was the jester. Chris walked over and patted Dakota's shoulder.

"I should mention that Jester's immunity!" Chris said, making Dakota jump in joy. "Yup yup! So, now, let's meet the archers!" From the gate, Tommy appeared with Samara at his side, both wearing pale blue armor.

"Let's win this, guys!"

"Weah!" They yelled out, high fiving and walking towards the other's. Duncan scoffed at this and turned to Courtney.

"Not really entergetic are they?"

"No, now shush!" Duncan rolled his eyes, but let Princess' comment slide.

"Now, Sakura, the Hunter!" From the gate, Sakura walked out, wearing golden armor like Wolfe and Vega, but she was also wearing cat ears that matched her hair perfectly. She smirked, pretending to shoot off an arrow and made Wolfe lose his focus.

"NICE LOOK!" He yelled out, then regained his composture as Noah glared at him.

"Fun!" Ashley exclaimed, running out with the same gold armor on her and was wearing cat ears that matched her hair, making Duncan nosebleed and Courtney smack him. Looking up, She noticed Isaac was gone.

"Hey... Where is Isaac?" She asked as Chris moved her outta the way.

"He refused to compete! Now, that all the intros are done, it's time for the Battle Royale! King, Queen, send your first contendors!" Chris announced, skipping off towards the edge in classic jestor form, making Cody and Chef snicker. Looking over, Noah glanced at his warriors and whispered to Vega and Wolfe. Gasping, Veag looked surprised.

"My lord, are you sure?" Frowning, Noah nodded slowly, giving off a creepy king vibe. Shuffling, Wolfe stepped forward.

"King Noahforic sends Joshlyn to the arena!" From the arena, the campers erupted into cheers besides Eva, who was watching with folded arms. Seeing Joshlyn, Dani smirked and whispered in Mozarts ear seductivly. Grinning, Mozart walked to the pillar.

"Queen Daniscus calls Jimiyala towards the arena!" Gulping, Jim stepped forward thanks to the cheers of the campers and the help of Julie. Stepping up to the center, he felt his hand reach for the dull blade. Across from him, Joshlyn was doing the same and looking as nervous. Near them, Chris smiled.

"Jim vs. Joshlyn... BEGIN!" The host yelled out, jumping back as they both unsheathed their blades.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (We said so!)**

Harold- Man! I really wish I was a part of this game still after seeing this challenge.

Duncan- /Whistles/ Chris was right for once... That WAS pretty dramatic!

Izzy- THAT WAS AMAZING!

Eva- /Arms crossed and smiling. Nods head/ I give my props...

Courtney- /Hair is dusty and is screaming about stuff/

* * *

They seemed to both pull their weapons out at the exact moment. The only difference was that Joshie pulled hers out first, thanks to her older reflexes. Even thought had those, she had no clue what Jim was going to do, based on his stance. Both were standing, sword drawn and the tip towards the other, both hands on the hilt. Side stepping slightly, Jim let out a breath.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Bored)**

Jim- Well, based on all the movies I've seen with sword fighting, the ninjas or whoever always wait for them to attack and than counter attack! Hopefully, I could do just that! I hope she doesn't think the same as me...

Joshlyn- I don't know much of sword fighting, but I hear they always say the early bird gets the worm! I hope it goes for sword fighting as well!

* * *

A plan in her head, Joshlyn charged towards Jim, sword above her head. At first she expected Jim to run, but he stood his ground, just waiting. Joshie realized he would counter attack as soon as she slashed downward. As her dull blade smashed into the dirt, Jim sidestepped and slashed at her side, giving her a jolt and making her fall to her knees.

"Yeesh! Sharp little buggers!" Joshlyn muttered, getting back to her feet. From the side, Chris cupped his mouth and shouted.

"Yup! Like I said, small jolts! Like a paper cut! How many can you handle?" He asked with a laugh as tyhe orginal's were watching intently save Harold, who scoffed.

"Come on! All he did was a classic cocky slash! Those are the easiest to avoid!" With Harold's commentary, Joshlyn smirked.

"Guess this will be harder then I though." She muttered, standing slightly bent with her sword tilted towards Jim in front of her. Jim crouched a little, legs spread and holding his blade with one hand. At the exact same moment, they charged.

Blades clashing, they camepers all oohed and awed. Heather couldn't help but watch as Jim slashed downwards towards Joshie, who dodged and hit him across his stomach. On the floor, groaning, Jim looked up to see Joshie's sword tip in his face. Felling his sweat drip as Joshie smiled, he remembered an old Chuck Norris movie. As she slammed downwards, Jim rolled out the way, making her blade slam into the dirt. Quickly, Jim rolled into his sword and flipped up, slashing Joshie's chest. Felling the jolt through the hilt, Jim dropped his sword as Joshie dropped, unconscious. Laughing , Chris ran up and grabbed Jim's arm.

"Our winner is Jimiyala of Daniscus!" Chris roared over the campers cheers. From the side, Alexa was growling while Leo ran up to Joshlyn.

"Joshie!" He yelled out, picking her up bridal style before glaring at Jim, who gulped and stammered an apology.

"Erm... D-d-ddude, I'm sorry! I mean, I didn't mean it! It was just a challenge!" He announced, picking up his fallen sword.

"I wish to fight you!" Leo hissed, drawing his blade from it's sheath while holding his friend. Jim paled noticably and almost fainted, but luckily, Alexa came to his side.

"Calm yourself, ya twerp!" She hissed, pushing Leo out of the way and smiling at Jim. "It's you and me, babe!" She whispered, licking the edge of her blade and making Jim pale further.

"What the hell! I wish to avenge Joshlyn!" He growled out to the girl, who rose her hand.

"Look, get out of my way before I do something I regret!" She snarled at the boy, who was still clutching Joshie and tightened his grip.

"This is my fight!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!

"ENOUGH!" Wolfe's voice boomed louder than everyone else's making them turn towards Noah, who was frowning. "King Noahforic wishes Alexa to enter the arena!" Leo scowled and looked like he was gonna attack Noah, but was stopped by Alexa was was blowing a raspberry at him.

"Look... Go make sure Joshie is okay! That's why it's my fight, twerp!" She muttered, turning towards the arena and looking away from Leo who grumbled, but complied. Walking off, Leo ran inside the gates towards the medical tent while Alexa smiled, entering the center of the arena. Sweating, Jim turned towards Dani, who smiled and nodded, making him gulp. Beside's his fear, Jim walked towards center stage until him and Alexa were a few feet apart. She touched the bottom of her hilt and smiled while Jim toucehd his, but was sweating bullets.

"Round Two! Alexa vs. Jim! BEGIN!" Chris hissed as the crowd cheered. Alexa's reflexes were a lot faster than Joshlyn's, because as soon as Jim had unsheathed his sword he was slammed in the gut by the butt of Alexa's hilt. On the floor, he groaned as Alexa was towering above him with a crazy smile.

"I win!" She yelled out, poking his neck and rendering him motionless and unconscious. Blinking, Chris walked over to raise Alexa's arm.

"Well.. Alexa wins! Damnm it was fast though! King, choose who will fight next, since Jessica can't switch out with anyone!" With a grin, Chris led Alexa off. Smiling slightly, Noah whispered in Wolfe's ear.

"King Noahforic wishs to see Leo in battle!" Grinning, Jessica walked over towards the stage as Leo walked from the gates.

"I must make this quick... Joshlyn is still unconscious!" He stated in a calm voice, tilting his body slightly towards Jessica. She grinned and bent her knees with a hand on her hilt.

"I'm gonna make you regret cutting Matt!" She hissed, making Leo scoff.

"Don't make me laugh... Your stance is full of openings with only one attack form, which you could onlt get if someone was in the a stance designed for horizontal slashing..." Shaking his head, he glared into her eyes.

"You're nowhere near my level." Jessica began to growl and Matt felt his fists tense up. Chris ran center stage to announce the match when they both pulled out their swords.

"Jessica vs. Le- Guys! Oh, screw it! Go!" He yelled quickly as the teens charged.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Rawr rawr!)**

Matt- /In his suit/ If Jessica doesn't tear him up... I will...

Ezekiel- Yeesh, eh! Leo coulda been nice'or! I mean, how do you get made at that face, eh?

Julie- Hmmm... I can tell Jessica likes Matt, but she doesn't know he's mine! I mean, I don't want her punk hooks in him, but I don't want Leo to kill her!

Cody- No! If Jessica stays alive, Matt will go with her and I get Julie to myself!

Jessica- I SO wish I could vote Leo off!

* * *

The fight was intense. Jessica was a lot faster then Jim, Alexa and Joshlyn, but compared to Leo she was slow. She begun with a downwards slash towards Leo, who easily side stepped. Swinging towards the side, Leo managed to almost scrap Jessica's armor, but missed when she ducked. Gulping, she slashed upward, amazed at his jump back. From afar, Eva and Izzy were watching intently.

"Now HE is someone I would wanna go on a ninja mission with!" Izzy cackled, hanging over the stadium edges to watch. Eva grumbled.

"Damn... He's good..." Eva muttered, arms crossed, but eyes fixiated on the match. From her side, Harold nodded.

"Wow! He could beat even me in sword fighting! Now that's something!" Harold announed making Duncan snicker and Courtney roll her eyes. In the arena, Jessica was panting and running to avoid Leo's lightning fast slashes.

"Damn! Now I see why you cut Matt!" She yelped, ducking under a slash and jumping to avoid the sweep. Using her sword as a vault, Jessica knotched back and swung, almost hitting Leo, but he moved his head back making the sword swing aimlessly in front of his nose. Cursing, Jessica began running again as Leo slowly walked towards her. From the pillar, Matts knuckles were starting to bleed.

"Bro... You okay?" Mozart muttered, nudging Matt who gritted his teeth.

"No... Grah! JESSICA!" Matt yelled out, running towards the front of the pillar, glasses off revealing his red eyes. Suddenly, all attention was on him. Seeing him, Lindsay swooned.

"Oh wowie! Look at his eyes!" She whispered to Beth, who smiled and nodded.

"So pretty!" From the side, Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Like, OMG! His eyes are so pretty! But, I mean, Justin beats him with everything else!" Katie muttered quickly, making Sadie nod. From the stage, Jessica and Leo were staring at Matt, who grinned.

"Jessica... KICK HIS ASS! USE THAT ONE TRICK I TAUGHT YOU!" Matt exclaimed, a fist in his hand. Seeing this, Leo scoffed and left a hand at his hip. Smirking, Jessica thought of a joke and yelled back.

"Really? I don't think tongueing him will make him stop!" She snickered, laughing at the sudden red shade Matt's face turned. Combined with his eyes, he looked very animish. From the sides, Julie quickly spit out her hot tea, burning Johnny and making him scream.

"Wha-what?" She muttered as Jessica laughed.

"Don't worry! I'm kidding! He taught me Ancient Baguzhang Sword Style!" She chirped, getting into a stance, making Leo widen his eyes.

"This is-" Before he could speak, Jessica charged, her stance a lot better.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Stoked)**

Leo- /looking down/ For her to use Ancient Baguzhang Sword Style... What was he thinking when he taught her that! I had to go on the defense when she used that!

Jessica- /Smirking/ Thanks for being a nerd Matt!

Julie- /Looks nervous/ Was she kidding? Or have they kissed before?

Matt- /Smiling with arms crossed/ That's my girl... /Eye widnen/ Oh crap! I mean-

Ezekiel- That's m'y girl, eh! /Blinks/ Whoa... Deja Vu, eh...

* * *

"Damnnit!" Leo hissed, using his sword to shield himself from Jessica's upward slash and jumping back. "This is crap!" Leo muttered under his breath before breathing in. "I have to end this quickly..." He whispered, dodgind a downwards slash by sidestepping. As her blade went down, Leo's ran straight into her gut pushing her to the floor, motionless. Smiling, Chris walked up.

"Looks like Jess-"

"Shut it, McLean!" Jessica hissed, groaning and limping up with an eye shut. "I can beat this kid!" She muttered, chuckling a bit and making Chris frown, but shrug it off.

"Fine.. Go for it!" He muttered, running off again. Seeing her, Leo shook his head.

"Jessica... You't go on anymore... Stop this nonsense!" Leo reasoned, only making her laugh.

"You'd want that, huh? I'll beat you down!" Jessica announced, limping towards him with her sword raised. Sighing, Leo took a stance.

"I warned you..." He muttered, silent as he ran his blade into her gut, making her fall, but not lose consciousness.

"Is... that all ya-ya got?" She muttered, one eye shut. Leo looked down to her before sheathing her sword.

"You can't even move... You lost, Jess!" Leo stated, looking her in the eyes. From the side, Chris ran up and nodded.

"I agree! The winner is Leo!" The crowd cheered as Chris raised Leo's arm, who then walked off towards the gate, passing Maxine, who was yelling.

"TIS' MY TURN!" SHe announced, laughing. Chris smiled and turned to Jessica.

"Guess you gotta fight again!" He smirked evily. From the pillar, Matt's knuckles turned blue from lack of blood. He turned his head quickly as Mo patted his shoulder.

"Go for it, bro... I got this." Mo mumbled, smiling as Matt nodded and ran towards the pillar top's enterance.

"Well... Maximum vs. Jessica! BEG-"

"NO!" Everyone turned towards the gate and gasped. There stood Isaac, wearing grayish armor except for around his head. His shoulders spiked out, making the blade on his back noticeable. Seeing him, Chris smirked.

"Oh! Now let's see if Queen Daniscus wants Jessica or Isaac to fight!" Chris smiled, turning towards Dani as did everyone else. With a smirk, Dani whispered into Mo's ear.

"I want Jessica to fight... It will show that little loner boy what's up!" She hissed into his ear so only he would hear. Making no expressions, Mo walked towards the front of the pillar.

"Queen Daniscus wishes to see... Isaac enter the arena!" The crowd cheered and so did the teams while Isaac smiled and turned towards Maxine. On the pillar, Dani growled and glared at her guard.

"What the hell? I said Jessica, not Isaac!" She growled, making Mozart smile slightly.

"Suck me."

* * *

**Confessional Cam (EPICNESS!)**

Isaac- Yes! Now... I'm just saying but this will be epic!

* * *

"AHH!" Isaac yelled out, running around with his sword out. From behind, Maxine was yelling while swinging her sword, making the ground erupt with dirt.

"STAY STILL SO I CAN SLAY YOU!" Maxine roared, making Duncan chuckle.

"I think 'Maximus' is enjoying herself a little too much, don't you think?" He asked, which was answered by Eva's chuckle.

"I LIKE HER! She dishes it out hard as hell!" Eva stated before standing up and cupping her hands to her face. "KILL HIM, MAXIMUS!" Hearing this, Maxine chuckled and yelled to Isaac.

"Can you not see? Yourself, a mortal, is being banished by your own friends! Even mortals agree with the legendary Slayer-slash-GOD!" She yelled out, slashing again towards Isaac. Making everyone gasp, Isaac ran up the staidum wall. Literally. He ran straight up to avoid her sword before kicking off and slashing her side. This amazed the audience and Eva roared with pleasure.

"I like them both!" She yelled out, cheering with glee. From her side, Gwen smiled.

"I've never seen her so happy." The goth muttered with a smile as Trent smiled back.

"I think I know who she wants to win!" Trent stated in a sing-song voice, making Gwen chuckle. On the arena, Maxine growled, clutching her arm where she was hit.

"You forget..." She whispered with her head down so Isaac could barely hear.

"Forget what?" He asked, puzzled. With speed, she threw her head up and cackled.

"THIS IS SPARTA!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam (THIS. IS. PERSIA!)**

Vega- /Smiling/ Somehow... She always makes my day.

Isaac- She is good! I'll give her that!

* * *

"Erg..." Joshie muttered, flitting her eyes open to see Leo above her. "What?" She mumbled, making Leo smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked, smiling as she tried to.

"My head hurts..." She muttered, rubbing her head, and making Leo chuckle.

"Yeah... You were bonked pretty good!" He remarked, making her playfully slap him. He laughed and held his hands in defense, making her roll her eyes and smile.

"You dork..." She muttered back, making him shrug. Surprising her, he felt her forehead. Upon his touch, She turned slightly red, not even sure why she did. Not noticing her blush, Leo turned to look at her.

"You have a slight fever and low energy... You should take it easy." He stated with a smile, making her giggle slightly, but frown with a sigh.

"How will I do that? Hell Breaks Loose is soon..." She mumbled, looking away from Leo, who rubbed her arm.

"Hey! Don't worry! Just stick in here until the heavy hitters are out... I would tell you to hang with me, but knowing them they would gang up on me..." He muttered as they heard a loud bang.

"What was that?" Joshie asked as Leo walked outside, eyes wide.

"Oh... Crap..."

* * *

**Earlier:**

"Hey, wake up, bra!" Jessica woke up sputtering from the water that was splashed on her. Ready to hit, she saw that it was Matt who threw it.

"I'm up! Matt? I thought you were guarding Dani! And aren't I fighting?" She asked, looking around as Matt chuckled.

"Calm down! Dani wanted you to fight again, but Isaac showed up and took your place! Make sure to thank him!" Matt remarked with a wink as a pervy thought entered her mind.

"Like how I forgive you on Saturday night's?" She asked with a seductive smile, making Matt and her share a laugh, but she didn't notice Matt's slight blush.

"Go for it! Anyway, Are you okay? You better be, because for all we know, Hell Breaks Loose could start any minute!" He stated, making a big circle with his hands for added emphasis. Yeah, she didn't get it either.

"I'm fine, Guard sir! Don't hurt me!" She exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, rivaling Katie. Smirking, Matt replied.

"You sure do love telling me these erotic fantasies you have, don't you? I mean, I never knew you loved a man in uniform!" He replied, making her laugh.

"Psh, whatever!" She smiled and hit his chest, not as soft as Joshie did, but as hard as a real punch. But, Matt was subject to that regularly. Smiling, he helped her up from where he put her.

"Look, get up!" He hissed, helping her up as she stuck her tongue to him.

"Oh shush it, Matty!" She muttered, making him blush. Looking away, she noticed and smirked. "You know you love that name!" She announced, pointing to him, who quickly shook his head.

"No! But, I know you love your's, Jessabelle!" He remarked, making her gasp and smack him again with a giggle.

"Honestly, how do you even remember that name?" She asked, making him shrug.

"No clue! But then again, It isn't quite hard to forget when you called Ms. Grace a, and I quote, 'two-faced, insecure, weasily skank from the wrongside of alabama with a tendency to discourage students with your bitchy attitude.' Then I vaguely remember you telling her to 'suck a dildo?" Matt smiled as Jessica remembered the time in 6th grade.

"She was pretty shocked... How do you do that?" She asked in amazement, smiling at her friend of years. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember everything... Like word-for-word?" She asked as he smiled, looking at her.

"You know I have a good memory!"

"Then why do you fail tests?"

"I said good memory, but I didn't say anything about being lazy!" She giggled at him, before he smiled. "I don't know, Jess... I'm just good at memorizing! No clue why..." He stated with a shrug, but whispered under his breath, "or maybe it's because it's you..."

"What?" Jessica asked, only catching the, 'or maybe it's.' Gulping, Matt rubbed tha back of his head in his nervousness.

"Uh, nothing! Heh heh..." He muttered, making Jessica give him a look before they heard a loud bang. "What was that?" Matt asked, walking over before his and Jessica's eyes widened and they spoke in unison.

"Oh... Crap..."

* * *

"Ayup!" Isaac laughed, jumping over Maxine's slash and making her growl and swing harder.

"MORTAL! YOU CANNOT DEFY ME, FOR I AM A GOD, WHILE YOU ARE A MERE MORTALISH PEASENT! AND THAT IS NOT ALLOWED IN SPARTA, WHICH IS WHERE WE ARE! GUESS WHAT ISAAC? THIS IS _SPARTA_!" Maxine yelled as she struck blindly again, trying to smack Isaac, who kept backpeddling and dodging. Wearing a worried expression, Isaac continued to dodge Maxine's blind strikes.

"This is the problem, man! I can't fight them if they just swing aroung the sword this quick!" Isaac yelled out, jumping back to avoid a head slash. Maximus, gaining confidence, began to grin.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" She hollered, making Isaac raise an eyebrow?

"What are you, Gandalf?"

"I WOULD LIKE THAT! THAT THOUGHT PLEASES MAXIMUS!"

"Psh! Dumbledore could kick his ass!"

"YOU DARE?" Maximus roared, amking her and Isaac drop their swords. "Gandalf is a master! No one could defeat him and his army!" Hearing this, Isaac scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Army? You call two fat ass, short hairy men an army? Gay men, I might add!" Gasping, Maxine grew angry.

"The hobbits aren't gay!"

"Uh yeah, they are!"

"DUMBLEDORE'S GAY!"

"HEY! That was never proven!" He hissed, pointing at her and growling as she wore a smirk.

"Albus blew dudes!" She said in a singsong voice, making Isaac growl and argue more. From the stands, Duncan groaned and covered his ears.

"Ugh! Nerd talk... It hurts!" Duncan announced, standing up and covering them, making Courtney roll her eyes. From the side, Harold scoffed.

"Seriously Duncan? Everyone know's Gandalf is amazing!" Hearing this, Cody chuckled.

"It's funny how misguided you are... Hehe! Everyone knows the DA wins!" **[2]**

* * *

**Confessional (Skillet is on...)**

Gwen- Ugh! I really hate this show! I'm not even on, but I'm still subjected to the nerds argue! But... I would say Dumbledore is better!

Trent- I've never really watched Lord of the Rings, So I guess I would say Dumbledore...

Lindsay- /Confused/ Who's Dimple door? and who's Hand Offs?

Duncan- Honestly, people wonder why I hated Harold? Ugh! I can't stand the nerd talk!

Isaac & Maxine- Isaac- Albus!

Maxine- Gandalf!

Isaac- Albus!

Maxine- Gandalf! /Both start growling and tackle each other./

* * *

"Jeez, guys, save the nerd talk for later!" Chris announced, growing irritated at the warriors, who continued to argue about Gandalf and Dumbledore. Having enought, Chris yelled. "THAT'S IT!" He quickly pulled out his cell phone and pushed a button, making the ground rumble. This shut everyone up. Grinning, Chris pushed another button, making a moniter drop from the bleachers. It clicked on and Chef was standing in a catapult with a flaming rock on it.

"Welcome to Hell Breaks Loose!" Chef roared with laughter as Jennette was pushing a rock towards the catapult. Suddenly, the rock launched, making serveral campers gasp.

"Look!" Cody yelling out, his voice cracking and peeing himself. Listening, they all turned to see a flaming rock collide with the tower Noah was.

"Oh crap!" Wolfe muttered, wobbling and trying to keep his balance. Groaning, Vega was doing the same. Noah, on the other hand, was screaming and holding his seat.

"AHHHHHH!" As the original campers covered their ears from Noah's bloodcurtling scream, another boulder collided with Dani's tower. Mozart groaned and quickly fell to the floor. Dani, looking perfectly balanced and fine, scowling and crossed her arms.

"Really, McLean?" She hissed, rolling her eyes and making the host smile and raise his hands.

"Here are the rules! The electricty has been increased for this part! All warriors, guards and archers can take two strikes, but with those two strikes, you will be paralyzed and unconscious! king and Queen will be the same after a third strike. Now, the goal is too escort the king/queen to the docks, where a boat will lead them to safety! After all, Daniscus is being attacked by Noahforic and vice versa!" Hearing this, all the archers turned towards each other. Both teams archers were next to each other in the bleachers VIP booth. Nervously, Ashley coughed and scooted away from Julie and Johnny.

"Umm... Excuse me..." She muttered as Tommy and Samara gulped. Sakura, on the other hand, smiled and cocked out an arrow with incredible speed. Yelping, Johnny knocked a table over, making the arrow clatter against it and land near Samara, who shrieked from the sudden arrow. In a flurry of speed, Johnney rushed oyut the door with a whimpering Julie behind him. On the other side, Sakura cursed.

"Damn! FOR NOAHFORIC!" She roared, running through the opposite end, followed by her fellow archers, Tommy, Samara, and Ashley. In a quick moment, All the warriors rushed towards the middle of the arena, Maxine yelled about her godness and Isaac yelling for Dumbledore. Gulping, Matt and Jessica popped their heads from the Daniscus Medical Tent. on the opposite side, Leo and Joshlyn did the same.

"Let's go!" Leo stated, unsheathing is sword with a smile as Joshlyn giggled and rushed out with her sword.

"Eff! I gotta go protect Dani!" Matt muttered, turning to run back towards the tower. Jessica turned to him and frowned and he smirked.

"Go kick some ass! For me! Now I gotta move!" Matt said happily, kissing her cheek before running up the stairs. Jessica squeaked slightly with her face a flushed red. Halfway up the stairs, Matt realized what he did and turned red himself.

"Oh balls..."

* * *

**Confessional (SP4L!)**

Jessica- /Using her bangs to cover her face, but you can still see its red. Smiles a bit and rubs her cheek/

Julie- I don't know what, but something is bothering me...

Matt- /Red in the face, but smiling/

* * *

**(The Arena Floor)**

"HIYAH!" Jim yelled out, slashing towards Joshlyn who parried the strike. Twisting her blade, she attempted to sideways slash, but he ducked and attempted an underhand slash, but it was parried by the guard blade of her sword. Across from her, Jessica was facing Alexa. The two were smirking and parrying each slash the other threw. Near them, Isaac was screaming and running from Maximus, who was cackling, and an angry Leo.

"GOD DAMNNIT WHY ME?" He wondered aloud, slicing the air to cut an arrow in half that was shot by Sakura, who was smirking. Next to her, Ashley waved at Isaac. Seeing her ears, he began to choke and avoided her from seeing his nosebleed.

* * *

**Confessional (They get me...)**

Ashley- /Confused/ Did I do something wrong?

Isaac- /Has Kleenex in his nose/ Okay... I gotta thing for dem ears!

* * *

"Oh now you show up!"

"Shut up Dani!" Matt and Mozart yelled in unison, staring at the fire from opposite sides. The fire boulder crashed directly into the stairs, cutting Mozart and Dani from going downstairs. Lucky for them, Matt was already downstairs, but he couldn't travel upstairs.

"Okay, Mo! I think you have to throw Dani towards me!" Matt yelled out, making Mozart nod, but Dani scowl.

"You better be fricken joking!" She hissed as Mozart smiled and lifted her up.

"Nope!" Ignoring her screaming, Mozart chucked Dani, who was caught by Matt.

"YOU F***ERS! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS YOU **********************************!" Dani yelled out, making them both widen their eyes.

"Such a mouth you have!" Mo muttered, jumping and landing next to Matt, who smiled.

"I agree!" Together, they ran out, the Queen in their hands.

* * *

"Let us move!" Noah announced, walking skillfully and dodging all the fighting. From his side, ho noticed an arrow that was parried by Vega. Smirking, they continued walking, but were almost hit by the combined forces of Leo, Maxine and Issac. Groaning, Issac closed an eye. He was hit by Maxine's slash and it hurt like hell. Smirking, Leo rose his hand.

"We win!" In a quick motion, Matt was infront of Isaac, whose eyes were wide. Matt wasn't holding a blade, but instead a blade was prodded out of his sleeve against Leo's. Smirking, Matt looking Leo in the eyes.

"We got unsettled business to settle..." Scowling, Leo nodded.

"I couldn't agree more..." In a spur of speed, both swords were taken away from each other. Matt's slide out of his sleeve and he caught it and charged Leo. Behind him, Issac sighed in relief.

"We need to finish our match..." He smirked as Maxine nodded, facing her sword towards Isaac.

"You're lucky Leo used me to dodge that attack and that I have only one life!" Chuckling, Issac turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Makes it fair!" After that word, he used the rest of his energy and charged towards Maximus, who did the same. Their blades crashed with a bang. Groaning, they both fell to their knees. Maxine held a look of disbelief as Isaac smiled. "You barely missed..." He muttered as blood trickled out of her mouth and she fell, face first.

"Impossible... Defeated by a mere mortal..." She muttered as she lost consciousness. Closing his eyes in pain to get up, Isaac turned to see Leo fall to the floor. Above him, Matt spit out blood.

"That was for Jessica!" He hissed before moving to help Isaac up. Isaac groaned to see Jim and Joshlyn both on the floor, unconscious. Near them, Jessica and Alexa were breathing heavily because both ahd taken a hit. He turned to see the archers all firing at Johnny and Julie. He growled and turned to Mozart.

"Mo! Can you go give our archers cover by doing a frontal attack on them? Me and Isaac will get Dani to the dock!" Matt asked, which was answered by Mo with a nod. Mozart rushed towards the VIP box sections with a determined look. Seeing Isaac, Dani groaned.

"Great... _You_!" She rolled her eyes as Isaac did the same.

"No is not the time!" Matt yelled, escorting Dani away from the arena.

* * *

**Confessional (Maybe it is the time...)**

Issac- Thanks Matt... Like i wanted to help Dani!

Matt- /Banging on door/ Hey Issac?

Isaac- What?

Matt- Shut Up!

Isaac- /Blinks/ Figures...

* * *

"Get him!" Sakura yelled as Samara yelped, being taken down by Mozarts blade. Growling, Sakura and Ashley shot towards Mozart, which both missed. At the same moment, Ashley yelped and was taken down by a arrow from Johnny.

"Score!" He howled, high fiving Julie, who was hit by Sakura's arrow. Gulping, Johnny took cover again. On the otherside, Sakura was smirking as Ashley was running from Mozart who had eliminated Samara and Tommy from the challenge. He smiled and rose to swing at Sakura, but was shot by Ashley. Groaning, Mozart stumbled back, but moved so Julie was able to hit Ashley again. Unfortunatly for her, Sakura hit her at the exact same time, elminated Julie and Ashley. Dodging his last slash, Sakura shot Mozart in his chest, knocking him back.

"No!" Johnny howled, shooting an arrow that was in the different direction of Sakura, but was hit with her arrow.

"Ha! You missed-UCK!" Sakura began to yell, but Johnny's arrow had banged on a metal pole and struck her in the back, making her fall. To add insult to injury, the arrow bounced off and fell back on her, shocking her again and elminating her.

* * *

**Confessional (Unlucky blows, is what I see, baby)**

Sakura- /Arms crossed and scowling/ Total. Bullcrap.

Johnny- /Fist pumps/ Skillz! Now... I'm the only archer left!

Mozart- /Shrugs/ I'd say I did good! I mean, I took out what, practically 3 people? That's amazing!

* * *

"You suck!"

"No you!"

"No you!" Jessica and Alexa continued to howl at each other, slashing as the jesters, Chris and Dakota, watching with open eyes.

"Honestly, they are being funnier then us..." Dakota mumbled, slouched as Chris shrugged.

"Eh! They are bringing in the ratings!" Chris smiled and walked over towards the other campers. "How is thsi so far?" They all shushed him, being too focused on the challenge. Smirking, Chris folded his arms. "I'm guessing good!" In the arena, Jessica jumped back and slashed at Alexa, who barely dodged.

"I will end you!" Jessica yelled, unaware of Dakota whistling innocently. As Jess charged, Dakota stuck her foot out, tripping Jessica. " Oh crap!" She mumbled out as Alexa's blade hit her, elminating her.

"BOOYAH!" As she cheered, an arrow hit her, elctricuting her and knocking her unconscious. Everyone gasped and turned to see Johnny with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! Another for Johnny! Hey, Chris! How do you-ACK!" Johhny began to Chris, but shrieked and fell, unconscious. Behind him, Leo was scowling, sheathing his blade. Seeing this, The orginal campers gasped and Owen threw his popcorn, hitting Katie and Sadie in the face.

"Holy Caeser Augustus, how are you still in?" Owen asked as Chris nodded.

"I agree! How?" Leo smiled at both of them before taking Johnny's bow and arrow.

"Matt only hit me once! Lucky me!" Leo announced, running off to where the last remaining people were left.

* * *

"Damn!" Matt hissed, parrying Wolfe's blade, who was scowling.

"Ugh! Now, I know why they made you a guard!" Wolfe muttered, blocking Matt's slash. Across from them, Isaac and Vega were dueling, Dani and Noah behind their respective guards.

"Your good," Isaac muttered, blocknig Vega's slice, but twisting the blade to move it from his hands. As he scowling, Isaac slashed at him, making him growl and roll to pick up his sword. "But you're not as good as Maxine!" Vega, surprsing Isaac, smiled at that.

"She's a good fighter, isn't she?" Practically, swooning Vega took his eyes off of the surprised Isaac, making Wolfe growl.

"Damnnit, Vega! Pay attention-UGH!" Wolfe hissed as Matt slashed across his chest with a smirk.

"Don't take your eyes off of me!" Matt said with a smile as Wolfe growled. From his side, Vega shook his head.

"Sorry, Wolfe! You're going down!" Vega roared as he charged towards Isaac. In a flurry of motion, Matt quickly turned towards Vega. Understanding too late, Wolfe ran towards Vega, who was slashed at the feet by Matt, knocking him unconscious.

"Boom!" Matt stated and readied his sword towards Wolfe, who growled. From the side, Isaac took aim at Wolfe as well, making him sigh.

"Totally unfair, dudes..." He muttered, but Isaac shrugged. Fatal mistake. In the moment he shrugged, Wolfe turned and hit Isaac across the knee with his blade, elminating him. In the same moment, He was slashed by Matt, who was hit with the hilt. Groaning, Matt got up and rubbed his nose.

"Ugh... First, I get slashed by Leo and then hit by the hilt... At least i'm still-BZZZR!" Matt explained to himself, feeling the blood as he turned blue and feel to the floor in an electrically frenzy. Behind him, Noah smiled and sheathed his sword. Hearing a roar, Noah turned and barely dodged the blade Dani was holding. Smirking, she readied herself.

"It's just you and me, Egghead..."

"And the Docks!"

"Huh?" Dani asked in confusion as Noah booked it for the docks that were in sight. Howling with anger, Dani followed him to see Chef in the boat, holding a sign that said, 'freedom'.

"HA!" Dani was able to stop Noah with a stab in the back right as they stepped foot on the dock. Muttering in his pain, Noah got up and used his sleeved knife and was able to get the edge of her armor, making her fall. As she fell, He got on her and attempted to slash her head, but she moved, making his hand crash through the dock boards, She headbutted him, making him fall back. As he stumbled, She hit him with her blade, knocking him over. As he groaned and held his head, he saw Dani on him, sword rasied and wearing a smirk.

"I win, you little Egghead creep!" As her sword came down, she fell forward, an arrow clinked in her armor. Noah finally resumed breatyhing to see Leo with a smirk and holding his bow and arrow.

"Thank God..." Noah muttered, getting helped up by Leo. "She got me twice and I thought she was gonna win! Thankfully, I got her..." Eyes widened, Noah turned in realization of his mistake, but it was too late. He groaned and fell back as Dani was on her knees, hidden sleeve knife extended. Quickly, Leo slashed her and elminated her.

* * *

Soon, Dani awoke in the Mess Hall, where everyone was. Chris smiled and waved towards her.

"Look who's awake!" Chris exclaimed as Dani blinked.

"What's going on?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. Next to her, Isaac patted her shoulder and grumbled.

"I hate to admit it, but nice moves... You won us the challenge..." He muttered quietly as Dani tilted her head with a smile.

"what was that?"

"Good job..." He muttered under his breath again as Dani cupped her ear.

"I didn't hear you!"

"GOOD JOB!" Isaac shouted, folding his arms, making Dani smirk!

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, jumping from her bench and cheering! Chris smirked at this and turned towards the Great White's.

"I'll see you guys at the Bonfire! For the first time! Ever!Which reminds me! Leo was in the longest, so naturally, he gets immunity! Happy trails!" McLean announced with a toothy smile before leaving the Mess Hall, making Alexa snap her fingers.

"Damn! I wanted him off!" Hearing this, Leo grumbled and turned to Joshie.

"I swear... I hope she leave tonight!" He growled as Joshlyn gulped and nodded.

"I'm voting for her... Her attitude is just getting me all.. Eh..." Joshie muttered as Leo nodded, dozing off to to think, making Joshie gulp. Near the other side, Wolfe was trying to sleep, but was awoken by Samara and Tommy. In a quick motion, Samara whispered in his ear, making him sigh.

"Why does he want them off?" Wolfe asked as Samara shrugged.

"I never know what he is thinking. Who cares though? I've never talked to them, have you?" She asked as Tommy shook his head with a smile and Wolfe shrugged.

"Fine... Guess I will then..." Across from them, Ashley and Sakura were yelling at each other for reasons unknown.

* * *

**Confessional (DON'T WALK AWAY!)**

Joshlyn- /Sighs and shruggs/ Sorry, Alexa, but I'm worried about Leo... /Frowns/

Ashley- I woulda won if Sakura didn't distract me... Man who am I kidding?

Sakura- It's all Ashley's fault I was elminated! She distracted me!

* * *

"Hello campers!" Chris stated cheerfully, making Noah fold his arms and roll his eyes.

"On with it! 12 campers, 11 marshmallows, yada yada yada!" Noah muttered with an eyeroll as Chris frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Very nice of you Noah! Anyway, yes! What Noah says is true! but this time whoever loses will leave with 18 of the orginal campers!" Chris pointed to them and the all smiled and waved, save for Eva who was grumbling.

"Stupid show..." She muttered as Chris clapped.

"Okay! First safe camper... Wolfe!" With a smile, Wolfe caught his marshmallow and ate it, smirk on face. Next to him Vega fistpounded as he caught his.

"Vega!" After the look they gave each other, Vega and Wolfe fist walked off.

"Dakota and Maxine!" Smiling giddily, the two girls caught theirs and hugged before rushing towards Vega and Wolfe.

"Yay!" Maxine exclaimed as her and Vega shared a hug. Noticing this, Maxine blushed and stopped the hug, maknig Vega frown, but still wear a small shade of red. The final 8 sighed and looked amongest each other.

"Leo and Joshlyn!" The duo caught said marshmallows and shared a hug with both a faint pink. Seeing this, Chris groaned.

"Come on! No more lovey dovey! Ugh! and now the last two to recieve no votes! Tommy and Samara!" The two rose with a smile and caught each other's marshmallow. Blinking, Alexa scowled.

"I got voted for?" Sakura patted on her shoulder and shook her head.

"No reason to get mad honey..." Sakura muttered as Chris chuckled.

"Easy for Sakura to say, especially since she is safe!" Catching her marshmallow, she patted Alexa again. The final 3, Noah, Alexa and Ashley, exchanged looks as Ashley caught a marshmallow.

"Ashley!" With a smirk, he pointed the last marshmallow at Noah and Alexa...

"One last marshmallow! Although, I'm not sure why Noah is in the bottom two.." Scoffing, Noah nodded.

"I agree, McLean!" He rolled his eyes again as Alexa started to look worried. Smirking, Chris rose the marshmallow higher.

"And the final marshmallow of the day, and who gets to stay on the island for another day goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Noah...!" Noah looked surprised as he caught the marshmallow and Alexa looked amazed.

"Wait... WHAT?" She yelled out, standing up as Chris chuckled.

"Looks like it's your time Alexa! You have to board the Boat of Losers! And you can't come back! EVER!" He announced as Dakota ran and hugged her friend.

"How is this possible? What did she do?" Hearing this, Noah laughed in a sarcastic tone.

"She has a horrible attitude! I woulda voted for Leo, but he had immunity!" Angerily, Leo nodded.

"Yeah! I would have too! Wait, WHAT?" Leo asked, finally understanding the last thing Noah had said. Growling, Alexa shook it off.

"Whatever! Dakota, win this for me!" She announced, walking towards the boat. Sighing, she jumped in with the rest of the Orginal campers.

"Don't worry! She has a great chance!" Tyler stated, resting his hand on Alexa's shoulder, making her smile.

"I only hope..." And with that... The boat left.

* * *

"Well, I had a good day!" Leo muttered, streatching and heading towards the Great White's guy side when Joshie grabbed his hand.

"Leo... What's wrong with you today?" She asked as Leo's face darkened, and he turned away.

"Maybe tomorrow, Joshlyn... For now... Good night..." Leo muttered, walking off towards the guy side. With a frown, Joshie walked towards her side. Aside from them, Vega and Maxine were walking towards the cabins.

"Dude you did amazing!" Vega continued to compliment Maxine, who was now blushing.

"You make me sound so amazing..." She muttered, looking away as Vega smiled.

"Well, you are!" He said as she turned redder and looked away.

"On lookie there... bed time!" Maxine began to reach for the door, but Vega quickly spun her around and kissed her cheek.

"Night, Maximus..." With a wink, Vega walked into his side. Frozen, Maxine fell into her door and began squealing.

"OHMYGOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In the guys side, Vega and Wolfe chuckled.

"Nice job man!" He exclaimed, giving him a high five as Vega nodded and headed to his bed.

* * *

**Confessional (MY HAND HURTS!)**

Joshie- Leo...

Vega- Okay, yes, I have feelings for Maxine! Hopefully, she returns them! I mean, she is like Izzy and... Well, Izzy is awesome too, but she is too wild... Maxine is like perfect!

Maxine- /Her face is upwards and her mouth is open and all you hear is a high pitch squeal/

* * *

"Well, we finally won!" Isaac roared with laughter as he ended up with some beer. Not wanting to be irresponsible, Johnny led Jim to the guys side, while Dani, Jessica, Isaac, Matt, Mozart and Julie engaged in the celebratory beer. **[3]**

"Finally! This is a major turning point!" Dani roared with laughter as she sipped her beer, hiccuping. Near her, Julie blanched from the taste of the alcohol.

"You know, I'm just gonna head to bed!" With that, Julie headed to her bed and tried to sleep, but it was hard with all the yelling of the drunk people. Later that night, when everything died down, Julie slept. Abover her, a drunken Dani was cuddling with a super drunk Isaac and was kissing his ear. Across from them, Mozart was sleeping and rubbing himself.

Below them, Matt and Jessica were both drunk and spooning, but they both wore a comfortable smile. Moaning in slight pleasure, Matt pulled her closer, holding to her waist, making her smile grow.

* * *

**Votes:**

Samara- Alexa

Tommy- Alexa

Ashley- Sakura

Sakura-Ashley

Leo- Alexa

Joshlyn- Alexa

Alexa- Noah

Maxine- Noah

Dakota- Noah

Vega- Noah

Noah- Alexa

Wolfe- Alexa

* * *

**Alexa**- 6

**Noah**- 4

**Sakura**- 1

**Ashley**- 1

...

Eliminated: Luke, Laura, Sierra, Sarah, Alexa

**[1]-** Chef calls Izzy by her name because, while they fight and he is scared of her, he views her as a daughter! They have a very close bond!

**[2]-** DA= Dumbledore's Army! Sorry for all those major fans, but I personally chose Dumbledore. yes, I know he is gay, but who cares? I'm an Ally! But, honestly, I've never seen Lord of the Rings, so I couldn't choose!

**[3]-** I do NOT condone teenage drinking! In fact, I hate the taste of alcohol! Follow in Julie, Jim and Johnny's footsteps!

* * *

**Next time, on Total Drama Adventures!**

"Really? Bombs? This seems familiar!" Cody announced, tapping his chin. Groaning, Chris ignored him.

"This time though, you have a choice!" Ignoring the glares Julie and Jessica were giving him, Matt asked a question.

"What do you mean?'

"Well, you have a choice! Betray your team and save your most favorite iteam ever or... Help your team try and survived General Hatchet!" Chris smirked as Sakura continued to twitch, but managed a glare.

"I hate you..."

Next time! _**Day 7: Everyone Was Bomb Diffusin'!**_

* * *

**There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and the next chapter will try and be out quicker!**

**Also, what is your campers favorite possession ever and who gave them it? Other than that, enjoy! Nothing really to say, except review! Oh and sorry fro the delay's, I guess!**


	16. Day 7:  We All Bomb Diffusin! Part 1!

**September 4th: Well, let's get to work, eh!**

**Because Alexex indeed has added me, I'm okay with fellow writers adding me on FaceBook! If you want to, go for it! You may even get spoilers or hints on upcoming challenges! Either way, my name is**

**Matthew RazorFlare Jordan.**

**Add it, bitches! Not really the bitches part... Jules (a very cute dork ;)) is trying to get me to stop cussing so sorry! *Sweat drop***

**September 6th: Well, this chapter a new character will be announced! His name is Shawn the Pineapple! Shawn will appear from time to time with Wilson the Vollyball. They are very happy to be in the TDA Story!**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews and Comments:**

**Shadedra: **Yes! Leo indeed is.. BADAZZ! Today, you'll learn somewhat what is bothering him! But I say, somehwat...

**Alexex:** I love reading your reviews! You always make me smile! If that made you squeal, you will LOVE how they develop further on!

**ArEs'S LiL' GiRl:** Oh they will expand, yes they will, yes it's true! Why I do this, I don't know, but I don't care cuz I feel cool! :D

**Scenie Loves Cupcakes And Dino:** Well, will we see how Dakota handles all this? Maybe she will be okay. Maybe she won't! We will find out!

* * *

**Day 7: Part 1: Welcome, Maggots, to Hatchet Hell!**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Adventures! Our campers were in a medieval challenge to the death!" The camera shows Maxine and Isaac fighting. It changes to the flaming boulders crashing into the towers and shows Johnney getting shocked by Leo. "Of course before this, the campers were geting heated!" The camera shows leo slice up the TV Tommy won in the previous challenge, Alexa and Leo yelling, Leo punching Matt, Matt's forearm bleeding and when the ceiling hit Dani.

"Even though there was this, the campers had a fun time! With all the excitement, The Ocean Blue's FINALLY managed to take a win with Dani using Assassin's Creed style to take out Noah!" Shows Noah turning with a horrified expression and Dani stabbing him with her sleeve knife. "Because of this pre fights and because Leo had immunity, Alexa was chosen to go!" Shows Noah and Alexa and when he recieved the last one.

"Despite all her anger, the game ended with Alexa telling Dakota to win!" Shows Alexa yelling towards Dakota and Tyler talking to her. "But," Chris began smirking, "That wasn't it! After there first win, several Ocean Blue's broke into Chef and mine's beer compartment and drank the night away! Underage drinking! Classic!" Realizes what he said and gulps.

"Like I said, we didn't know at the time! Anyway, it seems they are gonna have a rough awakening!" Smirks as the camera shows Dani cuddling and kissing Isaac's ear, who is smiling, Mozart rubbing himself in his bed, Julie sound asleep and Matt and Jessica spooning.

"SCANDALOUS! We will found out more about this in the most dramatic episode YET of TOTAL! DRAMA! ADVENTURES!" Chris lifts his hands and smiles.

_(Cue Theme)_

* * *

"Hmmm... This pillow... It's so... Damn, I'm keeping this!" Dani muttered to herself, bringing said object closer towards her. At the same time, Isaac muttered to himself.

"So nice feeling.. Round..." With a squeeze, Isaac and Dani's eyes opened in the same moment. Seeing each other so close, startled them but it was silent for a minute.

"AHHHHHHH!" They yelled at the same time, making Dani rush with her back at the wall and Isaac scoot back, falling off the bed. Dani was blushing like crazy, but yelling obseneties, which woke Mozart and Julie.

"What's going on?" They asked, Mozart looking under the bed and Julie looking across and rubbing her eyes. She saw Isaac who was red in the face and breathing heavily. From the top, Mozart jumped down in his pajamas and streatched.

"What? Did Isaac and Dani sleep together?" He asked as the two mentioned turned even redder.

"SHUT UP!" They yelled in unison and looked away from each other in a huff.

* * *

**Confessional (Funny begins now!)**

**Isaac-** /Scoffing/ I must have been really drunk! I mean, I didn't enjoy that at all! I mean it! I really really really really really really really...

_**(Goes on for quite awhile)**_

**Dani-** /Still red and shakes her head/ NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER...

_**(Goes on for quite awhile)**_

**Mozart-** /Smirking/ They dig each other!

* * *

"Whatever... You two are... making lots of... noise..." In the middle of her sentence, she noticed Jessica and Matt in the bed behind Isaac. Practically jumping out of the bed, she rushed over, as did Isaac and Mozart. Dani lloked above them and snickered. In the bed, Matt was smiling while on his back andhis arm over Jessica, who was smiling and snuggled up to his side.

"This isn't gonna be good..." Isaaac muttered, flipping back his hair and gently walking back. From the side, Mozart gulped and nodded.

"I completly agree brother..." they both backed up and jumped into the lower bunk of the other side as Dani watched with a smile.

"Let's see how this turns out!" Dani began watching as Julie, quietly, nudged Matt and Jessica. Frowning, Dani scrunched up her nose.

"That's it?" She growled and huffed in a pout as Julie smiled when they began to wake up.

"What's up? Oh, Julie!" Matt smiled as Jessica yawned.

"Hmmm... What's this?" Looking up, her and Matt's eyes met. Looking at each other, holding each other in the bed, made both of them turn the biggest shade of red ever.

"Wha?" they both stammered to get out as Julie growled and threw Jessica out of the bed. Growling, Jessica got up and snarled towards the Klutz.

"You little!" In a quick motion, the girls charged towards each other and tackled. Matt groaned as they rolled on the floor. Near them, Mozart and Dani sheered as Isaac gulped.

"CAT FIGHT!" They both yelled out and laughed.

* * *

**Confessional (I love you like a love song, baby!)**

**Matt-** /Gulps/ This is gonna get big, isn't it?

**Jessica-** /Scowling with arms crossed and has ruffled hair/

**Julie-** /Scowling with a black eye and ruffled hair/

* * *

In the other cabin, the guys were sleeping. In his bunk, Noah had a book over his head. Above him, Leo was snoring with his blanket in between his legs and cuddling it. As he moaned, he cuddled it closer. Across the room, Vega was muttering in his sleep and kissing his pillow. Underneath him, Tommy was smiling while asleep and slashing the air with a spork. In the corner, Wolfe was tossing and turning before sitting upright.

"God damnnit... Noah, you get the cot next time!" Wolfe muttered, which was answered by a hand wave from Noah, who went back to sleep. Groaning, Wolfe put on his usual attire and walked out. Upon exit, he noticed Isaac holding the railings of the neigboring cabin. Smirking, he crouched towards the emo looking loner.

"Rough night?" He asked with a smile as Isaac nodded, vomiting into the trash bin.

"Horrible stuff man... And a hangover..." Wolfe was about to laugh as the door was busted off it's hinges and a mattress was thrown out, Matt on it. Sighing and dusting himself off, Matt snatched the bin and vomited before handing back to Isaac.

"I hate women..." Matt muttered, sitting next to the Gamer and the Loner. Wolfe smirked as he noticed Isaac and him were in normal clothes, while Matt was missing his jacket and his shirt, but everything else was normal about him.

"Dude, where is your clothes?"

"Give it a minute..." He muttered, sighing and looking down. At the exact same moment, Jessica and Julie barged out of the room, glaring daggers at the other. Wolfe couldn't help but chuckle as Julie was wearing Matt's black leather jacket and Jessica was wearing Matt's white shirt, which was big on her. Matt turned to Wolfe, who shrugged.

"I see no problem!" He smiled as Isaac managed a smile and even Matt felt a small one creep up. As it crept up, so did the vomit and Matt and Isaac quickly both vomitted into the container.

* * *

**Confessional (Better! Faster! Ththronger!)**

**Wolfe-** /Blanches with tongue out/ Yuck...

**Isaac-** Ugh... My head is killing me...

**Matt-** How are the girls not hungover? Damn...

**Mozart-** /Smirking with arms folded/ I'm not hungover... /Troll face/ You jelly? **[1]**

* * *

"NOBKNOCKER!" Maxine roared out, blinking in confusion and pillow in mouth. She looked around and spit out the pillow. "Yuck... I'm not Izzy..."

"I'll say!" Maxine turned to see Sakura, sitting in a chair with her legs up, curled towards her cheset and twitching.

"Dude... What's wrong?" Dakota asked, jumping out of the other top bunk bed. Looking at her, Maxine noticed the bags under her eyes. She could tell she was said about Alexa leaving. Sakura turned towards her and twitched.

"No... Manga missing..." Continuing to twitch, Sakura glanced at Ashley who was starting to freak.

"Where is it! Where?" Ashley yelled out, pulling the shelf off the hinges. Screaming in exesperation, Ashley continued to search as Maxine, Dakota, Joshlyn and Samara snuck out silently. As they closed the door, Joshie turned to the girls.

"She seems mad..."

"I'll say!"

"Dude, she was!"

"Yeah..." All three responded at the same time, making Joshie blink twice.

* * *

**Confessional (Ugh...)**

**Joshie-** /Shrugs/ Don't ask me! I don't know why I did it!

**MattyBlood16-** /Black haired boy with a sorta skaterish cut with a white jacket, red shirt and jeans, glasses and brown eyes shrugs/ Don't ask me! I'm just here to break more walls!

**Chris-** /Tapping chin in thought, then pushes a button his cell phones and presses it to his ear/ Activate Project Alpha...

**MattyBlood16-** /Alarms blare and trapped in a cage/ Damn! Luckily... /Throws a smoke bomb and yells out, "Houdini!" Smoke clears and he is gone/

**Chris-** /Snaps fingers in anger/ I woulda got him too... If it weren't for those meddling kids, and their stupid dog!

**Great Dane-** Ruh Row! **[2]**

* * *

"What's all the racket?" Johnny muttered, rubbing his eyes and popping out of the Guys side. Behind him, Jim rushed out.

"Where were you guys?" Jim asked, running to Isaac and Matt, who both chuckled.

"Places..." They both muttered before gagging and vommiting into the bin. Seeing it, Jim felt the urge and vomitted into the can. Seeing this, Wolfe gulped and walked away to avoid the vomit trio. At the same time, McLean decided to show up.

"Well, hello campe- Ugh! What is that?" Chris exclaimed, holding his nose and glancing at the three around the bin. "You three! Shower now!" He muttered. Isaac rolled his eyes, but yelped when he was hit with Chef's broom. The three ran as Ezekiel smiled and removed his gas mask. He nudged Jessica and grinned.

"Pretty manly, eh?" Jessica glared at the Prarie Boy, making him gulp in fear.

"Outta the way, Toque!" She snarled, pushing him and making him fall.

* * *

**Confessional (Heart... Hurts...)**

**Jessica-** /Still wearing Matt's shirt/ Look, I know that was bitchy, but come on! I'm ready to kill a certain Klutz...

**Julie-** /Still wearing Matt's jacket/ Look, I'm ready to destroy her! She _knows_ Matt is mine!

**Ezekiel & Cody-** /look at each other and sigh, head's down in defeat and in their palms/

**Wolfe-** Wait... Why is Jessica all mad? Girl's revenge or something? **[3]**

* * *

"Okay then..." Chris muttered, watching Ezekiel dust himself off. Shaking his head, Chris turned to see Wolfe standing with his arms crossed, Johnny rubbing his eyes with Mozart streaching, Jessica and Julie glaring at each other with thier backs to each other, and the 4 girls. who looked... Pretty normal...

"Where's the Great White dudes at?" Chris asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of them, which was answered by a scoff from Wolfe.

"The lazy asses are all sleeping..." He muttred through his teeth, wearing an anooyed expression. Just then, The Great White door busted down. Everyone jumped and looked towards the door to see Sakura waddle out, still twitching. As she fell, Ashley walked out, an angry glare on her face.

"Who took it?" She raored out, scaring all the campers save Chris, who was smiling still.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Johnny began, but immediatly receded as Ashley's angry glare was cast at him. Seeing her, Chris chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Based on how Ashley is acting, I bet you can guess the challenge?" He asked, smiling as Ashley continued to glare at the conceded host.

"No, Chris! Please elaborate!" Noah muttered, walking out of the guys side of the Great White's. He looked around to see that only the guys side of both cabins had doors left. This made Noah sigh and stare at Chris. "Seems like you pissed more people off, huh?" Hearing this, Chris chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Nope, my cynical companion! I only pissed off Ashley! Matt did fine enough with those too" He stated, pointing his thumb towards the girls again, who were close enough to attack each other.

"Wonderful..." Noah muttered, walking over. Behind him, Tommy walked out with a blue blankie and sucking his thumb. Behind him, Leo was yawning and touched his side. Eyes widen, he jumped and glared a tthe host.

"Where the hell is my sword?" He howled, stomping towards the host, who laughed and held his shoulders.

"All in due time! For now, let's head towards the Mess Hall!" Chris announced, walking towards the Hall. The campers shared some looks before gulping and following.

* * *

"Ugh..." Matt muttered, on the floor of the communal bathrooms. Next to him, Isaac was groaning with his hair in different ways. In between them, their was a vomit can. In front of them, Jim was watching with a smile as they groaned.

"This is why mom says don't drink!" Jim stated, smiling as they groaned. Isaac turned to him and held his head in pain.

"Jim, I'm not exactly a model citizen..." He muttered as Matt nodded, vomiting again.

"Same here..." He muttered as Chris kicked the door in. Sniffing the air, he blanched and held his nose.

"Looks like only Jim showered! Anyway, we need you three!" Chris stated, motioning for them to follow. Slowly, they did. When they got outside, Matt gasped and tackled Chef, who was holding a pineapple.

"What are you doing?" Matt screeched, holding the pineapple close to him. All of the campers, interns and hosts gave him a strange look besides jessica, who rolled her eyes.

"You're still not over the whole Shawn thing?" She asked, shaking her head and making Matt glare.

"Shut up!" He howled, giving her a death stare. From the side, Cody blinked before cursing.

* * *

**Confessional (10 Years After... Remember that, Kae Kae?)**

**Cody-** /Groaning and throws hands in defeat/ Jessica and Matt fighting? Not good! As much as I hate this... I have to... /Gulps/ _help _Matt! Yuck... Tasted like acid!

**Jessica-** /Scowling/ Look, okay I'm just pissed at Julie for throwing me to the ground... I'm pissed at Matt... Not really sure why... /Sighs and looks down, then back to the camera/

**Julie-** That... Ugh! I'm not like this at all! Wow, this show really _does _bring the worst in people! Well... i need to prove to Jessica that Matt is mine! /Gulps/ This will take a lot of courage!

* * *

"Mattypoo! I think that's sweet, you and your pineapple!" Julie stated walking towards the screeching kid and smiled seductivly. "So sweet!" With that, she pulled Matt's lips onto hers. This caused a collective gasp from everyone.

"WHAT THE?" Cody and Jessica roared in unison as Matt's eyes were still wide. He turned to see Jessica and Cody fuming. All he manged was a gulp before he felt her fists.

* * *

**Confessional (Gulp... Gulp a lot, eh?)**

**Matt-** /Eyes almost shut and covered in bruises/ Well, on the bright side... I'm not hungover anymore! /Nervously chuckles before fainting and crashing towards the floor.

**Cody- **Okay okay okay! I'm so... Erg! Okay! Look... Julie likes Matt... Matt likes Julie... Jessica likes Matt... I have to get Julie not to like him... Great... I have to talk to Matt about leaving his crush for his school friend... /Sighs/ I hate this show...

**Jessica-** /Arms folded and sighs/ Okay... Matt is with Julie... I don't care... No not at all... /Sniffles/

* * *

"Well, looks like a new couple is here!" Chris announced with a smile. He turned to see Matt, on the floor and covered in bruises, and chuckled. "Bet that hurt huh?" Chris laughed and walked everyone towards the Mess Hall. With a growl, Cody helped up the passed out Matt with Ezekiel's help.

"Jeez! Wake up, you blob!" Cody muttered as he helped. From his side, Ezekiel sighed.

"Cody? Why was Jess all mad, eh?" Ezekiel asked with a sad expression and Cody turned to his homeschooled friend.

"You like her, don't you?" Ezekiel blinked and nodded.

"Well, I like everyone here, eh!" Cody started to laugh in response at Ezekiel's confused expression.

"We really need to teach you slang dude!"

* * *

"Really? Bombs? This seems familiar!" Cody announced, tapping his chin. Groaning, Chris ignored him.

"This time though, you have a choice!" Ignoring the glares Julie and Jessica were giving him, Matt asked a question.

"What do you mean?'

"Well, you have a choice! Betray your team and save your most favorite item ever or... Help your team try and survived General Hatchet!" Chris smirked as Sakura continued to twitch, but managed a glare.

"I hate you..." Chris laughed as Sakura continued her twitching.

"I know! Well, let me explain! This challenge, we have 19 bombs outside. The goal is too sneak into your bomb and diffuse said bomb! If you don't, you're favorite items will go..." Chris turned to Ezekiel, who had a paper mache volcano on the table. Hiding, he poured mentos into it and it erupted, causing the whole thing to blow up in a violent explosion that left Zeke ashy.

"Ow, eh..." Ezekiel coughed out as Chris chuckled.

"Fun, huh?" Seeing this, Isaac, who was still holding his head, groaned and rose his hand.

"Diffusing bombs? That shouldn't be too hard..." Isaac muttered as Chris laughed harder.

"Yeah! But, you have to do it while being enlisted in Master Cheif's Military Program! Therefore, you have to disable them, _without _alerting Chef, who will be with you guys the whole time!" Chris began to laugh as the kitchen door busted down. All the campers jumped to see Chef in his military attire with a stern expression on his face.

"First off, let's read the list off people's prized possessions! Because of legal, I can't reveal why they are important and how they got them, so that's up for the person to decide! Now, let's start with the Ocean Blue's!" He glanced at his paper before looking at the team of 8.

"Johnny, of course, is a cardboard cutout of moi!" Johnny looked at the floor with a blush, feeling his teammates eyes on him.

"Mozart's is his Fender Guitar!" Chris smiled as Mo shrugged with a smile.

"I'm sure everyone knew that!" Mo smiled as Chris rolled his eyes before reading the next name.

"Next we have, Jim! I won't say what these are, but..." Chris smirked and held up a map and a giant gold key, making Jim gasp and start to whimper.

"Oh, Chris you didn't?"

"I did! Moving on! Isaac's is his black necklace." Everyone turned to see Isaac blink and reach for his necklace. His face contorted instantly into worry as he stared at Chris.

"You didn't, McLean?"

"I did! Must you guys really ask? Next, everyone knows Matt's is his friend Shawn the Pineapple!" Chris bobbed his head to point towards Matt, who was glaring and holding the pineapple. From his side, Jessica scoffed.

"Still obsessed with a freaking pineapple, I see..." She muttered as Matt turned his glare to her.

"Why don't you shut up!" He hissed, eyeing her and holding his pineapple close to him. With a eye roll, she crossed her arms.

"Looks like a rocky romance! Anyway, next we have Jessica, with a beaded necklace!" Twirling his finger, Jessica noticed her necklace around his finger and began to growl.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She roared as Matt smirked.

"Still obsessed with a necklace, I see..." He muttered with a sly smile and narrow eyes as she turned with a scowl.

"Oh, you know this is different!"

"Oh how in _any _way is that different?"

"Because it means something!"

"Oh, and the pineapple doesn't mean anything to me?"

"No! It doesn't!" Jessica and Matt continued to argue with them both in each other's face. Behind them, Cody and Julie blinked.

* * *

**Confessional (Rawr)**

**Cody- **Come on dude! I'm trying to help!

**Julie-** /Smiling/ Matt and Jessica hate each other! This will be perfect!

**Jessica-** I HATE HIM!

**Matt-** I HATE HER!

* * *

"Stop it you two!" Dani stated, going between the fighting teens. She glared at them both before turning to Jessica. "Look, Matt is right. Everyone has something special to them that might be different to others." Hearing it, Isaac scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What could you have that is so special?" Dani smirked before looking at the boy, then remembered he was cuddling her and quickly scowled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing, Emo Boy!" As she roared this, Isaac rolled her eyes again and Chris chuckled, then fullout laughed.

"Not according to this!" Chris smirked at the paper and held up a DVD that everyone knew.

"Is that _Missing Boat_?" Johnny asked as Dani suddenly gulped and shrunk. Eyeing her, Johnny bursted out laughing. "I thought you hated that movie! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny held his sides from the pain of his laughing, making Dani blush and growl. Near her, Isaac was suppressing a chuckle.

"I never would have guess that..." Turning to face, she wore a angry expression, but Isaac noticed the blush.

"You guys suck!" Before this could continue, CHris rose his hand up.

"Next up, we have Julie! Strange... We have nothing on you!" Chris frowned, rubbing his chin as Julie shrugged, but Chef barked out.

"Here, Pretty Boy!" Chris caught a volleyball with a red hand print on it. Shrugging, Chris chucked it behind him.

"I guess Julie's will be Wilson the Vollyball! Now, on to the Great White's! Strangely enough, Vega, Samara, and Joshlyn have nothing, so since we don't have anything for them, they dont have to compete!" Vega, Samara, and Joshie cheered and high fived as Tommy narrowed his eyes. Chris shrugged again with a smile before reading the next names.

"Next is Ashley, and her's is a guitar pick!" Chris pulled said pick out of his pocket and Ashley tackled him.

"MINE!" She roared, clutching the pick in both hands. From her side, Dakota smirked and nudged Maxine.

"Looks like we know what she was looking for this morning now." Dakota smiled as Maxine nodded.

"I wonder why she loves it though..." Maxine faded into thought before seeing Vega. Noticing her at the same time, he waved and she blushed, looking away and holding her mouth from bursting out something embarrassing.

"Wolfe, of course is his cane! Probably not a shocker!" Wolfe shrugged as Chris frowned. "Nice reaction Wolfe..."

"Well, like you said, people expected it." Wolfe shrugged again as Chris rolled his eyes and read the next name.

"Next on the list is Tommy! Okay... I don't know if this is a typo, but it says this is yours!" Chris pulled out a red book that had a yellow sickle and a yellow hammer on one side and an old man standing with his hands at his hips. At the top read, _Rise of Stalin. _Wolfe glanced at the boy who was looking down and not saying a word. Shrugging, Chris chucked the book.

"Also, we have Maxine! I bet you can guess what I have Maxy!" Chris smirked as Maxine looked geniunly confused until she heard a cat bell. She began growling at the sadist.

"You... BASTARD!" She roared, pouncing him, but was caught by Duncan and Jennette. As she clawed to get away, Duncan wiggled his unibrow at Jennette, who rolled her eyes.

"You wish, Uni." As they held Maxine back, Chris grinned and read the next name.

"Noah! Figured your's was this!" Chris stated, holding up a stack of books that said Shakespeare on all of them. Scoffing, Noah looked up from his book.

"What else did you expect? That my possession was a baseball or something?"

"Thanks for that Noah! Fittingly enough, Sakura's is a stack of books too! Her manga!" Chris held up a stack of graphic novels (Yes he pulls them out of nowhere) and enjoyed Sakura's glare and twitch.

"I hate you... A lot..." She muttered in between twitches, making the host smile.

"I know! Next is Dakota! And her's is a teddy bear! Oh sweet!" Chris pulled the bear out and cuddled it. Everyone expected Dakota to charge and yell at Chris like the other's, so everyone was surprised when tears came to her eyes.

"Chris..." She muttered before sobbing, making the host blink and put the bear down.

"That wasn't satisfactory... I hope this is..." He mumbled, pulling a sheathed sword from his back, making Leo growl and attempt to attack the host.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SWORD!" He roared, but was stopped by Joshie.

"He ain't worth it, Leo..." With that, she went back and hugged Dakota. Frowning, Chris turned to the screen.

"We will be back after this and we will start the challenge..." Chris frowned again and looked away from the camera.

* * *

**Does Chris actually have a soul? Why are these things important too people?**

**Why did Dakota suddenly act totally different? I dunno... We will find out next time!**

* * *

_**Ocean Blues-**_

**Julie- Wilson the Volleyball**

**Johnny- Chris McLean Cut-Out**

**Jim- A Map and a Key**

**Jessica- A Beaded Necklace**

**Isaac- A Black Cross Necklace**

**Matt- Shawn the Pineapple**

**Mozart- Fender Guitar**

**Dani- _Missing Boat_ DVD**

_**Great Whites-**_

**Wolfe- His Cane**

**Leo- His Sword**

**Sakura- Her Manga**

**Noah- His Shakespeare**

**Tommy- His _Rise of Stalin_ Book**

**Ashley- A Guitar Pick**

**Maxine- A Choker Cat Bell**

**Vega- Nothing**

**Samara- Nothing**

**Joshlyn- Nothing**

**[1]- **Blame this on my friend and animator of our manga, Chris for this. Lately, he has been troll talking and it has been getting to me. So blame him! Haha

**[2]- **I was bored and decided to shamelessly throw myself in for a chapter! Plus, Scooby-Doo has been begging me to get in the story so I promised him a cameo. Hope he is happy! ;)

**[3]- **Girl's Revenge is a theory I have that when a women is calm and another women is mad at them because of a man or significant other, they will get mad and clash with other girl's for no apparent reason, just because that girl is made at them. Strange, but true, I think.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Part two will be out when I finish it! Which will be sometime in September! But again, with school and crap, who knows when that will; be? Hopefully, soon! Enjoy! R and R everybody!**

**September 11th: Truly a horrific event... :/ Never forget... If you are reading this and are any religion, please pray to your deity for all the people that were lost on this day 10 years ago... I'm not generally religious, but today, they need and deserve prayers...**

**Please and thank you.**


	17. Note

Hey everyone. Well, it's been a long time since I wrote Total Drama Adventure's. After reading through it today, I grew angry. I was unhappy with how the story was progressing and it just made me sad.

That being said, Total Drama Adventure is being removed.

Now, don't be alarmed. I'm only taking this story down to be rewritten. It was published almost 3 years ago, and honestly, it was pretty bad. So, I'm scrounging up notes and rewriting it.

The story will genuinely be the same, I'm just adding more flair and more professionalism in the writing.

I will leave the story up until the new rewritten version is ready, in which I will be uploading in weekly increments. Hopefully, this is for the best.

Anyway, I'll see you all soon enough.

-MattyBlood17


End file.
